Love Ver 5
by Rameen
Summary: Naruto sang anak berandalan, harus menghadapi keempat kakak laki-laki Hinata untuk dapat mendekati gadis itu. / Naruhina. Au. END / Chap 13 : Sequel
1. Chapter 1

Love Ver 5 By Rameen

Naruto By Masasi Kisimoto

Romance & Drama

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : Au, Ooc, Typo, NaruHina, DLDR

Senju. Sebuah keluarga yang dikenal sebagai keluarga terpandang yang menjadi nomor satu di Jepang. Kepala keluarganya adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang ramah dan tegas bernama Senju Hashirama. Memiliki seorang istri bernama Uzumaki Mito. Dan lima orang anak.

Senju Corp. adalah salah satu perusahaan yang besar di Jepang. Keberadaannya yang dipimpin oleh sosok Hashirama yang ramah dan tegas membuat banyak orang menyenanginya, tapi banyak juga yang tidak suka. Dan karena hal itulah. Sekarang…

"Ita-nii… Ayo makan!" suara seorang gadis yang terdengar dari arah dapur membuat seorang pria menoleh dan tersenyum. Dia menutup berkas-berkas laporan pekerjaannya dan mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Dia membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah menuju dapur. Sampai dia berpapasan dengan sang Ayah.

"Ayah."

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Hinata sudah memanggil. Kita harus datang kan?" Sang anak ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama. "Itachi.."

Suara sang Ayah kembali membuat anaknya, Itachi menoleh, dia mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat mendapati raut keraguan diwajah sang Ayah. "Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Hah,, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayah hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu nanti."

"Tentang?"

"Nanti saja." Itachi hanya terdiam dan mengangguk ragu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai didapur. Dimana Hinata dan sang Ibu sedang menyiapkan makanan. Dan dimeja makan, sudah duduk tiga pemuda lainnya yang menatap hidangan dengan senang.

"Seharusnya kalian membantu kan?" sang Ayah kembali bersuara kepada tiga anaknya yang lain saat dilihatnya mereka hanya duduk tanpa membantu istri dan putrinya. Dia lalu mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi yang berada diujung meja dan menghadap kepada yang lain.

"Aku sudah membantu membuat jus tomat tadi." Satu anak berambut biru kehitaman membela diri.

"Huh, itu karena kau memang suka hal itu. Dan juga, kau membuat itu untukmu sendiri, Sasuke." Satu anak lain yang bermata lavender menyela.

"Berisik Neji, yang penting, dengan begini, aku mengurangi pekerjaan mereka. Yah, walau aku lebih suka jus tomat buatan Hinata."

"Tidak apa. Hinata sudah cukup untuk membantu Ibu."seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik menengahi perdebatan anak-anaknya.

"Benar! Karena aku hebat dan pintar memasak. Kalau Sasuke-nii yang masak, bisa sakit perut kan?!"

"Hahaha…" semua orang disana tertawa mendengar perkataan Hinata, sementara Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal. Memang, Sasuke tidak pandai memasak. Antara keempat saudara laki-laki itu. Hanya Neji yang lumayan bisa memasak.

"Tertawalah, memangnya kalian bisa masak?"

"Aku bisa." Neji menyela cepat. Membuat Sasuke memutar mata bosan.

"Selain kau."

"Aku juga bisa walau tidak jago." Itachi menimpali. Membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Lalu pandangannya mengarah pada pemuda lain berambut merah.

"Gaara juga tidak bisa memasak." Ujarnya lagi mencari teman.

Gaara mendongak dan menatapnya datar. "Setidaknya aku tidak pernah memasak dan menyebabkan orang sakit perut."

Ppfftt… sekarang semua seolah mengejeknya. Membuat pemuda raven itu mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mulai makan. "Hashirama, sang Ayah menengahi.

"Ha'i… selamat makan!"

Mereka… adalah satu keluarga yang harmonis. Itachi, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara dan Hinata adalah lima saudara yang selalu tampak akrab satu sama lain. Tidak seperti saudara lain yang sering bertengkar. Pertengkaran mereka hanyalah perdebatan sepele yang justru terasa semakin mempererat hubungan persaudaraan mereka.

Membuat Hashirama yang melihat wajah gembira putra dan putrinya ikut tersenyum. Dia selalu bersyukur karena bisa memiliki istri dan anak-anaknya itu. Dia selalu berharap bisa selalu ada disisi anak-anaknya sampai dia menua nantinya.

Tapi, saat satu masalah terlintas dipikirannya. Senyum itu menghilang dan tatapannya berubah sendu. Sungguh, dia selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya, tapi apa daya jika masalah datang tanpa diduga.

Raut sendu Hashirama yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya tertangkap oleh mata sang istri. Membuat Mito, istrinya menggenggam tangan besar nan hangat itu. Mito tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang suami dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain hanya memberi semangat dan dukungan pada suaminya. Berusaha mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ah, Ayah dan Ibu romantis sekali…" suara Hinata memutus pandangan Hashirama dan Mito yang sedang saling menatap mesra. Membuat mereka tersenyum dan melepas pegangan tangan mereka.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau tanganmu digenggam juga?" Gaara yang duduk disamping Hinata membuka suara. Dan Hinata hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Membuat Gaara langsung meraih tangan kanan Hinata.

"Tangan Gaara-nii benar-benar hangat." Hinata berujar senang. Tanpa menyadari tatapan kesal Neji, Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Kalau tanganmu digenggam, lalu bagaimana kau makan Hinata." Sang raven langsung protes.

"Oh iya. Hehe.." Hinata menjawab polos dan segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gaara. Membuat Gaara melempar delikan pada Sasuke. Tapi… memangnya Sasuke peduli?

. . .

Tok tok tok… ceklek…

Itachi membuka pintu dan mendapati sang Ayah yang berdiri didepan jendela. "Ayah."

Hashirama menarik nafas dan berbalik dengan perlahan. Melihat Itachi yang melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dan kembali menatap pria paruh baya didepannya. "Tadi Ayah bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku."

Hashirama menatap anak sulungnya dalam diam dan menghela nafas lagi. "Duduklah!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk sofa ruangan itu. Itachi melangkah, menuruti kata-kata sang Ayah. Dalam hati dia masih bingung saat tadi sang Ayah menatapnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Setelah Hashirama ikut duduk dan berhadapan dengan Itachi, suasana kembali hening dan sunyi. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hashirama sebenarnya masih ragu untuk bercerita tapi masalah itu mendesak dan membuatnya harus mulai membicarakan hal itu kepada seluruh anak-anaknya, dan anak sulungnya adalah orang yang dia pilih untuk menjelaskan lagi hal itu kepada adik-adiknya.

Sementara Itachi hanya diam dan menunggu. Dia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk membantah perkataan orang tua ataupun menyela orang tua lebih dulu jika dalam suasana yang serius seperti itu. Tapi dia yakin, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Itachi…" pria 25 tahun itu menatap sang Ayah yang memanggil. "…bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa semua berjalan lancar?"

Itachi diam sejenak, mencoba mencari arah pembicaraan Ayahnya. "Lancar. Semua baik-baik saja."

Jawaban tegas Itachi membuat Hashirama mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan adik-adikmu?"

"Mereka juga baik-baik saja Ayah. Neji sudah berpikir untuk membuka usahanya saat S2 nya selesai. Sasuke dan Gaara juga sepertinya tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun dikampus. Hinata justru sedang sangat senang karena akan mengisi salah satu acara festival disekolahnya."

Hashirama tersenyum dan mengangguk puas. Dia sungguh bangga dengan anak-anaknya.

"Ayah, ada apa ini?"

"Hah.." Hashirama mendongak, menatap langit-langit untuk sesaat sebelum menatap putra sulungnya dengan mantap, "..Itachi… mungkin semuanya tidak akan mudah lagi."

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Ayah, hanya bisa percaya padamu untuk menjaga adik-adikmu. Mulai sekarang, berjuanglah dan berusahalah untuk terus menjaga mereka. Ayah juga akan membantu, tapi tidak dari sini. Kau orang yang pandai Itachi. Kau juga seorang pria yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Jadi, Ayah berharap seutuhnya padamu."

Itachi terdiam, jujur saja, dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini. Apa maksud Ayahnya? "Ada masalah apa Ayah?"

"…perusahaan… bangkrut."

Lagi –Itachi terdiam. Berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Ayahnya. Perusahaan… bangkrut. Perusahaan itu adalah sumber dari usaha keluarga mereka. Bahkan semua cabang dan usaha lain yang dibukapun, berpegang pada perusahaan. Dan sekarang perusahaan itu…

"Jadi?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Perusahaan gagal dalam tiga proyek besar. Ayah juga tidak mengetahui hal itu karena laporan yang Ayah terima selalu bagus. Tapi sebulan yang lalu, semua klien mulai protes dan mulai memutuskan kerja sama. Semua biaya kegagalan proyek ditanggung oleh perusahaan kita karena kelalaian ada dipihak kita. Karena hal itu juga, nilai saham menurun dan mempengaruhi pemasukan.

"Semua karyawan terancam PHK. Lebih dari itu, semua sudah terlambat. Dan…" Hashirama menghembus nafas beratnya perlahan, "…semua usaha terancam akan disita oleh Bank."

Itachi tersandar ditempat duduknya. Semua usaha? Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan mereka?

"Tapi rumah ini masih bisa kita pertahankan untuk beberapa waktu. Ayah akan mencoba mencari cara dan bantuan dari teman Ayah yang ada di Kumo. Karena itu…"

Itachi mengerti sekarang. perusahaan bangkrut dan semua usaha akan disita untuk menutupi hutang. Hanya saja, rumah mereka bisa dipertahankan sedikit lebih lama. Dari itu, Ayahnya akan pergi ke Kumo untuk mencoba mencari jalan dengan bantuan temannya disana. Huh, tentu saja sekarang Itachi tahu kenapa sang Ayah menitipkan adik-adiknya padanya.

Ayahnya akan pergi ke Kumo untuk waktu yang mungkin akan lama. "Lalu… Ibu?"

"Ayah sudah mengatakan agar Ibu tetap disini untuk menemani kalian. Tapi dia bilang kalau kalian akan baik-baik saja disini karena kalian berlima bisa saling menjaga. Tapi kalau Ayah sendirian disana…"

Itachi mengangguk mengerti, "Yah, itu benar. Ayah akan lebih membutuhkan keberadaan Ibu disana." Itachi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kapan Ayah akan berangkat?"

"Minggu depan. Masih ada hal yang harus Ayah urus."

"Ayah tidak perlu khawatir. Ayah bisa mengandalkan aku, Neji , Sasuke dan Gaara. Bahkan Hinata akan menjadi bagian penting dalam kehidupan kami. Tidak perlu mencemaskan disini. Seperti kata Ibu, kami akan baik-baik saja."

Hashirama tersenyum lagi. "Ayah tahu. Kalian semua adalah keluarga yang paling bisa Ayah andalkan."

. . .

Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sebenarnya, dia sedikit merasa menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi. Dari dulu, Ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan tentang perusahaan dan kepemimpinan padanya dan yang lain.

Bukan karena Ayahnya tidak mau digantikan. Tapi, Ayahnya tidak ingin memaksa. Sang Ayah hanya ingin anak-anaknya menjalani pekerjaan yang mereka inginkan tanpa harus terikat dengan posisi pimpinan perusahaan. Dan karena itu, Itachi memilih keinginannya sendiri untuk menjadi dokter. Begitu pun dengan yang lain. Adik-adiknya tidak terlihat tertarik dengan perusahaan.

Dan sekarang? Perusahaan bangkrut tanpa ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Andai dulu Itachi memilih untuk membantu sang Ayah diperusahaan, mungkin masalah seperti ini akan lebih mudah dihadapi bersama. Bahkan akan lebih bagus jika bisa dihindari dari sebelumnya. Tapi dia malah tidak pernah mau tahu pekerjaan Ayahnya di kantor.

"Hah.." dia menghela nafas lelah.

Mulai sekarang, dia harus bekerja untuk membantu sang Ayah dalam membiayai hidup. Ayahnya sudah bilang kalau dia akan tetap mengirim uang untuk mereka berlima, tapi tidak mungkin Itachi hanya diam saja kali ini. Dia akan bekerja lebih keras lagi agar bisa membantu biaya pendidikan dan biaya sehari-hari keluarga.

Setidaknya, jika uang pendapatannya hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari, maka dia akan berusaha mencari jalan lain agar pendidikan adik-adiknya tidak terputus.

Dia bangun dari ranjangnya dan keluar kamar. Mungkin segelas air putih bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Dia melangkah sambil memperhatikan setiap detail rumah itu. Rumah yang sudah dia tinggali selama belasan tahun, rumah dimana dia tumbuh, belajar, bermain dan menerima semua kasih sayang orang tuanya.

Sekarang rumah itu akan menjadi tempat baru baginya, dimana dia harus membayar setiap bulannya kepada pihak Bank sampai semua sisa hutang benar-benar lunas. Langkahnya terhenti dan dia menunduk, apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membantu dengan baik? Sungguh, dia sangat bingung sekarang.

"Ita-nii.." dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke kanan, mendapati adik perempuannya yang menatapnya bingung, "Ita-nii kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Itachi menatap Hinata sendu, lalu tersenyum. Dia menggeleng untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran adiknya. "Tidak apa, Nii-chan hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu…" Hinata memutus omongannya dan segera menarik Itachi kearah dapur. Dia memaksa Itachi untuk duduk dikursi konter sembari menunggunya membuat sesuatu, "…Ita-nii duduk saja. Aku akan membuatkan susu coklat hangat untuk Nii-chan."

Gadis itu berjalan dan mulai mengambil gelas. Membuat Itachi tersenyum melihatnya. Adik perempuannya itu, selalu bisa membuat perasaanya kembali tenang. Adiknya, Hinatanya.

Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata. Berdiri dibelakang gadis itu lalu membelai rambut indigo lembut gadis itu. Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya membuat susu. Sementara Itachi berpikir, kalau nanti dia tidak bisa mencukupi biaya hidup mereka setelah orang tuanya pergi, bagaimana dengan gadis itu. Apa senyum Hinata masih akan terlihat?

"Nah, sudah selesai. Segelas susu coklat hangat untuk Ita-nii yang sedang susah tidur." Hinata berujar ceria sambil menyodorkan segelas susu itu pada Itachi, dan pria itu langsung mengambilnya. Meminum dan merasakan hangat air yang mengalir ditenggorokkannya. "Bagaimana?"

"Ini enak. Pasti akan membuat Nii-chan mengantuk sebentar lagi."

"Tentu saja. Hehe…"

Itachi kembali tersenyum dan menaruh gelas susunya dimeja. Dia meraih tubuh mungil dihadapannya ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat gadis itu terdiam bingung. Memang sudah biasa jika keempat kakaknya terkadang memeluk atau menggendongnya. Dia justru senang karena memiliki keempat kakak yang sangat menyayanginya, tapi dia merasakan kekhawatiran dalam sorot mata Itachi.

"Ita-nii, ada apa?" Hinata bertanya pelan sembari membalas pelukan itu, membuat Itachi memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan pelukan Hinata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Nii-chan hanya ingin memelukmu saja."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

Oke, Hinata diam dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Membiarkan sang kakak memeluknya dan membelai rambutnya. Dia nyaman setiap kali kakak-kakaknya bersikap hangat dan lembut seperti ini. "Ini sudah malam…" Itachi melepas pelukannya dan menatap lembut kearah Hinata, "…lebih baik kau tidur karena besok kau harus sekolah."

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

. . .

"Hinata-chaann…" gadis bersurai indigo itu tersenyum saat Ino berlari memasuki kelas sambil memanggil namanya. "Ohayou.."

"Ohayou Ino-chan. Kau sangat cantik hari ini."

"Benarkah, apa kau melihat ada yang berubah?"

"Hm?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengamati Ino, mencari apa yang berubah dari temannya itu. "Ah, kau mengganti warna lipstikmu?"

"Benar, bagaimana warna yang ini, cocokkah?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya, itu sangat cocok untukmu. Tapi yang kemarin juga bagus kok. Kenapa ganti?"

"Hehe,,, ubah suasana boleh dong."

Hinata hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Kriiiinggg…

Bel sekolah mulai berbunyi, menandakan kalau sesi belajar akan segera dimulai. Ino kembali ke bangkunya yang satu meja dengan Sakura. Sementara dia, duduk sendiri dibangku belakang dekat jendela. Bukan karena tidak ada yang ingin duduk dengannya, tapi tempat duduk kelas sudah dibagi saat awal semester dengan menggunakn nomer. Dan dia kebetulan dari nomor terakhir yang duduk sendiri karena jumlah siswa dikelasnya ganjil.

"Ohayou.." Kurenai menyapa dengan hangat.

"Ohayou sensei.." seperti biasa, jawaban kelas sangat semangat karena Kurenai adalah guru yang cantik dan ramah. Dia juga tipe orang yang baik dan penyayang.

"hm, sebelum mulai belajar. Sensei akan memberitahu kalian kalau ada murid baru dikelas ini."

"Benarkah sensei? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Menurut kalian?"

"Ah, semoga perempuan cantik." Teriak Kiba.

"Heeeh,, kami disini kan juga cantik." Ino protes karena merasa Kiba menyindir.

"Cantik sih, tapi cerewet."

"Hahahaha…"

Para siswa mulai tertawa sementara para siswi mulai memasang tampang kesal. "Kami tidak akan cerewet jika kalian tidak jahil mengganggu kami."

"Hei, tidak seru kan kalau tidak mengganggu murid perempuan dikelas. Lagipula, Hinata tidak pernah protes dan cerewet seperti kalian."

"Apa katamu?"

"Sudah-sudah, tenang." Hah, Kurenai hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah murid-muridnya yang super aktif. "Baiklah, kita panggil murid barunya sekarang ya?"

Setelah semua murid diam dan setuju untuk menyambut murid baru, Kurenai memanggil murid baru itu yang menunggu didepan kelas. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata safir indah melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, semuanya. Ini Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Dia yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian."

"Yosh! Aku Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." Ucapnya girang dan semangat. Tapi setelah itu, dia hanya mendapat tatapan aneh dari murid lainnya.

"Hei, bukankah dia terlihat eksentrik seperti Anko-sensei?"

"Dan kedengarannya dia akan berisik seperti Guy-sensei."

"Ck, mendokusai. Bertambah orang berisik dikelas ini. Akan semakin terganggu acara tidurku."

Celetukan terakhir membuat tatapan beralih pada pemuda berambut nanas yang ada disudut lain kelas. "Dasar pemalas!" Ino lebih dulu berteriak.

"Sudah-sudah. Nah Naruto, kau bisa duduk dengan Hinata disana." Kurenai menunjuk Hinata yang duduk didekat jendela.

"Oh oke. Terima kasih sensei." Pemuda pirang itu berjalan dan duduk disamping Hinata. "Hai, aku Naruto ttebayo!"

"Hinata. Senju Hinata."

"Senju?" Naruto mengulang marga itu, sepertinya dia pernah kenal. "Baiklah, salam kenal ya. Hehehe.."

Seketika wajah Hinata merona mendengar nada ceria dari perkataan Naruto. Jantungnya berdebar saat pemuda disampingnya itu tersenyum kearahnya. Hanya satu yang dia pikirkan tentang Naruto… 'Tampan!'

.

To be continued

.

Oke, ini fic terakhir hari ini. GaaHina belum dipublish karena ceritanya belum jadi. Ide fic ini aja baru aku dapat jam satu tadi siang. Hehe.

Kalau Jewel in the purpose kemarin kisah romansa tentang Naruhina yang kakak-adik tidak sedarah, sekarang Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar bukan saudara. Gimana menurut readers? Apakah ceritanya menarik untuk dilanjutkan?

Salam, Rameen.


	2. Chapter 2

Love ver 5 By Rameen

Naruto By Masasi Kishimoto

Romance & Drama

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : OOC, Au, NaruHina, Typo, DLDR

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Kami akan kembali secepatnya."

"Ayah…" seorang gadis berucap lirih kepada sang Ayah yang baru saja mengucapkan satu nasehat untuk mereka. Selanjutnya, ia sudah memeluk erat Ayahnya yang dibalas hangat oleh Ayahnya.

"Tidak apa Hinata. Ini hanya sementara."

Hinata mengangguk dan melepas pelukan itu. Seorang wanita berambut merah menghampirinya dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. "Hinata jaga yang lain ya. Hinata juga harus rajin belajar dan sekolah."

Gadis itu sekarang memeluk Ibunya sambil mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sang Ibu. "Iya. Aku akan jaga kakak kok. Aku juga bakal buatin mereka makanan enak setiap hari. Pokoknya aku bakal jagain mereka." Yang lain tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Ibu juga harus menjaga Ayah disana."

"Pasti. Ibu juga akan menjaga Ayah."

Setelah semua acara perpisahan itu. Neji merangkul adiknya yang menatap sedih mobil kedua orang tua mereka yang berjalan menjauh. Terasa sangat mendadak bagi mereka. Baru tiga hari yang lalu Ayah mereka menjelaskan tentang semua kebangkrutan yang mereka alami dan kepergian orang tua mereka untuk mendapatkan bantuan.

Tapi sekarang mereka sudah benar-benar hanya berlima. Mereka harus saling menjaga, itulah nasehat sang Ayah dan Ibu yang melekat kuat dihati mereka.

"Hinata, sekarang kita masuk ya?" gadis itu mengangguk dan kelima saudara itu pun melangkah memasuki rumah dengan lesu.

. . .

Duahhkk…

"Hahaha…. Makanya, jangan berani menantangku ttebayo!" seorang pria berambut pirang terlihat sangat senang setelah menghajar musuhnya sampai tidak bisa bangun lagi. Sementara wajahnya juga terlihat beberapa lebam yang entah terasa sakit atau tidak. Kalau dibilang sakit, nyatanya dia masih bisa tertawa dan berkelahi.

"Hah, kalian tidak seru ah. Masa selalu kalah sih. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, daaahhh.." dia melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, tanpa mengindahkan umpatan kesal musuh-musuhnya yang mengerang kesakitan di tanah.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, anak kelas dua SMU Nagashi. Baru seminggu yang lalu dia pindah, tapi sudah sangat sering berurusan dengan guru BK karena selalu berkelahi. Tidak hanya berkelahi, dia sering membolos dan juga tidak terlalu pintar.

Banyak siswa yang menatapnya saat dia melangkah melewati koridor menuju atap gedung bagian utara. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Lihat itu, sepertinya dia berkelahi lagi."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat ponytail berbicara dari sebuah ruangan yang berhadapan dengan gedung bagian utara saat melihat Naruto yang terduduk diatap gedung. Sekolah mereka memiliki tiga gedung dengan jumlah kelas mencapai 22 kelas.

Gedung bagian utara khusus untuk anak-anak kelas satu sementara gedung bagian selatan untuk anak kelas dua dan tiga. Satu gedung lagi untuk ruang guru, ruang klub, ruang kesehatan dan perpustakaan. Terlihat seperti sebuah sekolah elit memang, tapi sebenarnya sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang bisa dimasuki oleh orang dari kalangan manapun.

Biaya yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga fasilitas yang lengkap membuatnya tidak kalah dengan sekolah elit yang ada. Sekolah itu bisa memiliki tanah yang luas dan juga fasilitas yang lengkap bukan karena satu atau dua penyumbang yayasan. Tapi SMU Nagashi banyak menerima sponsor dari banyak kalangan karena selalu melahirkan siswa-siswi berprestasi dan dapat meraih beasiswa menuju Universitas.

Tapi tetap saja, sebagus apapun sekolah dan keluarannya. Akan tetap ada berbagai siswa disana. Ada yang pintar ada yang sebaliknya, ada yang kaya juga ada yang sebaliknya, ada yang diam dan rajin belajar tapi ada juga yang aktif dan malas belajar.

Uzumaki Naruto yang tadi jadi pembicaraan adalah salah satu contoh siswa yang aktif dan malas belajar. Dia berada digedung utara yang lebih rendah dari gedung selatan, sehingga para siswi yang tadi membicarakannya bisa melihatnya walau dari jauh.

"Dia baru seminggu disini, tapi sudah sering masuk UKS dan ruang BK."

"Benar Sakura. Kudengar dia juga sudah tidak memiliki orang tua loh."

"Lalu, dia tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak juga. Dia tinggal dengan seseorang yang dia panggil Ayah. Mungkin Ayah angkatnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Ino?"

"Hehehe…" Ino nyengir dengan pertanyaan Sakura, "…biasa… gossip."

"Dasar pig. Kau hanya mengandalkan gossip."

"Tidak apa kan.?!"

Mereka memang sering bertengkar. Sakura dan Ino adalah dua sahabat bahkan dari bangku SMP. Bukan hanya mereka ada satu lagi sebenarnya, siapa? Namanya….

"Menurutmu bagaimana Hinata?"

…Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo yang hanya diam melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya sekarang menatap bingung Sakura. "Kau kan satu meja dengannya, apa dia tidak pernah mengganggumu?"

"Naruto-kun?" Ino dan Sakura mengangguk. "Dia tidak pernah menggangguku. Dia hanya sering meminjam catatanku kalau terlambat."

"Ya ampun, maksudmu meminjam catatan atau menyontek PR?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menunduk akan perkataan Ino. Memang sering kalau Naruto menyontek PR nya dengan alasan lupa mengerjakannya, tapi kalau setiap hari? Hinata curiga kalau Naruto memiliki gangguan pada ingatannya.

"Hah, kau terlalu baik Hinata. Dia itu hanya anak berandalan yang suka berkelahi."

"Sakura-chan, tidak baik bicara begitu."

"Sakura itu benar Hinata. Kau itukan anak orang kaya yang cantik dan pintar, tidak seharusnya kau dekat dengannya seperti itu. Walau kalian semeja tapi pura-pura saja tidak peduli, bagaimana kalau dia berbuata macam-macam padamu?"

"Aku setuju!"

Hah, Hinata hanya menghelas nafas mendengar celotehan Ino. Memang apa salahnya jika dia berteman dengan Naruto? Tidak ada yang salah baginya. Ino dan Sakura hanya terlalu berlebihan.

"Jangan berlebihan. Tidak apakan selama dia tidak berbuat jahat padaku."

"Hah.." Sakura dan Ino menghela nafas bersamaan, "Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Kau selalu melihat semua hal dari sudut pandang malaikatmu." Lanjut Ino.

"Oh ya ampun, bagaimana kalian tahu kalau aku ini malaikat?" Hinata menyela dengan bercanda.

"Hinataaa…."

"Hehe.." Hinata hanya tertawa saat Ino dan Sakura mulai kesal karena candaannya.

Bersama teman-temannya, Hinata sangat senang karena bisa melupakan sedikit kegelisahannya. "Eh, kudengar orang tuamu pergi ke Kumo ya?" pertayaan Ino membuat Hinata menunduk dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya ada urusan sedikit."

"Haahh.. enak ya kalau orang kaya. Bisa pergi kemanapun dengan mudah. Aku juga sangat ingin pergi ke Kumo. Tapi akan menghabiskan waktu dua hari lewat jalur darat…"

"…dan akan menghabiskan uang jika lewat jalur udara." Sakura melanjutkan perkataan Ino. "Aku juga ingin ke sana. Kudengar disana ada museum pra-sejarah dan juga kebun teh terluas se-Jepang."

Ino hanya mengangguk. Dan mereka mulai berkhayal untuk pergi ke Kumo. Kumo memanglah satu kota yang cukup besar di Jepang. Sering kali banyak orang dan turis yang menghabiskan waktu liburan ke sana untuk bersenang-senang. Semua orang tahu akan hal menyenangkan itu. Tapi yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah alasan orang tua Hinata pergi ke sana bukanlah untuk bersenang-senang atau liburan. Melainkan karena alasan lain yang sedikit menyulitkan.

Hah, Hinata menghelas nafas dalam diam. Tidak heran memang, hampir semua orang mengenal Senju sebagai keluarga yang ramah, baik dan kaya. Begitupun dengan orang-orang disekolah Hinata. Semuanya menganggap Hinata orang kaya yang memiliki segalanya, tanpa mereka tahu kalau semua kekayaan itu sudah diambang kebangkrutan.

. . .

Pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu semua siswa dan siswi dari setiap sekolahan. Entah itu sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah atas. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Dia berjalan santai keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Ino dan Sakura masih harus latihan chrees, jadi dia hanya berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang.

"Naruto-kun.." dia berteriak memanggil seseorang yang berada tak jauh didepannya. Membuat orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Hinata-chan?" gadis itu menghampirinya dan berdiri dihadapannya. Menatap penampilannya yang berantakan dari atas sampai bawah, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang masih terlihat biru dibeberapa sisi. Membuat pemuda itu salah tingkah sendiri. "Anoo.. ini… hehe,, hanya sedikit bermain dengan teman kok." Entah kenapa dia merasa perlu membela diri dihadapan gadis itu.

"Bermain apa sampai berantakan begitu?" pertanyaan Hinata hanya membuatnya menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "Apa Naruto-kun menghabiskan jam terakhir di UKS lagi?"

"Ituu.. kepalaku sedikit pusing tadi, makanya—"

"Makanya jangan berkelahi!" Hinata menyela cepat, membuat pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah menyesal. "Hah.." gadis itu mengeluarkan satu buku dan salep dari tasnya. "Ini, oleskan pada lukamu. Mungkin akan sedikit membantu."

Naruto dengan senang menerima salep yang diberikan Hinata, "Hehe,, terima kasih, kamu baik ya Hinata-chan."

Wajah Hinata sedikit merona melihat senyum Naruto dan mendengar pujian dari pemuda itu, tapi dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir rona merah itu. "Dan ini…" dia kemudian menyodorkan buku pada Naruto, "…catatan matematika karena kita akan ada ulangan tiga hari lagi. Tadi Naruto-kun tidak masuk jadi Naruto-kun bisa melihat catatanku saja."

"Ulangan? Aaarrrgg… aku benci ulangan.." pemuda itu berteriak seperti sedang merengek tidak suka, membuat Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil. Naruto-kun bisa belajar dari sekarang."

"Hah,," pemuda itu menunduk lesu. Terlihat sangat berbeda dengan pemuda yang menghajar orang sebelumnya. "Baiklah. Terima kasih Hinata-chan." Dia mengambil buku itu dan memaksa senyum. Tak dapat dia pungkiri kalau ulangan adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya, dan saat mendengarnya… dia serasa tercekik sesuatu.

Tiiinn..

Mereka menoleh saat seseorang mengklakson motornya. Walau orang itu memakai helm, tapi Hinata tahu kalau itu kakaknya. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya Naruto-kun?"

"Eh, itu jemputanmu?" Hinata mengangguk, "Oh, oke. Hati-hati ya."

Sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju kakaknya. Sementara Naruto hanya memandanganya dari jauh.

Hinata berhenti disamping motor kakaknya, "Gaara-nii?" ucapnya senang, "Gaara-nii tidak kuliah?"

"Baru pulang dan langsung menjemputmu. Kau sudah selesai?" Hinata mengangguk –lagi. "Siapa orang itu?" Gaara bertanya sambil melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Oh, dia teman sekelasku. Dia meminjam catatan untuk ulangan matematika karena dia tidak masuk kelas tadi."

Gaara mengangguk kemudian meraih helm lain lalu memberikannya pada Hinata. "Kita pulang sekarang!"

. . .

"Tadaima!" ucap mereka bersamaan saat sampai dirumah.

"Okaeri.." Itachi yang berjalan menyambut mereka dan mereka bertiga melangkah menuju dapur. Terlihatlah Neji yang sedang memarahi Sasuke karena ulah tidak benar sang raven.

"Itu bisa keasinan kalau kau memasukan garamnya terlalu banyak."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa memasak, kenapa kau memaksa."

"Diamlah, itu bagus jika kau bisa memasak walau hanya sedikit."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perdebatan itu, sementara Gaara dan Itachi hanya menggeleng pasrah. "Tidak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar?" Itachi menarik kursi dan duduk disana, disusul oleh Gaara.

"Ah, Hinata sudah pulang. Nii-chan memasakan makanan yang enak untukmu." Neji tersenyum melihat adiknya yang menaruh tas dan menghampirinya didepan kompor. "Kau duduk saja, sebentar lagi selesai kok." Neji tahu kalau Hinata berniat membantu, tapi dia tidak ingin jika Hinata kelelahan.

"Hinata, kau dengarkan tadi. Dia memaksaku memasak." Sasuke mengadu dengan menatap tajam Neji.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Sasuke-nii duduk saja. Aku yang akan membantu Neji-nii."

"Ya ampun. Hinata itu baru pulang sekolah dan kau langsung menyuruhnya memasak? Kau tega sekali Sasuke." Kali ini Gaara yang bersuara.

"Hei, aku tidak menyuruhnya memasak." Sasuke mendelik kearah Gaara. "Tidak apa Hinata. Kau… buatkan saja jus tomat untukku ya?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah kepergian orang tua mereka kemarin. Mereka mulai membiasakan diri untuk saling membantu. Dan itu adalah hari pertama mereka menjalani hari tanpa orang tua. Mereka memang bukan anak yang manja, tapi mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang tua mereka yang selalu memperhatikan mereka. Hinata satu-satunya yang bisa membuat mereka selalu tenang dan tersenyum. Bagi ke empat saudara itu, senyum Hinata adalah segalanya.

. . .

 _Setahun kemudian…_

"Nah selesai!" seru Hinata senang setelah memastikan kalau dasi yang dia pasang sudah rapi. Dia meraih jas yang tergeletak ditangan sofa lalu membantu memakaikannya pada pria didepannya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan jas itu untuk merapikannya sedikit sebelum kembali menatap wajah pria itu, "Wah,, Itachi-nii benar-benar tampan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Semua kakak Hinata pasti tampan." Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Ayo, sekarang kita sarapan." Itachi mengangguk dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan.

"Hinata, dimana sepatuku?" suara dari seseorang berambut raven terdengar oleh kedua orang itu.

"Coba lihat saja di rak Sasuke-nii, kemarin Hinata taruh disitu."

"Tidak ada."

Hinata menghela nafas dan akhirnya menyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya, membuat Itachi menggeleng dan melanjutkan langkahnya sendirian.

Sementara Hinata lagi-lagi menghela nafas saat melihat Sasuke duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan santai. "Bagaimana bisa ketemu kalau Nii-chan tidak mencarinya." Hinata mulai protes akan tingkah Sasuke.

"Aku mau kau yang mencarinya."

Gadis itu berjalan menuju rak sepatu di kamar Sasuke dan hanya bisa menggeleng pelan saat sepatu itu terpampang jelas disana. Lalu untuk apa Sasuke harus memanggilnya? "Sepatunya disini Nii-chan."

"Aku tahu."

Hinata berbalik dan menatap tidak percaya, "Lalu kenapa tadi Nii-chan bertanya?"

Sasuke menaruh ponselnya dan menatap Hinata. "Itu karena setiap hari kau selalu saja lebih memperhatikan Itachi dan membantunya. Tapi tidak pernah membantuku."

Hinata hanya bisa berkedip pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan Sasuke. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke adalah kakaknya yang paling manja, baik dengan Itachi, orang tua mereka, apalagi dengannya. Tapi jika dengan Gaara dan Neji, mereka pasti bertengkar.

Tapi tetap saja, Hinata tidak bisa terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang manja seperti itu, karena dia selalu melihat Sasuke yang dingin dan keren jika diluar rumah. Dia mengalah dan mengambil sepatu di rak lalu menghampiri Sasuke, dia menaruh sapatu itu tepat didepan kaki Sasuke. "Mau aku bantu pasang?"

Sasuke menatapnya sebentar sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Tolong ambilkan jaketku saja." Hinata tersenyum dan kembali berdiri untuk mengambil jaket Sasuke. Seperti sebelumnya, dia membantu memakaikan jaket itu tapi kali ini pada Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang Nii-chan sudah tampan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Semua kakak Hinata pasti tampan." Gadis itu selalu mengulang perkataan yang sama setiap kali memuji kakak-kakaknya.

"Dan kau adikku yang paling cantik." Sasuke mencium pipi gembilnya singkat setelah memujinya. Membuat Hinata tersenyum semakin lebar. "Baiklah, kita sarapan sekarang." Sasuke menggandeng tangan sang adik dan melangkah bersama. Sampai…

"Ohayou.." Gaara menyapa ramah saat keluar dari kamarnya. Memang, kamar Gaara, Sasuke dan Neji berada dilantai dua. Sementara kamar Hinata, Itachi dan orang tua mereka ada dilantai bawah. Setahun sudah kepergian kedua orang tua mereka, rumah itu memang terasa ada yang kosong tapi mereka tetap mengisinya dengan keceriaan satu sama lain.

"Ohayou Gaara-nii."

"Hn."

Hinata menghampiri Gaara dan dengan cepat merapikan rambut Gaara yang selalu berantakan. "Nah, kalau rapi akan lebih tampan."

"Tapi aku suka gaya yang tadi Hinata."

"Sifat tenang Gaara-nii tidak cocok dengan gaya berantakan begitu." Ucapnya masih merapikan rambut merah bata itu tanpa menyadari tatapan kesal Sasuke. "Kalau sifat Gaara-nii aktif saperti Naruto-kun baru cocok."

Seketika Gaara dan Sasuke mengernyit mendengar nama itu. "Naruto?" tanya mereka bersamaan. "Siapa itu?" lanjut Gaara.

"Eh, itu.. dia teman sekelasku. Orangnya berisik dan rambutnya selalu acak-acakan. Hehe.." perasaan Hinata saja atau kedua kakaknya memang menatapnya dengan sorot menyelidik? "Anoo.."

"Dengar. Kau masih belum boleh pacaran Hinata." Gaara berujar mantap.

"Benar. Lagipula, kau tidak boleh mencari laki-laki sembarangan." Timpal Sasuke.

Hah, Hinata menghela nafas saat sister complex kedua kakaknya kambuh lagi. "Siap kakakku yang tampan." Ucapnya ketus dan berjalan sendiri menuju ruang makan.

Tatapan Gaara dan Sasuke menyipit. "Kita sudah mulai harus waspada, Sasuke."

"Hn, aku tahu."

.

To be continued

.

Hollaaa… Minna-san. Aku lama up date ya? Hehe,, lagi sibuk sih, biasalah orang karir yang selalu terbang ke sana-sini karena bisnis. Hehe,,, bercanda. #abaikan.

Oke, di fic kali ini. Aku buat Naruto jadi berandalan. Hahaha… dan aku buat Sasuke mempunyai sifat tsudere yang kekanakan. Dan masalahnya nggak akan terlalu banyak kok. Paling cuma satu atau dua. Chapternya juga nggak akan terlalu panjang karena aku trauma buat fic dengan chapter yang terlalu panjang. Bukan apa, tapi suka kehilangan ide dan mood. Hehe :D

Oh iya, bagi readers yang nungguin GaaHina. Maaf karena belum publish cause ceritanya emang belum dibikin, idenya aja ilang entah kemana. Jadi kalau ada yang mau saranin ide boleh aja, entar aku kembangin sesuai imajinasi.

Okelah, semoga suka aja.

Salam, Rameen.


	3. Promise

Love ver 5 By Rameen

Naruto By Masasi Kishimoto

Romance & Drama

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : OOC / Au / NaruHina / Typo / Mainstream / Don't Like Don't Read

Diruang itu, Hinata serasa ingin menjerit dan berlari. Ugh, kenapa sih dia harus punya empat kakak yang rada berlebihan. Ke empatnya kini menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh intimidasi. Oh, jangan salahkan dia kalau tadi dia hanya keceplosan bicara.

Bermula dari Sasuke yang mengadu pada Neji dan Itachi tentang Naruto. Dilanjut dengan introgasi super ketat yang diajukan secara bergilir dari Itachi, Neji, Sasuke dan Gaara. Dan diakhiri dengan tatapan selidik yang mengandung arti tidak percaya akan apapun jawaban Hinata.

Ayolah, Hinata menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan jujur kok. Dia hanya sekelas dengan Naruto, mereka hanya berteman, bukan pacaran. Yah, walau Hinata merasa mulai suka dengan pemuda pirang itu dan juga kemarin pemuda pirang itu menyatakan cinta padanya.

Jujur dia masih bingung akan hal itu, makanya dia tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi. Maunya sih minta pendapat dari kakak-kakaknya, tapi kalau situasinya begini. Bisa dipastikan Naruto sudah dimutilasi sebelum dia sempat menjawab.

"Kau yakin kalian hanya berteman?" ugh, itu pertanyaan yang ke empat yang diajukan oleh Neji.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kami hanya berteman Neji-nii. Kenapa kalian tidak percaya sih?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal akan tingkah kakak-kakaknya. Pasalnya, bukan baru kali itu saja mereka bersikap berlebihan begitu.

Saat Hinata TK, mereka berempat bergantian menjaga Hinata 24 jam hanya karena seorang anak laki-laki pernah memeluknya saat dia bermain kejar-kejaran.

Saat Hinata SD. Seorang bocah laki-laki sampai menangis karena dibentak oleh Neji. Padahal anak laki-laki itu hanya sering menemani Hinata jalan saat pulang, tapi ke empat kakaknya berpikir kalau anak laki-laki itu menyukai Hinata. Dan membentak bocah itu dengan mengatakan kalau anak-anak belum boleh pacaran.

Saat Hinata SMP. Seorang anak laki-laki pernah pindah sekolah karena menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata dihadapan Sasuke dan Gaara. Alhasil, terjadi jambak-jambakan didepan gerbang sekolah yang berujung esoknya, sang anak langsung pindah sekolah.

Nah, kalau sekarang mereka tahu kalau Naruto juga sudah menyatakan cinta pada Hinata dan gadis itu juga mulai menyukai Naruto, apalagi kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi selain adegan mutilasi.

Hinata tahu seberapa over protectivenya mereka. Dia senang jika selalu diperhatikan dan dijaga seperti itu. Tapi dia kan sudah besar, memang apa salahnya jika dia mulai mengenal dunia pacaran?

Ting..

Itachi menaruh sendoknya dengan sedikit keras. Memutuskan tatapan tajam dari yang lain pada Hinata. Itachi meminum air putih yang tersedia sebelum menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tegas. "Hinata, kau tahu kalau sekarang aku yang menjaga kalian semua. Dan aku tidak suka kalau kau mulai pacaran. Kau mengerti?"

Hinata hanya menunduk dan mengangguk lemah. Ke empat kakaknya itu adalah orang-orang paling ramah dan lembut yang dia kenal selain orang tuanya tapi setiap kali Hinata mulai didekati laki-laki lain, pasti mereka selalu bersikap tegas dan seolah mengekang. Membuat Hinata sedikit merasa kesal.

Ada apa dengan keempat kakaknya itu?

. . .

Iruka menatap heran kearah anak angkatnya yang terlihat tidak semangat untuk sarapan. Padahal biasanya, anak angkatnya itu akan bersemangat kalau didepannya ada ramen.

"Naruto?" pemuda pirang itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil, "Kau kenapa? Tumben kau terlihat lesu seperti itu."

"Hah," Naruto mendesah dan menyandarkan pungunggnya. "Kemarin aku menyatakan cinta pada Hinata. Tapi dia tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi."

Iruka cukup takjub mendengarnya. Pasalnya, selama ini Naruto adalah anak yang tidak pernah berpikir tentang menyukai seorang perempuan tapi semenjak dia mengenal gadis bernama Hinata itu setahun yang lalu, dia sering bercerita tentang gadis itu pada Iruka.

"Mana ada seorang gadis yang mau dengan pemuda pemalas dan suka berkelahi sepertimu."

"Ayah, kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Naruto membuang mukanya kesal karena perkataan Iruka. Ayahnya malah menganggap ini candaan, padahal dia serius menyukai Hinata.

Gadis itu, gadis yang dia kenal setahun yang lalu. Gadis anggun yang lembut dan baik. Selama ini, tidak ada yang menyukai sifatnya yang selalu berkelahi. Semua orang memandangnya dengan sebelah mata hanya karena dia bukanlah orang berada. Iruka, ayah angkatnya hanyalah seorang pekerja disebuah pabrik pupuk tanaman.

Dan dia yang bersikap seperti berandalan, membuat orang-orang membencinya. Dia sering pindah-pindah sekolah karena ulahnya sendiri. Tapi saat dia bertemu dan mengenal Hinata lebih jauh, untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak ingin pindah sekolah.

Dia selama ini tidak peduli bahkan jika dia harus berhenti sekolah. Dia sudah berpikir untuk bekerja saja dan membantu Ayahnya jika tidak sekolah lagi. Tapi Iruka tidak setuju, dia memaksa Naruto untuk tetap sekolah dan tidak perlu bekerja. Dia hanya ingin Naruto bersekolah dan belajar dengan baik. Cukup dia saja yang bekerja dan membiayai semuanya.

Maka dari itu Naruto mulai bersekolah asal-asalan. Baginya, dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan, sekolah hanya akan membuang uang saja. Tapi, ketika dia mengenal Hinata, dia ingin bertahan setidaknya sampai lulus sekolah. Dia pergi ke sekolah hanya dengan membayangkan bisa bertemu gadis itu di sekolah.

Hinata selalu peduli padanya walau gadis itu juga masih sering mengoceh. Gadis itu akan memberinya catatan dan membantunya belajar dengan baik. Sering juga gadis itu membawakannya bekal dan mereka makan bersama. Dia bukannya tidak tahu kalau teman-teman gadis itu selalu berbicara yang negative tentangnya, tapi Hinata seolah tidak peduli dan tetap memperhatikannya.

Sampai akhirnya, Naruto merasa kalau dia menyukai gadis itu. Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana rasa suka itu, tapi dia akan senang setiap kali gadis itu tersenyum. Dia akan selalu menunggu jam makan siang hanya untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dia bahkan akan senang jika ada ulangan, karena dengan begitu, Hinata akan mengajarinya lebih sering.

Dia… sungguh menyukai semua hal yang dilakukan gadis itu dan menginginkan gadis itu untuk perhatian hanya padanya saja. Maka dari itu, kemarin dia menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Tapi gadis itu malah pergi tanpa menjawab.

"Naruto?" kembali Iruka memanggil anaknya dan Naruto melirik dengan enggan. "Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau dia gadis yang baik dan lembut?" Naruto mengangguk, "Walau dia selalu mengobati luka-lukamu setiap kau habis berkelahi, bukan berarti dia suka jika kau selalu berkelahi. Cobalah untuk menjadi seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Tidak ada salahnya jika ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik."

Naruto terdiam, ayahnya benar. Sampai kapan dia akan selalu merepotkan Ayahnya dan Hinata karena ulahnya itu? dia memang seharusnya berubah bukan? Tidak selamanya dia akan menjadi bocah yang tidak bisa bertanggung jawab.

Dia menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku tahu." Dia berdiri dan menatap Iruka. Kembali dia melebarkan senyum cerianya pada Iruka. "Arigatou Ayah. Aku berangkat dulu ya. Jaa ne.."

Dia meraih tasnya dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Iruka tersenyum menatap perubahan sikap Naruto yang tidak bisa ditebak. Tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah sendu. "Seandainya kau hidup ditengah keluarga kandungmu, hidupmu mungkin tidak akan sulit seperti ini Naruto." Ucapnya lirih.

. . .

Pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak sejam yang lalu. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Dia tidak mengelak jika dia dibilang sedang memikirkan Naruto. Gadis itu menoleh ke bangku disebelahnya dan menghela nafas saat Naruto lagi-lagi tidak masuk. Apa mungkin pemuda itu sedang berkelahi lagi?

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela. Berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan tentang Naruto. Dia akui jika dia mulai menyukai pemuda itu. Dan tentu saja pernyataan cinta Naruto memerlukan jawaban. Nah, jawaban itu yang membuatnya bingung.

Dia teringat kembali pada kakak-kakaknya yang over protective itu. Selama ini, setiap laki-laki normal yang mendekatinya saja dilarang, apalagi jika keempat kakaknya tahu kalau Naruto adalah seorang anak yang pemalas dan suka berkelahi? Pasti langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin saja menerima pemuda pirang itu, tapi selain masalah kakaknya, dia juga sedikit ragu karena hobi Naruto yang selalu saja berkelahi. Setahun ini, dia sudah sangat sering menasehati pemuda itu, tapi nasehatnya bagaikan angin lalu.

Hah, dia menghela nafas lagi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke taman belakang sekolah, dan disanalah dia temukan teman sebangkunya berada. Dari posisi pemuda itu yang duduk bersandar dipohon dengan baju berantakan, jelas bagi Hinata kalau pemuda itu baru saja habis berkelahi. Dalam diam dia hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Sensei.." dia mengangkat tangannya dan mendapat respon dari guru yang sedang mengajar saat dia memanggil, "..aku ingin izin ke toilet."

"Oh, silahkan." Guru wanita ramah itu mempersilahkan dengan baik.

Dia mengambil saputangan dan beberapa plaster juga salep yang dia sembunyikan didalam saputangan sebelum keluar kelas. Tujuannya hanya satu, taman belakang sekolah untuk kembali memberi ceramah pada teman sebangkunya itu. yah, walau dia tetap tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan luka-luka yang pasti ada diwajah pemuda pirang itu.

Lorong sekolah terlihat sepi, wajar jika mengingat saat itu sedang dalam waktu belajar. Dia berbelok kearah taman dan berjalan menuju tempat cuci tangan yang tersedia untuk mengambil sedikit air. Dia membawa air itu dengan tutup salep yang dia bawa. Selanjutnya dia kembali berjalan menuju sebuah pohon untuk menghampiri seseorang.

Hinata berhenti tepat didepan pemuda pirang yang sedang mencoba tidur disana. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit mengernyit karena cahaya matahari jadi terhalang. Saat dia membuka safir birunya, ia tersentak saat Hinata memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Hi-hinata-chan.." dia tersenyum kikuk sambil memperbaiki duduknya, "hehe,, ke-kenapa kau disini ttebayo. Bukankah se-sekarang sedang waktu belajar?"

Hinata segera duduk dan menekan sedikit memar diwajah Naruto…

"Akh," …membuat pemuda itu meringis pelan. Tapi selanjutnya dia hanya menunduk dengan wajah bersalah saat Hinata menatapnya tajam. Dia tahu jika Hinata kesal karena dia lagi-lagi berkelahi. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi sukses membuat Hinata menghela nafas dan lebih menenangkan diri. Dia membasahi saputangannya dan dengan perlahan membersihkan wajah Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menatap sendu wajah cantik dihadapannya. Dalam hati, Naruto bertanya tentang bagaimana perasaan Hinata yang sebenarnya. Segala perhatian Hinata padanya selama ini, karena gadis itu juga menyukainya atau hanya karena rasa kasihan semata. Dia benar-benar bingung.

Hinata tetap diam dan mengabaikan tatapan Naruto. Setelah membersihkan memar Naruto, dia mengoleskan sedikit salep dan menempel beberapa plaster pada luka Naruto yang terbuka. Setelah selesai, dia membereskan semuanya dan bergegas untuk pergi. Membuat Naruto mengernyit heran. Biasanya gadis itu akan mengomelinya tapi kali ini Hinata hanya diam.

"Hinata-chan.." dia meraih tangan itu untuk menahannya, "..apa kau benar-benar marah sekarang?" gadis itu tetap diam dan tidak menatapnya. Naruto semakin menyesal dan menggenggan tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf, sungguh aku minta maaf Hinata."

"Untuk apa?" gadis itu akhirnya bicara dengan nada dingin.

"Maaf karena aku lagi-lagi berkelahi dan membuatmu cemas. Maaf."

"Itu urusan Naruto-kun. Aku tidak punya hak apapun untuk melarang ataupun marah." Dia melepaskan genggaman pemuda itu dan berdiri untuk kemudian pergi menuju kembali ke kelasnya.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hinata benar-benar marah padanya kali ini. Gadis itu bahkan pergi tanpa melihatnya. Apa selanjutnya Hinata tidak akan memperdulikan dia lagi?

" _Mana ada seorang gadis yang mau dengan pemuda pemalas dan suka berkelahi sepertimu."_

Perkataan Ayahnya tadi pagi membuatnya sadar jika itu semua memang benar. Hinata adalah gadis baik, tidak mungkin dia akan mau bersama Naruto jika pemuda itu terus berkelahi.

"Hinata.." ucapnya pelan nama itu, "..kau ingin aku berhenti berkelahi kan? Aku janji, aku akan berhenti berkelahi untukmu. Hanya demi kau. Please jangan tinggalkan aku ttebayo." Suara pelan dan merengek diujung. Dia tidak ingin Hinata meninggalkannya.

Hinata adalah orang pertama yang menerima apa adanya dia, selalu peduli dan selalu membantunya dalam hal apapun. Hinata juga adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik, dan sekarang, gadis itulah yang membuatnya yakin untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik.

. . .

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, biasanya para siswa akan keluar dari kelas untuk menuju kantin atau tempat lain yang mereka sukai. Tapi setelah guru yang mengajar dikelas XIIb keluar, Naruto justru baru memasuki kelasnya dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Hinata.

Beberapa siswa lain yang melihat penampilannya yang berantakan memandangnya tidak suka. Tapi dia tidak peduli, satu-satunya yang dia pedulikan sekarang hanya seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Hinata.." pemua pirang itu memanggil nama itu pelan setelah berdiri disamping mejanya. Tapi gadis yang dipanggil hanya diam dan kemudian berdiri lalu melangkah menuju teman-temannya, mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto dengan wajah datar. Membuat sebagian siswa lainnya tersenyum mengejek saat Putri kelas mereka tidak lagi peduli padanya.

Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam melihat Hinata yang sudah melangkah keluar kelas. Tidak, dia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah tentu saja. Dengan segera dia berlari untuk mengejar gadis itu.

Dia menahan tangan Hinata saat langkahnya mengejar gadis itu sudah sampai dikoridor. "Tunggu dulu."

"Hei, apaan tuh.." Sakura langsung menepis pegangan tangan Naruto pada Hinata karena tidak suka jika pemuda pirang itu mendekati sahabatnya, "Hinata tidak mau bicara padamu, lebih baik kau pergi."

"Hinata," mengabaikan kata-kata Sakura, Naruto hanya fokus pada Hinata yang menatapnya datar. "Aku akan berubah!" ucapnya tegas. Membuat Hinata, Sakura dan Ino cukup tersentak.

"Aku janji aku akan berubah, aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi. Aku akan rajin sekolah dan belajar. Aku janji Hinata-chan, jadi jangan pergi."

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan selanjutnya terdengar tawa mengejek dari Ino dan Sakura.

"Kau dengar Pig? Sepertinya dia menyukai Hinata."

"Ya,, dan dia akan berkorban demi perasaannya. Ah, so sweet…"

Naruto hanya diam mendengar sindiran dari kedua sahabat Hinata itu, dia tidak ada urusan dengan kedua perempuan itu. urusannya hanya dengan gadis indigo dihadapannya yang masih diam menatapnya.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Kita pergi saja."

Hinata tidak memperdulikan perkataan Ino. Dia mencoba melihat keyakinan dimata Naruto akan kata-katanya. Dia ingin percaya kalau Naruto memang akan berubah untuknya.

Keberanian pemuda itu mengatakan semuanya didepan orang lain cukup membuatnya yakin tentang keseriusan pemuda itu. bisakah ia percaya?

"Hinata-chan.." lagi Naruto memanggil untuk mendapatkan respon Hinata.

Detik berikutnya gadis itu mengangguk pelan, menimbulkan kebingungan bagi Naruto, Sakura dan Ino. "Baiklah, aku simpan janjimu."

Senyum itu melebar diwajah tan Naruto. Dia sangat senang akan jawaban Hinata. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang Hinata berikan padanya. "Aku janji aku akan berubah. Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku ttebayo!"

"Ya ampun Hinata. Kau terlalu baik."

"Aku setuju forehead. Orang ini hanya sangat beruntung karena bertemu Hinata." Sakura menyindir tegas Naruto yang tidak dipedulikan oleh pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah." Hinata menengahi. Dia memberikan bekalnya pada Naruto dan tersenyum. "Makanlah, aku akan ke kantin dengan Sakura dan Ino."

"Hehe, terima kasih Hinata-chan." Naruto dengan senang menerima bekal Hinata. Gadis itu memang sudah sering membawakannya bekal, bahkan tidak jarang mereka makan bersama sambil belajar.

"Ck ck ck… kau memang tidak tahu malu Naruto." Cerca Ino dengan kejam. Tapi Naruto hanya menatapnya malas dan mengangkat bahu dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Aku pergi dulu Hinata-chan." Dia melangkah pergi setelah Hinata mengangguk.

Sakura dan Ino menyipitkan matanya saat Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto yang berjalan menjauh dari sana. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'eh', apa kau menyukainya?"

Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya dan mulai berjalan menuju kantin. "Hinataaa…" membuat kedua sahabatnya berteriak kesal.

"Apa sih. Aku lapar, kita makan saja ya." Ucapnya menghindar. Entah dia harus menceritakan perasaannya pada sahabatnya atau tidak. Yang pasti dia sudah sangat senang dengan janji Naruto.

.

To be continued

.

Nah, Naruto sudah bertindak. Bagaimana respon keempat pengawal itu ya?

Chapter depan, tentang Naruto yang bertemu dengan keempat kakak Hinata. Bakal tegang, sedih, dramatis, ironis, atau… lucu?

Tunggu aja deh. Hehe…

Balasan review…

Pecinta NH : Insya allah ya. Kemarin aku buat fic NaruHina yang Hurt/Comfort malah sering kehilangan ide ditengah jalan, jadi entar aku pikirin lagi. Kalo ada saran tentang ide ceritanya boleh aja, ntar aku kembangin sesuai imajinasi.

Ana : thanks. Syukurlah kalo kamu suka semua fic aku.

Guest : Setuju, aku suka sister complex. Haha,, thanks udah review..

Daisy Uchiha : benarkah? Tunggu kelanjutannya kalo penasaran, hehe… ^o^

Morita Naomi : waduh, iya ya kayak harem? Tapi aku nggak ada maksud gitu kok, walau… aku juga suka..

Anitaa Hyuga : siiipp…

Jujua : siiip…

Chrizzle : silahkan, asal Hinatanya mau diajak tukaran nggak pa-pa kok… hehe

Shinigami : Jangan terlalu sering senyum,,, ntar disangka yang nggak-nggak.. haha

Oke, thanks untuk semua readers yang udah ninggalin jejak. Untuk silent readers dan semuanya deh, makasih juga. See you next chapter.

Salam, Rameen.


	4. Meeting

Love ver 5 By Rameen

Naruto By Masasi Kishimoto

Romance & Drama

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : OOC / Au / NaruHina / Typo / Mainstream / Don't Like Don't Read

Duuaakh..

Bruuk..

Hinata menutup mulutnya saat melihat perkelahian dihadapannya. Dia sedang berjalan-jalan saja sore itu, dan saat dia melewati suatu kawasan yang agak sepi, disanalah ia melihat teman sebangkunya yang tengah dihajar oleh beberapa orang hingga terjatuh dengan wajah babak belur.

"Hah, makanya jangan besar bicara sialan!"

Duakhh.. seseorang dari rombongan yang menghajar pemuda itu berbicara meremeh dan kembali menendang perut pemuda itu sekali lagi sebelum melangkah pergi dengan rombongannya. Meninggalkan orang yang sudah mereka hajar terkapar dijalan.

Hinata mendekat saat rombongan itu sudah pergi. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat saat menyadari kalau kondisi pemuda itu tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Dia berlutut dan membantu teman sebangkunya itu untuk sedikit bangun dan meletakkan kepala dengan surai pirang itu dipangkuannya.

"Naruto-kun.." ucapnya lirih menyebut nama itu. Menatap miris keadaan pemuda yang tengah berada dipangkuannya.

Tapi pemuda itu justru tersenyum saat menyadari kehadiran gadis itu, sebisa mungkin dia menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Orang-orang tadi benar-benar sialan, kalau saja dia masih suka berkelahi, dia pastikan orang-orang tadi akan kembali patah kaki seperti sebulan sebelumnya.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum mengucap nama itu dengan lembut. Dia melihat Hinata bagaikan dewi yang datang menolongnya disaat yang tepat. "Tidak apa ttebayo,, aku baik-baik saj –uhuk.."

"Diamlah Naruto-kun.." Hinata meraih saputangan yang selalu ia bawa dan menyeka sedikit darah yang muncul dari sudut bibir Naruto, membuat pemuda itu meringis pelan.

Hinata menggigit lagi bibirnya dengan kuat, dia tidak tahu harus terharu atau sedih.

Uzumaki Naruto, teman sebangkunya dikelas mengalami segala hal itu kurang lebih karena dia, dan jelas dia merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Tapi meskipun begitu, Hinata berpikir mungkin itu juga merupakan hal yang baik untuk pemuda pirang itu. Yah, mungkin!

" _Aku janji aku akan berubah, aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi. Aku akan rajin sekolah dan belajar. Aku janji Hinata-chan, jadi jangan pergi."_

Ucapan Naruto tiga minggu yang lalu ternyata bukan sekedar omong kosong. Pemuda itu benar-benar menepati janjinya, padahal Hinata merasa sedikit ragu akan hal itu. Tapi setelah melihat kegigihan Naruto, gadis itu harus menelan keraguannya dengan rasa senang dan terharu, pemuda itu berubah demi dirinya, tentu saja dia terharu.

Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto berusaha keras untuk berubah. Pemuda itu tidak pernah lagi membolos atau tertidur saat pelajaran. Dia akan bertanya pada Hinata jika ada yang tidak dimengerti. Hinata juga yakin kalau pemuda itu selalu mengulangi pelajaran yang dijelaskan guru atau pun dirinya dirumah. Terbukti dengan hasil ulangan Naruto minggu lalu yang cukup memuaskan.

Naruto juga tidak pernah lagi berkelahi walau hal itu justru membuatnya malah sering dikeroyok oleh musuh-musuhnya yang selalu dia kalahkan sebelumnya. Hinata masih sering menemukan wajah Naruto yang penuh lebam dan penampilan pemuda itu yang berantakan, tapi Hinata dengan sabar mengobatinya. Dalam hati, gadis itu tahu kalau tidak ada yang mudah jika seseorang ingin berubah.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti Hinata tidak lagi menceramahi Naruto. Gadis itu selalu mengomel dan menasehati Naruto agar pergi saja jika musuh-musuhnya datang, bukannya membiarkan dirinya dipukuli, tapi pemuda itu dengan santai berkata 'Aku suka jika Hinata-chan mengobati dan peduli padaku.'

Dan akhirnya, gadis Senju itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Seiring berjalannya waktu dan seiring dengan kelakuan Naruto yang terus membuktikan kesungguhannya dalam berubah, Hinata semakin yakin jika pemuda itu benar-benar menyukainya. Fakta itu membuatnya senang karena merasa menyukai pemuda yang tepat dan bertanggung jawab. Dan sesuai yang diinginkan Naruto, dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Hinata-chan.." panggilan itu membuatnya sedikit tersentak, "Kenapa kau melamun, sungguh aku tidak apa. Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Pemuda itu selalu saja bilang agar jangan khawatir padanya tapi malah selalu melakukan hal yang justru membuatnya khawatir.

"Baka.." Hinata mengguman pelan yang membuat pemuda itu terkekeh. Naruto adalah anak pindahan yang baru dikenalnya setahun terakhir. Datang dalam hidupnya dan menjadi teman sebangkunya bahkan setelah mereka kenaikan kelas. Selalu merebut perhatiannya lebih saat pemuda itu muncul dengan wajah berantakan.

Membuatnya menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu disekolahnya dengan pemuda itu. Bahkan sering kali mereka makan bekal yang dibawa Hinata bersama. Pemuda itu mendekatinya dengan sikap riangnya, meminta bantuannya jika menjelang ulangan dan selalu mencontek pr nya. Membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat.

Sampai pernyataan cintanya tiga minggu yang lalu dan sukses membuat Hinata bingung. Sikap bingung Hinata membuat Naruto mengira kalau Hinata akan meninggalkannya, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berjanji akan berubah demi dirinya, asalkan dia tidak pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Dan janji itulah yang menggiring keyakinan Hinata setiap harinya untuk memilih jalan cepat.

"Naruto-kun."

"Tidak apa, ini bukan masalah ttebayo!" Naruto berusaha mendudukan dirinya dengan benar, menekan sedikit lebam disudut bibirnya dan meringis. Tentu saja luka seperti itu bukan apa-apa bagi mantan preman sepertinya. Tapi hal itu tetap membuat Hinata khawatir. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum menatap gadis pujaannya, "Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah berjanji akan berubah. Yah, mungkin ini sedikit rintangan tapi aku akan senang hati melewatinya."

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat. Hal yang jarang ia lakukan. "Aku tetap akan berusaha sebaik mungkin Hinata-chan. Jadi jangan pergi ya? Aku cuma punya kau."

"Naruto no baka!" lagi Hinata mengejek dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia makin terharu dengan ucapan Naruto yang entah sejak kapan jadi puitis.

Selanjutnya, gadis itu membalas genggaman Naruto dan menatapnya tegas. "Kau serius menyukaiku?"

Naruto berkedip dan mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke rumahku."

"Heeehh?" Naruto terlonjak kaget karena perkataan Hinata. "Err,, Hinata-chan, aku belum yakin untuk bertemu dengan orang tuamu. Maksudku, kita masih sekolah dan aku belum bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Dan juga, kita sebaiknya pac—"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" gadis itu memotong omongan ngawur Naruto, "Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk datang ke rumahku, bukannya memintamu melamarku di depan orang tuaku." Hinata mengucap itu dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang wajahnya lebih merona karena malu. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia berpikir kalau gadis itu ingin minta lamar? Ugh, itu memalukan. "O-oh.. begitu.. hehehe." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Tapi.." dia dengan cepat menambahkan, "..aku tidak keberatan kok jika kau memang memintaku menemui orang tuamu. Karena aku serius menyukaimu ttebayo!"

Lagi, wajah Hinata semakin merona. Entah kenapa dia jadi senang dan malu sekaligus. "Uh, ituu… orang tuaku sedang tidak ada di sini."

Naruto mengernyit, perasaannya saja atau nada bicara Hinata jadi sedikit lirih? Tapi sebelum pemuda itu sempat bertanya, tatapan Hinata membuatnya terdiam. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa Naruto-kun mau ke rumahku?"

"Ehm.. ya.. kalau kau mau aku datang… aku akan datang.."

"Bagus!" Hinata berteriak tertahan. Dia berdiri dan membantu pemuda itu ikut berdiri. "Sekarang, kita harus mendandani kau dulu."

. . .

Naruto berdiri diam menatap rumah besar di hadapannya. Rumah yang lebih pantas di sebut istana dengan taman bunga indah dan luas yang mengelilinginya.

Hinata tidak main-main saat mengajaknya ke rumah gadis itu. Tadi, mereka lebih dulu mengunjungi apotek untuk memberi sedikit pengobatan pada luka-luka Naruto. Setelah itu, mereka memasuki salon yang terhubung dengan butik untuk mendandani pemuda itu.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Rambutnya dipotong sedikit hanya untuk merapikannya, dia memakai kaos oblong putih yang dipadukan dengan kemeja biru muda bergaris. Dia juga memakai celana dan sepatu baru yang semuanya dibelikan oleh Hinata. Dia menolak awalnya, tapi saat gadis itu memaksa dan bilang kalau semuanya demi mendapatkan restu hubungan mereka, Naruto hanya diam.

Tidak mungkin jika Hinata mengenalkan kekasihnya yang berpenampilakan kacau balau. Kemungkinan Naruto dimutilasi akan semakin besar jika begitu.

Dari itulah, penampilan bak preman stasiun sebelumnya, kini berganti bagaikan penampilan bak anak gaul dikota besar. Walau beberapa plester ikut menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau benar-benar anak orang kaya ya, Hinata-chan." Ucapnya masih kagum akan rumah itu.

"Naruto-kun.." dia menoleh saat suara lembut itu memanggilnya, "Jangan gugup! Hanya ada kakakku di rumah."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, tanpa sadar jika 'kakak' yang dimaksud Hinata itu adalah empat ksatria perang yang siap membantainya.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu besar yang menjulang. Hinata membukanya dengan perlahan dan melangkah masuk, "Tadaima."

Gadis itu menarik tangan Naruto untuk memasuki rumahnya. Dia langsung mengajak Naruto berjalan menuju ruang keluarga tempat biasanya 'mereka' berkumpul.

"Itu Hinata ya.." suara Neji terdengar seiring dengan munculnya pria berambut coklat itu dengan celemek yang masih dikenakannya. "Niichan membuat cinamon rolls untukmu. Sebaiknya sek –ahh.."

Mata lavender Neji terbelalak melihat Hinata yang menggandeng seorang pria tidak dikenal.

'Ugh, apa itu kakak Hinata?' batin Naruto bertanya.

"Hinata.." suara Neji sedikit tertahan, "Siapa dia, Hinata?"

Gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada Naruto kemudian berbicara tegas. "Dia Naruto. Kekasihku!" ucapnya mantap yang membuat Naruto dan Neji tersentak.

Neji mundur selangkah dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "I-i-itachiiii… Sasukeee.. Gaaraaaa.. Gawaaatttt!" teriaknya kemudian.

Sukses membuat Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. Sementara Hinata semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

. . .

Naruto menelan ludah. Disinilah ia sekarang, duduk diruang keluarga dengan empat aura membunuh yang serasa mencekiknya dengan halus. Matanya melirik, melihat tatapan-tatapan tajam dan tidak suka dari ke empat kakak Hinata. 'Jadi mereka semua kakak Hinata? Ada empat orang.' Batinnya mengucap miris. Bagaimana nasibnya?

Dia melirik Hinata yang duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan meminta tolong yang hanya dijawab gadis itu dengan senyuman canggung.

"Jadi.." suara kakak tertua mulai terdengar. Suara barinton tegas itu sukses membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang. "Naruto.. kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata?"

Naruto diam, masih terlalu fokus dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Tanpa sadar jika diamnya membuat para ksatria mulai kesal.

"Naruto!" pemuda pirang itu tersentak saat suara itu sedikit membentaknya.

"Ya? Oh,, itu… hm, ya… aku suka Hinata-chan." Ucapnya yakin dan tersenyum, mengumpulkan keberanian agar tidak berbicara gagap. "Hinata-chan selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik dan lembut. Dia benar-benar gadis yang baik. Selain itu… dia juga sangat cantik dan seksi."

Bletak…

"Aww.." pemuda pirang itu meringis saat Hinata tanpa segan memukul kepalanya. Hal yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya.

Sementara aura membunuh makin kentara disekitarnya. Membuatnya merinding seketika.

"Apa keahlianmu?" Neji mengalihkan topic dengan cepat. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk Hinata?"

"Ng… aku akan melindunginya. Aku jago berkelahi loh." Dengan bangga Naruto berujar cepat.

Membuat seseorang mendengus geli, "Hm, melindunginya ya?" seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk ditangan sofa samping pemuda raven bersuara dengan seringai menantang.

–~ Kakak ke empat, Gaara. Ketua klub Juudo dan Karate di Universitasnya.

Naruto terdiam, "Ke-ketua klub J-judo dan karate?" ucapnya gagap. Sejagonya dia berkelahi, pasti akan kalah jika lawannya begitu.

"Uhm… aku akan selalu disampingnya dan menjaganya. Merawatnya jika dia sakit dan selalu ada sampai dia sembuh." Pemuda pirang itu belum menyerah. Mencoba hal lain yang bisa ia tawarkan untuk gadis pujaannya.

"Bagaimana jika Hinata sakit?" kali ini Itachi kembali bersuara dengan nada meremeh. "Aku bisa menyembuhkannya."

–~ Kakak pertama, Itachi. Dokter muda bagian umum di rumah sakit ternama di Jepang.

Gluk.. Naruto menelan ludah. Jelas title dokter bukanlah hal sembarangan. Sekedar menjaga Hinata sakit pasti bukan apa-apa.

"A-aku… aku juga yakin pada wajahku ini. Aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah. Seperti model misalnya." Dia tidak yakin sebenarnya, tapi dia harus mencoba segala cara bukan.

Tuk.. sebuah tangan menyentuhnya dari belakang. Membuatnya menoleh dan bertemu dengan wajah tampan Neji yang tersenyum. "Model?" tanyanya menyindir.

–~ Kakak kedua, Neji. Cover boy majalah terkenal dan host klub nomor 1.

"Model dan host klub nomor satu?" Naruto menatap tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyainginya? "Aku… aku akan giat belajar dan masuk Universitas Jepang." Ucapnya dengan suara meninggi. "Jika aku bisa masuk Universitas itu dengan beasiswa, akan banyak perusahaan yang ingin merekrutku."

"Huh," ucapan yakin Naruto mendapat dengusan kasar dari pemuda raven disana.

"Em,, Naruto-kun?" Hinata memanggil pelan, dan saat Naruto menoleh, Hinata menunjuk pemuda raven yang tadi. "Sebenarnya, Sasuke-nii yang ada disana itu…"

–~ Kakak ketiga, Sasuke. Mahasiswa beasiswa di Universitas Jepang dan sudah mendapat lebih dari tiga tawaran diperusahaan besar.

Gubrak.. Naruto terjungkal ke belakang. Kenapa Hinata tidak bilang kalau semua kakak-kakaknya sehebat itu? Lalu apa lagi yang bisa dia tawarkan?

"Hah,," Itachi menghembus nafas kasar. "Lebih baik kau pulang dan jangan ganggu Hinata lagi."

Hinata dan Naruto mendelik. Tujuan utama mereka malah dipatahkan mentah-mentah. Raut wajah kecewa Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit kesal dan kembali menatap tajam ke empat pria disana.

"Tapi kakak-kakak sekalian. Kalian semua orang-orang hebat di keluarga ini, rasanya aneh kalau kalian menempel terus sama adik kalian dan bersikap seperti pengawal kerajaan!"

"Naruto-kun!" gadis itu tidak percaya akan perkataan Naruto. Kenapa pemuda itu begitu berani.

"Kau…" suara Itachi merendah dan aura gelapnya makin terasa memenuhi ruangan. "Gaara… hajar dia."

Sreett.. "Dengan senang hati." Pemuda berambut merah berdiri dengan seringai mematikan.

"Eh?" Naruto terlonjak dengan mata terbelalak, "Ng,, kakak-kakak sekalian tunggu dulu."

Kretek.. suara dari jari-jari Gaara yang saling terkepal terdengar oleh telinga Naruto, sungguh menyeramkan. Apalagi saat Gaara semakin berjalan mendekat.

"Tu-tunggu du –huwaaa…"

"Naruto-kun!"

. . .

'Aku benar-benar babak belur hari ini.'

Dua kali dihajar orang lain tanpa perlawanan dalam satu hari jelas membuat Naruto semakin babak belur. Dan penolakan yang baru saja dia terima juga memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Naruto-kun, maaf.."

Saat itu, mereka berdua kembali duduk dipinggir jalan. Gaara dan Sasuke serius saat menghadiahinya beberapa pukulan dan melemparnya ke jalanan begitu saja. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan tapi memang itu adanya. Saat Hinata ingin menolongpun mereka menghalangi, tapi saat Hinata mendelik tidak suka. Kedua kakaknya itu hanya diam dan masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Hinata membantu Naruto –lagi.

"Ittaiiii…" Naruto merengek manja dengan bibir mengerucut. "Apa-apaan sih. Kakak-kakakmu aneh semua. Aww…"

Hinata hanya bisa menatap dengan rasa bersalah atas keluhan Naruto. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan saat pertama kali mengajak pemuda pirang itu ke rumahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan jadi seperti ini.

Melihat Hinata yang menunduk bersalah. Membuat Naruto juga merasa bersalah, mungkin saja Hinata jadi sedih karena dia mengatakan kalau kakak-kakak Hinata aneh.

"Hinata.." dia ingin minta maaf, tapi terpotong saat Hinata mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Anoo Naruto-kun.." lagi –Naruto menangkap nada lirih dalam perkataan gadis itu,, membuatnya bingung harus bagaimana. "Sebenarnya… tahun lalu perusahaan Ayah kami bangkrut, dan keluarga Senju pun berantakan. Rumah itu juga sudah dijadikan jaminan sehingga mungkin kami harus keluar dari rumah itu. Kedua orang tuaku sekarang sedang pergi untuk mencoba mencari cara agar bisa memperbaiki semuanya."

Naruto terdiam ditempat, tapi dia tetap mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan kembali menunduk, "Tapi kakak-kakakku hebat. Mereka yakin suatu saat dapat merebut rumah itu kembali! Dan mereka bertekad akan menikahkanku jika saatnya tiba… untuk itulah mereka kerja keras.

"Itachi-nii yang seorang Dokter, menambah jam prakteknya agar bisa lebih cepat mendapat tambahan uang. Neji-nii melupakan impiannya untuk membuka usaha setelah lulus S2 karena tidak ada modal, dan memilih menjadi pelayan host di sebuah klub. Beberapa bulan kemudian, dia ditawari pemotretan dan itu juga membuatnya menjadi host nomor satu.

'Hei Sasuke, Gaara, kami berharap di masa depan kalian. Setelah itu kembalikan uang kami ya!'

Itachi-nii dan Neji-nii berkata begitu.. mereka memberikan gaji mereka untuk biaya sekolahku dan kakak-kakak lainnya. Ditambah biaya tagihan dari bank dan juga biaya kehidupan sehari-hari, membuat Gaara-nii berpikir untuk bekerja saja. Tapi Itachi-nii melarang karena merasa masih sanggup membiayai semuanya. Orang tua kami juga masih mengirim uang, tapi tentu saja jumlahnya tidak besar."

Hinata diam mengakhiri ceritanya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat kakak-kakaknya terasa berbeda dan lebih protective padanya, dia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan kakaknya walau dia memang masih kesal atas sikap mereka pada Naruto.

Sebenarnya sudah lama dia sangat ingin berbagi cerita kepada orang lain. Tapi selalu dia urungkan dan dia simpan dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin berbagi cerita sedih ditengah teman-temannya yang selalu tampak ceria.

Dia mendongak dan cukup terkejut saat mendapati safir indah Naruto yang menahan genangan air mata. "Naruto-kun?" dia tidak tahu jika Naruto adalah pemuda yang gampang tersentuh.

"Ugh,," Naruto mengusap matanya kasar, "Rupanya… aku memang tidak bisa jadi kekasihmu. Hinata-chan, kau mempunyai kakak-kakak yang hebat tapi kenapa kau malah menyukai orang seperti aku?"

Hinata tersenyum dan menekan salah satu luka diwajah Naruto. "Aku sangat menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini Naruto." Dia dengan berani memeluk pemuda itu. "Sikapmu yang selalu mengalah denganku dan juga selalu membuatku merasa senang dan tenang. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Hinata.."

Naruto tertegun akan perkataan gadis itu. Hatinya sungguh menghangat saat mendengar itu semua. Gadis pujaannya juga menyukainya. Dia tersenyum dan tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan itu. Tapi seketika gerakannya terhenti saat perkataan Hinata sebelumnya kembali terdengar.

Set.. bukannya balas memeluk. Naruto malah menjauhkan dan melepaskan pelukan gadis itu darinya. "Naruto?" Hinata menatap bingung akan hal itu. Apalagi saat melihat tatapan mantap dari Naruto.

"A-aku ingin jadi pria yang pantas bagimu Hinata. Aku akan berusaha keras agar kakak-kakakmu mau mengakuiku." Tangannya terkepal penuh keyakinan. "Aku akan membuktikan pada kakakmu, kalau aku pantas bersamamu! Jadi sampai saat itu, tunggulah aku!"

Naruto berdiri dan melangkah pergi. "Aku pergi dulu!"

"Ah, Naruto-kun tunggu dulu… Naruto.."

Hinata berdiri diam memandang kepergian Naruto. Dia menggigit bibirnya atas tekad Naruto. Pemuda itu kelihatannya sungguh benci kalah. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk dipandang pantas bersamanya, terutama dimata ke empat kakaknya.

"Naruto-kun.." suaranya pelan menyebut nama itu, "..sebenarnya mereka… bukan kakak kandungku." Dia menunduk mengingat masa lalu. 'Aku dan Neji-nii adalah anak yang datang belakangan bersama Ayah. Pertama kali aku bertemu mereka, aku merasa jika mereka adalah orang baik. Dan benar saja, semua kakakku mencintaiku seperti adik kandung mereka sendiri…

'Dulu, aku berpikir akan menjadi istri dari salah satu di antara mereka, aku sangat mencintai mereka… tapi sekarang…'

. . .

"Huh.." Hinata mendengus dan memasang wajah kesalnya saat mendapati ke empat kakaknya yang duduk santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Apa kalian harus melakukan itu pada Naruto-kun?"

"Melakukan apa? aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?" ucap Neji santai, kenyataan dia tidak ikut menghajar Naruto.

"Itachi-nii… kenapa Niichan seperti itu? Naruto adalah anak yang baik."

"Pokoknya tidak bisa!" Itachi menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Kami tidak mengakui bocah itu sebagai kekasihmu!"

"Teganya, padahal kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto."

"Ya, dan kami tidak ingin tahu!"

Hinata mendelik semakin kesal atas jawaban acuh tak acuh Itachi. "Sudahlah! Apapun yang kukatakan, Itachi-nii pasti tidak akan mengerti." Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan. "Aku tidak mau bicara lagi!"

Deg..

Ke empat pria itu terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata sebelum gadis itu pergi. Mereka saling berpandangan dan menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan membawa kekasihnya." Sasuke berujar pelan.

Sementara di kamar, Hinata duduk meringkuk dengan wajah menekuk kesal, "Huh, Itachi-nii payah! Dia terus-terusan bilang tidak bisa." Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya dilututnya sendiri, "Padahal aku ingin mereka mengakui Naruto-kun, makanya aku mengajaknya ke sini."

Dia menghela nafas dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna violet. Dia ingat kalau Itachi yang sudah mengecat warna itu. Itachi selalu menyayanginya, yang lain juga. Mereka selalu mengalah dan bersikap lembut padanya, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut lelaki asing yang mendekati Hinata, mereka pasti jadi menyebalkan.

"Mereka kenapa sih? Kenapa menyebalkan begitu setiap kali aku dekat dengan orang lain, ku rasa aku juga sudah cukup umur jika ingin pacaran."

Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan meraih guling yang ada. "Tapi, tatapan Itachi-nii tadi benar-benar berbeda. Dia terlihat sangat marah. Apalagi saat aku mati-matian membela Naruto. Kenapa ya?"

.

To be continued

.

Fiuuhh,, akhirnya up date lagi.. semoga masih ada yang nungguin. Hehehe

Gimana pertemuan mereka? Naruto kalah telak kalau dibanding ke empat pengawal itu, iya kan? Dan disini, aku buat yang paling protective Itachi. Sasuke kekanakan, Gaara santai, dan Neji dewasa. Pengennya sih buat sifat mereka semua dingin dan dewasa gitu biar siatuasinya agak tegang pas Naruto datang, tapi… rasanya stress kalau nulis cerita tegang. Jadi fic ini aku buat santai aja. Apa feel santainya dapat?

Balasan review…

Aoi : Terjawab di chapter ini.. :D

Daisy Uchiha : Nah mereka udah ketemu, gimana reaksinya menurut kamu?

Shinigami : Bener banget, aku pastikan akan banyak 'nyamuk' untuk Naruto mendekati Hinata. Hehehe… oh ya, disini mereka Senju, bukan Hyuuga. :D

Pencinta NH : Aku juga masih bingung disitu, mau buat udah meninggal atau masih hidup. Dan untuk sarannya tentang fic hurt/comfort kemarin, insya allah aku buatin kalau fic aku udah selesai semua. Oke.. :D

Ikha Hime : Iya, aku setuju. Entar aku buat dia sukses deh biar nggak diremehin lagi. Haha…

Anitaa Hyuga : Semoga nggak penasaran lagi setelah baca chapter ini, tapi… semoga penasaran chapter depan, jadi nungguin.. :p

Ana : Oh tidak masalah, cerita bakal tetap update kok, tapi sabar ya..

AlzenaAle : Aku masih bingung untuk itu, bagusnya mau dibuat masih hidup atau udah dead. Soalnya aku masih memikirkan dua kemungkinan disini. oke, semoga tetap menunggu kelanjutannya.

Akira Hime Chann : Thanks, kalau mau lihat perjuangannya, tetap tungguin kelanjutannya ya, :D

Morita Naomi : Setuju! Hinata emang buat cewek-cewek ngiri… hahaha….

Komaliya316 : Oke! :D

All Guest : Ini udah dilanjut. Iya, disini mereka semua Senju, bukan Uchiha, Hyuuga ataupun Sabaku. Mereka nurut marga Hashirama yaitu Senju. Kalau masalah feel para kakak ke Hinata… liat aja nanti… :D

Baiklah, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan. Still wait for next chap, see you…

Salam, Rameen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hai minna-san… Rameen yang keren kembali ttebayo!

Krik krik krik…

Nggak ada yang nungguin Rameen, yang ditunggu ceritanya. #pundungMode

Chapter sebelumnya…

"Kami tidak mengakui bocah itu sebagai kekasihmu!"

"Teganya, padahal kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto."

"Ya, dan kami tidak ingin tahu!"

Hinata mendelik semakin kesal atas jawaban acuh tak acuh Itachi. "Sudahlah! Apapun yang kukatakan, Itachi-nii pasti tidak akan mengerti." Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan. "Aku tidak mau bicara lagi!"

Hinata menghela nafas dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna violet.

"Mereka kenapa sih? Kenapa menyebalkan begitu setiap kali aku dekat dengan orang lain, ku rasa aku juga sudah cukup umur jika ingin pacaran."

Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan meraih guling yang ada. "Tapi, tatapan Itachi-nii tadi benar-benar berbeda. Tidak terlihat sangat marah. Apalagi saat aku mati-matian membela Naruto. Kenapa ya?"

Love ver 5 By Rameen

Naruto By Masasi Kishimoto

Romance & Drama

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : OOC / Au / NaruHina / Typo / Mainstream / Don't Like Don't Read

Pagi menjelang, matahari terbit dan burung berkicauan. Suasana yang biasa di setiap paginya. Tapi di kediaman Senju, hal yang biasa tidak terjadi. Biasanya, akan terdengar suara teriakan manja dari kakak ketiga yang mencari perhatian adiknya. Atau suara debat kakak kedua dan keempat di dapur. Atau juga percakapan hangat kakak pertama dengan sang adik.

Sang adik yang dimaksud tentu saja satu-satunya adik perempuan dikeluarga itu. Senju Hinata. Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi disaat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Biasanya dia akan keluar kamar pukul enam. Menyapa kakaknya yang memasak didapur sebelum pergi untuk membantu kakak pertama di kamarnya. Dilanjutkan ke kamar kakak ketiga yang pasti berteriak setelahnya.

Tapi tidak hari itu. Wajahnya datar dan dia melangkah santai dari kamarnya. Berjalan dan melewati kamar kakak pertamanya yang sedikit terbuka. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria 26 tahun yang sedang berdiri memegang dasi. Tatapan mereka bertemu tapi sang gadis lebih dulu mengalihkan tatapannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan, membuat pria tadi menghela nafas dan mulai memakai dasinya sendiri.

Kembali pada sang gadis yang berjalan memasuki dapur dan mendapati ketiga kakaknya yang lain duduk di meja makan. Tapi dia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil roti sebelum kembali berjalan pergi. Mengabaikan keberadaan tiga nyawa lain di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal." Si pemuda bungsu berbicara.

"Dia bukan hanya kesal, tapi marah." Si raven menyela.

Mereka saling pandang dan menghela nafas lelah berjamaah. Membuat Itachi yang baru datang mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menarik kursi dan duduk. Sedikit heran karena sang adik perempuan tidak ada.

"Hinata sudah pergi." Sasuke berujar.

"Sepertinya dia naik bus atau taksi." Gaara menambahi.

"Kau tidak mengantarnya?" Neji bertanya.

Itachi meraih koran di atas meja. "Kalian tahu dia sedang kesal dengan kita."

"Dia lebih kesal padamu." Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam pada Itachi yang tidak sedikitpun membuat pria berambut hitam panjang itu takut. Memang, jelas Hinata lebih kesal pada Itachi karena Itachi yang terlihat lebih mati-matian menolak dan membantah semua pembelaan Hinata untuk Naruto.

"Aku lapar. Neji, buatkan sarapan." Ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

. . .

Hinata melirik pemuda disampingnya yang sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu dibukunya. Pemuda itu terasa berbeda, lebih banyak diam dan juga tidak menatapnya dari pagi tadi. Perhatian pemuda itu hanya tertuju pada guru yang mengajar, buku, papan tulis, buku, guru… tidak pernah kearahnya. Padahal selama ini, pemuda itu bahkan akan memandangnya ketika guru menjelaskan didepan kelas.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak berniat untuk keluar ataupun melakukan hal lain selain fokus pada bukunya, entah apa yang sangat penting dari itu. Hinata pun tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Diam dan menunggu.

"Hinata?" suara Sakura menginterupsi suasana hening antara dia dan pemuda itu. "Kau kenapa? Kita ke kantin yuk!"

"Atau kau ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Naruto?" Ino menyela cepat dan pandangannya beralih sinis kearah Naruto. "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak peduli denganmu."

"Huh, kerasukan jin dari mana dia sampai bisa diam begitu?" Sakura ikut menyindir.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, lalu dia berdiri. "Lebih baik kita ke kantin saja, aku lapar." Dia… tidak ingin Naruto semakin di ejek. Dia melirik sekali lagi sebelum melangkah pergi bersama Sakura dan Ino. Tapi dia kecewa saat tidak ada pergerakan dari pemuda itu untuk sekedar menahannya.

. . .

"Naruto sudah pulang."

"Apa?"

Hinata menatap tak percaya kursi kosong Naruto dihadapannya. Dia kembali dari kantin saat bel hampir berbunyi dan menemukan kursi Naruto kosong bahkan tanpa tas. Saat dia sedang bingung, Kiba dengan baik hati memberitahu hal itu, Naruto sudah pulang.

Akhirnya dia hanya terduduk dikursinya dengan kening berkerut.

Apa ada yang salah? Setelah dihajar sedikit oleh Sasuke dan Gaara kemarin, pemuda itu masih menunjukkan sikap yang biasa saja padanya, pemuda itu bahkan berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Lalu kenapa hari ini pemuda itu bersikap sangat dingin? Apa itu bagian dari 'hal terbaik yang pemuda itu lakukan untuknya?'

Terasa begitu aneh dan sangat ganjil.

Dia meraih ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi pemuda itu. Walau tanpa kata-kata yang jelas pun. Dia yakin kalau hubungan mereka memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih kemarin. Jadi wajar saja jika dia sedikit khawatir dan ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi. Tapi…

" _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif…"_

Hinata menurunkan tangannya perlahan dan menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Apa karena perlakuan kakaknya kemarin kini Naruto menjauhinya? Tidak mungkin, pemuda itu sudah berjanji akan tetap berusaha demi hubungan mereka.

"Naruto-kun.." suara itu lirih memanggil.

. . .

"Tadaima." Suara itu terucap lirih. Di rumah yang sebesar itu, tentu saja tidak akan terdengar. Membuatnya menghela nafas karena tidak ada yang menyambut. Tapi dia tidak terlalu berharap, apalagi jika situasinya sedang perang dingin seperti ini.

Dia berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Tapi saat dia melewati ruang keluarga, dia berhenti. "Seperti ada bau gosong?" aroma itu samar tercium oleh salah satu indra yang dia miliki. Penasaran, dia berjalan menuju arah dapur. Tempat pertama yang dia pikirkan sebagai sumber aroma tidak sedap itu.

Bruk.. Prang..

Dia berhenti di ambang pintu dapur. Terdiam melihat keadaan dapur yang berantakan dengan dua orang pemuda yang berdiri dan menatap datar pada telur gosong yang jatuh dilantai bersama sebuah piring.

"Kau yakin itu bisa di makan?" seorang pemuda berambut merah bertanya pada seseorang berambut raven.

"Setidaknya yang itu tidak terlalu gosong."

"Tapi itu sudah jatuh Sasuke."

"Oke," sang raven kembali mengambil satu telur yang ada di samping kompor. "Kita lakukan lagi."

"Kau sudah membuang enam telur secara sia-sia. Dan semuanya gosong. Apa kau mau aku sakit perut lagi karena masakan mautmu itu."

"Berisik!" tatapan tajam mereka bertemu, "Lalu kau mau apa? kelaparan? Atau beli di luar? Uang kita semakin menipis Gaara, jangan seenaknya menghamburkan uang."

"Kalau aku seenaknya menghamburkan uang, aku tidak akan berdiri disini selama hampir setengah jam hanya untuk melihatmu memasak telur gosong."

"Lalu bagaimana lagi? Kau pikir telur-telur ini bisa memasak diri sendiri dan tidak gosong?"

"Makanya lakukan dengan benar, atau masak saja yang lain."

"Jangan hanya memerintah disaat kau sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Pertengkaran itu membuat Hinata menghela nafas lagi. Benar, karena rasa kesalnya pada keempat laki-laki itu, tadi pagi dia tidak memasak apapun. Biasanya dia akan memasak untuk sarapan sekaligus makan siang setiap pagi, atau juga jika Neji pulang cepat, maka Neji yang akan memasak makan siang.

Nah hari itu, jadwal Neji memang pulang sore karena adanya pemotretan, sementara Itachi memang akan pulang lembur jika sedang bertengkar dengan salah satunya. Tidak ada makanan dan mereka harus menghemat sehingga tidak bisa pesan makanan luar. Jadilah kedua kakaknya yang paling anti dapur itu merusak semua bahan makanan.

Dia juga merasa bersalah. Hanya karena hubungannya dan Naruto tidak direstui, dia menjadi kesal dan mendiamkan keempat kakaknya. Bahkan tidak memasak sarapan dan makan siang. Sikapnya juga pasti sudah keterlaluan.

Dia melangkah lagi dan menaruh tasnya di meja dengan sedikit kuat hingga menimbulkan suara yang sukses menghentikan perdebatan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Hinata…"

"…kau sudah pulang?"

Kedua laki-laki itu berdiri diam saat Hinata mematri setiap kekacauan yang ada di dapur itu.

"Em,, itu… kami sedang mencoba resep dari internet. Jadi,, sedikit berantakan." Gaara dengan cepat mencari alasan. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata yang tidak memasak apapun. "Apa kau lapar? Gantilah bajumu, kami akan memasak untuk makan siang."

Sasuke mengernyit dengan perkataan Gaara. Makan siang apanya jika yang mereka hasilkan dalam setengah jam saja hanya telur gosong yang sudah tercecer dimana-mana.

Hinata menatap mereka, "Sasu-nii dan Gaara-nii duduklah. Biar aku yang memasak."

"Eh, tapi kau pasti lelah karena baru pulang sekolah."

"Be-benar, biara kami yang me-me… memasak?" Sasuke berujar tidak yakin. Entah kenapa tangannya yang memegang spatula terasa berkeringat.

"Dan kalian ingin aku sakit perut setelah makan?" sindir Hinata yang membuat bibir Sasuke langsung melengkung ke bawah. Gadis itu berjalan dan melepaskan apron Sasuke lalu memakainya. Dia juga mengambil spatula ditangan Sasuke sebelum mendorong kedua laki-laki itu ke meja makan. "Duduk dan diam!" perintahnya mutlak.

Sasuke dan Gaara dengan patuh mengangguk duduk.. entah kenapa, mereka tidak pernah bisa menolak setiap kali Hinata sudah berbicara tegas seperti itu.

Hinata berbalik dan menghembus nafas sebelum mulai membersihkan sedikit area memasak. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dari kulkas lalu mulai mengolah bahan-bahan itu. Sementara kedua kakaknya mengamati setiap detail gerak-geriknya. Mereka tersenyum, menyadari betapa sempurnanya sosok gadis dihadapan mereka.

Cantik, penyayang, ramah, baik dan juga sangat pandai memasak. Membuat mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan detak jantung kencang yang menemani. Gadis itu bukan hanya berada pada satu posisi dalam kehidupan dan juga hati mereka. Sadar kalau gadis itu begitu berharga untuk diserahkan kepada sembarangan laki-laki.

Dari itu, mereka akan menjaga mutiara Senju sebaik-baiknya. Tidak akan mereka membiarkan satu penghalang pun muncul dan merebut mutiara itu dari mereka.

"Akh.." ringisan pelan dari Hinata sukses membuyarkan lamunan kedua pemuda itu.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" mereka menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri dengan tangan berdarah. "Astaga, Gaara cepat ambil kotak P3K."

"Hm."

"Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati, adikku?" Sasuke segera menghisap darah dari jari mungil itu dan membuangnya. Berulang kali agar darah itu berhenti.

Sedangkan Hinata memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke dalam diam. Tak lama, Gaara muncul dan mereka berebut mengobati luka ditangan Hinata dengan sehati-hati mungkin. Luka kecil memang, tapi jika yang terluka Hinata, maka dipastikan ke empat kakaknya akan melakukan pengobatan dan perhatian over.

Tatapan gadis itu berubah sendu. Semua kakaknya pasti sangat menyayanginya. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Naruto kemarin hanya merupakan bentuk dari perhatian dan kekhawatiran mereka yang berlebihan. Tidak seharusnya ia kesal dan mendiamkan mereka.

"Maaf." Sasuke dan Gaara terdiam, menatap bingung Hinata yang bergumam maaf. "Maaf karena aku kesal pada kalian kemarin. Aku bahkan tidak memasak sarapan dan makan siang hari ini. Maafkan aku."

Kedua laki-laki itu menatapnya bersalah. "Tidak apa, itu juga kesalahan kami. Kami yang minta maaf seharusnya."

"Benar, kami minta maaf Hinata."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan kedua kakaknya langsung memeluknya erat. Cukup untuk membuat seseorang yang mengintip di balik pintu tersenyum senang.

"Ne, kalian minta maaf karena merasa bersalahkan?" Hinata bertanya dan kedua kakaknya mengangguk. "Jadi, apa kalian sekarang merestui hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun?"

Pelukan itu terlepas dan tatapan kedua laki-laki itu kembali datar. "Tidak!" jawab Gaara cepat.

"Kami tetap tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan bocah itu." Sasuke menyambung.

Bibir gadis itu mengerucut, "Jahatnya, itu karena kalian belum tahu bagaimana Naruto-kun. Dengar ya Niichan ku yang tampan, Naruto-kun itu anak yang ba—"

"Gaara, apa kau tahu ini telur apa?" Sasuke memotong cepat.

"Hei, dengar dulu. Naruto-kun it—"

"Sepertinya telur ayam. Mungkin enak jika di sambal."

"Aku setuju. Ambilkan cabainya dari kulkas."

Sang raven dan red itu sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memotong ucapan adiknya. Membuat gadis itu semakin cemberut. "Kalian menyebalkan!" teriaknya. Dia mengambil pisau dan…

Tak…

Sasuke dan Gaara tersentak saat Hinata memotong wortel dengan ganas tanpa perasaan.

Tak… tak takk…

Oh, wortel yang malang.

. . .

Tok tok tok…

Hinata menatap pintu kamarnya yang diketuk pelan dari luar. Berpikir jika mungkin itu salah satu dari kakaknya. Dia berdiri dan membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Sosok tinggi pria berambut coklat panjanglah yang ia lihat. "Neji-nii.."

Neji tersenyum, "Boleh aku masuk dan bicara?" dia melangkah masuk saat Hinata bergeser agar pria itu bisa lewat.

Lima menit berlalu, tapi hanya kesunyian yang melingkupi mereka. Walau begitu, mereka tidak merasa canggung sama sekali. Entah kenapa, semua justru tetap terasa nyaman seperti biasa.

"Dulu," Neji bersuara. "Aku akan sering datang ke kamarmu untuk membacakan cerita sebelum kau tidur. Bahkan kau lebih suka aku yang membacakan cerita daripada Ibumu."

Hinata menatapnya, "Ibuku?"

Pria itu tersenyum dan balas memandangnya. "Ibumu… Bibiku.." pria itu dengan santai mengatakan hal yang sudah lama tidak mereka bahas.

Setelah itu, keheningan kembali menyeruak. Hinata mengerti kemana arah pembiacaraan pria itu. Kenangan tentang masa lalunya yang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi sangat berarti. Tidak hanya masa lalunya, tapi masa lalu semua kakak-kakaknya yang dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana.

"Kalau saja semua tetap berjalan seperti sebelumnya dan kita tetap tumbuh sebagai seorang Hyuuga, maka mungkin aku akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin terhadap laki-laki pilihanmu. Jelas aku tidak ingin kau salah memilih pasangan, aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi, sekarang semua berbeda. Kau tidak hanya memiliki aku yang khawatir tentang hal itu.

"Sekarang kau memiliki empat orang yang begitu khawatir tentang itu. Lebih dari itu kami,…" Neji menghela nafasnya dan menggantung kata-katanya. Dia menatap langit-langit dengan ingatan yang menerawang, mengingat suatu hal yang menjadi rahasia lainnya. "Lebih dari itu, kami ingin kau bahagia Hinata." Selesainya kemudian.

Gadis disampingnya menggigit bibirnya. Marga yang Neji ucapkan tadi sukses membuat ingatannya kembali pada masa lalu. Masa lalu yang terlihat samar namun menyakitkan jika diingat diusianya sekarang. Dia mengerti jika Neji berusaha mengingatkan jika seharusnya dia bersyukur dengan apa yang dia miliki sekarang.

Orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan menyayanginya, keluarga, orang tua, kehidupan yang layak. Semuanya. Seharusnya dia bersyukur dan tidak egois akan apapun.

Hinata menunduk dengan wajah cemberut, walau bagaimanapun, dia tetap seorang gadis remaja yang baru merasakan menyukai seseorang. Pasti akan kesal jika hubungannya tidak direstui dan malah di larang.

"Aku mengerti jika kau juga seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta," dia tersentak, apa kakaknya bisa membaca pikiran? "Sikap kami kemarin memang pantas jika membuatmu kesal. Kami tidak akan mencari alasan. Kami hanya merasa perlu untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ada disisi kami sekarang bahkan dari hal yang tidak berbahaya sekalipun. Tapi kami juga merasa bersalah…" Neji kembali menatapnya, "..maaf Hinata. Aku minta maaf."

"Nii-chan.." Hinata bergumam lirih dan Neji langsung menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang kakak. Dia selalu senang setiap kali semua kakaknya bersikap hangat seperti ini. Dan benar, dia seharusnya tetap bersyukur akan semuanya.

Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan itu menyenangkan. Tidak dipungkiri jika ada alasan lain yang membuat mereka menghalangi hubungan Naruto-Hinata, alasan yang tidak bisa ia katakan.

Dia hanya berharap, pembicaraan ini bisa membuat Hinata lebih tenang dan tidak kesal lagi padanya dan pada yang lainnya. Meski dia sedikit ragu jika Itachi akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia merasa tidak yakin jika Itachi juga akan meminta maaf pada Hinata seperti dia, Sasuke, dan Gaara. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai menyadari kalau prioritas Hinata bagi Itachi jauh lebih besar.

. . .

Gadis brambut indigo itu duduk diam di depan TV yang menyala, tapi mata dan fikirannya tidak peduli akan hal itu. Mata lavender itu sedari sejam yang lalu tidak lepas dari layar ponselnya, berharap akan ada panggilan atau sekedar pesan singkat dari seorang pemuda. Tapi bahkan sejak tiga hari yang lalu, ponsel itu tidak menerima apapun dari nomor ponsel seseorang yang dia tunggu.

Dia menarik nafas dalam dan kembali menekan nomor yang sudah dia hafal lalu menekan 'call'. Menggigit bibir saat suara panggilan tunggu sudah terdengar. Tut… dia menggigit bibir semakin kuat, tut… dia beralih menggigit kuku jarinya, tut… dia memejamkan mata, tut…

" _Hallo…"_

Senyumnya tergambar, "Na-naruto-kun… ka—"

" _Maaf Hinata-chan, aku sedang sibuk…"_ tut tut tut…

Hinata terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Dia tidak percaya ini. sudah tiga hari pemuda itu seolah menghindarinya. Tidak menyapanya dan selalu pulang lebih dulu. Entah kenapa pemuda itu tidak pernah ketahuan pihak sekolah kalau sering bolos dan pulang lebih dulu. Tiga hari pula pemuda itu tidak menghubunginya. Padahal sebelumnya, pasti ponselnya setidaknya menerima tiga panggil dari pemuda itu setiap harinya.

Tapi sekarang… bahkan saat mereka berhasil bicara, pemuda itu dengan cepat memutuskan panggilan dengan dalih 'sibuk', memangnya sesibuk apa pemuda itu.

"Hah…" dia menghela nafas dan menunduk lesu.

"Diputuskan?" Hinata menoleh saat suara itu muncul dan berbicara dengan nada menyindir yang menyebalkan. Dia menatap tajam sosok tinggi dihadapannya yang menatapnya meremeh. "Bocah tidak penting."

Hinata berdiri dengan kesal, "Berhenti mengatai Naruto-kun seperti itu. Ita-nii tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Huh.." dia langsung membuang mukanya dan pergi melangkah menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Itachi terdiam dengan rahang mengeras.

"Apa susahnya jika mengalah dan meminta maaf." Kali ini Neji muncul di hadapan Itachi saat Hinata sudah menghilang. Dia mulai jengah dengan perdebatan Itachi dan Hinata.

Setelah hari dimana Naruto datang ke rumah itu, Hinata memang mendiamkan semua kakak-kakaknya. Tapi Neji, Sasuke dan Gaara sudah minta maaf walau mereka tidak menyesal dan tetap tidak merestui hubungan NaruHina. Sementara Itachi sama sekali tidak meminta maaf dan justru terus menyindir adik mereka yang mereka anggap sudah diputuskan.

Mereka tahu itu, Naruto langsung pergi hari itu dan tidak ada kabar sampai sekarang. Hal itu membuat Itachi semakin gencar menjelekkan Naruto. Sukses membuat gadis Senju itu semakin kesal pada kakak pertamanya itu.

"Huh, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan sampai harus minta maaf." Itachi duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya di duduki Hinata dan meraih remot TV. Neji menatapnya datar dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya Hinata membawa laki-laki ke rumah. Dan kurasa sikap kita kemarin memang sudah keterlaluan."

"Tidak ada yang keterlaluan jika itu menyangkut laki-laki lain yang dekat dengan Hinata. Apa kau mau jika dia bersama bocah berandalan seperti kemarin?"

"Kita semua tahu bukan itu alasan utama."

Itachi terdiam. Mereka terdiam. Yah, jelas mereka tahu dan sangat sadar tanpa menyangkal apa alasan utama dari sikap mereka yang keterlaluan kemarin. Tapi untuk kali ini, Itachi tidak mau peduli.

"Minta maaflah, toh jika terus bermusuhan dengannya, kau sendiri juga yang semakin kesal." Neji berdiri dan melangkah pergi setelah mengatakan itu. Dia yakin, Hinata masih menjadi prioritas utama bagi Itachi dan bagi mereka semua.

. . .

Hari itu merupakan hari ke empat. Tapi Naruto tetap menghindarinya. Tidak menyapanya, hanya fokus pada pelajaran dan pulang lebih dulu.

"Naruto-kun!" gadis itu… nekat mencegah kepergian Naruto yang sepertinya ingin pulang cepat lagi. "Aku mau bicara."

"Bicara apa?" gadis itu mengernyit heran pada pemuda pirang yang menatapnya innocent itu. Pemuda itu tidak tahu atau bagaimana sih?

"Itu… kau.. maksudku.. kenap—"

"Maaf Hinata-chan, bisa kau katakan nanti? Aku sedang buru-buru sekarang." Naruto memotong pembicaraan.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan." Pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya, tapi kemudian dia berhenti dan menoleh, menatap kekasih lavendernya. "Sssttt,,, jangan bilang pada guru ya kalau aku bolos. Jaa nee,, Hinata-chan.."

Pemuda itu pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri terdiam. Ini adalah hari ke empat pemuda itu bolos. Kalau Hinata ingin mengadukannya pada guru, sudah sejak awal dia lakukan. Tapi bukan itu yang gadis itu pikirkan.

Entah kenapa dia merasa sedih dan dadanya terasa sakit karena sikap Naruto yang terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli. Padahal mereka sudah sangat jarang bertemu dan mengobrol. Apa pemuda itu tidak merindukannya seperti dia yang merindukan pemuda itu?

"Naruto-kun.." lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya bisa memanggil lirih.

.

To be continued

.

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca dan menunggu fic ini… ^^ aku senang dengan review dan supportnya. Buat aku tambah semangat.

Balasan review…

Ana : oke, aku usahain ya biar cepet update. Masalah Itachi… tebak aja dulu.. hehe…

Princess Gomez : semangat juga untuk tetap tungguin kelanjutannya,,, hehehe… iya kasihan Naruto sampai babak belur begitu. Semoga aja ya ortunya masih hidup. Kita berdoa bersama.

Shinigami : wah,, bener juga ya… luka Naruto kan cepet sembuh karena cakra kyuubi. Pantesan dia sering berantem terus masih hidup. Hehehe :D

Morita Naomi : bener banget, emang harus terharu melihat tekad Naruto.

Betelgeuse Bellatrix : hahaha,,, aku juga gitu dulu. Padahal belum pacaran tapi udah disuruh nikah aja. Coba kalau nikah beneran, mau dikasih makan apa anak orang? :D …. Tentang Itachi,,, kamu bisa tebak dari judulnya, Love Ver 5, berarti... tebak sendiri… :D

Akira Hime Chann : Makasih udah mau nunggu..

Daisy Uchiha : bukannya aneh ya kalau mereka justru saudara kandung? Masa empat saudara beda semua gitu. Hihihi… tentang Itachi… coba tebak dari judul… :p

Haizahr Hana : kalau yang kamu maksud cewek lain, tenang aja… nggak ada kok. Tapi kalau cowoknya… mungkin banyak… hehehe

Komaliya316 : kalo langsung direstui, ini cerita nggak perlu ditulis. :D

AlzenaAle : yang sabar dong… orang sabar disayang pacar loh… :p

mangetsuNaru : nggak kok, pernyataan cinta Naru emang aku skip. Aku sengaja membuat seolah banyak hal yang sudah terjadi antara NaruHina selama setahun yang aku skip. Kalau masalah cinta segi tiga (atau lebih cocok segi lima karena kakaknya empat), aku nggak jamin nggak ada. :D

Anitaa Hyuga : Siiipp,, pasti dilanjutkan… tetap penasaran ya.. hihihi peace !

Han Shi Hoo : makasih supportnya… semoga Naru juga tambah semangat ya.. :D

Oke minna-san, sekian dari aku. See you next chap. Bye bye…

Salam, Rameen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter sebelumnya…

"Naruto-kun!" gadis itu… nekat mencegah kepergian Naruto yang sepertinya ingin pulang cepat lagi. "Aku mau bicara."

"Maaf Hinata-chan, bisa kau katakan nanti? Aku sedang buru-buru sekarang." Naruto memotong pembicaraan.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan." Pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya, tapi kemudian dia berhenti dan menoleh, menatap kekasih lavendernya. "Sssttt,,, jangan bilang pada guru ya kalau aku bolos. Jaa nee,, Hinata-chan.."

Entah kenapa dia merasa sedih dan dadanya terasa sakit karena sikap Naruto yang terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli. Padahal mereka sudah sangat jarang bertemu dan mengobrol. Apa pemuda itu tidak merindukannya seperti dia yang merindukan pemuda itu?

"Naruto-kun.." lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya bisa memanggil lirih.

Love ver 5 By Rameen

Naruto By Masasi Kishimoto

Romance & Drama

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : OOC / Au / NaruHina / Typo / Mainstream / Terinspirasi dari satu cerita dikomik Jepang / DLDR

Seorang perempuan berjalan santai menuju sebuah ruangan dengan dua cangkir kopi hangat di tangannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat ada yang menyapanya. Senyumnya manis dan wajahnya ramah, terlihat cantik dan dewasa. Sanggup membuat pria-pria jatuh hati, tapi entah karena alasan apa, dia tidak membalas perasaan pria-pria itu.

Mungkin karena dia sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan, atau dia sedang tidak tertarik pada siapapun, tapi bisa juga jika dia… sudah punya pilihan sendiri. Who knows?

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk!"

Dia tersenyum saat suara barinton yang familiar terdengar dari dalam, dengan pelan dia membuka pintu itu dan melongokan kepalanya. Tangannya terangkat menawarkan kopi yang tadi dibawanya kepada orang yang ada di dalam. "Kopi?"

Lawan bicaranya terdiam menatapnya dan tak lama menghembus nafas sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Masuklah." Ucapnya kemudian. Membuat perempuan itu melangkah masuk dan menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan memberikan secangkir kopi pada lawan bicaranya lalu mendudukan diri pada kursi yang berada di sebrang meja pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih."

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Sama-sama." Mereka terdiam tanpa saling memandang. "Jadi?" suara tanya yang tidak jelas dari sang perempuan membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. "Kali ini dengan siapa kau punya masalah?"

Lawan bicaranya kembali menyeruput kopinya dengan perlahan karena kopi itu masih hangat. "Hinata."

"Sudah kuduga," pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. "Jika kau sekacau ini, maka pasti kau bertengkar dengannya. Sebenarnya apa masalahnya, kau tahu dia jauh di bawahmu. Seharusnya kau lebih memahami dia agar bisa… ya, kau tahulah." Perempuan itu memutus perkataannya.

Tapi lawan bicaranya sangat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku… hanya tidak bisa menahan diri saat dia mengajak kekasihnya ke rumah."

"Hah?" perempuan itu berseru kaget dengan santai, entah dia benar-benar kaget atau tidak? "Oh, pantas saja kau jadi seperti ini. Jadi dia sudah punya kekasih dan… membawanya ke rumah. Well,, kelihatannya dia serius jika melihat keberaniannya membawa kekasihnya ke rumah."

Perempuan itu hanya mengangkat bahu saat lawan bicaranya mendelik tidak suka akan kata-katanya. Sebenarnya dia ke sini hanya ingin menghibur orang itu dan menjadi tempat curhat yang mungkin bisa membantu tapi jika masalahnya begitu sih, dia tidak terlalu yakin.

"Sudahlah, matamu sudah mengerikan meski kau tidak mendelik, aku hanya takut mata itu melompat keluar nanti." Ucapnya bercanda dengan santai, tidak bisa disebut bercanda juga disaat ekspresi dan nadanya serius. "Yang penting itu, kau minta maaf padanya jika kau melakukan kesalahan. Kau juga yang tersiksa jika terus keras kepala. Kau hanya pulang sebentar ke rumah dan lembur selama empat hari ini."

"Ck," orang itu berdecak kesal. Dia tahu jika dia memang egois kali ini. Mempertahankan egonya dan lebih memilih jauh dari adiknya dari pada harus minta maaf. Padahal ketiga adik laki-lakinya sudah minta maaf dan kembali berbaikan dengan Hinata. Tapi karena dia keras kepala, Hinata justru semakin kesal padanya.

Tok tok tok… pintu kembali di ketuk, dan begitu pemiliknya memberi izin. Pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang suster.

"Maaf Hana-san, tapi pemilik dari kucing Stelin sudah datang."

Perempuan yang di panggil Hana itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengisyaratkan kalau suster itu bisa pergi lebih dulu. Dia kembali menatap lawan bicaranya saat suster itu sudah pergi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Dan kau sepertinya harus pulang. Tubuhmu bisa sangat lelah jika kau terus memaksakan diri. Seperti sebelumnya, kau hanya perlu mengalah padanya… Itachi." Hana berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hana.." perempuan itu menoleh saat Itachi memanggilnya, "..terima kasih." Ucapan tulus Itachi sukses membuatnya tersenyum sebelum kembali meneruskan niatnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

. . .

Dua orang gadis remaja terlihat di salah satu toilet umum dekat dengan sebuah sekolah. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10.30 pagi yang berarti seharusnya mereka sedang ada disekolah dan belajar. Tapi karena satu alasan, mereka berada di sana dengan sedikit rasa was-was karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka bolos sekolah.

"Sakura cepatlah!"

"Iya, sebentar lagi."

Benar, Sakura dan Ino. Dua siswi kelas tiga di SMU Nagashi.

Ino menghela nafasnya karena teman pink nya itu sangat lama berada di dalam bilik toilet padahal mereka sedang terburu-buru. Ceklek… pintu terbuka.

"Sudah."

"Ya ampun, kau lama sekali."

"Itu salahmu, kenapa kau mengajakku bolos secara tiba-tiba, aku tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa. Sementara kau sudah memakai baju cadangan dari rumah, jadi wajar kalau lama."

"Ya ya ya. Kalau kita tidak bolos sekarang, kita tidak akan kebagian _sale_ di Mall. Padahal sekarang sedang ada _sale_ besar-besaran di sebuah toko baju."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin?"

"Kalau aku ingat dari kemarin, kita tidak perlu bolos hari ini, dasar forehead."

Sakura mendengus dan membuang muka. Memang, mereka sangat suka berbelanja, apalagi jika ada _sale._ Maklum saja, mereka bukanlah dari keluarga kaya yang bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan mudah. Uang saku mereka hanya seberapa jika untuk berbelanja, bukannya di tabung, mereka malah tetap berbelanja barang-barang yang sesuai dengan isi dompet mereka. Jadi tak heran jika mereka akan langsung tancap gas jika mendengar kata _sale._

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita pergi. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dan batasnya hanya sampai jam 12 siang ini."

"Kau yakin kita tidak akan ditangkap?"

"Tidak, percayalah."

Memang, di Jepang dan beberapa Negara lain, bagi siswa sekolah yang ketahuan bolos dan berkeliaran di jalan, maka akan di tangkap petugas patroli jika terlihat. Dari itu, mereka mengganti seragam sekolah mereka dengan baju biasa terlebih dulu.

Mereka bahkan nekat melompat pagar saat akan kabur. Untung saja tidak ketahuan. Mereka akhirnya pergi melalui jalan lain yang tidak melewati jalan raya. Bukan gang kecil, hanya jalan yang jarang di lewati para petugas.

"Hei cantik.."

Mereka berhenti saat tiga preman menghalangi jalan mereka. Bukan preman mengerikan atau semacamnya. Hanya pemuda usia 20-an yang sepertinya nakal.

"Minggir!" Ino membentak tegas, sementara Sakura hanya diam dan melihat.

"Waw, jangan sombong dong. Jalan sama kita yuk!"

Ketiga pemuda itu mendekat dan SakuraIno mundur. Sial, mereka tidak tahu jika bakal kena karma secepat ini. Kalau tahu karma dari bolos sekolah seperti ini, mereka akan berpikir sepuluh kali dulu untuk bolos sekolah.

Satu pemuda nekat lebih dekat dan mulai menarik tangan Ino. "Ayo, kita jalan-jalan."

"Brengsek, lepas!" Ino memukulkan tasnya tapi dengan mudah di tangkap. Begitupun dengan Sakura yang membantu sahabatnya. Mereka sudah berontak saat tangan mereka sudah mulai ditarik paksa.

Buakhh..

Oh, bagai pahlawan kesiangan. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang datang menolong. Saat ketiga pemuda itu mundur, ia mengambil tas Sakura dan Ino lalu mengembalikannya pada para siswi itu. "Kalian tidak apa?" tanyanya kemudian. Yang dijawab tatapan sinis dari kedua siswi itu.

"Jadi mereka pacarmu, eh… Uzumaki?"

Naruto melirik malas tiga pemuda itu, pasalnya, tiga pemuda itu adalah satu kelompok yang masuk daftar teman berkelahi Naruto sebelumnya.

"Oh jadi mereka temanmu? Pantas saja tidak tahu malu." Ino berujar pedas dan mengatai teman sekelasnya itu tanpa tahu terima kasih. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti memang berandalan yang masih suka berkelahi."

"Hahaha…" ketiga pemuda tadi tertawa saat Naruto di ejek. "Ya ampun, seingatku kau bilang mau tobat karena seorang gadis. Tapi ternyata kau masih di ejek oleh seorang gadis."

Naruto hanya mengepalkan tangannya saat dia semakin di ejek. Tolong ya, Ino dan Sakura, apa mereka tidak bisa sedikit berterima kasih? Naruto kesal juga sebenarnya. Sudah lama dia hanya menganggap angin lalu ejekan-ejekan orang-orang di sekolahnya. Dia bertahan hanya demi Hinata. Tapi…

Hah, sudahlah. Dia tidak ingin membahas hal itu saat ini.

"Sudah diamlah, lebih baik kalian pergi." Ucapnya pada ketiga pemuda itu. Tapi para pemuda itu malah tersenyum mengejek. Mereka ingat saat terakhir kali mereka berkelahi, Naruto tidak melawan sedikitpun. Dari itu mereka santai saja sekarang.

"Heh, kau masih besar bicara rupanya. Apa pelajaran kami waktu itu kurang?"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menggaruk rambutnya pelan, "Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi jadi lebih baik kalian pergi."

"Huh, dari dulu aku memang selalu muak denganmu." Salah satu pemuda sepertinya kesal dan marah dengan sikap Naruto.. dia berlari dan bermaksud menyerang Naruto lebih dulu.

Sementara Naruto hanya diam dan melirik Sakura dan Ino yang masih berdiri disana. 'aku sudah janji untuk tidak berkelahi lagi pada Hinata-chan.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Dia membungkuk saat kepalan tinju musuhnya hampir mengenai wajahnya, dan dengan cepat dia menendang perut orang itu.

'Tapi, kalau aku kalah sekarang, mereka akan mengganggu SakuraIno lagi.' Masih Naruto berpikir dan diam walau pemuda yang lainnya juga berlari kearahnya dan menendang kakinya. Tapi Naruto dengan cepat melompat dan meninju wajah pemuda itu.

'Tidak, aku tetap tidak boleh ingkar janji pada Hinata-chan…'

"Heeeaahhh…"

Buakhh,, bruk..

Kembali Naruto meninju dan menendang pemuda terakhir.

'Tapi aku kan berkelahi untuk melindungi teman-teman Hinata-chan..'

"Rasakan ini.." musuhnya ternyata masih bisa bangun dan kembali menyerang, orang itu akan meninju wajah Naruto, tapi pemuda pirang itu menangkap tangannya dan memelintirnya kuat,, "Aaaagggrr.." bruakk.. Naruto menendang perutnya sampai terdorong jauh ke belakang.

'Tapi bagaimana jika Hinata-chan marah?'

Dua orang menyerang bersamaan, dan kembali dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Naruto.

'Kurasa dia tidak akan marah jika aku melindungi teman-temannya. Iya kan?' pemuda pirang itu masih sibuk sendiri dengan pemikirannya yang bingung mau berkelahi atau tidak. Dia takut Hinata marah jika dia kembali berkelahi, tapi dia harus berkelahi untuk bisa melindungi SakuraIno.

Memang, dia larut dalam pemikirannya dan bingung sendiri. Tapi gerak refleks tubuhnya yang menangkis dan balas menyerang musuhnya terus dia lakukan sampai ketiga orang tadi kewalahan.

'Ah, sudahlah, aku yakin Hinata-chan orang yang baik. Dia pasti akan senang kalau aku melindungi orang lain. Ya, aku akan berkelahi saja. Kan hanya sekali. Baiklah, aku akan melawan!'

Dia sudah mantap dengan keputusannya untuk berkelahi, jadi dia memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan dan mengarahkan pandangannya untuk fokus pada musuh, "Ayo, kalau berani law— eh?"

Ucapannya terputus, berkedip bingung saat menatap ketiga musuhnya yang tadi, kini sudah babak belur dijalanan.

"Sial,, kita pergi!" salah satu pemuda mengumpat kesal dan mengajak yang lainnya pergi.

Naruto menatap bingung ketiga musuhnya yang berjalan pergi dengan langkah cepat. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang gadis yang masih berdiri disana dengan tubuh menegang. "Err… apa aku yang menghajar mereka?" tanyanya pelan.

Sukses membuat Sakura dan Ino menganga tak percaya. Jadi… Naruto menghajar musuhnya tanpa sadar? Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu menghajar musuh sambil melamun?

"Ino,"gadis pink bersuara dengan masih menatap Naruto. "Menurutmu berapa IQ-nya? Dia ternyata sangat bodoh."

"Entahlah.." Ino menggeleng, "Lebih baik kita pergi Sakura."

Mereka mulai berjalan pergi dari sana. Mereka sebenarnya cukup takut dan ngeri menyaksikan perkelahian seperti itu langsung di depan mata mereka. Tapi begitu Naruto menanyakan hal yang bagi mereka konyol, rasa takut itu meluap entah kemana.

"Hei,, tunggu.."

Mereka berhenti dan berbalik saat Naruto memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" Sakura menjawab ketus.

"Itu…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "..jangan bilang Hinata-chan ya, kalau aku berkelahi. Walau aku tidak sadar kalau sudah berkelahi."

Kedua gadis itu tersentak saat mereka tidak menyangka kalau hal yang ditakuti Naruto justru kemarahan Hinata. Mereka mulai sadar jika mungkin saja Naruto serius dengan perasaannya pada sahabat mereka.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" kedua gadis itu berkedip dan mengalihkan tatapannya saat Naruto kembali bertanya, "Ya? Jangan bilang pada Hinata-chan… please…" pemuda itu meminta dengan nada merengek..

"Hah,, dasar bodoh!" Sakura dan Ino berucap bersamaan dan kembali berjalan pergi.

Sukses membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Itu tadi jawabannya 'ya' atau 'tidak'?" tanyanya bingung.

"Naruto!" dia menoleh saat namanya di panggil oleh seorang pria yang berdiri di depan sebuah restaurant pinggir jalan. Pemuda pirang itu berlari menghampiri pria yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, paman?"

"Kenapa kau di sana?"

"Oh, itu… tadi ada teman-temanku…"

"Begitu…" pria itu manggut-manggut paham, "Ya sudah, lebih baik kau ke belakang. Barang sudah datang dan sebaiknya cepat susun di gudang."

"Yosh! Serahkan padaku ttebayo!" cengiran lebar itu hadir diwajah tan Naruto. Dia langsung melesat pergi kearah belakang restaurant dengan semangat. Membuat pria tadi tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak muda!"

. . .

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita sering mengejeknya selama ini, tapi tadi dia malah membantu kita. Kurasa dia anak yang baik."

"Ya, mungkin juga sih. Lagipula, sepertinya dia serius dengan perasaannya pada Hinata. Kau lihat tadi? Dia terlihat benar-benar takut jika kita melapor pada Hinata bahwa dia berkelahi."

"Iya sih, tapi kalau dia memang sayang pada Hinata, kenapa dia membuat Hinata sedih? Orang bodoh pun tahu kalau Naruto menghindari Hinata beberapa hari ini."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu tentang itu. yang aku tahu, kita harus cepat karena waktunya semakin mepet."

"Baiklah, dasar cerewet."

"Apa kau bilang?"

. . .

Siang itu saat pulang sekolah, Hinata berjalan sambil menunduk membuat rambut indigo panjangnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Andai saja saat itu ada anak kecil yang melihat, pastilah dia akan langsung disangka Sadako. Tapi apapun itu, dia tidak peduli. Dia sudah terlanjur sedih dengan kondisi yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang. Sang kekasih menghindar, tentu saja membuat para kakak semakin gencar mengatai kekasihnya seorang penakut yang langsung lari saat ada masalah. Dan kedua sahabatnya yang biasanya dia ajak untuk bercerita, bolos entah kemana sehingga menyisakannya sendirian.

"Hah.." dia menghela nafas dan mendongakkan kepalanya, seketika langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seekor kucing yang terluka dipinggir jalan. Tentu saja sifatnya yang lembut dan penyayang tak mengijinkannya untuk mengabaikan kucing itu. Dia mendekat dan menggigit bibirnya saat melihat kaki kucing itu yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kau kenapa Neko-chan…" dia berjongkok dan langsung merangkup kucing itu dalam pelukannya. Tak dia pedulikan darah yang mengenai seragamnya ataupun rontaan kecil dari sang kucing. "Ssshhh,,, tidak apa. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, tenang ya!"

Dia berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju rumah sakit hewan terdekat. Tidak jauh dan tempatnya satu lokasi dengan rumah sakit umum, hanya gedungnya yang berbeda.

Gadis itu berjalan langsung menuju gedung khusus rumah sakit hewan. Dia sudah sering pergi ke rumah sakit itu, walau bukan gedung bagian hewan yang dia datangi.

Setelah bertanya pada salah seorang suster, dia langsung melangkah menuju ruangan tempat salah satu dokter yang dia kenal. Dia langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk karena suster tadi bilang kalau sang dokter sedang keluar sebentar. Dia menaruh kucing tadi di atas meja periksa dan mengelus bulu kucing itu sayang.

Ceklek… dia menoleh saat pintu kembali terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang perempuan cantik dengan baju putihnya. "Hinata-chan?"

"Konichiwa Hana-nee.."

"Wah, sudah lama ya tidak ketemu. Kemana saja?"

"Begitulah, aku sudah kelas tiga dan tugasku semakin banyak sehingga jarang berkunjung kemari."

"Oh," perempuan itu tersenyum dan menaruh bawaannya ke atas meja lalu menghampiri Hinata, dia sudah tahu tujuan gadis itu saat melirik kucing yang ada di atas meja periksa. "Jadi… kau bertemu dengannya dimana?"

"Aku menemukannya di pinggir jalan. Kakinya terluka dan dia sudah terlihat sangat lemas, makanya aku bawa ke sini." Hinata ikut tersenyum saat Hana tersenyum. Hana selalu mengenal Hinata sebagai seorang gadis yang cantik, lembut, dan baik. Sosok remaja yang pandai juga peduli. Tidak heran jika sahabatnya terlampau 'gila'.

"Apa kau baru pulang sekolah?"

"Hu-um.."

"Kau belum makan?" Hinata menggeleng… "Nah, bagaimana kalau sambil aku mengobati kucing ini, kau mengantarkan makan siang ini pada seseorang?" Hana memberikan bungkus makanan yang tadi dia bawa kepada Hinata.

"Seseorang?"

Hana mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tadi dia memintaku untuk membelikannya makanan tapi karena sekarang aku ada pekerjaan, jadi kau saja yang mengantarnya. Setuju?"

Hinata terdiam, dibalik senyum Hana, dia sudah jelas mengetahui siapa 'seseorang' yang dimaksud dokter cantik itu. Dan sudah pasti pula kalau Hana mengetahui masalahnya dengan sang kakak.

"Anoo… Nee-chan.. itu…"

"Ah, kasihan kucingnya kalau terlalu lama menunggu.." Hana menatap kucing yang tergolek lemah di atas meja dengan pandangan iba yang di buat-buat, tapi berhasil membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

"Uh,, baiklah.. akan aku antarkan makanannya."

"Benarkah?" senyum lebar dan manis langsung terpajang di wajah Hana. "Ini. Pastikan dia memakannya, karena dia belum makan apa-apa dari pagi. Dia bahkan belum pulang dari semalam."

Hinata menunduk dan menerima bungkus makanan itu. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak ingin terlalu lama berdiaman dengan kakaknya itu, tapi setiap kali bertemu, kakaknya itu pasti membuatnya kesal. Padahal sebelumnya jika mereka bertengkar, sang kakak pasti sudah minta maaf kurang dari sejam.

"Hana-nee.." dokter cantik itu menoleh saat suara lirih Hinata memanggilnya. "Apa… apa Itachi-nii… baik-baik saja?"

Hana mengernyit bingung akan pertanyaan Hinata. Maksud 'baik-baik saja' itu apa? Kabar Itachi kah? Atau… keadaan perasaan Itachi?

"Maksudmu?"

"Itachi-nii… apa mungkin dia ada masalah? Atau… dia sedang banyak pikiran? Aku hanya…"

Hana tersenyum saat Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia mendekat dan membelai rambut indigo lembut itu. "Coba kau tanyakan saja sendiri. Bukankah dia selalu menceritakan semua hal padamu? Mungkin saja dia memang sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dia jadikan tempat curhat."

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak bercerita kepada Hana-nee.. kalian sahabatkan?"

Dokter itu kembali tersenyum dan mulai duduk di kursinya. Mengambil perban dan antiseptic juga beberapa peralatan lain. "Dia belum senyaman itu jika bersamaku. Tapi jika kau…" tatapan mereka bertemu, "..aku yakin dia akan menceritakan semuanya. Sekarang cepatlah pergi, ku rasa dia sudah kelaparan."

Hinata berkedip, lalu mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa dia merasa pembicaraan Hana punya maksud tertentu. Dia tidak mengerti apa itu, tapi hal itu membuatnya tambah bingung.

. . .

Dengan yakin dia melangkah menuju gedung lain yang merupakan gedung untuk penyakit umum. Disanalah tujuannya agar bisa bertemu dengan seseorang pemilik makanan yang dia bawa sekarang. Terkadang dia tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan ramah beberapa suster yang mengenalnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang sudah lama dia tidak berkunjung ke rumah sakit.

Matanya berkeliling untuk melihat keadaan rumah sakit yang terlihat masih sama. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama di atasnya. Papan nama bertuliskan 'Dokter Senju Itachi.'

Dia mengangkat tangannya tapi kembali ragu untuk meneruskan. Dia berpikir, apa yang harus dia ucapkan dan bagaimana dia harus bersikap. Apa dia harus bersikap biasa padahal kemarin mereka masih saling menatap sinis? Atau dia menyapa seperti biasa padahal dalam tiga hari ini mereka hanya berujar ketus satu sama lain?

Hah,, dia menghela nafas lagi.

"Hinata-chan?"

Dia tersentak saat ada yang memanggilnya, "Kau kenapa? Apa kau mencari dokter Itachi?"

"I-iya.. a-akuu… me… membawa makanan?" jawabannya ragu, membuat suster itu mengernyit bingung lalu tersenyum.

"Dia sedang ada praktek sekarang, tapi mungkin akan selesai sebentar lagi. Tunggulah di dalam."

"Oh.. i-iya,, terima kasih."

Suster itu mengangguk sebelum pergi. Hinata menelan ludahnya dan perlahan membuka pintu ruangan milik kakaknya itu.

Sepi. Ruangan itu sepi dan rapi. Dia melangkah masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya. Menaruh makanan di atas meja Itachi sebelum melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Tentu saja tidak ada yang menarik di ruangan seorang dokter.

Dia menghela nafas dan beralih menatap bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas meja. Tersenyum dan mengambil satu foto. Foto keluarganya. Di sana, kedua orang tuanya duduk disofa, sementara Sasuke dan Gaara duduk disamping kiri kanan Ayah Ibunya. Dia berdiri dibelakang dengan Itachi dan Neji. Mereka tersenyum dan terlihat seperti satu keluarga yang sempurna.

Itu foto yang mereka ambil dua setengah tahun yang lalu saat Hinata baru saja lulus SMP. Tatapannya sendu saat dia membelai wajah sang Ibu dalam foto itu. Benar, sudah cukup lama kedua orang tuanya tidak menghubunginya atau dia menghubungi orang tuanya. Apa yang terjadi disana dan bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuanya? Hal itu kini merasuk ke dalam fikiran Hinata.

"Ayah,, Ibu…"

Dia menaruh kembali foto itu dan mengambil foto yang satu lagi. Fotonya dengan Itachi, dimana Itachi memeluknya dari belakang dan mereka tersenyum senang. Itu foto yang mereka ambil saat liburan ke pantai tahun lalu, sebulan sebelum kabar kebangkrutan itu datang.

Dia tersenyum melihat senyum dan tatapan Itachi yang begitu hangat dan lembut di foto itu. Bukan hanya Itachi tapi dia juga melihat hal yang sama dari ketiga kakaknya yang lain.

Kalau dia ingat, disetiap kamar kakak-kakaknya, pasti terpajang fotonya dan foto kakak pemilik kamar. Seperti di kamar Sasuke yang pasti terpajang fotonya dengan Sasuke. Di kamar Gaara, terpajang fotonya dengan Gaara. Begitupun di kamar Neji, juga terpajang fotonya dengan Neji.

Keningnya berkerut, yang dia ingat, ia tidak pernah melihat foto kakak-kakaknya dengan gadis lain. Dia tahu jika ke empat kakaknya belum pernah membawa gadis ke rumah, tapi apa iya ke empat kakaknya juga belum pernah pacaran?

Matanya melebar saat dia berpikiran seperti itu. Ya ampun, bukankah aneh jika ke empat kakaknya yang tampan itu belum pernah pacaran? Dia yakin kalau banyak gadis yang mengantri cinta sang kakak. Lalu kenapa?

"Sudahlah, untuk apa aku pikirkan itu. Mungkin mereka hanya sedang tidak mau pacaran." Dia mengembalikan foto itu dan berbalik untuk memilih pulang. Tapi satu hal terlintas di pikirannya. Dia mengeluarkan kertas dan pena dari tasnya lalu menulis sesuatu disana. Berbalik dan menaruhnya di atas makanan Itachi. "Selesai!" ucapnya riang, lalu melanjutkan rencananya untuk pulang.

. . .

"Naruto-nii.." seorang gadis keluar dari salon dengan penampilannya yang sangat cantik. Dia menggunakan dress selutut berwarna kuning, sama dengan warna rambutnya yang disanggul setengah. Poninya rata dan senyumnya sangat manis. "Bagaimana penampilanku? Cantikkah?"

Naruto mematri penampilan gadis itu dari bawah hingga atas dan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan gadis ittu. "Iya."

"Iya apa? Apa aku cantik?"

"Iya."

"Iya apa?" gadis itu tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto yang kurang jelas. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan menuntut agar Naruto bilang dia 'cantik'.

"Hah," Naruto menghela nafas, dia mendekat dan menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu, "Iya Sasame-chan.. kau sangat cantik dan juga manis."

"Banarkah?" gadis itu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, kau yang paling cantik." Pemuda pirang itu menarik tangannya dengan tersenyum. "Jadi, kemana kita pergi?"

"Bioskop, aku mau nonton film romantis yang baru keluar."

"Ya ampun, gadis SMP sepertimu itu seharusnya memilih tempat kencan seperti taman atau game zone, pasti akan lebih seru dari pada bioskop. Bioskop itu tempat kencan orang dewasa."

"Nee…" Sasame merengut kesal, "..aku mau ke bioskop. Aku juga mau kencan seperti di TV itu. kan romantis."

"Dasar.. baiklah!" Naruto menaiki motornya dan memakai helm, dia juga memberikan helm kepada Sasame.

Gadis pirang itu memakai helm dengan cepat dan segera menaiki boncengan motor itu. "Pegangan ya!"

"Siap bos!" tangan mungil gadis itu melingkar erat di pinggang Naruto. Detik selanjutnya, motor itu sudah melaju kencang.

Meninggalkan sedikit debu yang berterbangan dan juga seorang gadis yang berdiri mematung tak jauh dari sana. Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang melihat dan mendengar semuanya dengan menahan sakit didadanya dan juga remasan kuat di rok sekolahnya. Sesuatu yang wajar mengingat dia baru saja menyaksikan sang kekasih yang melaju pergi dengan seorang gadis lain untuk… kencan.

. . .

Seorang dokter muda memasuki ruangannya dengan lesu walau tak menghilangkan charisma dan juga wibawanya. Dia menghela nafas berat dan melepas jubah dokternya sebelum menghempas tubuhnya pada kursi yang ada.

Tangannya langsung terangkat untuk memijat pelan pelipisnya. Lelah, pasti. Dia baru saja menjalani operasi selama tiga jam, padahal dia belum makan dari tadi pagi dan juga belum istirahat dari semalam. Kepalanya bersandar dengan mata terpejam, seandainya hubungannya dengan sang adik baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia akan langsung pulang agar dapat berbaring dipangkuan sang adik seperti biasa. Tapi…

"Hah.." dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat bungkusan makanan diatas meja dengan selembar kertas. Tangannya terangkat meraih kertas itu dan membacanya.

'Makan dan istirahatlah. Seorang dokter seharusnya lebih tahu tentang pentingnya istirahat dan makan. Jangan sampai maag Nii-chan kambuh.'

Dia terdiam melihat tulisan itu. Tulisan sang adik yang selalu hadir di fikirannya. Matanya beralih ke makanan tadi. Jelas itu makanan yang ada dikantin rumah sakit dan itu juga makanan yang dia pesan pada sahabatnya. Kalau adiknya yang mengantar makanan itu, berarti sang sahabat pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu.

Helaan nafas itu kembali terjadi. Pelan dia membuka dan memakan makanan itu. Rasa lelah dan laparnya serasa membuatnya sanggup menghabiskan makanan itu dalam waktu cepat. Dan juga perasaannya lebih baik setelah tahu kalau sang adik ternyata masih peduli padanya.

. . .

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya setelah meminum segelas susu hangat dari dapur. Dia merasa tidak bisa tidur karena masih terpikirkan hal yang dia lihat sore tadi. Dia tidak menangis walau dia merasa dadanya sedikit sakit setiap kali melihat gadis lain memeluk kekasihnya dan mereka pergi kencan bersama.

Tapi walaupun begitu, gadis berambut indigo itu tetap tidak ingin berburuk sangka. Dia masih memikirkan hal paling positif yang mungkin saja sedang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya, walau dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Langkahnya terhenti dan dia menoleh. Kamar Itachi. Malam ini, kakaknya itu kembali tidak pulang dan tidak memberi kabar. Jujur, dia merasa kehilangan setelah beberapa hari tidak bertegur sapa dengan Itachi. Sosok kakak pertamanya itu adalah sosok yang dewasa dan begitu hangat, sering kali Hinata merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Itachi karena pria 26 tahun itu benar-benar figure seorang kakak yang sempurna baginya.

Setelah lama terdiam, dia mulai melangkah dan memasuki kamar kakaknya. Seperti biasa, kamar itu rapi. Berbeda dengan kamar Sasuke dan Gaara yang terkadang berantakan. Kamar itu terasa nyaman dan juga menenangkan.

Dia berjalan menuju ranjang dan berbaring disana. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih cerah. Pikirannya melayang pada semua hal yang terjadi dalam setahun terakhir. Keluarganya bangkrut, orang tuanya pergi, Naruto datang dan banyak menciptakan kenangan baru dan indah bersamanya, sampai pernyataan cinta pemuda itu dan juga bagaimana saat Hinata mengajak Naruto ke rumah yang berakhir dengan babak belurnya pemuda itu.

Tapi setelah itu, dia masih ingat dan masih percaya pada janji Naruto yang akan kembali padanya. Ya benar, Naruto pergi hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu, pemuda itu pasti kembali.

"Naruto-kun.."

Dia memiringkan badannya dan meraih guling sebelum memejamkan matanya dan tenggelam dalam nyenyak tidurnya malam itu dikamar Itachi.

.

To be continued

.

Rameen kembali…. ^^

Senangnya bisa update lagi. Dan semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan ya. Masih pada nungguin kan? Masih penasarankan? Jangan pergi dulu dong, jangan bosan dulu sebelum ceritanya tamat. Karena saya pun belum bosan untuk menulis. Hehehe :D

Oke,, balasan review….

Ana : wah, kamu sering banget jadi orang pertama yang review setiap aku baru up. Senangnya… ^^ dan aku juga sama kayak kamu. Aku suka semua pairing yang chara ceweknya Hinata. Terutama NaruHina, SasuHina, GaaHina, ItaHina dan NejiHina. Kalau kelima chara itu sama cewek lain, rasanya nggak ikhlas deh. Hehehe… tapi nggak apa deh dari pada semuanya diborong sama Hinata. Iya nggak?

Widya permana : oh ya? Padahal cerita aku biasa aja loh, syukur deh kalau ceritanya mantap. Penasaran kan? Makanya tetap tungguin.. hihihi thanks supportnya..

Haizahr Hana : Nah, jangan takut dong sama Itachi, dia kan keren… kalau masalah perasaan Itachi, entar bakal tahu sendiri seiring perkembangan cerita. Tetap stay ya..

Yudhabagusdwi : makasih supportnya. Syukurlah kalau ceritanya bagus. Dan kamu tenang aja, Naruto nggak akan menyerah segampang itu kok.. dia sedang sibuk karena…. untuk Hinata. :D

Princessgomez : Heeeyyyy jugaaa… baguslah kalau kamu suka. Urusan Naruto? Ntar kita tanya ke Naruto ya apa urusannya sampai nyuekin Hinata gitu. :'( … kalau alasan Neji sih kayaknya akan ketahuan seiring cerita berlanjut. Nah sesuai permintaan kamu, chap ini aku tulis lebih panjang dari kemarin. Semoga suka…

Pecinta NH : Yosh! Hidup NaruHina… hehehe… thanks supportnya. Tenang aja, aku nggak bakal bosan kok ngelanjutinnya, selama kalian semua nggak bosan nungguinnya…

Komaliya316 : Nah, dia error… tenang mbak, Naru bakal baik-baik aja kok sama Hina… :D

Betelgeuse Bellatrix : Wah,,, khayalan tingkat tinggi kalau udah gitu sih… hehehe… jangan dong incest di dunia nyata.. dilarang! :D ,,,,,, iya kasian mereka berempat…

Anitaa Hyuga : Pastinya dilanjut.. Ganbatte! #apasih… thanks… :D

Yukimasahiro12 : Sama, aku juga penasaran dengan perasaan Itachi yang sesungguhnya. Kalo untuk lamanya fic ini,, aku nggak tahu. Tapi mungkin bulan depan udah selesai kok (nggak tahu tanggal berapa).. aku usahain cepet deh,, fic-fic aku kemaren juga paling lama sebulan udah END. Jadi doa'in aja semoga aku nggak kehilangan ide dan mood, juga punya banyak waktu luang. Oke? :D :D :D stan by please!

: ciiieeee,,, kamu tau aja kalau ide fic ini pasaran. Emang fic ini sama dengan fic siapa? Judulnya apa? bagi info dong, aku juga mau baca, siapa tahu bisa jadi referensi. Hehehe,,, ya maklum aja kalau kamu merasa déjà vu, soalnya ceritanya kan mainstream. :D :D :D

Fania HimeChan : aku usahain ya buat up date cepet…

mangetsuNaru : Ngeselin ya Naruto nya? Emang sengaja biar yang baca ikut kesel. Hahahaha…. Tapi tenang aja, mereka masih sepasang kekasih kok, dan aku pastikan tidak akan putus. Ehm,, #angguk-anggukgaje…

vaci hyuuga : sama kayak komik jepang? Apa judulnya juga sama 'Love Ver 5' karya Ohya Kazumi? Bener banget, aku ngambil idenya dari komik itu emang. Tapi disini aku tambahin beberapa masalah dan scene. Juga awal mula mereka bisa berkumpul jadi satu keluarga bakalan aku jelasin juga menurut versi aku. Trus kalo di komiknya, ceritanya singkat, nah kalo di fic ini, aku buat lebih panjang dan lebih agak ribet agar dramanya terasa. Itu aja, sih. Semoga tidak kalah bagus dengan komik aslinya ya… :D thanks udah review.. stay on please!

Han Shi Hoo : Sabaaaarrr… tenang aja,, entar juga direstuin kok. Dan ke empat saudara bakal menemukan soulmate yang lain. Kan pairingnya NaruHina…

AlzenaAle : Naruto emang dari awal suka bolos kok, dia kan pertamanya berandalan. Hehee… tapi setelah bertemu dan berjanji sama Hinata. Baru dia mulai berubah. Dia kembali bolos kali ini karena ada alasannya… yang mungkin akan diketahui di chap selanjutnya… so,, still wait..

All Guest : bagi para guest yang minta lanjut,, nih sudah saya lanjut. Makasih udah pada nungguin dan review…

.

Gimana menurut readers scene ItaHana di atas? Apa feelnya terasa?

Hufftt.. oke cukup segini aja. Chapter depan bakal dijelasin alasan Naruto bisa 'sibuk' sampe nyuekin Hinata.. dan bagi yang bertanya tentang perasaan Itachi. Apa di chap ini sudah mulai jelas perasaannya? Saya tunggu pendapat, kritik dan sarannya…

Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan… see you..

Salam, Rameen.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Ver 5 by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Drama

Note : OOC / AU / Typo / Mainstream / Don't Like Don't Read

Kring kring…

Suara bel sepeda pengantar koran di pagi hari membuat Hinata menoleh dan berjalan menuju pintu luar. Sudah kegiatan rutinnya untuk mengambil dan menyiapkan koran di atas meja makan setelah memasak sarapan dan sebelum membantu para kakak-kakaknya.

Dia tersenyum saat selintas bertemu pandang dengan pengantar koran yang juga tersenyum padanya. Dia menunduk untuk mengambil koran yang ada dihalaman rumahnya, membaca judul berita utama yang selalu terpampang jelas di halaman utama koran.

'Namikaze Group membuka cabang baru di Konoha.'

Dia berkedip membaca berita bisnis yang ada di halaman utama koran itu. Dia tidak tahu tentang bisnis atau apapun hal terkait, tapi dia merasa kenal dengan foto seseorang yang ada di koran itu. Foto seorang pria paruh baya yang tersenyum dengan rambut jabrik dan wajah tampannya. Seorang pria yang dia rasa mirip dengan seseorang. Foto yang dicetak hitam-putih dikoran itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

Dia mengendikkan bahu dan mulai berjalan menuju kotak surat yang tertempel di luar pagar. Melihat beberapa surat yang menumpuk disana dan tanpa pikir dua kali, ia mengambil semuanya. Sambil membaca setiap pengirim surat, ia berjalan pelan untuk kembali masuk ke rumahnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendapati sebuah surat yang bertuliskan dari Bank yang menyita rumahnya. Dia sudah tahu jika isi surat itu adalah tagihan setiap bulan agar tetap dapat tinggal di rumah itu sampai benar-benar pelunasan. Mata lavendernya tidak beralih dari surat itu. Membayangkan betapa banyak pikiran yang membebani kakak-kakaknya, terutama Itachi dan Neji.

Sreet..

Dia tersentak saat surat itu di ambil seseorang, saat ia berbalik, disanalah ia lihat Neji berdiri di sampingnya dengan memegang surat yang tadi dia baca.

"Neji-nii.."

"Surat ini bukan untukmu Hinata, tidak seharusnya kau membacanya."

Hinata terdiam, dia tahu maksud Neji. Surat itu di tujukan untuk orang yang berurusan membayar tagihan rumah dari Bank, yang berarti surat itu urusan Itachi atau Neji. Dia sebagai orang yang tidak ada urusan tidak perlu khawatir dan tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu.

Singkatnya, Neji ingin dia tidak perlu khawatir dan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Tapi…

"Bagaimana mungkin surat itu bukan untukku juga. Surat itu tentang rumah ini kan? Dan aku juga bagian dari rumah ini."

Neji menghela nafas dan menarik sang adik ke pelukannya. "Surat ini bukan untukmu. Dan kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Itu saja sudah cukup."

"Tapi Niichan.."

"Hinata," Neji melepas pelukannya dan menatap adiknya dengan lembut namun tetap tegas. "Jangan pikirkan masalah biaya, tagihan, atau apapun itu. Kau cukup sekolah, belajar, dan yang terpenting selalu tersenyum untuk kami, kakak-kakakmu. Itu saja yang perlu kau pikirkan."

Tatapan mereka bertemu dan semua sedikit lebih menenangkan bagi Hinata.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita masuk dan sarapan bersama, hm?"

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui dan selanjutnya mereka berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan.

. . .

Gadis itu duduk melamun dengan arah pandang kearah taman belakang sekolah. Walau disuruh tidak memikirkannya, tetap saja dia kepikiran akan hal tadi pagi. Dia menghela nafas dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap hampa bangku kosong di sampingnya.

Sekarang sudah hampir bel masuk dan teman sebangkunya belum ada tanda-tanda akan muncul. Apa hari ini dia tidak akan sekolah? Pertanyaan itu tidak bisa dihindari oleh gadis itu.

"Hei, jangan melamun di pagi hari." Dia mendongak untuk mendapatkan kedua sahabatnya yang berdiri di hadapannya sebelum kemudian duduk di hadapannya.

"Hinata, kemarin kucing tetanggaku juga melamun loh, ehh… sejam kemudian dia mati."

"Oh ya? Kucing yang malang.." jawab Hinata cuek. Membuat kedua sahabatnya menunduk lesu.

"Kau kenapa sih? Apa sedang ada masalah?" Sakura bertanya.

Membuat Hinata mendengus dalam hati. Masalah? Dia punya banyak. Banyak sekali hingga rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi dia merasa terlalu malas untuk menangis, makanya dia hanya bisa diam dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Apa bocah Uzumaki itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" kali ini Ino membuka suara.

"Sudahlah tidak usah pikirkan dia." Sakura menyela, "Yah, walau dia mungkin orang yang baik sih."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera menatap Sakura. "Kau bilang apa? Naruto-kun baik?" hal yang tidak di duga saat Sakura dan Ino mengangguk bersamaan. Mata lavender Hinata menyipit. Suatu hal yang aneh jika kedua sahabatnya itu mengatakan kalau Naruto anak yang baik. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga kalian mungkin…"

Hinata memotong perkataannya dan terdiam. Tapi berhasil membuat kedua siswi yang lain memutar bola mata.

"Ayolah Hinata, kami belum gila." Ujar Ino cepat.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu…" Sakura bergumam tidak jelas,

"…sesuatu yang tidak penting untuk di ceritakan." Lanjut Ino membantu. Jelas akan memalukan jika mereka bercerita bagaimana pengalaman mereka membolos dengan melompat pagar hanya untuk belanja baju yang sedang _sale_ , lalu di cegat preman nakal, dan tadaaaa… sang hero datang menyelamatkan. Dan semua hal itu yang kini merubah pendapat mereka tentang seseorang.

Tidak, mereka tidak akan menceritakan hal itu. Lagipula, bukankah 'superman' mereka kemarin meminta agar jangan sampai Hinata tahu?

"Benar! Itu tidak penting, yang penting itu adalah apa yang terjadi hingga kau murung. Well, seminggu ini kau memang jadi murung karena bocah itu. Tapi kali ini kau terlihat sedikit bersedih."

"Wah, kau pengamat yang bagus forehead.."

"Tentu saja Pig."

Hinata kembali menghela nafas saat kedua sahabatnya itu sedang adu argument dan delikan. "Kemarin aku melihatnya," perkataan Hinata sukses menarik eksistensi SakuraIno. "Sepulang sekolah… dan dia sedang… bersama seorang gadis untuk pergi… kencan."

Hening.

Ruang kelas yang hanya diisi beberapa orang itu terasa hening setelah cerita Hinata.

"Waw.." respon yang datar –sangat datar dari kedua ratu _kepo_ dikelas itu. "Dia selingkuh?"

"Berapa hari kalian pacaran? Kenapa dia sudah main selingkuh saja sih."

"Dasar bocah tidak tahu terima kasih. Sudah bisa mendapatkan Hinata itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Ehh,, malah cari gadis lain."

"Sepertinya dia belum pernah menerima pelajaran dari kita, Pig."

"Hei, siapa yang bilang dia selingkuh?" Hinta kembali bersuara. Walau wajahnya mulai murung dan dia menunduk. "Mungkin saja itu hanya keluarganya kan?" ucapnya pelan dan tidak yakin.

Setengah yakin sebenarnya. Gadis yang bersama Naruto kemarin juga punya rambut berwarna pirang, dan gadis itu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Niichan'. Tapi… mana ada kakak-adik kencan?

"Sudah kubilang, jangan melihat semua hal dari sudut pandang malaikatmu Hinata."

"Benar! Dia saja mengabaikanmu selama seminggu ini. Lalu tiba-tiba dia bersama perempuan lain."

"Menurutku, tinggalkan saja dia."

"Dia memang baik sih, tapi kalau hanya bisa menyakiti.. buat apa?"

"Bahasamu terlalu puitis Sakura.."

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Banyak."

"Masalahmu bukan urusanku, Ino."

"Tapi kau yang membuat masalah itu.."

"Hoooaaahhmmm…"

Mereka terdiam. Menoleh dan menatap Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedang merenggangkan badan. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi, menggerak-gerakkan tulang lehernya, dan selanjutnya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Tak lama kepalanya menoleh pada ketiga siswi tadi.

"Jangan berpendapat sembarangan kalau kalian tidak tahu apa-apa.." Hinata, Sakura dan Ino mengernyit bingung akan perkataan Shikamaru. Perkataan itu tidak ada awal dan pokok permasalahan, apa maksudnya?

"Dan kau Hinata," dia memandang Hinata dengan bola mata hitamnya, "Tidak perlu khawatir tentang Naruto." Pemuda Nara itu berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya lagi. "Mungkin saja sekarang Naruto sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk hubungan kalian."

Sekarang mereka mengerti maksud omongan Shikamaru. Yah, Naruto! Pemuda Nara itu mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup bagus. Walau kelihatannya tidak sampai pada pengertian Sakura dan Ino.

"Shikamaru, kau…" Ino berujar pelan.

"..kau tahu sesuatu kan?" lanjut Sakura.

Pemuda Nara itu melirik waspada dan langsung melangkah keluar kelas. Memberi kode sebuah rahasia kepada dua penggosip yang _kepo_ , bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Dia harus segera pergi sebelum di wawancarai dengan seribu pertanyaan merepotkan.

"Hei,, tunggu dulu!"

"Jelaskan pada kami apa yang kau ketahui!"

Kedua siswi penggosip itu bergerak mengejar Shika yang langsung berjalan semakin cepat menuju kantin.

Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang terdiam akan kata-kata Shika sebelumnya.

Naruto sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk hubungan mereka, dan juga.. bukankah Naruto sudah berjanji akan kembali? Seharusnya itu bisa membuatnya lebih percaya dan lebih tenang. Tapi…

"Hah," dia mengembalikan pandangannya pada taman belakang sekolah.

…rasa rindu dan kekhawatirannya tetap membuatnya tidak tenang dan sedikit meracuni kepercayaannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.."

. . .

"Naruto."

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menoleh saat suara sang Ayah memanggilnya. "Ayah belum berangkat kerja?"

"Belum. Dan kenapa kau masih di rumah?" mata Iruka menyipit curiga, "Kau tidak sekolah? Bolos lagi?"

Naruto hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Ini," dia memperlihatkan benda itu kepada Ayahnya. "Gelang siapa?"

"Hm," Iruka menatap benda yang ada di tangan Naruto dengan wajah sendu yang penuh kerinduan. "Itu punya Ata-chan.."

"Ata-chan?" kening Naruto mengerut bingung, "Ah… anak yang tinggal bersama Ayah sebelum aku?"

Iruka mengangguk dan mundur selangkah untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang tengah itu. "Ata-chan adalah satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka berlima. Dia sangat lucu dan juga manis. Keempat anak yang lainnya akan senan tiasa menjaga dan menemaninya 24 jam."

Iruka tersenyum kala mengingat anak-anak angkatnya sebelum Naruto. "Setelah mereka pergi, aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar mereka sampai saat ini. Bagaimana kabar mereka? Bagaimana kehidupan mereka? Dan juga bagaimana rupa mereka sekarang? Semua itu adalah hal yang selalu aku ingin tahu setiap harinya."

Pandangan Naruto beralih dan menaruh kembali gelang itu ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil dalam laci salah satu lemari kecil di rumah mereka. Dia hanya sedang mencari gunting kuku tadi, dan tidak sengaja menemukan gelang itu sesaat sebelum Ayahnya memanggil.

"Ayah tidak perlu khawatir." Pemuda pirang itu berujar pelan tapi masih cukup besar untuk sampai di telinga sang Ayah. "Bukankah Ayah sendiri yang bilang, kalau mereka di adopsi sepasang suami-istri yang kaya raya. Jadi kurasa mereka hidup dengan bahagia dan berkecukupan."

"Benar!" Iruka mengangguk dan tersenyum miris, "Seandainya kau datang tiga hari lebih cepat Naruto. Pasti kau juga akan hidup enak dan berkecukupan sekarang." ucapnya kemudian, terdapat nada penyesalan dalam kalimatnya saat mengingat kalau dia bertemu Naruto dulu tepat tiga hari setelah sepasang suami-istri mengadopsi kelima anak angkatnya yang pertama.

"Tidak perlu hidup berkecukupan. Aku sudah senang tinggal bersama Ayah." Pemuda pirang itu meraih tasnya yang ada di atas meja dan mulai berjalan pergi, "Aku pergi dulu… Ayah."

Iruka menatap putranya yang berjalan pergi dengan ekspresi datar. Satu sisi dia memang menyesal karena Naruto tidak ikut diadopsi oleh orang kaya itu. tapi disisi lain, dia bersyukur karena kehadiran Naruto di hidupnya membuat ia tidak sendirian selama ini.

"Ayah juga sangat senang hidup bersamamu, Naruto."

Ddrrrtt..

Tepat setelah ucapan itu, dia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Tertera nama menager di tempatnya bekerja, dan dengan cepat dia angkat. "Hallo.."

" _Iruka, kau dimana?"_

"Saya masih di rumah pak. Sebentar lagi saya berangkat."

" _Baguslah. Kita semua juga harus bersiap karena pemilik baru pabrik ini akan datang hari ini."_

"Pemilik baru?"

" _Iya. Kau tahu kan pabrik kita sudah di beli sebuah perusahaan bulan lalu, dan sekarang pemilik baru itu akan memeriksa keadaan pabrik."_

"Oh, baik pak. Saya akan berangkat sekarang."

" _Ya."_

. . .

Itachi menghela nafas saat mendapati rumahnya kosong dan begitu sepi. Jelas semua penghuni yang lain sedang tidak di rumah. Neji bekerja, Sasuke dan Gaara pasti sedang kuliah, dan Hinata…

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat lagi-lagi dia memikirkan gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu dia pikirkan beberapa hari ini, bahkan membuatnya sulit tidur.

Dia melangkah menuju kamarnya, lembur di rumah sakit bukanlah pilihan yang bagus ternyata. Dia tidak bisa tidur dan juga tidak nyaman untuk tidur. Ditambah pikiran dan masalahnya yang membebani, dia merasa bisa gila.

Itachi berpikir kalau selama ini semua masalah itu memang sudah ada, tapi kehadiran Hinata selalu bisa membuatnya kembali tenang dan santai. Ia tidak menyangka kalau eksistensi Hinata dalam hidupnya cukup besar hingga ketika gadis itu tidak ada, sanggup membuatnya kacau.

Dia melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan melirik meja di sampingnya. Mendapati beberapa surat tagihan dari beberapa tempat. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Surat-surat itu memang selalu di berikan padanya, walau Neji ikut membantu membayar. Tapi tetap semuanya di urus oleh Itachi. Biasanya uang kiriman orang tuanya, uang dari Neji dan juga uang gajinya akan dia satukan agar bisa di bagi untuk beberapa hal yang memang membutuhkan.

Seperti tagihan Bank, tagihan listrik, sekolah Hinata, kuliah Sasuke dan Gaara, bahkan sampai kebutuhan rumah disetiap bulannya. Semua yang mengurus Itachi. Tapi kadang juga tiga adik yang lainnya akan membantu sesuai permintaan Itachi.

Mengabaikan surat-surat itu dia melepas sepatunya dan melempar sembarangan lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dia sangat lelah dan hanya ingin tidur walau hanya sebentar. Pria itu memiringkan badannya dan meraih guling. Tapi keningnya berkerut saat hidungnya menangkap aroma lavender yang menenangkan.

Dia lebih dalam mencium aroma itu yang serasa menempel di bantalnya. Dan ia sangat yakin kalau itu adalah aroma sampo Hinata. Terdiam, memikirkan kenapa bantalnya bisa beroma sampo Hinata. Dan saat selintas pemikiran itu hinggap dipikirannya, seulas senyum tipis melengkungkan bibirnya.

Hinata tidur di ranjangnya, yah pasti begitu. Sudah beberapa kali gadis itu melakukannya saat dia tidak ada. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal guling, dia yakin bisa tidur nyenyak kali ini..

. . .

"Iruka, kemarilah!" seorang pria berkacamata hitam memanggil bawahannya untuk mendekat. Dan saat bawahannya itu mendekat dia segera memperkenalkan orang itu pada pria lain di sampingnya. "Iruka, dia adalah pemilik pabrik yang baru. Namikaze Minato-san."

"Saya Iruka, Namikaze-san. Saya yang mengawasi bagian pengolahan bahan di pabrik ini."

"Ya, saya sudah mendengarnya dari Ebiki."

"Seperti yang anda lihat Namikaze-san." Ebiki berbicara, "Pabrik ini memiliki beberapa bagian, dan setiap bagian akan ada satu pekerja yang mempunyai tugas mengawasi dan membuat laporan kerja setiap minggu yang akan diserahkan kepada Saya selaku menager. Pabrik ini tidak terlalu besar. Dan kami senang karena perusahaan terkenal seperti Namikaze Group yang mengambil alih pabrik ini."

Minato tertawa pelan, "Ya, saya akan berusaha agar pabrik ini bisa lebih sukses. Mohon kerja samanya."

"Tentu saja."

Iruka hanya diam di sana. Dalam hati dia sedikit takjub saat menyadari kalau bos barunya itu sangat mirip dengan putra angkatnya. Rambut, mata, kepribadian. Semua mirip. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika hal itu membuatnya cukup penasaran.

. . .

"Hah,," Hinata berjalan lesu dengan sebungkus belanjaan di tangan kanannya. Gadis itu baru saja habis belanja di mini market untuk melengkapi persediaan makanan di rumah. Dan ternyata, berjalan sendiri itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Biasanya Neji yang akan menemaninya saat belanja. Karena hanya kakak keduanya itulah yang paling enak jika di ajak untuk berbincang tentang masakan dan makanan.

Dia menunduk. Sudah dua minggu, dan kekasihnya masih saja mengabaikannya. Tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan karena pemuda itu masih akan menyapanya saat di sekolah. Tapi tidak seceria dan seberisik dulu saat mereka bersama. Dan karena hal itu, membuat Naruto seolah benar-benar hilang dari hidupnya. Semakin membuat keempat kakaknya terasa lebih menyebalkan.

Dia menoleh saat melewati sebuah apotik dengan tulisan 'terima kerja part time' di bagian kaca jendelanya. Gadis itu kembali teringat dengan surat tagihan yang dia temukan seminggu yang lalu. 'Apa aku bekerja saja ya agar bisa membantu Ita-nii dan Neji-nii..' batinnya.

"Hei.."

"Kyaaa.." dia tersentak saat sebuah suara yang dibuat-buat menyeramkan mengagetkannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati kedua kakaknya menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. "Sasu-nii, Gaara-nii, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu terdiam di depan tulisan itu.." Sasuke menjawab dan menunjuk tulisan kerja part time yang tadi di lihat Hinata.

"Hinata," Gaara membuka suara "Kalau kau bekerja, maag Itachi bisa kambuh lagi dan itu juga akan membuat kami pusing."

"Tapi kalau kau ada di rumah dan mengucapkan 'okaeri' saat kami pulang sambil tersenyum, maka itu akan membuat kami semua bersemangat." Lanjut Sasuke.

Gadis itu terdiam, dan selanjutnya dia tersenyum. Menyadari kalau semua kakaknya masih sangat menyayanginya.

"Sudahlah. Dari pada memikirkan itu, sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Ya, atau kau mau di gendong seperti dulu?"

"Eh? –kyaa.." Hinata kaget saat Gaara membungkuk dan langsung menariknya ke gendongan pria itu, Sasuke pun ikut membantu. Sehingga jadilah dia di gendong punggung seperti saat dia kecil dulu. "Gaara-nii,, aku kan sudah besar."

"Tidak, bagi kami kau tetap adik kecil kami… Ata-chan.." Sasuke menjawab dan memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya.

"Mou.." bibir Hinata mengerucut, "Aku sudah besar." Hinata keras kepala.

"Ya ya ya,,, sekarang pegangan karena pesawat akan lepas landas.!" Gaara berseru dan segera berlari dengan Hinata di gendongannya. Sasuke menyusul di belakangnya.

Suara tawa senang mereka dan semua hal itu membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sana tersenyum geli karena ikut merasakan aura kehangatan kakak-adik itu.

. . .

"Naruto-niichaaannn…"

"Konohamaru?"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berlari menuju seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Ditangannya ada sebuah note kecil dan juga pena. Naruto mengangkat alisnya melihat Konohamaru yang berlari semangat kearahnya. Tapi selanjutnya dia kembali sibuk menyusun barang di gudang itu.

"Ne ne ne,, bagus biru atau hitam?" pertanyaan yang langsung muncul dari mulut Konohamaru hanya ditanggapi Naruto sambil lalu.

"Hitam."

"Bagus coklat atau cream?"

"Coklat."

"Enak pizza atau pasta?"

"Pizza."

"Restaurant atau karaoke?"

"Restaurant."

"Baiklah!" Naruto mengernyit dan menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia menoleh menatap Konohamaru yang mencatat sesuatu di note kecil yang dia bawa.

"Kau sedang apa sih?"

"Mencatat dan memilih persiapan untuk kencan besok."

"Kencan lagi?" Naruto menghela nafas pelan, tidak habis pikir kenapa anak SMP sekarang gila kencan saat baru-baru jadian. "Apa kalian tidak bosan?"

"Tidak!" jawab Konohamaru cepat, dan dia menyimpan catatan itu lalu menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Seperti biasa. Niichan yang menjemputnya dan mengantarnya ke tempat kencan kami, he?"

"Kalau begitu aku yang bosan ttebayo! Apa kau tahu kalau Sasame itu akan sangat lama jika di salon? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjemputnya langsung?"

"Menurutku, menunggu seorang gadis di tempat kencan itu akan lebih keren dari pada menjemputnya langsung."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah Niichan… aku hanya percaya Niichan yang menjemput Sasame.."

"Ck," Shika datang dengan wajah malasnya. "Berhentilah menyuruh pria lain menjemput pacarmu Konohamaru. Dan kau Naruto, Asuma memanggilmu."

"Baiklah, kau selesaikan yang disini ya."

"Hn."

"Arigatou ttebayo." Pemuda pirang itu langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Konohamaru yang memajukan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, bantu aku menyusun ini." Shika mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan Naruto.

"Aku akan membantu kalau kau yang menjemput Sasame besok."

"Kenapa jadi aku?"

. . .

"Aku harus pergi!" Neji melepas celemeknya dan berbicara pelan pada Hinata yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka sedang cuci piring malam itu, tapi sang kakak dengan baiknya hanya membantu sampai pertengahan.

"Ya." Hinata menjawab singkat.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan bocah itu? Sudah dua minggu dan tidak ada kabar." Hinata mengernyit kesal saat lagi-lagi Neji menyinggung tentang Naruto. "Waktu itu dia pergi begitu saja kan? Dan sampai sekarang dia tidak berani kembali ke sini, bahkan mengabaikanmu. Payah!"

Hinata tidak mengerti. Jika Itachi tidak meminta maaf dan terus menjelekkan Naruto. Maka ketiga kakaknya yang lain juga masih menjelekkan Naruto meski sudah minta maaf. Mau mereka apa sih? Ngajak berantem?

"Sudah kuduga dia memang begitu." Itachi datang dan langsung menyela cepat, membuat dua orang yang ada didapur itu menoleh. "Lupakan saja dia, Hinata."

Cukup! Hinata semakin kesal sekarang.

"Niichan.. tolong jangan bicara begitu pada orang pilihanku."

Huh, Itachi mendengus tidak suka. Mereka berdua membuang muka dan pergi kearah yang berlawanan, membuat Neji hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa?" Gaara muncul disaat yang tepat –bagi Neji, karena…

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dan yah, Hinata sepertinya sudah tidak mood untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan itu, sementara aku harus pergi. Jadi kau saja yang melanjutkannya ya. Bye!" Neji pergi setelah memberi perintah pada adiknya itu.

Gaara terdiam menatap tumpukan piring kotor yang masih ada cukup banyak di wastafel, "Oi oi,, apa harus aku yang melanjutkan?" tanyanya yang hanya di jawab dengan suara air dari kran.

. . .

"Hei Sasuke," pemuda raven itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh Neji. "Akhir-akhir ini kelakuan Itachi keterlaluan. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah.. mungkin dia memikirkan masalah tagihan dan pengosongan rumah lagi."

Neji menghela nafas, " Wajar saja, sebagai kakak tertua dia harus menanggung semuanya. Ditambah lagi dengan munculnya Naruto."

"Itachi terlalu memaksakan diri. Padahal dia tahu perjanjiannya kalau semua kembali pada Hinata."

"Ya," Neji bergumam pelan "Sudahlah. Semoga bocah pirang itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Aku pergi dulu."

'Semoga saja!' batin Sasuke.

. . .

Ruangan yang berisik dengan music dan kemerlap lampu membuat Neji sedikit malas dan memilih untuk pulang lebih cepat. Lagipula acara di club itu sudah selesai, berarti tugasnya sudah selesai.

Memilih berjalan kaki sambil menikmati udara malam ternyata cukup untuk menyenangkan. Dia tersenyum kala mengingat dulu dia juga sering berjalan begitu dengan sang Ayah. Tapi karena kejadian itu… semuanya berakhir. Dia dan Hinata sangat bersyukur bisa selamat dan bertemu orang baik yang mau menampung mereka.

Dia masih ingat saat dia dan Hinata sempat beberapa hari terlantar di jalanan tanpa ada orang yang peduli. Sampai seorang pria datang dan membawanya pulang. Disanalah dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bisa dia sebut dengan keluarga baru. Itachi, Sasuke dan Gaara yang juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya dan juga di tampung oleh pria baik hati itu.

"Ayah.." dia bergumam pelan menyebut pria yang telah menolongnya waktu itu. Dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu pria itu setelah mereka berlima di adopsi menjadi Senju. Yang dia dengar, pria itu pindah ke Iwa.

Dia menghela nafas dan merasa sangat bersyukur akan hidupnya sekarang. Walau keadaan sedang kacau, setidaknya mereka berlima masih saling mendukung dan membantu.

Dia mengendikkan bahu, memilih untuk menghentikan ingatannya tentang masa lalu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mematri keadaan jalanan. Saat mata lavendernya menangkap sosok yang dia kenal, dia berhenti.

Naruto!

Yah, dia melihat Naruto sedang bekerja dengan para pekerja yang memperbaiki jalan. Segera dia bersembunyi di balik tiang yang ada.

"Hei anak SMU! Semangat sekali kerjanya, memang honornya mau kau pakai untuk apa?" salah seorang pria paruh baya yang juga bekerja di sana bertanya pada Naruto.

Seketika pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan menjawab mantap, "He he he… ini untuk orang yang kucintai."

Deg

Neji tersentak ditempatnya. 'Jangan-jangan dia melakukan itu untuk Hinata?' batinnya berpikir. 'Jadi, dia sibuk dan mengabaikan Hinata selama ini karena… dia sibuk bekerja?'

Neji tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang masih semangat untuk bekerja meski sudah terlihat sangat jelas kalau pemuda pirang itu lelah. Dia berkedip dan memilih untuk melanjutkan jalannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dia sedikit senang saat tahu adiknya tidak salah pilih. Walau dia tidak akan mangakui pemuda itu secepat ini.

"Hah, perutku tiba-tiba mual melihatnya. Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang."

. . .

Mata lavender itu melirik malas kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tidak terasa, dia ternyata sudah menghabiskan waktu selama satu setengah jam untuk membaca novel. Hah, dia menghembus nafas kasar saat kembali teringat pertengkaran singkatnya dengan Itachi tadi.

"Menyebalkan!" dia duduk dan menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan ponselnya yang absen dari penglihatannya sejak tadi. "Kemana?"

Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, mungkin saja ponselnya tertinggal disuatu tempat.

Dan benar saja, saat dia memasuki dapur. Ponselnya yang berwarna lavender tergeletak di dekat wastafel. Untung saja tidak basah. Mungkin tertinggal saat dia pergi karena kesal tadi.

'Tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan.' Batinnya lesu. Sudah dua minggu dan dia masih selalu berharap Naruto akan menguhubunginya. Memang, terkadang pemuda itu mengiriminya pesan hanya sekedar untuk bertanya kabar. Tidak lebih dari itu.

'Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tunggu saja dia kembali. Dia yang bilang kalau dia akan kembali.'

Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya, tapi saat dia melewati kamar Itachi yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dia menoleh dan melihat Itachi sedang meneguk bir dari gelasnya yang entah keberapa kali.. melihat dari raut Itachi yang kusut, Hinata bisa menyimpulkan jika kakaknya itu pasti sudah banyak minum.

Dia kembali ke dapur dan membuat susu hangat. Itachi tidak boleh di biarkan.

Lima menit kemudian dia kembali ke kamar Itachi dan menyodorkan susu hangat yang dia bawa secara tiba-tiba. "Sudah cukup!" Itachi mendongak dan menatapnya sayu, "Minum susu ini dan istirahatlah. Lambung Ita-nii itu lemah. Padahal Niichan dokter, seharusnya lebih tahu akan hal itu kan?!" dia menaruh susu itu di atas meja dengan sedikit kasar.

Pria itu hanya diam dan kembali meneguk birnya dari dalam gelas. Tanpa dia sadari kalau bir itu sudah habis dan hanya menyisakan bongkahan batu es yang juga sudah mengecil, entah mungkin karena efek mabuk. Pria itu masih menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya sehingga batu es itu jatuh dan mengenai wajahnya.

Pfftt… kejadian itu lucu dimata Hinata dan sukses membuatnya tertawa pelan.

Tanpa ia sadari jika suara tawanya mengambil perhatian Itachi. Pria itu terpana dan dengan pelan menaruh gelasnya lalu meraih pipi gembil sang adik.

"Eh.. Ita-nii?" gadis itu tersentak dan diam seketika.

"Hinata," suara Itachi lemah dan begitu penuh dengan kerinduan. "Sudah sangat lama kau tidak tersenyum padaku." Ucapnya pelan setengah mabuk. Tapi tetap saja alam bawah sadarnya memang sangat merindukan Hinata dan begitu senang saat Hinata kembali tertawa padanya.

"Ita-nii… Niichan mabuk?"

Itachi tersenyum dan semakin membelai lembut pipi gembil Hinata. Sukses membuat gadis itu terpaku.

Ddrrtt…

Getar ponselnya membuat dia sadar dan melihat siapa yang menelpon. Nama 'Naruto' yang tertera di layar membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Dengan segera dia mengangkatnya.

"Hallo Naruto-kun.."

Pandangan Itachi menyipit tidak suka, pria itu segera merampas ponsel sang adik… _"Hinata? Hina.." tut tut tut_ …dan segera menekan tombol merah. Membuat panggilan Naruto disebrang sana terputus.

Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menakutkan. Membuat Hinata terdiam dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Itachi yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Tatapan mata Itachi seolah sangat marah padanya. Dia menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa takut.

"I-Ita-nii.."

Greb..

Itachi dengan cepat memeluknya erat. "Hinata, kau… milik kami semua." Suara barinton itu begitu berat terdengar di telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu semakin membeku seketika. "Dari pada aku menyerahkanmu pada bocah itu, lebih baik kau menjadi milikku saja."

Hinata merasa tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh di sofa dengan Itachi yang menindihnya. "Aku menyukaimu, Hinata." Wajah pria itu mendekat, semakin membuat Hinata dengan jelas mencium bau alcohol dari mulut pria itu.. dia ingin menghindar saat wajah Itachi semakin dekat, tapi tubuhnya kaku.

"Hinata.." gumaman Itachi menyadarkannya dan menoleh ke samping untuk menghindari ciuman Itachi. Tangannya menahan bahu Itachi dengan kuat.

"Tidak… kenapa.. hiks.. kenapa Ita-nii.." dia mulai terisak ketika merasa kalau pria di hadapannya kini bukanlah kakak yang selama ini dia kenal. Kakaknya yang hangat dan begitu menyayanginya sebagai adik, bukanlah pria yang sedang memaksa menciumnya saat ini. "Tidak, Itachi-nii lepas.."

Buakkhh.. Bruukk..

"Apa-apaan ini, Itachi."

Hinata segera berdiri dan mundur saat dia merasa tubuh Itachi tidak lagi menindihnya. Gigitan di bibirnya semakin menguat saat Gaara lagi-lagi meninju Itachi, disusul kedatangan Neji dan Sasuke.

"Apa ini, Itachi?" suara Neji merendah dan dia segera mendekat lalu menarik kerah baju Itachi. "Apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau mau melanggar perjanjian kita?" sebenarnya Neji tidak terlalu memperdulikan tentang penjanjian. Tapi dia sangat kesal dan marah karena itu adalah Hinata, adik sepupunya yang mempunyai darah yang sama dengannya.

"Per-perjan-jian?" suara lirih Hinata membuat keempat pria itu terdiam. Neji pun melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Itachi dan membuang muka menahan emosi. "Apa maksud… kalian?" gadis itu masih tak bisa mencerna apa-apa sekarang. Dia bingung. Yang dia ingat, tadi dia berusaha menghentikan kakaknya yang minum, lalu Naruto menelpon yang langsung dimatikan oleh Itachi. Selanjutnya kakaknya terlihat seperti orang asing yang memaksa ingin menciumnya.

Setelah itu Gaara datang dan memukul Itachi tiba-tiba. Dan sekarang… perjanjian? Perjanjian apa? dia tidak mengerti.

"Neji-nii?" dia berharap kakaknya itu akan menjelaskan perkataannya tapi yang ada, Neji hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Hinata, sebenarnya.."

"Gaara!" Pria raven itu menyela omongan Gaara agar pria berambut merah itu tidak membocorkan apa yang sudah menjadi rahasia mereka berempat.

Gaara diam, dan melihat Hinata yang menatapnya penuh harap. Dia masih ingat saat tadi dia mendengar teriakan Hinata dan melihat bagaimana Itachi mencoba menciumnya secara paksa. Tidak, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata menjadi korban tanpa tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak peduli jika kakaknya yang lain marah atau bahkan Hinata juga ikut marah. Dia hanya ingin gadis itu tahu seperti apa perasaan mereka sebenarnya.

Dia menatap mata lavender Hinata dengan intens, "Sebenarnya kami semua menyukaimu Hinata." Ucapnya mantap, "Bukan sebagai kakak, tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Deg..

Semuanya terdiam. Mata Hinata melebar, apa itu? apa yang baru saja dia dengar sangat sulit untuk dicerna olehnya. Kakaknya… menyukainya? Mempunyai perasaan lain dari hanya sekedar saudara?

Matanya melirik satu persatu kakaknya yang terdiam dan menunduk, seolah membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara. 'Niichan..' batinnya.

"Kami tidak tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana," Gaara melanjutkan "Terutama aku, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu datang bersama Neji dan Ayah, aku merasa senang melihatmu yang tersenyum malu dibalik kaki Ayah. Saat itu aku masih 7 tahun, jelas aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, tapi yang pasti aku tidak suka jika kau dekat dengan anak laki-laki lain selain aku, Sasuke, Neji dan Itachi.

"Ketika kita semua resmi menjadi Senju, kami menyadari kalau kami semua menyukaimu. Kau yang selalu tersenyum dan bersikap polos, selalu ingin kami jaga dan kami bahagiakan. Dari itu, kami berjanji untuk menjagamu bersama dan menjadi kakak terbaik untukmu tanpa ada di antara kami yang memilikimu.

"Kami akan tetap menunggu hingga kau sendiri yang membawa calonmu ke rumah, atau kau memilih salah satu dari kami. Semua keputusan, kami serahkan padamu." Gaara diam setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Sementara air mata mulai mengalir dari mata indah Hinata. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka itu semua. Dia sudah menganggap ke empat pria itu sebagai kakak kandungnya. Dia menyayangi dan selalu menghibur kakaknya dengan tulus sebagai seorang adik. Dulu, mungkin dia memang berpikir untuk menjadi pengantin dari kakak-kakaknya, tapi seiring dia besar, dia mengerti kalau mereka adalah saudara.

Suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan saat dia mendengar semua itu. Jadi selama ini semua kakaknya telah berjanji seperti itu? dan apa mungkin salah satu alasan mereka tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Naruto… juga karena itu. Hatinya semakin sakit, dia ingat perkataan Shikamaru kalau mungkin sekarang Naruto sedang berjuang melakukan sesuatu agar mereka direstui tapi kalau masalahnya seperti ini…

"Tapi,, ugh.." Itachi bersuara dengan ringisan sakit karena pukulan Gaara. Suasana yang sebelumnya hening menjadi kembali terisi dengan suara Itachi, membuat yang lain menoleh padanya. "Hal itu memang mustahil. Menyerahkan semua pilihan pada Hinata dan membiarkannya memilih orang lain? Itu mustahil." Suaranya tetap rendah.

Dan saat dia mendongak dengan sorot mata tajam, suaranya naik satu oktaf. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Apa kalian rela jika Hinata direbut oleh bocah itu? Kitalah yang seharusnya melindungi Hinata, hanya kita yang bisa membuat Hinata bahagia."

Buaakkhh..

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Neji kembali memukul Itachi dengan kesal. "Kau malah membuat Hinata menangis, bodoh!"

Ugh, Itachi kembali tersungkur dan menatap Neji marah. Dia bangkit dan membalas meninju Neji. "Kyaa.." Hinata hanya bisa teriak tertahan melihat perkelahian para kakaknya.

"Hentikan, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sasuke mendekat untuk melerai.

"Brengsek!" Neji bangkit dan berniat meninju Itachi lagi, tapi keberadaan Sasuke membuat tinjunya mengenai pria raven itu..

Buaakkhh..

Emosi, perasaan, kekesalan, dan juga kehabisan kesabaran, membuat mereka berempat saling meninju dan membalas. Membuat sang gadis semakin menangis. "Hentikan.." suaranya lirih tidak terdengar oleh yang lain. "HENTIKAAANN!" dia berteriak dan semua terdiam. "Aku,, hiks.. aku tidak mau kalian seperti ini."

Dia berbalik dan segera berlari, entah kemana tapi dia ingin pergi dari rumah ini.

Bruk.. langkahnya terhenti saat dia merasa menabrak seseorang di ambang pintu kamar Itachi. Dia mendongak dan terdiam melihat pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Hinata? Maaf aku masuk tanpa permisi, tapi aku khawatir saat tadi ponselmu mati. Aku datang tapi tidak ada orang makanya aku langsung masuk lalu mendengar keributan dari sini. Ada apa?"

"Na-naruto hiks.."

"Eeehh.. kenapa kau menangis ttebayo?"

"Naruto-kunn.." gadis itu langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dia jadikan tempat bersandar selain pemuda pirang itu.

"Hinata?" tak dapat dipungkiri, Naruto juga sangat merindukan Hinata sehingga dia membalas pelukan itu dengan sama eratnya. Tanpa menyadari raut wajah kesal dan marah para kakak yang masih saling mengepalkan tinju.

Mata safir Naruto beralih dan melihat empat pria itu yang sangat kacau dengan baju yang berantakan dan wajah yang hampir babak belur. "Eh?" seketika dia melepas pelukannya pada Hinata, "Kalian kenapa?"

Hinata panik, "Anoo.. itu.. Naru—"

"Kenapa kalian berkelahi sesama saudara?" Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata dan maju selangkah, menatap ke empat pria itu. "Seharusnya disaat seperti ini kalian saling membantu, bukannya berkelahi."

Keempat kakak itu mendengus dan saling menarik diri lalu membuang muka.

Mata Naruto melihat Itachi yang berdiri dengan membuang muka, segera dia meraih sesuatu dari sakunya dan semakin mendekat pada Itachi.

Bruk..

Dia berlutut dan membuat semua orang terkejut tak terkecuali Itachi.

"Kakak tertua," pemuda pirang itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop ditangannya pada Itachi. "Pakailah ini, jumlahnya mungkin tidak seberapa tapi kuharap bisa sedikit membantu."

Hening.

Itachi terdiam memandang amplop itu, "kau.."

"Itu adalah hasil kerjaku selama dua minggu ini. Masih sedikit, tapi aku akan terus berusaha dan bekerja keras. Aku tidak mau kalah sama kalian semua ttebayo!" pemuda pirang itu berseru semangat dengan bangga dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mungkin saat ini aku bukanlah apa-apa, tapi aku akan terus berusaha agar aku bisa melebihi kalian semua suatu hari nanti. Aku janji, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Hinata bahagia. Karena aku sangat menyukai senyum Hinata-chan.. hehehe"

Keempat pria itu lagi-lagi terdiam. Benar! Mereka semua selalu ingin membuat Hinata bahagia dan tersenyum senang, tapi apa yang justru mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Aku akan tetap berusaha agar kalian mengakuiku, dari itu kumohon. Restui hubungan kami." Naruto menatap Itachi mantap setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mungkin semua perkataannya terlalu berlebihan, tapi semua itu terucap begitu saja dari hatinya. Dia tidak pernah menyukai seorang gadis sebelumnya, apalagi harus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bisa berhadapan langsung dengan keluarga sang gadis. Dan kali ini, demi Hinata. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar mereka bisa bersama.

Sementara Hinata terdiam dengan pandangan sendu menatap kekasihnya. Hatinya menghangat saat dia yakin dia tidak salah mencintai seseorang. 'Naruto-kun..'

.

To be continued

.

Hayooo tebak,,, apakah NaruHina akan direstui? Sambil menunggu tebakan kalian, aku mau curhat sedikit boleh?

Aku lega karena bisa update lagi. Aku tahu aku lama up date, tapi setidaknya nggak lewat seminggu kan? Masih banyak yang bahkan sampai sebulan atau setahun. Tapi… kenapa ada yang nanya seolah aku nggak pernah update selama sepuluh tahun ya?

Nggak kesel sih, cuma ngerasa… gitu deh. Aku juga banyak kok baca fanfic yang lama update dan anteng aja nungguinnya. Paling hanya bilang 'update ya, aku tunggu' dikotak review. Aku sadar kalau butuh waktu untuk menulis cerita, dan aku memahami mereka. Jadi, aku berharap kalian juga memahami aku. Lebay sih,, tapi nggak apalah dari pada dongkol. Iya nggak sih? Hehehe..

Nggak usah di anggap serius, aku lagi banyak masalah makanya cuma kebetulan pengen curhat, makanya panjang nih cuap-cuapnya.

Ah, masa bodo' lah. Yang penting cerita ini bakal tetap lanjut sampe tamat dan akan kuusahain tamat bulan Maret 2016. Hohoho,,, tenang saja karena aku tipe orang yang bakal tepat janji. :D

Oke deh, dari pada pusing-pusing baca curhat aku yang nggak penting. Mending baca balasan review… sebelumnya aku mau makasih untuk yang udah mereview dan terus kasih semangat ke aku biar tetap lanjut nulis. Aku senang atas supportnya. :D :D :D Arigatou….

AlzenaAle : iya, Hinata yang tabah ya nungguin Naruto. Kalau kamu yang tabah nunggu up date nya. Hehe :D

Komaliya316 : Iya seru, tapi nggak akan terlalu banyak kok ItaHana nya..

Wid-wid : emang sengaja dibikin nyesek, :D tenang aja, Naruto nggak selingkuh kok.

Ana : Iya juga ya, pasti nyesek kalau kebanyakan. Oke deh, pairing yang lain akan aku evaluasi lagi dan akan banyakin NaruHina-nya.

Cuka-san : Nah, udah tahu kan siapa itu Sasame… Naruto nggak akan selingkuh kok, kan dia setia sama Hinata.. :D

Pecinta NH : Emang bukan siapa-siapa kok, hanya pacarnya Konohamaru.

Betelgeuse Belltrix : Hm, setengah prediksi kamu bener tentang kesibukan Naruto. Kalau masalah pasangan keempat pengawal itu. kayaknya nggak akan nyangkut ke Ino, Sakura, atau Tenten deh. Karena akan aku cari cewek lain. :D

Fanis HimeChan : Makasiiihh atas supportnya, iya doain ya semoga nulisnya semangat dan nggak kehilangan ide. Aku juga pengen kok fic ini cepet selesai, biar nggak bikin penasaran. ^^

princessgomez : Bukan hanya Itachi yang suka, tapi semuanya. Hahahaha… gimana? Terjawab semuakan pertanyaan kamu di chap ini. siapa itu Sasame atau apa kesibukan Naruto. Thanks supportnya.

Anitaa Hyuga : oke oke

Morita Naomi : Waduh,, dongkol amat kayaknya tuh, nggak sekalian aja 'orang dongkol yang makan ikan tongkol.' Hehehe tenang buk.. Sasame itu pacar Konohamaru kok. Jangan dong Hinata sama kakak"nya, kasian Naruto..

Rizqi uchiha : Iyalah di lanjut. Yang sabar ya, aku juga butuh waktu buat nulis dan menjalankan aktifitasku yang lain. Tapi bakal tetap lanjut kok, dan akan kuusahain bulan Maret udah END.

All Guest : Nggak ngerti ini guest banyak banget, satu orang atau beda orang nih. Tapi nggak papa, makasih udah baca dan review.. go NaruHina… :D

Hyuuga475 : Wah, baru baca? Nambah lagi dong readersnya. Bagus bagus,, aku suka.. hehehe

Oke segitu aja.. chapter depan mungkin cerita flashblack, chapter depannya lagi baru kembalinya Hashirama dan Mito. Semoga sesuai rencana… tunggu aja deh.. bye bye..

Salam, Rameen.


	8. Awal mula

Love Ver 5 by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Drama

Note : OOC / AU / Typo / Ide Mainstream / NaruHina Fic / Don't Like Don't Read

 _Flashback, 13 years ago…_

'Gempa bumi yang mengguncang setengah bagian Jepang dan dua Negara disekitarnya membuat begitu banyak kerugian yang di tafsir pemerintah Jepang. Gempa dengan kekuatan 10,3 skalaliter itu merobohkan belasan gedung dan perusahaan di Jepang bagian Utara. Korban yang sudah ditemukan tewas sekitar 541 jiwa, sementara ada sekitar 802 jiwa yang berhasil diungsikan dan di obati oleh beberapa kota lain yang tidak terkena dampak gempa tersebut. Sampai saat ini, pencarian dan pengevakuasian masih terus di lakukan polisi, bahkan banyak sekali relawan yang datang untuk membantu pencarian dan pembersihan wilayah setempat.'

"Hah," Iruka mendesah pelan dan melipat kembali koran yang ada ditangannya. Bencana alam yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu juga dirasakan kota tempatnya tinggal. Walau tidak separah bagian Timur, tapi guncangan hebat itu juga dapat dirasakan penduduk di daerah tempatnya tinggal.

Dia menyesap kopinya pelan sembari memikirkan masalah itu. Dia adalah seorang pria yang tinggal sendiri dan melakukan pekerjaan apa saja untuk sekedar makan dan membantu orang lain. Begitu pula dengan tim relawan yang dikirim dari kotanya, dia menjadi salah satu di antaranya. Dan oleh karena itulah, dia bertemu dengan tiga anak yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan juga berjalan linglung di antara reruntuhan.

Satu anak yang paling tua berkata orang tuanya tidak selamat dan dia beserta adiknya hanya tinggal berdua saja. Seketika hatinya miris mengingat kalau dia juga sudah yatim piatu saat berusia 10 tahun. Dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk mengajak anak-anak itu tinggal bersamanya. Belum ada sepuluh menit dia berjalan dengan kedua anak itu, dia menemukan satu anak lagi yang sedang menangis tanpa ada yang peduli.

Dengan keyakinan pasti, dia membawa ketiga anak itu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya yang kecil dan seadanya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan anak-anak itu sebelumnya, tapi dia berharap mereka bisa betah dan hidup dengan baik bersamanya.

Dia menoleh, mendapati satu anak yang paling tua berjalan menghampirinya. Sudah tiga hari anak-anak itu tinggal bersamanya. Mungkin besok dia akan kembali menjadi relawan, pikirnya. "Itachi, kau sudah bangun?"

Anak laki-laki 13 tahun itu mengangguk dengan mata yang tertuju pada berita di koran yang tadi di baca Iruka. Ekspresinya datar, tidak menunjukkan kesedihan ataupun kemarahan, atau apapun juga. Iruka cukup takjub dengan pengontrolan emosi anak itu.

"Ini, makanlah." Mata onyc Itachi melirik sepiring nasi goreng yang disodorkan Iruka padanya. Dia diam tidak bergerak, mengingat kalau sehari sebelum gempa itu terjadi, dia masih memakan omlete lezat dan berizi buatan sang Ibu sebagai sarapan.

Tentu saja keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang cukup mampu dan memiliki perusahaan sukses walau hanya di dalam Negeri. Tapi kehidupannya sangat menyenangkan dan juga bahagia, dia tidak pernah mengira kalau semua itu sudah berakhir sekarang dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dan sang adik yang masih berusia 9 tahun.

"Maaf, hanya ada itu." Iruka kembali bersuara saat Itachi tak kunjung menyentuh makanannya. Sudah tiga hari ini, sang sulung itu hanya diam dan menatap semua hal dengan datar. Iruka tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu.

"Aku," pria paruh baya itu menatap anak angkatnya dengan sabar "Bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada orang asing." Perkataan dingin Itachi membuat Iruka terdiam. Dia sudah tahu jika memang begitu sifat Itachi. "Jadi, katakan saja. Apa tujuanmu sehingga mau menampung aku dan adikku?"

Iruka menghela nafas dan menyesap kembali kopinya. Selanjutnya, pandangannya menerawang untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan itu agar bocah Uchiha itu tahu kalau dia hanya ingin membantu.

"Orang tuaku adalah sepasang intel polisi. Saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun, mereka menghadapi suatu kasus besar yang membuat mereka harus pergi jauh dan lama. Setiap kali mereka akan pergi, mereka pasti selalu menyuruhku hati-hati dan bilang kalau mereka akan segera pulang.

"Tapi suatu hari, hanya kabar kematian mereka yang pulang ke rumah. Aku mempunyai paman dan bibi di dekat rumahku, tapi aku ingin tetap tinggal sendiri di rumahku. Saat itu aku merasakannya, kesepian dan kesendirian yang begitu menyedihkan." Iruka menoleh manatap Itachi dan dia tersenyum,

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian merasakan hal yang sama. Aku ingin mengjari kalian kalau bersama akan lebih baik dan menyenangkan dari pada sendiri. Yah, anggaplah aku membantu kalian karena aku menginginkan teman untuk tinggal bersama."

Tatapan mereka bertemu dan suasana menjadi hening.

Semenit kemudian, Itachi menarik piring sarapannya dan mulai makan dengan lahap. Membuat Iruka tersenyum. Dia tahu jika anak itu sudah bisa percaya padanya, hanya saja mungkin anak itu sedikit canggung untuk mengatakan hal yang seharusnya ia ucapkan.

"Hei," Itachi menoleh saat Iruka memanggilnya, "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menampung kalian… bagaimana jika kalian memanggilku… 'Ayah'?"

. . .

Sesuai rencananya, ke esokkan harinya Iruka kembali menjadi relawan di sebuah kota yang juga hampir hancur. Tanah disekitar retak, beberapa gedung masih terlihat cukup berantakan. Dan sejauh mata memandang, hanya kesedihan yang terasa.

Sebelumnya, dia akan pulang jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tapi karena sekarang dia yakin ada yang menunggunya di rumah, pria itu sudah memutuskan untuk pulang sekitar jam 4 sore. Perjalanan dari Iwa, kota yang hancur itu ke Konoha tempat tinggalnya bisa memakan waktu tiga jam dengan kereta, makanya dia berpikir akan pas jika dia sampai diwaktu makan malam.

Dia membeli beberapa makanan sebelum menuju stasiun, dia membayangkan mungkin anak-anaknya akan suka dengan apa yang dia beli. Pria itu berjalan sendiri dipinggir jalan sore itu. menikmati udara sore di kota yang tengah berantakan.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil duduk memeluk lututnya erat di sebuah pinggiran ruko yang tutup, isakan kecil terdengar walau samar. Membuat kaki Iruka melangkah dengan sendirinya.

"Hei gadis kecil," sepasang mata lavender tertangkap olehnya saat gadis itu mendogak, matanya berair dengan wajah manis yang terlihat kotor. "Kau kenapa?"

"Hiks hiks.." gadis itu diam dengan sesenggukkan. "Paman.. si hiks siapa?"

Iruka tersenyum dan menepuk kepala gadis itu, "Kau bisa panggil aku paman Iruka, aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu menangis. Kenapa?"

"Aku lapaar.." gadis itu merengek dengan isaknya. Membuat hati Iruka teriris sakit akan hal itu.

"Apa kau sendirian?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Nii-san sedang pergi mencari makanan, dia bilang akan kembali lalu menyuruhku menunggu disini karena aku capek. Tapi dia belum kembali."

Iruka menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya disamping gadis kecil itu. Dia membuka sebungkus nasi yang tadi di belinya lalu memberikannya pada gadis itu. "Aku ada nasi, kau boleh memakannya."

"Benarkah?" mata lavender itu berbinar mendengarnya. "Arigatou paman.." dia tersenyum lebar memakan nasi bungkus itu dengan lahap, tapi baru dua suap dia berhenti. Membuat Iruka mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau tunggu Nii-san, dia juga belum makan."

Iruka tersenyum lebar, menyadari jika gadis itu adalah gadis yang baik dan polos. "Tenang saja, aku masih ada nasi bungkus yang lain."

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan dengan nada dingin itu membuat mereka menoleh dan mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dengan pakaian yang tak kalah kotor dan berantakan dari gadis yang duduk di sebelah Iruka.

"Neji-niisan.." gadis kecil tadi tersenyum lebar dan mengisyaratkan agar kakaknya mendekat, "Paman ini baik deh, lihat dia kasih aku makanan."

Neji memandang datar adiknya dan juga nasi yang ada dipangkuan sang adik, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Iruka. "Siapa kau?" ulangnya.

Sukses membuat Iruka merasa kalau sifat bocah laki-laki itu mirip dengan sifat Itachi. "Namaku Iruka. Dan aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat adikmu menangis karena lapar. Sebuah kebetulan juga aku sedang membawa nasi bungkus yang baru kubeli. Aku hanya membaginya sedikit untuk adikmu."

Jawaban santai Iruka membuat sorot tajam Neji yang tadi terlihat kini menghilang, dia duduk di samping adiknya masih dengan wajah datar. "Kalian… tidak punya keluarga lagi?" Iruka bertanya hati-hati.

"Karena gempa." Jawaban singkat Neji sudah bisa dipahami oleh Iruka kalau mereka juga korban dari bencana alam itu.

"Apa kalian tidak di ungsikan ke tenda bantuan?"

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara gadis kecil yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Iruka tidak memaksa jika Neji tidak akan menjawab, dia hanya mencoba bersikap ramah pada anak-anak itu. Bagaimanapun juga, yang mereka butuhkan sekarang adalah bantuan dan kasih sayang.

"Kami pergi."

"Karena?"

"Aku tidak suka keramaian."

Bohong. Sebenarnya Neji mengajak sang adik pergi dari tenda pengungsian dengan tujuan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka yang sudah hancur, berharap kedua orang tua mereka juga selamat dan bisa bertemu. Anak-anak tetaplah begitu, mereka akan tetap bermimpi sesuatu yang mereka tahu tidak mungkin. Karena faktanya, kedua orang tua mereka tertimpa balok dan terkurung dalam rumah saat mereka lebih dulu di suruh keluar dari rumah.

Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Yang ada, mereka sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dan lupa jalan kembali ke tenda sehingga mereka terlantar dan kelaparan di jalanan.

"Lalu kemana tujuanmu selanjutnya?"

Neji menggeleng pelan. Dia juga sebenarnya sudah lelah dan merasa sangat bersalah karena telah mengajak adiknya pergi dari tenda. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kalian bisa ikut denganku jika kalian mau. Rumahku tidak disini sih, aku tinggal di Konoha, sekitar tiga jam dengan kereta."

Neji kembali menatapnya dan kembali diam. Beberapa saat dia berpikir tentang hal negative dan positif dari apa yang akan dia pilih. Dia selalu di ajarkan untuk tidak langsung percaya pada orang asing, tapi dia juga tidak ingin menolak jika niat Iruka benar-benar tulus membantu.

"Aku tidak memaksa." Iruka kembali berbicara karena melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Neji. "Hanya saja, apa kau tega jika adikmu terus kelaparan setiap hari? Rumahku memang tidak besar dan mungkin makanan yang kuberikan setiap hari hanya nasi putih dan telur. Tapi setidaknya akan lebih baik karena kalian ada tempat berlindung."

Dalam hati Neji membenarkan. Setidaknya adiknya tidak akan kedinginan lagi, dan juga tidak akan kecapekan ataupun kelaparan.

Tuk.

Mata lavender Neji melihat sebungkus nasi yang di taruh dihadapannya. "Jika kau setuju, makanlah itu dan kita pergi setelahnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pingsan di tengah jalan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Kruuuyuukk..

Perut sialan!

"Nii-san lapar?" sang adik mengambil satu irisan ayam dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Neji, "Ini sangat enak Nii-san. Makanlah."

Mata Neji melirik dan melihat adiknya tersenyum lebar. Pelan dia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan sang adik. "Bagaimana, enakkan?" dia hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang adik.

Selanjutnya dia meraih nasi bungkus di hadapannya dan dengan cepat membuka lalu memakannya. Dia sudah dua hari tidak makan dan bohong jika dia tidak lapar.

Melihat kedua saudara itu yang makan dengan lahap, membuat Iruka tersenyum. Setelah ini, penghuni rumahnya akan bertambah.

"Oh ya, siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Neji dan adikku Hinata."

Iruka mengangguk dan meraih sebotol air mineral. "Hinata.." dia memanggil gadis kecil itu, tapi sang gadis tidak menoleh. "Hinata?"

"Dia biasa di panggil Ata-chan." Sang kakak bersuara sambil mengunyah.

"Ata-chan?" Iruka mencoba memanggil lagi, dan benar saja, gadis kecil itu menoleh. "Ini minumnya."

"Arigatou paman!"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Arigatou." Tatapan Iruka beralih mendengar gumaman lirih Neji yang masih bisa di dengarnya. Membuatnya tersenyum. Mungkin dia salah. Neji tidak terlalu mirip dengan Itachi. Setidaknya Neji masih mau dan berani mengucapkan 'terima kasih' walau tanpa melihat. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang hanya diam dan malu untuk mengucapkan kata itu.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena aku sudah membantu," Neji dan Hinata mendongak menatapnya, "Bagaimana kalau kalian memanggilku… 'Ayah.'"

. . .

"Gaara, hentikan itu!" seorang bocah laki-laki berambut raven mengatakan hal yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya karena orang yang dia tegur masih terus mengemuti tusukan _sosis_ yang tadi dia makan. Jajanan pinggir jalan yang cukup murah bagi anak-anak, tapi tetap saja tidak mungkin bisa mengatasi rasa lapar.

"Tapi aku mau lagi, aku masih lapar, Sasuke." Gaara memajukan bibirnya saat dia terus-terusan dilarang melakukan sesuatu yang dia mau.

"Sebentar lagi Ayah pulang. Sabarlah!" kini seorang anak yang lebih tua yang berbicara santai walau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan kedua bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Apa boleh buat, hanya ada beras di dapur. Dan mereka tidak bisa masak. Tidak ada makanan lain yang bisa mengenyangkan perut, bahkan mereka hanya punya sedikit uang untuk sekedar jajan. Ayah mereka atau orang yang mereka panggil 'Ayah' sejak kemarin, belum menunjukkan tanda akan pulang walau waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu makan malam. Jadilah, mereka hanya bisa menunggu.

Srreekkk…

Suara pagar yang di buka dari luar membuat mereka saling pandang sebelum akhirnya langsung beranjak keluar. Tentu saja mereka berharap yang datang adalah Ayah mereka yang membawa makanan.

Ceklek..

"Eh?" Iruka yang hendak membuka pintu terkejut saat pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu. Melihat ketiga anaknya melangkah keluar, dia terpaksa harus mundur. "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri." Jawab ketiga anak itu bersamaan.

"Apa Ayah bawa makanan? Aku lapaarr.." Gaara langsung bertanya to do point dengan nada manja yang membuatnya sangat imut dan lucu..

"Hihihi.." membuat seorang gadis kecil yang bersembunyi di balik kaki Iruka tertawa pelan.

Sontak ketiga anak itu memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek yang ada di sana. Berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Gaara terdiam. Entah mereka takjub, terpesona, atau bahkan cinta pandangan pertama yang tidak mungkin juga di mengerti anak seusia mereka. Yang jelas, gadis kecil yang tersenyum itu terlihat sangat imut dan manis bagi mereka.

Sementara di lain sisi, Itachi terpaku melihat gadis itu. seorang gadis kecil yang pernah dia lihat sebulan yang lalu dalam sebuah pesta perusahaan yang dia hadiri bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dia masih ingat saat dia juga terpaku waktu itu. Seorang gadis kecil yang memakai dress selutut dengan pita di pinggangnya, khas anak perempuan kecil, membuat gadis itu tampak begitu manis.

Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti tersenyum kagum akan hal itu, termasuk Itachi. Dia sadar kalau dirinya begitu sangat menyukai tatapan polos gadis yang sedang tersenyum manis di samping Ibunya. Dia bahkan menceritakan hal itu pada teman kecilnya di sekolah. Dia bilang kalau gadis itu begitu manis dan juga cantik.

Dan sekarang, gadis kecil itu ada di hadapannya. Tersenyum malu di balik kaki Ayah angkatnya. Sesuatu yang terlintas di pikirannya membuat mulutnya terbuka, "Ayah… siapa mereka?"

Iruka menoleh dan tersenyum, dia menarik dua anak yang tadi datang bersamanya agar lebih maju ke depan. "Ini Neji dan Hinata. Mulai sekarang mereka juga akan tinggal bersama kita."

Tatapan senang dari Gaara, Sasuke dan Itachi tidak bisa mereka sembunyikan. Bahkan mereka sepertinya lupa pada rasa lapar yang tadi mereka rasakan.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Tidak masalahkan."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sasuke menyela cepat dan maju ke depan, diikuti dengan Gaara. "Aku Sasuke. Salam kenal." Mereka melewati Neji dan langsung mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata.

"Aku Ata-chan.." gadis itu, tersenyum lebar.

. . .

Sejak hari itu, mereka sudah seperti sebuah keluarga. Iruka memasukan mereka ke sekolah yang ada di dekat sana. Hanya sekolah biasa dengan bayaran yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi sepertinya kelima anaknya tidak ada yang protes. Dia memasukan Gaara dan Sasuke di SD yang sama. Begitu pula dengan Neji dan Itachi yang masuk SMP yang sama. Sementara Hinata, dia masukkan ke TK terdekat.

Setiap hari dia akan mengantar Sasuke, Gaara dan Hinata terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat kerja. Sedangkan Neji dan Itachi hanya dia beri uang untuk naik bus. Kehidupan mereka berlangsung sederhana dan begitu menyenangkan. Iruka bisa tenang saat harus meninggalkan mereka karena dia tahu bahwa kelima anaknya akan saling menjaga.

Terutama jika itu Hinata. Ke empat yang lainnya akan berada disisi Hinata 24 jam.

Bruk..

"Jangan peluk Ata-chaaan.."

Teriakan itu di awali oleh Gaara dan Sasuke yang berjalan untuk menjemput Hinata dari TK. Lalu mereka melihat gadis itu tengah berlarian dengan teman-temannya, sampai saat satu teman laki-laki Hinata berhasil menangkap Hinata dan langsung memeluk gadis mungil itu.

Sukses membuat wajah Gaara dan Sasuke merengut sebal. Gaara yang lebih dulu melangkah langsung mendorong anak yang tadi memeluk Hinata dan dia segera menarik Hinata ke pelukannya dengan erat sembari berteriak, "Jangan peluk Ata-chaaan.."

Hal itu tak hayal membuat sang bocah yang di dorong Gaara menangis, bukan karena sakit dia terjatuh, tapi karena teriak, bentakan, dan delikan mata Gaara yang lucu di mata orang dewasa tapi cukup mengerikan di mata anak-anak.

Setelah kejadian itu. Siangnya Iruka mengernyit saat Gaara tidak melepas pelukannya pada Hinata, padahal mereka sudah berkumpul untuk makan siang.

"Gaara, kenapa kau memeluk Ata-chan terus?"

"Habis, kalau aku tidak peluk Ata-chan, dia akan di peluk orang lain."

Seketika pandangan Neji dan Itachi mengarah padanya. "Siapa yang sudah memeluk Ata-chan?" Itachi lebih dulu bersuara.

"Katakan Gaara.." disusul oleh Neji.

"Teman sekolahnya. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat jabrik. Dia jelek!"

"Benar! Makanya tadi aku langsung mendorongnya." Sasuke dan Gaara bergantian menjawab.

Saat itu juga Iruka semakin mengernyit merasakan suasana yang mulai berbeda. Dia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi dia hanya bisa menghela nafas saat ke empat anak laki-lakinya mulai membicarakan jadwal untuk bergantian menjaga Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata… dia makan dengan tenang dalam pelukan Gaara, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

. . .

"Bolehkah jika kami yang merawat mereka mulai sekarang?"

Semuanya berjalan lancar dan begitu membahagiakan bagi Iruka. Sudah dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama. Bahkan Itachi sudah mau masuk SMU dan Hinata akan masuk SD. Tapi justru karena itu, pengeluaran dan biaya yang dibutuhkan semakin besar.

Dia yang hanya bekerja di beberapa tempat yang tidak tetap, mulai gelisah dan khawatir jika anak-anaknya harus putus sekolah. Di saat itu, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang menjadi atasannya di salah satu tempat dia bekerja. Seorang pria kaya dan tampan yang sudah menikah. Hanya saja, walau sudah lima tahun menikah, pria itu tidak kunjung mempunyai anak.

Selama tiga bulan Iruka mengenalnya, sosok pria yang dia kenal itu memiliki nilai plus di pandangannya. Pria pemilik Senju Corp. yang memiliki beberapa cabang perusahaan di Jepang. Senju Hashirama. Bagi Iruka dan bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya, Hashirama adalah sosok pria yang ramah, baik dan bijaksana. Dia dermawan dan juga hangat. Tak jarang dia membantu dan berbicara santai dengan Iruka.

Sampai suatu hari, Hashirama berkunjung ke rumahnya dan mengenal anak-anaknya. Iruka juga menceritakan asal mula mereka bisa bersama, sampai kesulitan yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Bukan mengadu atau mengeluh. Tapi Iruka sudah merasa seperti memiliki seorang kakak jika bersama dengan Hashirama.

Mendengar hal itu, Hashirama beserta istrinya, Uzumaki Mito. Menemui Iruka dan menyampaikan niat mereka untuk mengadopsi kelima anak Iruka. Tentu saja jika Iruka mengijinkan. Pernikahan mereka yang tidak kunjung memiliki anak membuat mereka ingin melakukan hal itu agar rumah mereka lebih ramai dengan canda tawa anak-anak.

Lama. Butuh waktu lama bagi Iruka untuk berpikir akan hal itu. Dia sudah sangat menyayangi anak-anak yang dia temukan dua tahun sebelumnya. Tapi jika memikirkan pendidikan dan kehidupan mereka, Iruka merasa egois jika masih ingin mempertahankan mereka meski untuk makan saja dia sudah susah.

Dari itu, dia mulai membicarakan hal itu pada Itachi dan Neji. Dia menganggap Itachi dan Neji sudah cukup besar untuk memahami kondisi mereka. Awalnya mereka menolak dan tetap ingin tinggal dengan Iruka. Tapi seiring waktu dan tiba saatnya mereka melanjutkan sekolah, sejumlah biaya harus segera ada sebagai pendaftaran. Bohong jika Itachi dan Neji tidak memiliki impian dan cita-cita.

Mereka mulai ragu, Iruka melihat keraguan itu dan berbicara lagi dengan mereka. Setelah cukup lama. Akhirnya dengan berat hati dia membiarkan kelima anak yang sudah dirawatnya dua tahun terakhir menjadi bagian keluarga lain dan memiliki marga lain. Marga yang sama dari orang tua yang sama. Senju.

. . .

"Hallo.." pada deringan ketiga, panggilan itu di angkat untuk memperdengarkan suara serak di ujung sana. "Sera?" suara Iruka pelan menyebut nama sepupunya yang ada di Iwa. Satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa itu meminta Iruka untuk datang ke Iwa.

Kepergian anak-anaknya tiga hari yang lalu membuat Iruka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan pindah ke Iwa. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia tinggal bersama sepupunya itu.

Tak menunggu waktu, hari itu juga pria dengan luka di hidung itu segera mengemasi sedikit barang yang dia rasa penting dan langsung pergi menuju Iwa. Tiga jam perjalanan dengan kereta. Dia tahu jika Iwa adalah tempatnya bertemu dengan anak-anaknya. Dia juga bersyukur jika bencana alam sebelumnya masih menyelamatkan anak-anak itu hingga bisa bertemu dengannya.

Setidaknya, dia merasa cukup untuk hanya sekedar menjadi orang tua sementara bagi kelima anaknya sampai orang tua lain yang lebih baik datang.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk kembali membiasakan hidup tanpa mereka. Tapi… keputusan yang dia ambil harus dia tarik kembali saat dia sampai di rumah sepupunya.

Sepupunya ternyata sedang sakit. Dan di sana juga dia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki pirang yang dia yakin bukan anak dari sepupunya karena sepupunya itu belum menikah.

"Dia Naruto. Aku merawatnya setelah menemukannya dipinggir jalan dua tahun lalu. Dia adalah anak korban dari gempa waktu itu."

Itu yang di katakan Sera, sepupunya. Iruka tidak tahu harus berkata dan bersikap bagaimana? Dia tidak menyangka jika sepupunya sendiri melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mengadopsi anak. Dia juga tidak menyangka jika dia akan kembali tinggal dengan seorang anak kecil seusia Hinata. Seandainya Naruto juga dia temukan dua tahun lalu, mungkin sekarang Naruto juga menjadi seorang Senju.

Memilih untuk menjalani apa yang ada. Iruka, Sera dan Naruto mulai tinggal bersama. Tapi keadaan Sera semakin melemah karena penyakitnya, hingga dia meninggal setahun kemudian. Membuatnya tinggal berdua saja dengan Naruto. Dalam hati Iruka bertekad, tidak akan lagi menyerahkan anaknya kepada orang lain. Kali ini, Iruka ingin berusaha sampai akhir untuk memberikan kehidupan yang layak dan baik untuk anaknya, Naruto.

 _Flshback off_

. . .

"Ayah."

Iruka tersentak dari lamunan masa lalunya karena panggilan dari Naruto. "Kau sudah pulang? biasanya kau pulang larut malam."

"Tidak hari ini."

Iruka diam. Dia tahu jika Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tinggal dengan Naruto selama sebelas tahun membuatnya benar-benar mengenal anak itu. Sungguh sesuatu yang menakjubkan jika mengingat waktu sudah terlalu cepat berlalu. Bocah laki-laki pirang yang dia temui sebelas tahun yang lalu, kini sudah menjadi pemuda tampan yang… sedikit nakal, mungkin.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku baru saja dari rumah Hinata-chan."

"Lalu?"

Hah, Naruto menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya, mengingat hal yang dia alami di kediaman Senju sejam yang lalu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti aku ditolak lagi atau tidak."

"Ehm," Iruka berhedam sebentar "Bicara yang jelas Naruto. Siapa yang menolakmu? Bukankah kau sudah pacaran dengan Hinata?"

"Kakaknya. Pertama kali aku ke rumah Hinata dan bertemu kakak-kakaknya. Aku di usir dan dihajar oleh mereka. Hubunganku tidak di restui, bahkan aku di suruh menjauh dari Hinata. Awalnya aku kesal, tapi saat aku mendengar cerita Hinata-chan. Aku merasa dia mempunyai kakak yang hebat. Dari situ aku ingin berusaha agar di akui oleh kakak-kakaknya.

"Keluarga mereka bangkrut dan rumah mereka terancam akan di sita sebagai jaminan. Jadi selama dua minggu ini aku bekerja. Uang hasil kerjaku, tadi ku serahkan kepada kakaknya yang paling tua. Aku sudah bilang jumlahnya tidak seberapa, tapi kuharap bisa membantu. Aku melihat Hinata sangat sedih waktu bilang rumah mereka akan di sita. Makanya aku ingin membantu agar mereka tidak perlu pindah dan Hinata-chan tidak sedih lagi.

"Aku juga ingin membuktikan kalau aku pantas bersama Hinata-chan. Jadi tadi aku meminta mereka merestui hubunganku dengan Hinata-chan." Pandangan Naruto menatap ke atas, mengingat kalau tadi dia bahkan sampai berlutut untuk meminta restu, tapi yang ada…

"Lalu?"

Dia menoleh dan menatap sang Ayah, lalu mengendikkan bahu. "Kakaknya yang paling tua hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, lalu melangkah pergi, begitu pulang dengan kedua kakaknya yang lain. Satu kakak lagi menyuruhku pulang. Memang, mereka tidak memukuli aku lagi. Tapi mereka yang diam saja ternyata lebih membingungkan."

Iruka mengangkat alisnya. Dia merasa bernostalgia dengan kejadian yang di ceritakan Naruto. Seorang gadis yang memiliki empat orang kakak laki-laki. Dan sifat kakak pertama gadis itu mirip dengan sifat Itachi. Yah! Iruka ingat saat pertama kali Itachi mempercayainya. Dia tidak berkata apapun, bahkan Itachi tidak mengucap terima kasih dan hanya melahap nasi goreng yang dia berikan sebagai tanda bahwa anak itu sudah menerima kehadiran Iruka.

Begitupun dengan kakak Hinata. Iruka berpikir, jika sifat Itachi mirip dengan sifat kakak Hinata, maka mungkin kakak-kakak gadis itu sudah merestui hubungan mereka.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

"Hah?" kening Naruto berkerut mendangar perkataan Ayahnya. Apanya yang baik?

"Kau bilang, saat kunjungan pertamamu ke sana. Mereka mati-matian menolakmu bahkan sampai mengusir dan memukulmu. Tapi tadi kau bilang, mereka hanya dia dan pergi. Mungkin saja mereka terlalu gengsi dan keras kepala untuk bilang kalau mereka merestui kalian, makanya mereka hanya diam dan membiarkanmu."

Safir biru Naruto berkedip. Benar! Mungkin saja seperti itu. "Benarkah seperti itu?"

"Mungkin!"

Senyum lebar hadir di wajah tan itu. Walau itu masih 'mungkin', tapi setidaknya ada harapan bukan? "Yosha! Hahaha"

Iruka menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan saat Naruto berteriak dan tertawa senang.

. . .

Awal perjanjian empat saudara.

Tok tok tok… ceklek..

Sasuke dan Gaara yang saat itu sedang belajar bersama di kamar Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Itachi serta Neji yang melangkah masuk. Kedua bocah itu ikut duduk di atas ranjang Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan cuek Sasuke membuat Itachi dan Neji saling pandang.

"Kita berempat harus bicara." Ucap Neji dengan nada serius khas para detektif yang akan membiacarakan kasus.

"Hooaahmm,, aku ngantuk." Gaara membereskan bukunya dan akan beranjak saat tangannya di tahan oleh Neji.

"Kubilang berempat, kalau kau pergi, jadi bertiga."

"Memang ada apa sih?"

"Hinata!" satu kata dari Itachi. Membuat perhatian ketiganya teralihkan. "Kita semua… menyukai Hinata bukan?"

Hening. Suasana menjadi diam dengan pandangan mereka yang saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Tentu saja kan? Aku yakin Hinata juga menyukai kita." Jawab Gaara polos.

Sejak pindah ke kediaman Senju sebulan yang lalu. Mereka mulai memanggil Hinata dengan 'Hinata' bukan lagi 'Ata-chan'. Gadis itu sudah mulai masuk SD dan rasanya tidak akan terlalu lucu jika dia tetap di panggil seperti itu.

"Bukan itu." sela Itachi, dia menatap Neji dan Sasuke yang mungkin sudah lebih mengerti. "Kalian mengerti maksudku kan? Suka, kita semua suka Hinata dan mau dia jadi pacar kita."

Mereka kembali diam. Gaara, 9 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku SD. Sasuke, 11 tahun yang juga masih duduk di bangku SD. Neji, 14 tahun yang duduk di bangku SMP kelas tiga. Serta Itachi, 15 tahun yang baru saja memasuki SMU.

Pembicaraan mereka tentu saja tidak perlu seserius itu. Bahkan Gaara sebagai yang terkecil saja belum terlalu mengerti, tapi kedua kakak tertua mereka memilih membicarakan hal itu sekarang. Hal yang menurut mereka penting.

"Kalian tahu kalau kita semua sekarang adalah Senju. Tidak ada Uchiha, Sabaku, ataupun Hyuuga. Dan kita semua sekarang sudah menjadi saudara satu marga." Kegita adiknya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Itachi. "Tapi kita tetap menyukai Hinata dengan perasaan yang lain. Agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran. Sebaiknya kita berjanji sekarang."

"Berjanji apa?"

"Mulai sekarang. Kita harus menjadi kakak terbaik untuk Hinata. Tidak ada yang boleh memacarinya. Kita harus menjaganya dari siapapun. Bagaimana nantinya, Hinata sendirilah yang berhak memilih dan memutuskan. Setuju!"

Neji mengangguk cepat. Sasuke mencerna beberapa saat sebelum juga mengangguk setuju. Sementara Gaara… "Maksudnya apa?" …pemikiran anak 9 tahun mungkin memang belum sampai ke sana.

Tapi hal itu tidak membuat perjanjian itu hilang atau batal. Seiring waktu, mereka benar-benar menyadari perasaan mereka dan keuntungan sendiri dari perjanjian itu. Setidaknya karena perjanjian itu, tidak ada yang saling curiga di antara mereka. Dan mereka bisa saling percaya saat menjaga Hinata.

Itachi yang menyukai Hinata saat semua bencana itu belum terjadi. Neji yang juga menyukai adik sepupunya bahkan sebelum Itachi. Dan Sasuke serta Gaara yang menyukai Hinata seiring waktu. Perjanjian itu mengikat mereka untuk selalu membuat dinding antara Hinata dengan laki-laki asing. Sepenuhnya berusaha agar menarik perhatian Hinata agar hanya tertuju pada mereka.

. . .

Itachi mendengus saat mengingat perjanjian konyol anak-anak seusia mereka dulu. Mereka hanya bocah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tapi sudah membicarakan soal cinta. Mungkin akan bagus jika bekerja. Tapi yang ada? Selama apapun atau sekeras apapun mereka mencoba menarik perhatian Hinata dan mencoba membangun dinding antara Hinata dengan laki-laki asing. Nyatanya gadis itu masih membawa pemuda lain sebagai pacarnya.

Pria 26 tahun itu kembali meneguk Vodka yang ada dalam genggamannya. Mencoba mengusir segala hal yang dia rasakan. Bukan hal yang mudah jika harus melihat gadis yang kau sukai selama bertahun-tahun bersama pemuda lain. Begitupun dengan Itachi. Selama bertahun-tahun, perasaanya pada Hinata semakin dalam, dan hal itu yang membuatnya hampir hilang kendali sebelumnya.

Sungguh dia tidak memikirkan apapun selain Hinata saat dia mencoba memaksa gadis itu tadi. Dan saat dia merasa jika pemuda pilihan Hinata itu bukanlah orang yang buruk. Dia benci untuk mengakuinya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dan hanya melangkah keluar dari rumah. Dia juga manusia bukan? Hatinya sakit.

Dia kembali meneguk minumannya dengan sembarang. Membuat perempuan disampingnya hanya menatapnya prihatin.

Perempuan itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat dua jam yang lalu, pria di sampingnya tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dan mengajaknya ke bar. Seperti biasa, dia berpikir akan menjadi tempat curhat bagi pria itu. tapi yang ada, pria itu hanya minum dan minum selama dua jam ini. Sanggup membuatnya menghembus nafas bosan.

Dia sudah bisa menebak jika masalah pria itu adalah adik perempuannya. Dia tidak terkejut akan hal itu. Karena sudah sejak awal pria itu menceritakan tentang gadis yang dia sukai padanya. Dia ingat, mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP saat temannya itu bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang cantik dan imut yang dia lihat di pesta perusahaan keluarganya.

Sejak saat itu, temannya selalu bercerita tentang gadis itu setiap hari. Hingga mereka harus terpisah karena sebuah bencana alam besar yang terjadi belasan tahun silam. Mereka sendiri baru bertemu lagi saat mereka mulai bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan pekerjaan yang sama.

"Hentikan, Itachi." Dia mengambil gelas Itachi dengan kasar. Membuat iris onyc Itachi menatapnya tajam. Tapi siapa peduli. Toh dia sudah terbiasa. "Pulanglah, ini sudah malam. Atau kau mau menginap di rumahku?"

Itachi justru menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja didepannya. Dia masih cukup sadar untuk mendengar apapun juga. Dia bukan anak kemarin sore yang akan langsung mabuk saat meminum alcohol. Dia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan mencoba meraih gelasnya.

"Tidak." Perempuan itu bersikeras melarang. "Kau seorang dokter. Bagaimana bisa kau merawat pasien setelah mengkonsumsi alcohol?"

"Aku libur besok, dan tidak ada jadwal operasi sampai tiga hari ke depan."

"Tetap tidak boleh."

Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk sesaat, "Ayolah Hana.. berikan aku satu gelas lagi."

"Hanya satu gelas?"

Itachi mengangguk patuh. Membuat Hana menghela nafas dan mengalah memberinya satu gelas alcohol lagi.

. . .

Sesuai janji. Setelah satu gelas dia habiskan. Dia tidak menolak saat Hana mengantarnya pulang. Setelah memastikan Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah. Perempuan itu pulang ke rumahnya dengan mobil Itachi. Apa boleh buat. Itachi menjemputnya dan membuat dia tidak bawa kendaraan. Sangat tidak lucu jika dia harus pulang jalan kaki.

Itachi melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Walau serasa melayang, dia masih kuat dan sadar untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Suasana sudah sepi, wajar saja karena ini sudah malam. Adik-adiknya past sudah tidur. Dia berhenti di depan pintu adik perempuannya. Membuka pelan pintu kamar itu dan melangkah masuk.

Disana dia mendapati sang adik yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah cantiknya. Membuat pria itu tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat setelah menutup pintu. Perlahan dia menaiki ranjang sang adik dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sana. Membuat sang adik terbangun.

"Ita-nii?" suara itu pelan dan tersimpan sedikit rasa takut. Kakaknya pulang dengan mulut bau alcohol, di tambah lagi mereka hanya berdua saja sekarang.

Sreet..

Dia ingin turun dari ranjang saat Itachi justru menariknya sampai terjatuh di dada bidang pria itu. "Maaf." Sebelum sang gadis memberontak, kata itu lebih dulu meluncur dari mulut Itachi. "Maaf Hinata. Maafkan aku. Sungguh, maafkan aku. Maaf.."

Hinata terdiam mendengar kata 'maaf' yang berulang kali di ucap oleh Itachi. Seketika dia merasa lega. Dia tahu dan dia yakin jika kakaknya yang hangat dan baik sudah kembali. Kakaknya yang selalu melindunginya dan selalu menghiburnya sudah kembali. Jadi, dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan Itachi memeluknya semakin erat dan terlelap dengan kata maaf yang semakin lirih.

.

To be continued

.

Hayooo lohh… ternyata Itachi tsundere ya. :D

Gimana flashbacknya, kecepatan? Sengaja biar lebih singkat. Hehe.. serius, ini ide awal loh. Karena gempa bumi mereka jadi bisa berkumpul. Sempat mau ubah masalah seolah mereka sudah ada dip anti asuhan, tapi rasanya masih janggal aja. Makanya aku buat gempa bumi yang bisa menimbulkan kesendirian berjamaah. Dari kesendirian itulah, aku mau menciptakan rasa persatuan dan kebersamaan di antara mereka. Gitulah pokoknya.

Apa ada yang kurang setuju dengan hal itu? mungkin aja bagi kalian masalahnya terlalu maksa dan nggak masuk akal. Sampaikan saja pendapat kalian di kotak review.. hihihihi (sekalian minta review maksudnya.. :D…)

Oke, untuk chapter depan. Bakal aku buat hubungan Naruhina semakin jelas dan semakin banyak scene-nya. Juga hal-hal yang dilakukan 'para pengawal' untuk selalu menjadi 'nyamuk' ditengah-tengah Naruhina. Serta kembalinya Hashirama dan Mito yang membawa keluarga lain.

Sekarang, aku mau ucapin terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah review dan kasih tanggapannya tentang chapter kemarin. Makasih juga supportnya. Aku selalu suka membacanya berulang kali. :D Arigatou…

Balasan Review….

Anitaa Hyuga : Mereka direstuin kok, meski belum sepenuhnya di relain para pengawal itu. jadi nanti akan kubuat para pengawal merusak scene romantis mereka… hohohoho

Ana : makasih udah pengertian. Iya, aku juga ambil positifnya aja, anggep mereka suka dengan fic ini dan pengen cepat selesai. Membuang semua kesel, agar nggak stress.. hehehe… dan soal Itahina, kalo yang kamu maksud 'That You', iya aku hapus. Jangan bilang kejam dong, :(… tetap bakal aku selesaikan, kalo udah selesai sampai tamat baru aku publish ulang. Soalnya aku keilangan ide kemarin, dari pada ada di arsip tapi nggak di update, makanya aku hapus. Maaf ya… ;)

Cuka-san : Bocoran ya? Bukankah itu terlalu jelas jika di sebut bocoran? Dan pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab kan dichapter ini.. semoga suka..

AlzenaAle : Iya, udah di jelasin di atas, mereka lebih dulu di angkat Iruka baru jadi Senju. Kapan Naruto ketemu bapaknya? Entar ya, sabar..

Alinda504 : Wah, syukur kalau semakin menarik. Masalah sampe chapter berapa sih aku belum tahu. Kita liat aja nanti. Tapi tidak akan terlalu panjang kok. Yah, paling tidak sampai 130 chapter lah… hehehe… bercanda!

Ian : Setuju, Naruto emg keren ttebayo! Harem Hinata? Saran kamu udah aku pikirin, dan muncul ide untuk membuat fic dimana Hinata punya empat pacar. Sebatas pacar, karena aku ngerasa gimanaaaaa gitu kalau harus buat rated m. tapi itu baru sekedar ide, belum tahu juga gimana nantinya. Kita lihat saja, oke?

Wid-wid : Iya, Hinata enak ya… : D Wah senangnya ada yang peduli dengan kesehatan aku, walau pedulinya supaya aku tetap lanjut nulis, iya kan? Hayooo ngaku! Hehehe.. nggak apa, yang penting makasih atas perhatiannya. Doain aja biar tetap lanjut nulisnya tanpa hambatan.

Guest : Biasanya aku balas review guest digabung biar nggak bingung. Tapi setelah baca review kamu aku bingung sendiri, banyak banget pertanyaannya. Senju tidak punya keturunan? Mereka berlima anak angkat? Kenapa MinatoNaruto terpisah? Naruto hilang atau diculik? Kelima Senju juga diasuh Iruka? Ata-chan itu Hinata? Nah kan banyak, tapi aku rasa udah terjawab di chapter ini kan? Makasih.. :D

: oke ttebayo!

7 : hm… bingung mau jawab apa. juju raja aku sempat kaget baca review kamu yang sangaaaat panjang. Tapi aku tetep suka kok.. dan benar, cerita para Senju yang terlantar dan terpisah dengan keluarga mereka sudah terjawab di chap ini. HashiMito tidak punya keturunan karena emang nggak dikasih Tuhan.. :D … waduh,, anak orang main kawin aja.. iya, disini, keempat kakak Hinata bakal punya pasangan sendiri-sendiri kok. Tentang Harem Hinata, saran kamu sama dengan readers yang lain, udah aku pikirin, dan muncul ide untuk membuat fic dimana Hinata punya empat pacar. Sebatas pacar, karena aku ngerasa gimanaaaaa gitu kalau harus buat rated m. tapi itu baru sekedar ide, belum tahu juga gimana nantinya. Kita lihat saja, oke? Maksih saranya idenya. :D

XinPing : Iya, Neji aku buat bener-bener incest. Tapi disini mereka sepupu, bukan kandung. Jadiiii yah,, masih boleh lah.. :D

Morita Naomi : Waduh… aku ngakak loh baca review kamu. Ngebayangin Hinata yang poliandri itu… gimana ya? Pasti dia jadi rebutan, bantuin yang ini, bantuin yang itu, belom kalo malam, pasti pada berantem buat nentuin hinata tidur dimana. Yah kurang lebih kayak istri kelima pandawa gitu.. nggak tega juga sama hinatanya. Ntar aku cariin cewek lain deh buat para pengawal over protective itu…

Vicagalli : Manga shojo? Judulnya apa? ide cerita ini emang aku ambil dari salah satu komik jepang karya Ohya Kazumi. Tapi banyak masalah yang aku tambahin kok. Yang sama ya Cuma ide pokok, Hinata punya empat kakak yang menyukainya sehingga tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Naruto. Selain itu aku buat cerita sendiri… makasih supportnya..

Ayusulistriani : Syukurlah kalau kamu suka.. :)

IkaS18 : Oke.. sering-sering baca makanya biar nggak ketinggalan,, heheh

h hxxx : Wah, sebenernya aku bermaksud untuk hiatus loh di fic ini… :( …. Nggak ko… bercanda.. hehehe.. nggak bakal aku telantarin kok. Insya allah bulan ini juga bakal tamat.

Fania HimeChan : Oke bro.. hatur nuwon..

Princessgomez : hey juga,, iya, aku nggak ambil hati kok Cuma ambil jantung aja. :D amiin, semoga para pengawal itu bisa cepet move on… ke aku.. hohoho … and then,, kalau kamu ad aide buat endingnya, nggak papa kok disumbangin,, itung itung nambah ide..

Guest : dibikin film? Boleh tuh,, semoga aja ada sutradara yang baca ini fic. Amiin.. #mengkhayal.. :D

Pecinta NH : Bingung mau ngomong apa? bilang aja 'semangat Rameen buat nulisnya!'. :D iya nggak apa kok kalo di skip.. maksih supportnya..

Dimpleryong : Iya ribet.. tenang,, tetap naruhina kok.. :)

Same : Naruto nggak diculik kok, udah jelas kan di chap ini? nanti juga akan ketemu lagi pastinya. :)

Komaliya316 : dirstui kok tenang aja..

Salsabila12 : Naru nggak denger perjanjian itu kok. Jadi dia tidak tahu kalo ke empat pengawal suka sama Hinata. Naruhina udah direstuin kan, tapi tetap aja nggak bakal bisa mudah untuk melewati waktu berdua… thanks udah nunggu..

Oke minna-san.. semoga chapter ini membuat sedikit rasa penasaran.. semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan.. aku pamit,

Salam, Rameen.


	9. Kencan?

Love Ver 5 by Rameen

. NaruHina fic AU

. Mainstream

Disclaimer by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

. Ooc

. Typo

Chapter 9

Pagi kembali menjelang, matahari bersinar dan setiap orangpun kembali melakukan kegiatannya setelah beristirahat di malam harinya. Tidak semuanya, mungkin sebagian.

Begitupun dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang itu, dia terlihat teliti dalam membuat sajian sarapan di meja makan. Memotong apel dan tomat untuk di jadikan jus, memecahkan telur untuk nasi goreng, merapikan piring di meja makan, dan banyak lagi yang dia lakukan pagi itu. Tak ada yang membantunya karena dia memang sengaja bangun lebih awal agar semua cepat selesai.

Tepat saat dia mematikan kompor, dua pria datang dan duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayou Hinata."

"Ohayou Gaara-nii.."

Seorang pria berambut merah mencoba menyapa dan ditanggapi dengan baik oleh gadis itu. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin malam. Mereka memilih untuk tidak membahas apapun.

"Apa yang harus aku bantu?"

"Tidak perlu. Semua sudah selesai dan hanya perlu menyajikan lagi. Neji-nii tunggu saja!" gadis itu tersenyum manis saat bertemu pandang dengan kakak keduanya.

Tak lama, setelah gadis itu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Seorang pria bersurai raven datang dan ikut duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Ohayau Hinata.." seperti biasa, dia menyapa adik tersayangnya.. "Dimana jus tomatku?"

"Sebentar."

"Baru datang sudah bertanya jus tomat, bersabarlah!"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Gaara. Kau cerewet sekali."

Hinata hanya menggeleng kepala saat lagi-lagi melihat kelakukan kekanakan kakak-kakaknya. Dia heran, bagaimana bisa semua kakaknya bersikap dingin dan keren di luar rumah, tapi justru kekanakan jika di dalam rumah.

Gadis itu melirik saat pertengkaran SasukeGaara tidak lagi terdengar, dan dia tersenyum mendapati wajah kesal kakak ketiganya.

"Apa Itachi tidak pulang?"

"Shh.." Neji langsung menatap mengancam pada Sasuke yang bertanya tentang Itachi. Membuat pria raven itu terdiam dan melirik Gaara yang juga memberi isyarat untuk tidak membahas Itachi.

Kejadian semalam membuat mereka tidak ingin membahas apapun di depan Hinata. Mereka berpikir kalau Hinata pasti masih sedih, kesal, tidak percaya, atau apapun itu kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Dari itu, mereka hanya akan diam saja sampai Hinata yang membahasnya lebih dulu. Mereka juga berpikir semua itu juga pasti berat bagi Itachi sampai membuat kakak tertua itu pergi dan belum pulang sejak semalam.

Hinata berjalan sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas minuman ke meja makan. Ketiga pria itu takut Hinata jadi murung karena mendengar nama Itachi di sebut tadi, tapi ternyata Hinata malah tersenyum.

"Nah, ini teh hijau untuk Neji-nii… Jus tomat untuk Sasu-nii… serta jus apel untuk Gaara-nii…" dia menyajikan satu persatu gelas itu pada kakaknya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata!"

Gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar dan kembali ke konter dapur untuk mengambil sepiring nasi goreng, segelas susu coklat hangat, dua lembar roti dan selai, juga satu buah apel. Dia kembali membawa nampan itu dan berjalan melewati meja makan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Neji berseru lebih dulu.

"Mengantar sarapan untuk Ita-nii.."

"Apa?!" mereka bertiga tidak tahu kalau Itachi pulang semalam, tapi Neji tidak merasa menemukan manusia di kamar Itachi pagi ini, "Memang Itachi pulang? dimana dia?"

"Kurasa dia masih tidur sekarang. Ada di kamarku."

Hinata kembali berjalan pergi, meninggalkan ketiga pria itu yang terdiam dengan saling menatap.

"Jadi…"

"…Itachi sudah pulang?..."

"…dan mereka… tidur bersama?"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya…

"Dasar Itachi sialann!"

Umpatan kesal terdengar secara berjamaah. Jika tahu begitu, untuk apa mereka merasa bersalah semalaman? Padahal Itachi dan Hinata sendiri sudah berbaikan sejak semalam.

. . .

Seorang pemuda pirang tersenyum lebar setelah memarkirkan sepedanya di depan rumah besar yang sudah dia datangi dua kali. Bayangan kekasihnya yang tersenyum dan mereka berangkat sekolah bersama, membuatnya semangat mengayuh sepeda sejak tadi pagi.

Setelah menarik nafas berapa kali, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya terangkat menekan bel..

Ting tong..

Suara itu berbunyi tapi karena rasa gugupnya, dia menekannya lagi.

Ting tong..

Sebenarnya sudah cukup. Tapi dia menekannya lagi tanpa sadar.

Ting tong..

"Iya sebentar." Suara dari dalam mulai terdengar, yang berarti jika bel kembali di bunyikan, bersiaplah menerima umpatan kesal dari orang di dalam. Tapi, pemuda itu justru menekannya lagi..

Ting tong.. ting tong.. ting tong.. ting

Ceklek

Tong..

"Apa sih?"

Pemuda pirang itu menelan ludah saat pintu terbuka dan terdengar bentakan kasar dari sana. Dia menoleh lalu mendapati tatapan tajam dari seorang pria berambut raven. "Aanoo.." dia berdeham pelan untuk membuang rasa gugupnya. "Aku ke sini untuk menjemput Hinata-chan."

"Dia sudah pergi." Blam..

Dia berkedip saat pintu itu tertutup dengan kasar. Kembali tangannya terangkat dan menekan bel.

Ting tong.. ceklek.. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak percaya dia sudah pergi. Aku mau menjemputnya."

"Tidak!" pintu itu hampir tertutup lagi tapi dengan cepat di tahan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Ayolah Niichan.."

"Aku bukan Niichanmu.."

"Boleh ya?"

"Tidak!" Blam..

Pintu itu benar-benar tertutup. Huh, pemuda pirang itu mendengus kesal. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi sang kekasih tercinta. Tak lama, dia tersenyum mendengar pertengkaran kecil dari dalam.

"Naruto-kun." Seorang gadis tersenyum saat mendapati kekasihnya berdiri di depan pintu rumah begitu dia membuka pintu. "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou Hinata-chan. Aku mau menjemputmu ttebayo!"

"Huh, menjemputnya untuk jalan kaki bersama?" lavender dan safir itu melirik malas kearah sumber suara Sasuke yang terdengar mengejek tadi.

"Aku bawa sepeda!"

"Aku bisa mengantarnya dengan motor."

"Yaa ampun, aku suka naik sepeda. Sudah lama aku tidak naik sepeda." Naruto tersenyum menang melihat wajah kesal Sasuke atas perkataan Hinata. "Ya sudah. Aku berangkat dulu ya, Sasu-nii.. jaa ne.."

"Hei tunggu.."

. . .

Sepeda itu berjalan santai tapi tidak terlalu pelan. Membawa dua orang yang tengah tersenyum di sana. Wajah Hinata merona karena harus duduk didepan sehingga tangan Naruto yang memegang stang seolah memeluknya. Wajah mereka bahkan terasa berdampingan.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, aku hanya bisa menjemputmu dengan sepeda."

Hinata tersenyum saat akhirnya Naruto memecah kesunyian mereka, "Tidak apa. aku juga suka naik sepeda. Mungkin, sejak aku masuk SMU. Aku tidak pernah lagi naik sepeda. Jadi sekarang aku senang."

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia tidak berani menoleh dan terus menatap jalan ke depan, dia takut pingsan jika harus menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat.

"Loh, kita mau ke mana, Naruto-kun?" gadis itu mengernyit bingung saat jalan yang mereka lalui bukan menuju sekolah.

"Ada satu tempat yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu."

. . .

Pernah menonton drama TV tentang seseorang yang ingin memberi kejutan untuk kekasihnya? Biasanya orang itu akan menutup mata kekasihnya dan menggiring langkahnya menuju tempat kejutan itu berada. Begitu kan?

Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Mereka berjalan pelan dengan mata Hinata yang ditutup oleh Naruto.

"Nah kita sudah sampai!" pemuda itu berseru puas menatap pemandangan di depannya. "Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga, baru buka mata ya?"

Sang kekasih tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sungguh klise. Tapi itu romantis bagi mereka.

"1… 2… 3…"

Seketika pemandangan indah dan udara segar masuk ke indra sang gadis. Danau yang terlihat sangat menyejukkan dengan hamparan tanaman bunga lavender yang mengelilingi danau itu. Udara pagi yang segar membuat bunga-bunga itu bermekaran dengan sangat indah. Membawa kesejukan dan ketenangan bagi yang melihat.

"Naruto-kun.." bisikkan lirih terdengar dari mulut Hinata yang menatap kagum hal itu.

"Kau suka?" gadis itu mengangguk mantap. "Aku tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini sore itu." Hinata menoleh dan menatapnya dengan bertanya. "Setelah aku di usir kakak-kakakmu sore itu. Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan sampai aku menemukan tempat ini. Saat itu, semuanya tampak biasa, tidak seindah jika di pagi hari.

"Aku duduk dan memikirkan semua cara untuk bisa menjadi hebat seperti kakakmu. Melihatmu yang bersedih saat bilang kalau rumahmu akan disita, membuatku berpikir mungkin rumah itu menyimpan banyak kenangan keluargamu. Jadi aku berpikir untuk bekerja dan mencari uang agar bisa membantu pelunasan rumah itu."

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Naruto tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat menyelipkan helai rambut indigo halus itu di balik telinga. "Aku berharap aku bisa membantu sehingga rumah itu tidak perlu disita, dengan begitu kau tidak akan bersedih lagi. Karena aku lebih suka kau tersenyum dari pada menangis."

Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Aku tahu aku tidak banyak membantu, tapi aku serius saat bilang pada kakakmu kalau aku akan tetap berusaha. Kau jangan khawatir Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun.." gadis itu langsung memeluk erat Naruto. Dia sudah benar-benar sangat bahagia atas setiap hal yang di lakukan pemuda itu untuknya. Dia sangat bahagia. Kalau saja semua kakaknya bisa melihat ketulusan Naruto. Mungkin mereka bisa di restui dengan mudah. "Aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Naruto serasa menghangat mendengar kata-kata itu dari Hinata. Tapi tetap saja dia tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan Hinata dengan hangat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata-chan."

.

.

Suasana itu begitu menenangkan. Sampai mereka mengernyit bingung. Merasa telah melupakan sesuatu. Saat Hinata mendongak dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Kebingungan itu semakin terasa. Tapi saat mereka menyadari kalau mereka menggunakan seragam sekolah, seketika pelukan itu terlepas.

"Kita terlambat!"

Teriakan itu disusul dengan aksi mereka yang langsung berlari kembali menuju sepeda dan berdoa berkali-kali agar tidak mendapat hukuman yang berat. Apa boleh buat kan? Siapa suruh 'kencan kilat' disaat kau harus pergi ke sekolah?

. . .

Dan sekarang…

"Ayolah Sensei, kumohon buka gerbangnya. Kami janji tidak akan terlambat lagi."

Keterlambatan sampai setengah jam itu membuat guru berambut silver yang kebetulan piket itu hanya diam dan menguap. Dia tahu jika Hinata adalah anak yang rajin dan baik. Dia tahu jika itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Hinata untuk terlambat.

Tapi Naruto, sang guru tahu jika pemuda itu sudah sering bolos dan terlambat. Dia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran karena kali ini pemuda itu mengajak orang lain.

"Tidak bisa.."

"Kalau begitu Hinata saja. Izinkan Hinata masuk, dia baru terlambat sekali ini dan itu karena salahku, jadi izinkan dia masuk ya."

"Mana bisa begitu?" sang gadis protes. "Kita terlambat bersama, Naruto-kun. Kalau aku masuk kau juga masuk. Kalau kau tidak masuk berarti aku juga tidak masuk."

"Kau harus masuk, Hinata."

"Kita masuk bersama."

"Kau saja tidak apa."

"Tapi—"

"Ehem.." Kakashi –guru itu berdeham kuat untuk menghentikan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang seolah mengumbar pengorbanan itu. "Siapa yang bilang kalian boleh masuk?"

"Kakashi-sensei, jangan begitu.." Naruto mula merengek dan memasang puppy eyes nya.. sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena baginya wajah Naruto begitu imut dan manis.

Tapi entah karena alasan yang sama atau bukan. Guru berambut silver itu menghela nafas dan mengijinkan mereka masuk. "Baiklah, tapi kalian harus dihukum!"

"Yosh.. tidak masalah. Terima kasih sensei.."

.

.

Dan sekarang, disinilah mereka. Berdiri di taman belakang dengan kedua tangan yang memegang sapu dan kantong sampah.

"Hah," Naruto mendesah melihat hukuman yang diberikan guru bermasker itu. "Dasar Kakashi-sensei jelek!"

"Memang Naruto-kun pernah lihat wajah Kakashi-sensei?" pertanyaan polos Hinata membuat pemuda pirang itu berkedip dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku justru mengira kalau sensei pasti sangat tampan."

Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto saat mendengar pujian itu dari mulut Hinata. Dalam hati, dia semakin mengumpat guru bermasker itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mulai menyapu." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak semakin banyak mendengar pujian dari Hinata untuk Kakashi. "Atau kau duduk saja, aku yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya ttebayo!"

Bibir Hinata mengerucut, "Kita dihukum bersama, jadi kita selesaikan bersama."

"Tapi nanti kau kelelahan, Hinata.."

Ahh,, sungguh perhatian ternyata… membuat wajah gadis Senju itu merona, "Mou Naruto-kun.. ti-tidak a-apa kok. Aku tidak akan kelelahan secepat itu."

"Tetap saja—"

"Lagipula," Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto "Kalau kita menyelesaikannya bersama maka akan lebih cepat selesai dan kita bisa masuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Kau tidak lupakan kalau kita ada ulangan sejarah?"

1… 2… 3… Naruto berkedip dua kali, sebelum…

"Eeeeehhhhh,,, aku lupa ttebayo. Bagaimana ini Hinata-chan? Aku tidak belajar…."

. . .

Mereka menyelesaikan hukuman mereka sepuluh menit sebelum jam pelajaran kedua di mulai. Dan di waktu itulah Naruto memanfaatkan keadaan untuk belajar dengan membaca buku catatan… catatan Hinata.

Dan entah karena factor keberuntungan atau memang otaknya yang kebetulan encer, catatan Hinata yang sangat mudah dipahami membuatnya bisa mengingat banyak hal. Berhubung pelajaran sejarah lebih banyak teori daripada rumus, jelas akan lebih mudah. Ulanganpun bisa dia jawab 65% dengan mudah. Sisanya? Nyontek ke Hinata..

Hari itu.. Naruto tidak bolos. Kalau sebelumnya dia akan pulang lebih cepat dan melompati pagar. Maka sejak hari itu dia tidak lagi mengambil pekerjaan dengan shif pagi. Ayahnya bilang, walaupun dia bisa mencari uang sebanyak apapun, akan percuma jika tidak sekolah dan belajar dengan baik.

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka makan siang bersama setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dulu mereka memang sering makan bersama, tapi sejak mereka jadian dan Naruto sibuk, mereka sangat jarang bertemu. Hal itulah yang membuat senyum serasa tidak ingin pergi dari bibir Hinata.

"Kau sedang sangat senang?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan berdua di koridor, bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan santai menikmati waktu. Tapi tingkah sang kekasih yang tampak sangat bahagia dan terus tersenyum manis membuat Naruto penasaran dan akhirnya bertanya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun bertanya begitu?"

"Dari tadi kau selalu tersenyum sendiri. Pandangan matamu juga tampak berbinar."

Gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar saat mengetahui kalau ternyata kekasihnya sangat perhatian padanya. "Tentu saja aku senang. Sejak kita resmi pacaran dua minggu lalu, ini adalah hari pertama kita menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai pulang sekolah."

Tap.

Hinata menoleh saat langkah teman berjalannya berhenti. "Maaf karena kemarin aku mengabaikanmu." Hinata menghela nafas dan meraih tangan kekasihnya. Dia menggeleng, berusaha memberi tahu sang kekasih kalau dia sudah melupakan hal kemarin.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku justru senang setelah mengetahui alasanmu. Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantu."

"Eh? Ah itu.. bukan masalah ttebayo.. ha ha ha.." pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena salah tingkah setelah mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari Hinata. Dia merasa apa yang dia lakukan adalah hal yang tepat, dan itu semakin membuatnya ingin melakukan yang lebih baik lagi.

"Naruto-niichan?"

Mereka menoleh saat seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri dan menyapa mereka –tepatnya Naruto.

"Sasame-chan, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku menumpang dengan temanku agar bisa ke sini."

"Untuk?"

"Konahamaru-kun menyuruh Shika-nii untuk mengantarku ke tempat kencan kami. Jadi sekarang aku sedang menunggu Shikamaru-niichan."

"Shikamaru?" sepasang kekasih itu tersenyum kikuk saat menyebut nama itu, apalagi saat ingatan mereka kembali ke kelas dimana Shikamaru tertidur lelap disana. "Semoga dia sudah bangun." Bisik Naruto.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Niichan?"

"Tidak ada." Naruto dengan cepat menyangkal.

"Ne ne ne.." Sasame kembali bersuara saat matanya bergulir ke Hinata, "Apa Neechan cantik ini pacarmu?"

"Eh?" mereka berdua berseru kaget, membuat wajah mereka memanas karena mendapat pertanyaan begitu. "Eh,, hm.. itu.. ya.. anoo… ya,," Naruto menggangguk mantap, "Dia pacarku. Hehehe.."

Sukses membuat wajah Hinata semakin merona. "Wah kau pandai memilih pacar." Puji Sasame, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. "Hai Neechan, aku Sasame."

"Aku Hinata." Tangan mereka saling berjabat.

"Nama yang indah. Boleh tanya sesuatu?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Kenapa kau mau dengan Naruto-nii?"

"Apa?" Hinata dan Naruto tersentak –lagi.

"Hei, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Naruto protes. Dia merasa seolah dia tidak punya sesuatu untuk menjadi alasan kenapa dia disukai.

"Kenapa? Akukan hanya bertanya."

"Hm itu.." safir Naruto dan Sasame melirik saat Hinata bersuara, "Aku su-s-suka.. ka-rena.. dia baik."

"Benar!" Sasame berteriak, "Neechan benar. Naruto-nii orang yang baik. Dia sering menjemput dan menungguku disalon tanpa protes."

Naruto mengernyit, kalau dia tidak protes, tidak mungkin sekarang Konohamaru menyuruh Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun menunggumu di salon?"

"Itu," kali ini Naruto yang menjawab, "Konohamaru adalah anak dari pemilik restaurant tempatku bekerja. Dia seumuran Sasame dan pacar Sasame. Dia lebih suka menunggu kekasihnya di tempat kencan daripada menjemput langsung. Jadi dia sering menyuruhku yang menjemput Sasame."

Hinata berkedip, ingatannya kembali saat dia melihat Naruto dan Sasame pergi dengan motor sore itu. dia berpikir kalau Naruto berkencan dengan gadis lain, tapi ternyata… dia tersenyum lega saat fakta itu membuatnya senang.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat lega."

"Ahh,, tidak apa Naruto-kun."

"Shikamaru-niichaaaaannn…" Teriakan Sasame sukses membuat sebagian orang menoleh.

Membuat seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang berjalan pelan tujuh meter di belakang mereka berdecak kesal, "Ck, Merepotkan!"

. . .

" _Jangan pergi.. kumohon jangan pergi.. aku mencintaimu Haibara.."_

" _Aku hitam dan kau putih. Kita tidak akan bisa bersatu, lagi pula… dia yang sudah menunggumu selama ini."_

" _Tidak! Aku mencintaimu Haibara.."_

" _Aku bukan lagi Haibara. Aku Sherry. Ingatlah itu, Kudo-kun.."_

.

"Hiks.." Hinata meraih tissue yang ada disampingnya lalu menyeka air matanya yang mulai menetes karena adegan sedih di drama yang dia tonton. Membuat seseorang menggeleng dan mendudukan diri disampingnya.

Orang itu mengambil remot dan mengubah channel TV tanpa dosa. Membuat tatapan tajam Hinata beralih padanya. Tapi orang itu malah menatapnya santai dan mengambil snack di tangan Hinata. Semakin sukses memajukan bibir Hinata. Tapi saat sekeping kripik kentang disodorkan ke mulutnya, Hinata membuka mulut untuk menerima suapan itu. Menimbulkan senyum geli dibibir orang yang tadi menyuapinya.

Selanjutnya, pandangan Hinata kembali ke acara TV dengan kepala yang dia sandarkan di bahu orang berambut merah itu. ahh,, sungguh menenangkan dan menyenangkan. Sampai seorang berambut raven datang dan dengan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya disofa dengan kepala yang barada dipangkuan Hinata.

"Sasu-nii kenapa?"

"Kepalaku sakiiitt.." rengekan manja itu membuat Gaara mendengus, tapi berhasil merebut perhatian Hinata sehingga gadis itu langsung memijit kepala bersurai raven itu pelan.

"Kenapa bisa sakit? aku ambilkan obat ya?"

"Tidak usah, dipijit saja." Sasuke semakin merengek dan menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuan adik tersayangnya.

"Manja." Ejekan itu bukan berasal dari Gaara apalagi Hinata, tapi seorang berambut coklat panjang yang baru datang lah yang mengatakannya.

"Benar!" disetujui oleh Gaara.

"Aduh,, sakit Hinata.." dan dibalas rengekan yang semakin besar dari Sasuke.

Seolah ada urutan tertentu, orang ke empat datang dan ikut bergabung di ruang keluarga itu dengan membawa laptop dan beberapa berkas. Duduk santai di atas karpet dengan laptop yang ada di atas meja di depannya. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang ada dan dengan sangat santai berkata.. "Hinata, tolong buatkan aku kopi ya!"

"Tapi Hinata sedang memijit kepalaku." Sasuke dengan cepat menolak perintah yang di ajukan Itachi untuk Hinata. Dia yakin kalau kedatangan kakaknya itu juga pasti akan merebut perhatian Hinata, padahal dia sudah berpura-pura sakit agar Hinata lebih perhatian dengannya daripada Gaara.

"Ide bagus," Neji menyela "Sekalian ambilkan selai ya. Tadi sudah aku cari tapi tidak ketemu."

"Ahh,, bagaimana kalau aku pesan jus apel?" timpal Gaara. Membuat Hinata mengangguk dan mulai menggeser kepala Sasuke dari pangkuannya.

"Hinata, kepalaku sakit.." pria itu kembali merengek.

"Iya, sebentar ya Sasu-nii. Sekalian akan kubawakan Sasu-nii obat."

"Tidak perlu," pria raven itu langsung duduk seketika. Membuat ketiga pria lain mendengus mengejek. "Buatkan saja aku jus apel."

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Hinata kembali dengan nampan yang berisi lima gelas minuman dan satu piring camilan. Menyajikannya dengan rapi di atas meja dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, yaitu berada di antara Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Ita-nii, sudah ku bilang jangan membawa pekerjaan ke ruang keluarga. Di sini kita berkumpul untuk bersantai."

"Iya Ata-chan adikku sayang, sebentar lagi selesai kok." Jawab Itachi dengan nada super lembut, bahkan terlalu lembut untuk sukses membuat yang lain merinding. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata, gadis itu justru tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Entah kenapa kata 'adik' yang keluar dari mulut Itachi bisa membuatnya merasa senang.

Dia tahu kalau kakak-kakaknya tidak ingin lagi membahas tentang perasaan ataupun perjanjian mereka. Dan Hinata berharap seiring waktu, para kakak akan melupakan perasaan mereka dan menganggapnya selayaknya adik seperti dia menganggap mereka selayaknya kakak.

Ddrrrt…

Gadis berambut indigo itu sedikit tersentak saat merasa ponselnya bergetar, dengan segera dia meraih ponselnya dan tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Hanya saja, belum sempat dia menjawab telpon itu, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu merebut ponselnya dan mematikan panggilan itu.

"Kau yang bilang kalau ruang keluarga adalah ruang untuk bersantai dengan keluarga, jadi jangan sampai ada orang luar yang menganggu, Hinata. Sekalipun itu adalah bocah pirang menyebalkan itu."

"Aku tahu, tapi itu—"

"Hinata," Gaara menyela "Kau bisa bertemu dengannya di sekolah, jangan mengganggu acara keluarga dengan telpon orang asing."

Bibir Hinata maju, "Kalau yang kalian maksud itu Naruto-kun, dia bukan orang asing, dia pacarku." Lirikan kompak dari ke empat kakaknya membuat Hinata sedikit menelan ludah. "Err.. maksudku,, dia—"

"Yang jelas tidak boleh menerima telpon dari orang luar saat keluarga sedang berkumpul. Kecuali jika itu penting. Itu sudah seperti sebuah aturan di keluarga kita." Kali ini Neji yang berbicara.

"Niichan, ak—"

"Hinata," Itachi memanggil dan gadis itu menoleh walau sebenarnya dia kesal karena dari tadi perkataannya terus saja dipotong. "Lebih baik kau matikan ponselmu jika kita sekeluarga sedang berkumpul."

Dddrrrtt…

Sasuke berdecak kesal saat ponsel itu kembali bergetar, dan dengan cepat dia langsung melepas penutup casing dan baterai ponsel cantik Hinata. Membuat yang lain diam dan setuju, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya.

"Sasu-nii, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Mencegah agar si pirang itu tidak lagi menelponmu dan mengganggu."

Gadis Senju itu mengusap wajahnya pelan dan menghela nafas lelah melihat kelakuan kakak-kakaknya yang terlalu over protective. "Terserahlah," jawabnya pasrah, "Asal jangan libatkan aku jika Ayah marah pada kalian."

"Kenapa Ayah harus marah?"

"Kenapa lagi? Karena yang menelpon itu Ayah, bukan Naruto-kun."

"Apa?!" ke empat laki-laki itu berteriak bersama dan sukses membuat Hinata mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?" Itachi langsung meraih ponselnya sendiri dan menghubungi nomor ponsel Ayahnya.

Gadis Senju itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Siapa suruh memotong perkataanku sampai tiga kali." Sindirnya.

"Hallo.."

"…"

"Oh, tadi ponsel Hinata lowbat."

Hinata mendelik mendengarnya, "Bohong Ayah, sebenar –hummpp" Sasuke langsung menutup mulut Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Apa?" Itachi kembali bersuara, "Oh tidak apa-apa, itu suara Hinata yang sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Hanya bercanda kok, tidak serius."

Gadis berambut indigo itu menghela nafas dan menyerah saat ke empat kakaknya tiba-tiba kompak untuk berbohong.

"Apa? Ayah akan pulang?" sontak mereka menoleh kearah Itachi dan pria itu segera mengubah panggilan di ponselnya menjadi loudspeaker.

" _Iya, mungkin minggu depan Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang."_ Suara di sebrang sana mulai terdengar dan membawa berita yang membuat kelima bersaudara itu tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" Hinata langsung bertanya antusias, tangan Sasuke sudah lepas dari tadi.

"Apa urusan di sana sudah selesai?" kini giliran Neji yang bertanya. Rasa rindu yang mereka tahan setahun ini terasa sedikit lebih ringan mendengar kabar gembira itu.

" _Syukurlah semua sekarang akan baik-baik saja. Setelah pulang, Ayah akan menceritakan semuanya. Dan juga, kami akan pulang bersama sepupu Ibu."_

Kelima saudara itu saling pandang dengan dahi berkerut, yang mereka tahu, Ibu mereka tidak lagi punya keluarga lain. "Sepupu? Bukankah Ibu sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi?"

" _Benar! Tapi ternyata masih ada sepupu Ibumu yang masih hidup dan kami tidak sengaja bertemu sebulan yang lalu. Mereka juga yang sudah membantu masalah kita sehingga kami bisa pulang sebentar lagi."_

"Mereka yang membantu? Apa mereka dari keluarga yang kaya?" pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat keheningan beberapa saat entah karena apa.

" _Kalian tahu Namikaze Group?"_

"Ya. Itu perusahaan besar yang baru kembali ke Jepang setelah sukses di Russia."

" _Namikaze Minato, pemimpin utama perusahaan itu adalah suami dari sepupu Ibu kalian, Uzumaki Kushina."_

Fakta itu cukup memukau bagi mereka. Disaat mereka bangkrut, tiba-tiba datang keluarga yang sukses dan banyak membantu. Seolah hidup selayaknya drama di TV yang akan berjalan dengan mudah.

Tapi disisi lain, ada seseorang yang terdiam dan menggali ingatannya tentang suatu hal yang terasa mengganjal. Hal yang seharusnya dia tahu sudah sejak lama, nyatanya tidak pernah dia ketahui. Dia tidak tahu jika Ibunya seorang Uzumaki, dan marga itu… serasa familiar di ingatannya.

. . .

Hari minggu memang sering kali menjadi hari bagi sepasang kekasih untuk kencan berdua. Begitupun rencana Naruto hari ini. Tapi jika sang kekasih di jaga oleh para pengawal merepotkan, apa semua akan sesuai rencana? Harapnya sih begitu, tapi yang ada… sekarang dia seolah terdampar di kediaman Senju dengan seorang malaikat cantik dan seorang malaikat maut.

"Nah, ini minuman untuk Naruto-kun." Seorang gadis berambut indigo datang membawa segelas jus jeruk untuk kekasihnya.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan.." tangan tan itu hampir saja meraih gelas yang ada di atas meja saat tiba-tiba tangan lain lebih dulu mengambilnya dan segera meminumnya.

"Sasu-nii, itu minuman Naruto-kun.." Hinata protes dengan mendelik kesal pada kakaknya yang sejak tadi terlihat setia 'menemani'nya dan sang kekasih.

"Aku mau." Jawaban santai Sasuke dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada buku yang dia baca membuat mata Hinata menyipit.

"Bukankah Sasu-nii tidak suka jus jeruk?"

Sasuke diam, sejujurnya dia merasa mual saat minuman berwanra kuning itu melewati tenggorokkannya tapi dia diam dengan gaya kerennya.

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan, mungkin Sasu-nii haus."

Brruuusshhh…

Seketika air di mulut Sasuke menyembur karena mendengar panggilan Naruto yang bisa membuatnya ingin muntah. "Aku bukan Niichan mu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Sekarang bukan, tapi saat nanti aku dan Hinata-chan menikah, mak—"

Brruukk..

"Jangan harap kau bisa menikahi Hinata dengan mudah."

Pemuda pirang itu menggerutu kesal saat bantal sofa sukses mengenai wajahnya. Dia menyipit dan menatap Sasuke kesal dan di balas oleh pria raven itu tak kalah tajam. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu masih merona karena perkataan Naruto tentang pernikahan.

"Huh," Naruto mendengus dan membuang muka, "Hinata-chan, bukankah rumahmu ada tamannya?"

Sasuke menatap curiga atas pertanyaan Naruto, sedangkan Hinata langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana saja. Udara segar pasti lebih enak daripada di ganggu nyamuk di sini."

"Nyamuk?" Hinata bertanya polos. Tapi selanjutnya dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Membuat Naruto menyeringai menatap Sasuke karena merasa menang bisa lepas dari pria itu.

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Saat NaruHina sudah hilang di belokan pintu. Sasuke mendengus dan tersenyum mengejek sebelum kembali membaca bukunya.

. . .

Benar saja, rumah mewah itu memang memiliki taman yang luas dan indah. Berbagai bunga terlihat tumbuh mekar di sana. Cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas dan juga angin yang berhembus pelan membuat Naruto ingin berteriak senang sekarang. Ini adalah moment romantis pada kencan pertama mereka.

"Taman rumahmu sangat indah ttebayo!"

"Hu-um," Hinata mengangguk setuju, "Ibu dan Neji-nii yang merancangnya, dan setahun terakhir, Neji-nii yang selalu merawatnya."

"Wah, jadi selain suka masak, Neji juga suka berkebun ya."

Lagi Hinata mengangguk, "Neji-nii punya sifat lembut dan penyayang, dari itu dia suka keindahan. Dia juga suka hal-hal feminine tapi tidak merusak sisi laki-lakinya. Neji-nii itu keren dan dewasa." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat menceritakan tentang kakaknya. Dia bangga dengan ke empat kakaknya. Apapun sifat mereka, Hinata selalu merasa mereka mempunyai kelebihan khusus yang lebih istimewa.

Seperti Itachi yang posesif tapi ramah dan hangat. Neji yang sedikit cerewet tapi penyayang. Sasuke yang kekanakan, manja tapi perhatian. Dan juga Gaara yang cuek tapi sebenarnya peduli. Hinata sangat senang dan bangga pada kakak-kakaknya itu.

"Kalau aku?" dia tersentak dan menoleh dengan wajah bertanya, "Kalau aku bagaimana? Apa aku juga keren?"

Hinata terdiam, haruskah ia jujur kalau kesan pertamanya melihat Naruto adalah… tampan?

"Hinata-chan?"

"Anoo.. itu.. ka-kalau Na Naruto-kun… tampan."

Naruto berkedip dua kali sebelum akhirnya dia nyengir lebar. "He he he,, benar, aku tampan ttebayo!" ucapnya bangga sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dipuji Hinata seperti itu membuatnya sedikit malu.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat sang kekasih yang salah tingkah dan jadi over PD. Tapi itulah yang dia sukai dari Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu akan selalu menanggapi semua hal dengan santai. Walau canggung, pemuda itu akan mencari cara agar suasana tetap ramai dan menyenangkan. Naruto itu… sederhana.

"Kau juga sangat cantik, Hinata-chan."

Tawa Hinata berhenti seketika saat mendengar pujian Naruto. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipi gembilnya.

Naruto memetik satu tangkai bunga yang ada di sampingnya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata, tangannya terangkat untuk menyelipkan bunga itu di rambut halus nan indah sang kekasih.

"Satu tangkai 300 ryo,"

Gerak tangan Naruto berhenti karena suara menyebalkan itu, mereka menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berambut coklat yang sedang menyiram bunga.

"Ditambah denda perusakan tanaman 200 ryo. Jadi kau harus bayar 500 ryo." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Tangan Naruto turun seketika. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada pria di depannya itu. terlebih dari itu, waktunya bersama sang kekasih terganggu lagi.

"Neji-nii, sejak kapan Niichan di sini?"

"Cukup lama untuk membuatku mual karena mendengar gombalan makhluk kuning itu."

"Neji-nii, jangan sebut Naruto-kun seperti itu." Neji hanya mengangkat bahu karena protesan adik cantiknya.

"Hinata-chan, kita pergi keluar saja yuk!" pemuda pirang itu merengek dengan sang kekasih. Bukan kencan seperti ini yang dia inginkan, baru juga lima belas menit dia disini, tapi sudah mendapat gangguan berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa izin Itachi, Hinata!" ucap Neji tegas.

O-oh,, Naruto melupakan hal itu. Karena hal itulah dia serasa seperti terkurung di kediaman Senju sekarang. Dia ingat, awalnya dia ingin mengajak Hinata kencan keluar, entah hanya sekedar ke taman atau makan ramen di tempat langganannya. Tapi saat dia datang, sang raven yang menyambutnya langsung berkata kalau Hinata tidak boleh keluar tanpa izin Itachi.

Jadilah, dia yang terpaksa harus bertahan di kediaman Senju itu. Tentu saja sebelumnya Hinata sudah berusaha untuk menelpon sang kakak yang sedang bekerja walau di hari minggu. Tapi dokter muda itu sedang menjalani operasi dadakan sehingga tidak mungkin di ganggu.

Hinata menatap sendu Naruto yang terlihat cemberut, "Tadi aku membuat kue," kini giliran dia yang mencari cara, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang makan dan memakan itu sekarang?"

Senyum di wajah Naruto melebar, Hinata mengerti dirinya yang ingin mereka berduaan. Jadi dia mencari cara agar bisa lepas dari pengawasan Neji. Dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu mengangguk layaknya anak kecil yang di ajak pergi makan es krim kesukaannya. Membuat Neji mendengus geli.

Mereka kembali berjalan untuk meninggalkan Neji saat pria itu kembali bersuara, "Ingat, kau ada hutang 500 ryo padaku, bocah kuning."

. . .

Err.. bolehkah Naruto menjerit? Hari ini dia hanya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya, tapi kenapa terasa sangat susah? Awalnya dia pikir akan menyenangkan jika makan berdua dengan Hinata. Tapi senyumnya menghilang saat melihat pria berambut merah yang sudah stan by di meja makan dengan smartphone ditangannya.

"Hinata, bukankah tadi kau buat kue? Aku mau itu, tolong ambilkan ya." Tanpa menoleh, pria merah itu berkata santai.

Membuat Hinata menghela nafas saat melihat bibir Naruto yang semakin maju. "Iya." Jawabnya, dia menepuk pelan pundak Naruto hingga pemuda itu menoleh, "Duduklah, akan kuambilkan juga untukmu."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengangguk lesu, lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang berhadapan dengan Gaara. Matanya menyipit curiga, dia mulai berpikir jika ketiga pengawal itu memang sengaja merusak waktunya bersama sang kekasih..

"Tadaaa,,, ini dia kuenya." Hinata datang dan segera menyajikan apa yang dia bawa ke hadapan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Wah kelihatannya enak, aku makan ya, Hinata-chan." Pemuda pirang itu mulai menyuap tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Gaara disana, "Wah, enak ttebayo. Kau memang pintar memasak. Kau pasti bisa menjadi istri yang baik."

Blusshh..

Ting ting ting..

Naruto yang awalnya mau tersenyum karena berhasil membuat Hinata merona, jadi melirik kesal pada Gaara yang sengaja memotong kue dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara berisik dari benturan sendok dan piring.

"Gaara-nii, kenapa berisik sekali?"

"Ada semut di piringnya."

"Benarkah? Akan aku ganti kalau begitu."

"Tidak perlu."

Wajah Naruto semakin kusut saja karena Hinata jadi lebih peduli pada Gaara. "Ne Hinata-chan, cobalah ini." dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuapi sang kekasih. Hampir sampai saat…

"Benar, ganti piringnya, Hinata. Semut itu sangat menyebalkan dan tidak mempan di bunuh."

…perkataan Gaara lebih dulu membuat Hinata menarik diri dan berdiri.

Astargfirullah… Naruto mengelus dada agar tetap sabar. Tentu dia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan kapten klub karate dan judo satu itu. Dia tidak ingin keluar dengan babak belur lagi dari rumah ini.

. . .

Benar! Naruto yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau semua itu adalah rencana para pengawal itu. Itachi pasti sengaja memberi pesan agar Hinata tidak keluar dan sengaja mematikan ponsel. Begitupula dengan ketiga pengawal lain yang sudah siap di pos masing-masing untuk menghancurkan momentnya bersama sang kekasih.

Dari Sasuke yang mengacau mereka di ruang tamu, Neji yang merusak moment indah di taman, sampai Gaara yang menghancurkan harapan terakhir Naruto di ruang makan. Kenapa Naruto yakin? Karena jelas, dia melihat seringai tipis di wajah ketiga pengawal itu sekarang.

Dia sudah berdiri di depan gerbang untuk pamit pulang dengan Hinata yang mengantar, tapi secara mengejutkan ketiga pengawal itu ikut mengantar seolah berkata 'Akhirnya kau pulang juga, kalau bisa jangan datang lagi atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa lagi memiliki waktu bersama Hinata sedetikpun.'

Sukses membuatnya ingin meninju wajah menyebalkan itu satu-persatu.

"Hinata, masuklah! Ini sudah sore."

"Berisik Sasu-nii. Kenapa kalian tidak masuk duluan?"

"Kami mencegah seseorang mencuri sesuatu." Sindiran itu adalah sesuatu yang lebih menyebalkan sebenarnya. Tapi justru sindiran itu memberi Naruto sebuah ide untuk mengerjai para pengawal itu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Hinata-chan."

"Bagus jika lebih cepat." Sasuke menyela.

Hinata mendelik kesal. Dia kembali menatap Naruto dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Hati-hati Naruto-kun."

"Ehm,, itu.." gadis Senju itu mengernyit saat Naruto bergumam tidak jelas. Sedangkan para pengawal mulai menyipit curiga. "Itu… lusa akan ada ulangan lagi kan?" pemuda pirang itu mulai menaiki motornya dan menghidupkannya.

"Iya, ulangan pelajaran Kurenai-sensei, memang kenapa?" Memang akhir-akhir ini mulai banyak ulangan karena waktu ujian semakin dekat.

"Apa besok kau mau mengajariku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Janji?" Naruto mengajukan jari kelingking kanannya agar Hinata mau berjanji jari kelingking. Kekanakan memang, bahkan sukses membuat wajah pria Senju yang ada disana menjadi kesal.

"Janji." Hinata mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya, sebelum akhirnya Naruto menyeringai dan secepat mungkin menarik gadis itu mendekat lalu…

Cup

…mencium pipi gembil Hinata dengan lembut. Sukses membuat Hinata terdiam terpaku, sementara mata ketiga pengawal itu hampir saja meloncat keluar.

Sebelum dia mati, Naruto menarik wajahnya dengan tersenyum lebar. "Jaa nee,, Hinata-chan.." ucapnya dan kemudian langsung melaju dengan motornya setelah sebelumnya sempat mengirim senyum kemenangan pada ketiga pengawal yang hampir stroke itu.

Sekedar catatan : motor itu adalah motor pinjaman dari Shikamaru yang sengaja di pinjam Naruto untuk bisa kencan dengan Hinata, walau hanya berakhir di parkiran kediaman Senju.

"Bocah sialan." Umpat Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar!" timpal Gaara.

"Dia cari mati." Desis Neji.

Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Tanganya terangkat dan mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicum sang kekasih. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu cuek saat melewati ketiga kakaknya saat memasuki rumah mereka.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari. Sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir agak jauh dari sana membuat sang pengemudi melihat semuanya. Seorang pria barambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyc melihat semua hal yang terjadi dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di artikan.

. . .

Hashirama dan Mito tersenyum lega saat melihat kelima anak mereka menyambut kepulangan mereka siang itu. Sempat terkejut saat anak perempuan mereka langsung menghambur ke pelukan mereka. "Hinata rindu Ayah dan Ibu.." ucapnya pelan.

Mito mengelus sayang punggung putrinya itu. "Kami juga sangat merindukan kalian semua."

"Syukurlah kalian sudah pulang." giliran Sasuke yang mendekat dan memeluk Ayahnya dengan manja. Membuat Hashirama tersenyum karena anak-anaknya tidak berubah, tetap anak-anaknya yang baik dan peduli pada keluarga.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, kalian semua akur kan?" pertanyaan pertama Hashirama mendapat anggukan dari kelima bersaudara Senju itu.

Bruk.. bruk..

Mereka semua menoleh menatap seorang pria yang datang dengan membawa beberapa barang yang kini sudah terjatuh di lantai. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau memang selalu ceroboh, Minato." Seorang wanita berambut merah sedikit mengomel dan tetap membantu suaminya untuk mengambil kembali barang bawaan mereka yang terjatuh.

"Oh ya," Hashirama kembali bersuara, "Mereka adalah orang yang Ayah bicarakan waktu itu. Ini sepupu Ibu kalian, Bibi Kushina," pria paruh baya itu menunjuk wanita berambut merah panjang yang mash sangat cantik. "Dan itu suaminya, Paman Minato." Hashirama menunjuk pria berambut kuning yang tadi menjatuhkan barang.

"Hai.." Kushina berseru ramah, "Salam kenal dattebane!"

Kelima saudara itu terdiam seketika karena merasa kedua orang itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal. Rambut pirang, wajah bulat, ceroboh, senyum lebar, mata safir, dan… 'dattebane?'

"Naruto-kun."

.

To be continued

.

Maaf, sebelumnya aku belum pernah update fic yang bersambung lebih dari seminggu. Tapi kali ini aku terlambat. Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam dua minggu ini, dan hal itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Jadi aku harap kalian sabar ya. Ingat? Orang sabar di sayang pacar, bagi yang punya pacar. Bagi yang nggak punya pacar, maka orang sabar di sayang Tuhan.

Tapi tetap akan aku usahain untuk selesai secepatnya. Dibantu doanya ya.. :)

Balasan review…

Alinda504 : Makasih udah nunggu, iya kasihan kan mereka. Jadi anak terlantar. Hehehe…

Anitaa Hyuga : Nah, udah terjawab siapa yang di bawa Hashirama. Dan juga scene Naruhina di chap ini sudah banyakkan? Apa masih kurang? :D

Komaliya316 : Iya, mereka direstui walau masih di ganggu.

Ana : makasih udah nunggu..

Dimpleryeong : Nih udah aku banyakin naruhinanya, semoga suka ya..

Uchiha Ara : Iya, dia kapok lama-lama musuhan sama Hinata..

Cuka-san : Semoga harapanmu yang bilang chapter ini seru terkabul. Bagaimana? Serukah? Makasih…

Ayusulistriarini : maaf kalau aku lama update, diusahain supaya cepat deh nantinya. Makasih udah setia nunggu.. dan aku bingung sama saran kamu kemarin, maksud kamu mereka berlima kumpul itu ngapain? Karena aku bingung jadi aku buat scene mereka kayak di atas. Itu sengaja aku taruh sesuai saran kamu. Makasih..

Salsabilla12 : Iya, itu perjanjiannya. Karena perjanjian itu juga, mereka mulai merestui hubungan Naruhina. Kan pilihan tetap ditangan Hinata.

Morita Naomi : Err.. aku bingung jadinya. Kalau keempat pengawal itu nggak nemuin cewek baru maka mereka nggak akan move on. Nah kalau mereka nggak move on, maka seumur hidup mereka bakalan gangguin Naruhina terus. Kan kasian naruhina.

Sondankh641 : Wah, kamu review setiap chapter. Saya suka saya suka.. hehehe :D makasih udah baca dan review.. kalau tentang Naruto kayaknya udah jelaskan dia anak siapa dan juga sudah dijelaskan bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Iruka. Kalau bagaimana mereka berpisah bakal dijelasin nanti. Jadi sabar ya…

Srilestari : iya, dichapter kemarin endingnya Itahina. Tapi ending ceritanya nanti tetap Naruhina.

.

.

Oke selesai… untuk chap ini sengaja aku buat scene-scene santai antara NaruHina.. semoga terhibur.. semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan. See you next chapter…

Salam, Rameen.


	10. Chapter 10

Senju Hinata. Seorang anak bungsu di keluarga Senju. Bukan anak kandung, dia dan ke empat kakak laki-lakinya adalah anak angkat di keluarga itu. Bencana besar yang terjadi saat usianya masih lima tahun telah merenggut keluarganya. Hanya dia dan kakak sepupunya yang selamat.

Tapi hilangnya keluarga kandung, membuatnya bertemu dengan orang-orang lain yang menjadi keluarga barunya. Kakak, Ayah, Ibu. Dia punya semuanya, semua yang disebut sebagai keluarga.

Hinata menyayangi kakak dan orang tuanya layaknya keluarga kandung. Dan Hinata tidak tahu jika keempat kakak laki-lakinya menaruh perasaan padanya. Hingga dia bertemu Naruto. Pemuda berandalan yang menjadi murid baru di kelasnya. Pemuda itu adalah teman laki-laki yang paling dekat dengannya dalam setahun terakhir.

Hingga suatu hari Naruto menembaknya, dan mereka berusaha bersama untuk meminta restu dari ke empat kakak Hinata yang super protective. Tidak mudah, tapi usaha Naruto membuahkan hasil. Hubungan mereka di restui. Mereka diizinkan menghabiskan waktu bersama walau dengan pengawasan dan gangguan dari kakak-kakak lainnya. Tak dapat di pungkiri. Perasaan para kakaknya yang sudah dirasakan selama bertahun-tahun, tidak mungkin hilang begitu saja.

Di tengah situasi itu. Kedua orang tuanya yang baru pulang ternyata mengajak orang lain yang mereka sebut keluarga dari sang Ibu. Tapi kenyataan yang ada di hadapan kelima saudara itu membuat mereka sedikit curiga akan satu hal. Terutama Hinata.

"Oh ya," Hashirama kembali bersuara, "Mereka adalah orang yang Ayah bicarakan waktu itu. Ini sepupu Ibu kalian, Bibi Kushina," pria paruh baya itu menunjuk wanita berambut merah panjang yang masih sangat cantik. "Dan itu suaminya, Paman Minato." Hashirama menunjuk pria berambut kuning.

"Hai.." Kushina berseru ramah, "Salam kenal dattebane!"

Kelima saudara itu terdiam seketika karena merasa kedua orang itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal. Rambut pirang, wajah bulat, ceroboh, senyum lebar, mata safir, dan… 'dattebane?'

"Naruto-kun."

Love Ver 5 by Rameen

Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Drama

Note : Ooc / Au / NaruHina fic / Maintream / Typo / Read Enjoy

Semua mata itu tertuju pada Hinata yang menggumamkan sebuah nama. Tak hayal terdapat sedikit gurat penasaran dari tatapan Minato dan Kushina atas gumaman Hinata yang dapat terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata?" sang Ibu bertanya, sukses membuat Hinata tersentak dan melihat yang lain. Dia menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengenyahkan rasa herannya. Sementara ke empat kakaknya hanya saling melirik karena mungkin merasakan kecurigaan yang sama dengan Hinata. Tapi mereka lebih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sudahlah," Neji menengahi "Ayah, Ibu, Paman dan Bibi pasti lelah. Lebih baik masuk dan istirahat. Aku akan membuatkan kalian minum."

"Eeee,, mana boleh begitu?" Hinata protes atas perkataan Neji yang membuat orang-orang bingung, apa yang salah dari perkataan Neji? "Bukan Neji-nii, tapi aku yang akan membuatkan minum dan camilan untuk Ayah, Ibu, Paman dan Bibi yang baru datang. Kan itu tugasku."

Yang lain tersenyum mendengar protes Hinata tentang tugas gadis itu yang ingin di ambil alih oleh Neji. Memang, dulu Hinata yang selalu menyiapkan minum atau camilan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Dia sangat hapal tentang kesukaan dan takaran dari minuman atau apapun yang disukai kedua orang tuanya. Walau sudah setahun berlalu, ternyata gadis itu masih mengingat kebiasaan lama.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu saja kalau begitu." Neji mengalah dengan tersenyum.

. . .

"Hinata-chan?"

Gadis Senju itu menoleh saat sang kekasih memanggilnya. Sedikit heran karena yang dia ingat kekasihnya itu sedang pergi ke toilet tadi. "Naruto-kun, kapan kau masuk kelas lagi?"

"Ya ampun Hinata, kau benar-benar melamun ya? Apa kau sadar kalau bel istirahat bahkan sudah berbunyi?"

"Benarkah?" Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya yang mulai terlihat sepi karena sebagian penghuninya sudah pergi. Dia menghela nafas menyesal karena melamun saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung tadi, sampai tidak sadar kalau jam pelajaran sudah selesai bahkan bel sudah berbunyi.

"Kau memikirkan apa? Bukankah kau bilang kedua orang tuamu sudah pulang? Bukankah itu berarti masalah keluargamu sudah selesai? Lalu apa yang masih kau pikirkan sampai melamun begitu?"

Hinata terdiam mendengar pertanyaan beruntun Naruto yang sebenarnya masih memiliki satu makna, apa yang sedang Hinata pikirkan? Gadis itu juga sebenarnya bingung apa yang dia pikirkan. Yang jelas dia merasa penarasan akan sesuatu yang sejak kemarin cukup mengganggunya.

"Naruto-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk cepat dan menyanggah kepalanya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi…" Naruto mengernyit bingung saat Hinata terlihat ragu untuk bicara, memang apa sih yang ingin ditanyakan kekasih cantiknya itu? "Bukankah kau,, tinggal dengan Ayah ang-katmu?"

Naruto terdiam dan menatap Hinata intens, cukup membuat gadis itu salah tingkah. Dalam hati dia berdoa agar tidak salah bicara, dia sudah berusaha untuk berbicara selembut mungkin. Bagaimanapun, seseorang pasti akan merasakan sesuatu jika hal tentang keluarganya dipertanyakan.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Anoo.." menelan ludah, gadis itu memilih untuk melanjutkan karena berpikir kalau Naruto tidak keberatan dengan topic pembicaraan mereka, "Ke-kemana orang tua kandungmu, maksudku… ehm.. itu.."

"Entahlah," lagi-lagi Naruto menjawab singkat, membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak tahu, Hinata. Yang aku ingat, terakhir kali kami bertemu, aku masih bermain bersama Ayah dan aku masih tidur siang dengan Ibu di sisiku. Tapi saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada dalam gendongan pengasuhku yang sedang berlari di tengah kekacauan."

"Kekacauan?"

"Gempa. 13 tahun lalu."

Mata amethyst Hinata sedikit melebar mendengar hal itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika Naruto juga korban dari bencana alam itu seperti dirinya dan kakak-kakaknya. Gadis itu jadi sedikit sedih karena berpikir mungkin selama ini Naruto melewatinya seorang diri, kehadiran sang Ayah angkat jelas berbeda. Dia merasa masih sedikit bersyukur karena dia bisa mengenal dan tinggal dengan orang-orang yang mengalami nasib yang sama sehingga rasa sakit itu tidak terlalu terasa. Walau dia yakin, di usianya dulu, dia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka, bahkan pengasuhku tertimpa balok kayu besar karena melidungi aku, dan saat barang-barang lain berjatuhan, aku merasa ada orang lain yang menggendongku menjauh. Setelah itu, aku hanya ingat kalau aku berlari tanpa tujuan, aku hanya bisa menangis sampai aku lelah dan terduduk di suatu tempat.

"Seseorang menemukanku. Aku sempat tinggal tiga tahun dengan orang itu." Naruto melanjutkan. "Sejak kejadian itu aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Tapi setelah tiga tahun, orang yang merawatku itu meninggal karena sakit sehingga aku hanya tingal berdua dengan Ayah."

Hinata meraih tangan kekasihnya dan tersenyum. "Yang paling penting, kita masih bisa selamat dari gempa itu."

Kening Naruto berkerut bingung, kata 'kita' dalam kalimat Hinata membuatnya berpikir sesuatu. "Kita?" ulangnya meyakinkan.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Aku juga korban dari gempa itu," Naruto terdiam tak percaya, "13 tahun lalu, aku juga tinggal di Iwa."

Menghela nafas, pemuda itu membalas genggaman tangan sang kekasih. "Tapi setidaknya kau masih bisa berkumpul dengan keluargamu bahkan sampai sekarang."

Hinata menggeleng, "Mereka… bukan keluarga kandungku, Naruto-kun."

Hening.

Suasana kelas yang sudah sangat sepi dengan hanya diisi oleh kehadiran mereka berdua bertambah hening karena mereka berdua kini terdiam. "Bukan… keluarga kandung?" Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ini pertama kalinya dia bercerita tentang hal itu kepada orang lain.

Sejak menjadi Senju, dia benar-benar merasa memiliki keluarga baru. Ayah dan Ibunya selalu bilang kalau tidak ada kakak, adik, dan orang tua angkat. Mereka satu keluarga dan akan tetap menjadi satu keluarga. Dari itu, tidak pernah ada yang menceritakan hal itu kepada orang lain. Tapi kali ini, Hinata berpikir tidak ada salahnya jika dia ingin berbagi cerita kepada kekasihnya.

. . .

"Jadi ini adalah pabrik pupuk tanaman yang kau beli bulan lalu?" Hashirama dan Minato berjalan berdua, menyusuri pabrik yang baru di beli Minato untuk membantu usaha barunya yang ada di Jepang.

"Benar, pabrik ini menghasilkan produk yang bagus dan semua pekerjanya adalah orang-orang terbaik yang bisa bekerja dengan baik. Aku pikir, akan lebih bagus jika menciptakan peluang yang lebih besar dengan menggabungkan produk pabrik ini dengan usaha baru Namikaze Group di Jepang."

Hashirama mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengakui sistem bisnis adik iparnya itu. Bagaimanapun, kebangkrutan keluarga dan perusahaannya yang sekarang sudah membaik adalah atas bantuan Minato dan Namikaze Group yang memberikan investasi dan juga sponsor dalam jumlah besar sehingga bisa kembali membangkitkan nilai saham dan jual produk yang di hasilkan Senju Corp.

"Hm," Hashirama menoleh saat Minato terdengar bergumam aneh dengan mata tertuju pada satu orang yang cukup dekat dari mereka. "Iruka-san.." ucapnya memanggil nama orang yang terasa familiar di ingatan Hashirama.

Orang yang di panggil mendekat dan sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat, "Selamat siang Namekaze-san." Iruka menyapa ramah, dan saat matanya beralih pada Hashirama, dia tersentak dan cukup terkejut.

"Ha-Hashirama-san?"

"Kau Iruka?" Hashirama juga bertanya, ternyata benar dugaannya jika orang itu adalah Iruka yang sama dengan Iruka yang pernah dia kenal dulu. "Benar! Sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu." Hashirama mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman yang langsung dengan cepat di sambut Iruka. "Apa kabarmu Iruka?"

"Saya baik Hashirama-san. Bagaimana kabar anda sendiri, dan juga… anak-anak?" suaranya cukup lirih di bagian akhir. Membuat Hashirama menghela nafas mengerti akan perasaan Iruka. Sedangkan Minato hanya diam melihat interaksi antara bawahannya dan kakak iparnya.

. . .

Sebuah restaurant bergaya modern yang sudah tampak biasa di lingkungan itu. restaurant yang menyajikan masakan tradisional maupun manca negera yang menggugah selera. Di setiap meja pasti akan terhidang masakan lezat yang di pesan oleh pelanggan yang berkunjung.

Begitu pula dengan makanan yang tersaji lezat di atas meja yang di duduki oleh ketiga pria yang berada pada usia 40-an. Tapi itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini terlihat jika piring-piring yang berisi makanan itu telah kosong dan mulai di bereskan oleh sang pelayan restaurant.

"Bawakan kami kopi dan camilan ringan."

"Baik Tuan."

Sang pelayan wanita berusia 20-an menjawab ramah atas permintaan seorang laki-laki yang duduk di sana. Dan tak berapa lama, makanan ringan lain tersaji sebagai penutup dan sebagai teman mereka yang terlihat masih ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi Itachi sudah menjadi dokter?" pertanyaan Iruka mendapat anggukan dari Hashirama.

"Setahun yang lalu, kami sempat mengalami masa sulit karena kebangkrutan. Aku dan Mito pergi ke Kumo untuk mencari jalan dan bantuan. Selama itu, aku meninggalkan mereka dengan hanya akan menghubungi mereka lewat telpon jika ada waktu luang. Aku cukup terkejut saat mendengar setiap cerita yang mereka alami tanpa aku dan Mito.

"Itachi semakin menambah waktu kerjanya. Neji yang semula ingin membuka usaha di bidang restaurant malah menjadi model dan host club terkenal. Sedikit rasa menyesal aku rasakan karena harus membuat mereka bekerja keras dan melupakan impian mereka. Tapi aku masih lega karena mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain. Bahkan Itachi dan Neji melakukan itu demi ketiga adiknya yang lain."

Iruka tersenyum setelah mendengar cerita panjang Hashirama tentang anak-anak yang pernah ia rawat dulu. Dia berpikir adlah suatu keberuntungan karena kelima anaknya bertemu dan tinggal dengan Hashirama. Dia tidak yakin Itachi akan menjadi dokter jika tinggal bersamanya. Iruka juga tidak yakin bisa menyekolahkan ke empat lainnya bahkan sampai S2.

Dan itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana denganmu Iruka?" Hashirama kembali bersuara, sementara Minato dari tadi hanya diam mendengar. Memberikan waktu kepada dua orang di depannya untuk membicarakan apapun dengan santai dan tanpa gangguan. "Aku dengar kau pindah sehari setelah aku membawa anak-anak. Padahal Hinata dan Gaara masih sering bertanya tentangmu bahkan sampai sebulan mereka tinggal bersamaku."

Iruka menarik nafas sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. "Tiga hari setelah itu, adik sepupuku menelpon dan memintaku untuk tinggal dengannya di Iwa. Dia sedang sakit dan ternyata sedang merawat seorang anak. Saat aku tinggal bersama mereka, adik sepupuku hanya bisa bertahan setahun karena penyakitnya. Membuatku harus tinggal berdua dengan anak yang di asuhnya."

Iruka melirik Minato, ragu untuk menyebutkan nama Naruto. Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Minato, Iruka merasa banyak kemiripan antara Minato dan Naruto. Dia berspekulasi bahwa mungkin Naruto adalah anak Minato. Kemungkinan selalu ada, itu yang Iruka percayai.

Tapi entah kenapa, dia sedikit tak rela jika hal itu memang benar. Dia… takut jika anak yang dirawatnya akan di ambil lagi darinya.

"Anak itu," dia memutuskan untuk tidak menyebutkan nama Naruto sampai jika waktunya tepat untuk mengetahui semuanya. "Di temukan adikku sebagai anak yang juga menjadi korban gempa. Dan sampai sekarang, aku tinggal bersamanya. Itu cukup, mendengarnya memanggilku Ayah dalam waktu yang lama dan selalu bersedia membantuku. Aku merasa sangat senang."

Hashirama menghela nafas, "Maaf, aku sudah merebut anak-anakmu dulu."

"Tidak," Iruka menggeleng cepat dengan tersenyum, "Aku senang mereka tinggal bersamamu dan bisa hidup dengan lebih baik."

"Hidup dengan orang baik sepertimu," kali ini Minato bersuara, "Juga sepertinya adalah hal yang baik Iruka-san."

Iruka hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Minato. "Mendengar pembicaraan kalian, aku merasa buruk menjadi orang tua."

"Minato, kau… mempunyai anak?" Hashirama cukup terkejut akan fakta itu, memang belum dua bulan mereka mengenal dan dia belum tahu banyak tentang Minato. Yang pria Senju itu tahu jika sepupu istrinya, Kushina menikah dengan Minato yang merupakan orang Russia dan hidup mereka terlihat sukses dan bahagia dengan sifat ramah Minato dan sifat ceria Kushina.

Minato meneguk kopinya sejenak sebelum memandang kakak iparnya. "Aku dan Kushina punya seorang putra." Mulainya bercerita, "Kalau gempa itu membuat kalian menemukan beberapa anak-anak untuk kalian angkat. Gempa itu justru membuatku kehilangan anakku satu-satunya."

"Astaga!" Hashirama dan Iruka bergumam bersamaan.

"Dia… meninggal?" ragu, Hashirama bertanya. Dalam hati, Iruka sedikit penasaran akan hal itu. Jika anak Minato itu masih hidup, mungkin benar itu adalah Naruto.

Pria pirang itu menggeleng, "Aku dan Kushina percaya dia masih hidup!" raut heran muncul di wajah Hashirama, sementara raut datar muncul di wajah Iruka. "Kami tidak pernah menemukan mayatnya. Setelah gempa, aku dan Kushina terpaksa tinggal di Russia karena semua yang ada di Jepang hancur.

"Selama kami tinggal di sana, kami menugaskan seseorang untuk mencari tentang anak kami. Aku juga mencari informasi tentang anak kami dari jauh. Tapi bahkan sampai sekarang, kami tidak menemukan apa-apa. Aku sempat putus asa, tapi Kushina tetap percaya jika anak kami masih hidup dan tinggal di suatu tempat. Dia yakin jika suatu hari nanti, kami semua akan bertemu lagi dan berkumpul bersama lagi."

Mereka bertiga terdiam setelah itu. Sibuk dengan perasan dan pemikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri. Sampai Minato berkata dia harus izin karena akan ada rapat.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku juga harus kembali ke kantor." Hashirama menambahkan, sementara Iruka hanya mengangguk. Sebagi bawahan, tidak mungkin jika dia yang pamit lebih dulu, makanya dia hanya bisa menurut saja. "Oh ya.."

Iruka dan Minato menatap Hashirama yang sepertinya masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Besok malam, datanglah ke rumahku dan kita makan malam bersama."

Iruka terkejut akan hal itu. Tentu saja, dulu dia memang sering di undang makan bersama oleh Hashirama. Tapi setelah lama tidak bertemu, ditambah lagi hubungan mereka yang hanyalah atasan dan bawahan membuatnya sedikit sungkan akan hal itu. Tapi jelas bukan hal yang baik jika menolak ajakan atasan bukan. Apalagi dulu Iruka sudah menganggap Hashirama seperti kakak sendiri.

"Itu…"

"Ayolah, Mito juga sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Di samping itu, anak-anak akan sangat senang jika bertemu lagi dengan Ayah mereka."

Hati Iruka menghangat seketika mendengar perkataan Hashirama, dia memang sudah sangat merindukan anak-anaknya itu. Anaka-anak yang pernah dia rawat selama dua tahun, seperti apa mereka sekarang? Iruka sungguh penasaran.

"Baiklah. Saya akan datang."

Hashirama dan Minato tersenyum. "Sekalian ajak saja anakmu. Kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Sebenarnya Iruka jadi sedikit ragu, dia jelas tahu kalau Minato tinggal di kediaman Senju. Itu berarti, mereka akan melihat Naruto. Dan dia mempunyai sedikit ketakutan akan hal itu. Tapi… Iruka kembali mengingat hidup Naruto yang selalu susah selama ini, dia tidak ingin egois dan menghancurkan masa depan Naruto.

Dari itu dia mengangguk, "Baiklah, saya akan mengajak anak saya." Ucapnya setuju.

. . .

Semilir angin berhembus ringan, menerbangkan rambut berwarna kuning dan indigo itu. Cuaca yang cerah tapi tidak panas, membuat mereka semakin nyaman duduk berdua di pinggir danau. Danau yang pernah Naruto tunjukkan ke Hinata pagi itu. Disanalah mereka berada sekarang.

Dalam hati, Naruto tersenyum puas saat berhasil membawa kabur Hinata dari pengawasan Gaara yang menjemputnya. Benar, tadi sepulang sekolah. Pengawal berambut merah itu sudah bersandar pada motornya yang terparkir di depan gerbang. Naruto melihatnya, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Sesegera mungkin dia menarik Hinata keluar melewati jalur lain. Jalur yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bolos.

Awalnya Hinata bingung, dan saat mereka sudah berhasil pergi cukup jauh, Naruto mengatakan tentang kehadiran Gaara. Sukses membuatnya menerima beberapa pukulan dari Hinata di bahunya. Tidak sakit, tapi setidaknya Naruto tahu kalau pacarnya cukup mengerikan kalau marah.

Setelah sepuluh menit membujuk dan meminta maaf, akhirnya Hinata meminta di belikan es krim sebagai syarat. Setelah itu, barulah mereka bersama pergi ke danau itu untuk sekedar bersantai. Pemuda pirang itu bisa menebak seberapa kesal pria dengan tato 'Ai' itu ketika Hinata menelponnya dan bilang kalau mereka sudah pergi jauh dari sekolah.

Haha.. itu balasan karena kemarin sudah menghancurkan kencannya bersama sang kekasih.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum kala mendapati kekasihnya yang tersenyum dengan mata terpejam sedang bersandar di bahunya. Kadang ia menyingkirkan rambut indigo yang tertiup angin agar tak menghalanginya untuk memandang wajah ayu di sampingnya.

"Jangan tidur!" ucapnya pelan, "Aku akan mati jika pengawalmu melihatku menggendongmu pulang. Sekarang saja aku sudah yakin mereka sedang mempersiapkan senjata karena aku menculikmu."

Hinata terkikik dengan mata yang masih terpejam, perdebatan antara kekasih dan kakaknya entah kenapa tampak lucu di matanya. Naruto yang selalu ingin dekat dengan Hinata sementara kakaknya selalu menggagalkan usaha pemuda pirang itu. Hinata menyadari semuanya dan dia senang karena hal itu. Setidaknya, kakaknya tidak lagi memukuli dan mengusir Naruto seperti saat pertama.

"Tenang saja," ucap gadis itu, "Jika kau mati, aku akan mengirim bunga ke pemakamanmu."

Gaya bercanda Hinata memang seperti itu, tapi bercandanya kali ini sukses membuat bibir Naruto maju. "Hinata-chaaannn…" rengeknya yang semakin membuat Hinata tertawa, "Kau tega sekali ttebayo!"

"Hihihi…" gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kekasihnya dengan jahil, "Naruto-kun, kau lucu sekali."

"Aku tidak lucu, aku tampan. Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu."

"Iya iya, kau lucu dan tampan."

Wajah Naruto semakin di tekuk saat tertawa Hinata tidak juga berhenti, "Hinata-chan, kenapa tertawa? Apa kau memang senang kalau aku mati? Dan apa benar kau akan mengirimkan bunga ke pemakamanku? Kau tidak sedih?"

Tawa Hinata mereda dan dia tersenyum manis. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk lengan Naruto lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin aku ingin kau mati kan?"

"Kenapa?"

Pandangan mereka bertemu, "Aku sayang padamu, Naruto-kun."

Pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum manis, "Aku juga sayang padamu, Hinata-chan."

"Aku tahu."

Mereka kembali terdiam dan menikmati suasana. Cukup lama sampai Naruto bersuara… "Hinata-chan."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hinata menegakkan kepalanya dan melepas tangan Naruto seketika. Tentu saja kaget kan jika di tanya seperti itu? apalagi mereka memang belum pernah melakukannya. Kemarin, saat Naruto mencium pipinya tiba-tiba saja, Hinata merasa selalu berdebar bahkan sampai malam.

"Hmm,," Naruto salah tingkah, sebenarnya dia tidak pernah dekat atau pacaran dengan perempuan lain sebelumnya, apalagi mau mencium. Dia hanya ingin dan bingung bagaimana cara melakukannya, dia tidak ingin Hinata marah, maka dari itu dengan sopannya dia meminta izin. Heyy,, jaman sekarang siapa yang masih mengandalkan izin untuk mencium?

"Maaf, aku—"

"Hu-um."

"Eh?" Naruto kaget karena Hinata memotong perkataannya dengan gumaman setuju, pemuda itu merasa wajahnya juga memerah seperti Hinata saat gadis itu mengangguk malu-malu. "Be-benark-kah?"

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk malu-malu dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam. Hidup dengan di kelilingi kakak-kakaknya yang kadang dingin dan ceria, menjadikan dia gadis yang ceria dan juga kadang pemalu. Jadi saat merasa kalau Naruto juga sama pemalunya dengan dia, entah bagaimana dia merasa sedikit berani.

"Hehe,, te-terima kasih.." pemuda itu gugup setengah hidup sebenarnya. Tapi dia menarik nafas dan mulai mendekat. Dilihatnya Hinata yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

20cm… 10cm… 5cm… 3cm… dan…

Sreet,, dia menarik lagi tubuhnya ke belakang. Membuat Hinata yang sudah lama menunggu membuka matanya. "He he he.." Naruto tertawa hambar, "Itu.. ra-rasanya an-aneh ka-kalau kau sudah menutup mata seper-ti tadi.."

Ya benar! Ciuman pertama biasanya terjadi tanpa mereka sadari, tiba-tiba wajah mendekat dan bibir bertemu. Biasanya sih begitu. Nah, ketika Naruto harus mendekat dengan perlahan menatap wajah Hinata yang… ugh,, semakin membuatnya malu dan salah tingkah. Bagaimana bisa berhasil?

"O-oh.." ucap Hinata terbata. Gadis itu juga tak kalah malu dan salah tingkah, dia menundukkan kepala dan serasa ingin menyeburkan diri ke danau. Bagaimana bisa dia mengijinkan hal seperti itu dengan mudah dan lebih dulu memejamkan mata? Seolah dirinya memang benar-benar berharap.

Dan suasanapun menjadi canggung, benar-benar canggung. Selama lebih dari lima belas menit mereka hanya diam tanpa berani menatap. Sampai Hinata kembali bersuara.. "Su-sudah sore.. a-aku mau pulang."

Deg..

Disanalah Naruto merasa jadi pengecut. Dia mengira kalau Hinata kecewa dan marah… padahal gadis itu hanya terlampau malu dan takut pingsan kalau harus berdua dalam suasana canggung lebih lama.

Hinata meraih tasnya dan beranjak berdiri, sebelum Naruto dengan cepat meraih dan menarik tangannya hingga gadis itu kembali terduduk dan tanpa di sadari,, pemuda itu langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Tiga detik kemudian, mereka saling menatap dengan keterkejutan yang sama. Hinata yang tidak menyangka dan Naruto yang hanya bergerak refleks. Tapi mereka tidak berniat untuk menarik diri dan masih terdiam dengan bibir yang saling menempel.

Pelan tapi pasti Naruto mulai mengecup bibir lembut Hinata, membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Mengikuti Hinata, pemuda itu juga memejamkan matanya dan semakin melumat pelan bibir sang kekasih.

. . .

Hinata tersenyum saat bermain dengan ponselnya, melupakan pisau dan bawang yang masih berserak di depannya. Membuat Mito mengernyit melihat kelakukan putrinya yang tidak biasa. Setidaknya setahun yang lalu tidak begitu. Tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum saat mengingat cerita Neji tentang pemuda yang Hinata bawa ke rumah.

Memang, kalau masalah hal-hal yag terjadi di rumah, Neji yang lebih suka bercerita tentang apapun. Bukan berarti Neji suka bergosip, tapi pria itu hanya merasa nyaman bisa berbagi cerita dengan sosok Ibu yang sudah tidak dia miliki sejak lahir.

"Ne ne ne,, apa itu pacarmu?" Hinata tersentak dengan pertanyaan Mito, dia segera menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku dan tersenyum malu. "Ayolah Hinata, cerita dong sama Ibu."

"Ibu,, it-itu… hm.." Mito semakin tersenyum melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah karena malu. Dia juga ingat bagaimana kemarin sore Hinata pulang dengan wajah cemberut lantaran Sasuke dan Gaara sudah membawa tongkat bisbol di depan pagar sehingga membuat pemuda yang mengantar Hinata pulang, langsung lari ketakutan.

Sementara malamnya, Neji mengatakan kalau Hinata sudah punya pacar dan dengan berani membawanya ke rumah. Mito tersenyum saat melihat Neji dengan enggan mengatakan kalau pilihan Hinata memang bisa di andalkan. Wanita paruh baya itu yakin kalau ke empat putranya sudah merestui hubungan sang adik walau masih tidak sepenuhnya ikhlas.

"Jadi… siapa namanya?"

Hinata tersentak saat pertanyaan itu muncul dari Ibunya. Pikirannya kembali pada hal yang membuatnya penasaran dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Marga. Benar, kekasihnya mempunyai marga yang sama dengan Ibunya. Dan dia belum tahu apa-apa tentang itu.

"Namanya Nar—"

"Onee-chan, lihat aku bawa apa."

Hinata dan Mito menoleh saat Kushina datang dan berkata ceria tentang hal yang dia bawa. Terlihat di tangan wanita itu, sekantong kepiting besar yang terlihat masih segar. "Aku tadi mampir di pasar dan membeli ini. Kita masak untuk makan malam ya, bukankah malam ini ada tamu."

Mito tersenyum dan mengangguk melihat sifat ceria sepupunya yang masih sama seperti dulu. Padahal mereka sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dan mereka juga sudah sama-sama dewasa, tapi sikap ceria Kushina yang sedikit kekanakan ternyata tidak berubah.

"Baiklah, bawa ke sini dan kita langsung memasaknya." Jawab Mito dengan santai.

Kushina mendekat dan mengeluarkan kepiting yang dia bawa ke dalam sebuah wadah. Dari balik meja lain, Hinata hanya memperhatikan Ibu dan Bibinya dengan tersenyum. Dia berpikir mungkin akan menyenangkan jika ada saudara perempuan. Hah, dia hanya menghela nafas saat mengingat kalau yang dia punya hanyalah empat kakak laki-laki yang super over protective. Haruskah Hinata menambahkan gelarnya menjadi 'super duper over protective merangkap posessif'?

Hinata tersenyum memikirkan hal itu, membuat Kushina mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu, Hina-chan?"

Gadis Senju itu tersentak, "Ti-tidak kok,, hehe…"

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta, Kushina.." sela Mito menggoda.

"Ibu!" Hinata memajukan bibirnya karena malu.

"Wah, anak remaja sekarang cepat sekali mengenal tentang pacaran ya. Padahal aku ingat sekali kalau dulu, aku mulai pacaran saat duduk di bangku kuliah semester empat."

"Benar, dan kau hanya pacaran tiga minggu saat itu, ne?" Kushina tertawa karena perkataan kakak sepupunya, masa-masa mudanya dulu memang menyenangkan.

"Lalu?" Kushina beralih ke Hinata, "Siapa nama pacarmu? Dan kapan kau akan membawanya ke rumah?"

"Sebenarnya Hinata sudah pernah membawanya ke rumah, tapi berakhir dengan di hajar oleh Sasuke dan Gaara."

"Ya ampun!" Kushina berseru kaget, begitupun dengan Hinata.

"Da-darimana Ibu tahu tentang itu?" tanya gadis berambut indigo itu. dia tidak pernah cerita sebelumnya.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu? Neji adalah mata-mata terbaik Ibu." Mito berkedip jahil melihat tampak cengok Hinata. Bahkan gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya itu akan menjadi mata-mata. Lavendernya menyipit, curiga jika sang Ibu memaksa Neji untuk jadi mata-mata pengintai.

"Oh, ternyata susah juga ya kalau punya kakak yang sister complex." Kushina terkikik akan omongannya.

"Ya, begitulah." Mito setuju, begitupun dengan Hinata yang hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. "Tapi sepertinya sekarang mereka sudah setuju. Benarkan Hinata-chan?"

"Mungkin, walau begitu, mereka selalu saja mengganggu."

Kushina dan Mito hanya tersenyum saat Hinata mengeluh. "Ah, kalau saja anakku ada di sini, rasanya aku ingin Hinata-chan jadi menantuku."

"Anak? Kau punya… anak?" Mito bertanya kaget.

Tidak heran jika Mito tidak tahu banyak tentang Kushina atau sebaliknya. Mereka memang sepupu dari pihak Ibu. Tapi karena Mito yang tinggal di Konoha dan Kushina yang tinggal di Iwa, mereka hanya kadang bertemu jika keluarga Mito datang ke Iwa, ataupun sebaliknya. Bahkan semenjak mereka lulus kuliah, mereka sudah tidak pernah bertemu.

Sampai berita gempa di masa lalu, membuat Mito berpikir keluarga yang dia punya di Iwa sudah tidak ada lagi. Dari itu, Mito sangat terkejut saat kembali bertemu dengan Kushina sebulan yang lalu di Kumo. Ternyata Kushina selamat dan juga telah memiliki suami, tapi Mito belum pernah mendengar atau melihat anak Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku punya satu putra, mungkin dia seumuran dengan Hinata. Tapi karena gempa dulu,,, kami kehilangan dia."

"Dia—"

"Tidak!" Kushina dengan cepat menyangkal apapun yang akan di katakan Mito, "Dia masih hidup, aku yakin itu. Dia masih hidup dan berada disuatu tempat sekarang. Kami tidak pernah mendengar kabar atau menemukan mayatnya, jadi kami percaya, kalau Naruto masih hidup."

"Naruto?" ulang Hinata dengan nada kaget, kecurigaannya benar. Tapi nada itu tidak tertangkap oleh Mito dan Kushina.

Kushina hanya mengangguk pelan, "Naruto adalah namanya. Uzumaki Naruto."

Seketika sendi di pergelangan kaki Hinata melemas, entah kenapa. Mungkin dia merasa takjub dengan takdir yang tengah di lihatnya. Bagaimana satu keluarga yang terpisah ternyata bisa sangat dekat. Sementara dirinya yang sangat ingin bertemu keluarga, hanya bisa mendengar kisah mereka dari Neji karena hanya sebagian yang bisa dia ingat tentang keluarganya.

. . .

" _Kau sedang apa?"_

" _Hanya memasak, akan ada tamu nanti malam."_

" _Wah, masakanmu pasti enak. Kalau aku akan pergi bersama Ayah ke rumah temannya."_

" _Oh. Hati-hati saja di jalan."_

" _Oke ttebayo! :D…_

 _Hm,,, Hinata-chan.."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Aishiteru."_

" _Aishiteru."_

.

Naruto tersenyum dan menaruh ponselnya di meja samping ranjangnya. Ahh, anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Selalu sms atau telpon jika tidak bisa bertemu. Mungkin sebagian readers juga mengalaminya.

"Naruto."

"Iya Ayah." Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar memenuhi panggilan sang Ayah. "Ada apa?"

"Ayah pergi dulu."

"Kemana?"

"Meminjam motor untuk kita pergi nanti malam, tidak mungkin jika kita harus jalan kaki atau naik sepeda itu." Iruka menjawab sambil melirik sepeda yang terparkir di teras kecil rumah mereka, terlihat sedikit dari balik jendela dan tirai yang terbuka.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti saat Ayahnya melangkah pergi. Tadi siang, Ayahnya memang sudah mengatakan tentang makan malam itu. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau, tapi… setelah ia tahu kalau teman yang di maksud Ayahnya adalah orang yang mengadopsi kelima anak sebelumnya, dia jadi ingin ikut. Dia penasaran untuk bertemu dengan anak-anak angkat Iruka yang lain.

. . .

Iruka tersenyum menatap kelima anak angkatnya yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia bisa sampai ke kediaman Senju. Disambut oleh Mito dan Hashirama, berbincang singkat dengan Minato dan Kushina. Sampai tiba-tiba kelima anaknya muncul dan terdiam menatapnya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Mungkin anak-anak itu sama tidak percaya dengannya, setelah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun, tiba-tiba saja bertemu. Itu semua terasa… sedikit aneh mungkin.

"Kenapa kalian hanya berdiri di sana?" Hashirama membuka suara setelah keheningan sejak semenit yang lalu. "Bukankah dulu kalian masih sering menanyakan Ayah kalian sebulan pertama kalian tinggal di sini? Sekarang dia ada disini."

Hashirama dan Mito hanya mengernyit saat anak-anaknya masih berdiri diam tanpa komentar.

"A-ayah?" ucapan pertama terdengar dari anak yang paling bungsu yang hampir menjatuhkan air mata karena terharu dan senang. Segera mungkin dia berlari dan memeluk sang Ayah angkat.

Membuat Iruka harus cukup kuat menahan diri agar tidak terjatuh, dia melirik Hashirama dan Mito yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan putrinya. Membuat Iruka juga tersenyum dan dengan perlahan menepuk pelan punggung si bungsu yang ada di pelukannya. "Ayah kemana saja, Ata-chan rindu sama Ayah."

Senyum di wajah Iruka semakin melebar, mendengar ucapan polos yang terasa tidak berubah dari Hinata. "Maaf, Ayah pergi tidak bilang."

"Benar," Gaara menyela dan juga mendekat, "Ayah memang salah karena pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa." perkataan dengan nada dingin itu serasa bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut merah itu. Dia juga menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk sang Ayah.

Iruka cukup terkejut saat menyadari kalau pemuda berambut merah itu adalah Gaara. Anak angkatnya yang berambut merah itu, dulu adalah anak yang lucu dan suka merajuk, cemberut dengan memajukan bibirnya dan suka berkata manja. Tapi sekarang, anak kecil lucu itu sudah menjadi pemuda dewasa yang tampan dan memiliki nada suara yang tegas.

Iruka juga memeluk Gaara dengan mata mengarah pada ketiga anaknya yang lain. Dalam diam, dia sudah bisa menebak siapa ketiga orang itu.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian…

Mereka tertawa akan satu hal. Setelah acara drama pertemuan yang mengharukan, mereka duduk bersama di ruang tamu dan membicarakan banyak hal. Terutama Hinata dan Gaara. Bahkan Mito cukup kaget melihatnya. Yang dia tahu, Sasukelah yang bersifat sedikit manja di antara yang lain, tapi didepan Iruka, justru Gaara yang terlihat lebih manja dari Sasuke. Wanita itu hanya menggeleng pelan karena merasa belum seutuhnya mengenal putra dan putrinya.

"Oh iya," Hashirama kembali bersuara, "Bukankah kau bilang akan mengajak anakmu? Dimana dia?"

Iruka berkedip, tersenyum kaku saat mengingat sang anak, "Dia…"

. . .

"Huft.." Naruto menghela nafas lelah setelah mendorong motor sejauh 300 meter. Dia mendudukan dirinya di halte bus yang ada, "Ya ampun, kenapa motor itu harus mogok di saat yang tidak tepat sih." Gerutunya.

Memang, tadi dia dan Ayahnya pergi dengan motor pinjaman. Tapi motor itu sepertinya suka membuat ulah sehingga mati di tengah jalan, karena tidak mungkin meninggalkan motor begitu saja di jalan dan juga tidak enak jika terlambat. Akhirnya Naruto dengan baik hati menyuruh Ayahnya pergi lebih dulu sementara dia mengantarkan motor itu ke bengkel terdekat.

Dan sekarang, disinilah dia, duduk sendiri di halte bus untuk menunggu bus agar bisa sampai ke rumah teman Ayahnya. Bermodalkan alamat yang sempat di berikan sang Ayah sebelumnya.

"Ayah pasti sudah sampai sekarang." gumamnya singkat sebelum akhirnya bus datang dan dia segera bergegas naik.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia turun di pemberhentian bus daerah Hokage, tempat yang paling dekat dengan alamat yang ia tuju. Dari sana, dia cukup berjalan sekitar lima menit untuk sampai di rumah tujuan.

Tapi…

Setelah sampai, pemuda pirang itu hanya berdiri sampai lima menit dengan kening berkerut, merasa aneh dan familiar dengan rumah yang ada dihadapannya. Dia melihat alamat di tangannya dan mencocokan dengan plang nama di depan pagar rumah itu. Tidak ada yang aneh, alamat dan nama keluarga itu sama dan dia yakin itulah rumah yang ia tuju.

Hanya saja, dia merasa ada yang mengganjal.

"Senju." Ucapnya lirih, membaca plang nama di pagar itu. "Senju,, senju senju …" sedetik kemudian dia tersentak dengan mata melebar. "Aaaaaa,,," dia menunjuk rumah itu dengan tidak elitnya, "Ini kan rumah Hinata-chan. Dan Senju adalah marga Hinata-chan." Teriaknya didepan rumah itu.

Selanjutnya dia berkedip dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa alamat rumah teman Ayah adalah alamat rumah Hinata-chan?"

. . .

Kushina berjalan menuju kamarnya, merasa tidak menemukan ponselnya di dapur. Sementara yang lain sudah duduk di meja makan dan bersiap untuk makan. Entah kenapa, Kushina merasa perlu untuk menemukan ponselnya segera.

Ting tong..

Langkahnya terhenti dan dia menoleh menatap pintu yang dekat dengan jaraknya berdiri. Dia menoleh sebentar kearah ruang makan dan berpikir kalau yang lain mungkin sudah makan.

Ting tong..

Merasa kalau dia adalah orang yang paling dekat, Kushina melangkah untuk membuka pintu dan menyambut tamu yang datang. Mungkin itu adalah anak Iruka, pikirnya.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka dan kata-kata sambutan Kushina yang sudah di ujung tenggorokkannya terhenti saat dia merasakan tubuhnya kaku karena melihat pemuda di hadapannya kini.

Pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya tersenyum canggung dan menunduk memberi salam, "Selamat malam Bibi.. anoo… aku.. ingin mencari Ayahku. Dia menyuruhku untuk menyusulnya ke sini."

Pemuda pirang itu berkedip dan menatap Kushina bingung saat Kushina tak kunjung menjawab dan menatapnya dengan dalam. Pemuda itu merasa sedikit aneh dengan Kushina, bukan karena sifat Kushina tapi pemuda itu merasa familiar dan merasa pernah bertemu dengan Kushina.

Rambut merah panjang dan wajah bulatnya yang lucu. Pemuda itu berpikir keras untuk mengingat tentang siapa Kushina di ingatannya.

"Na… Naruto?" akhirnya panggilan itu keluar dari wanita Uzumaki itu. Membuat pemuda di hadapannya tersentak kaget.

"Bibi,, anda tahu namaku?" tanyanya bingung.

Genangan air mata semakin banyak di pelupuk mata Kushina, pertanyaan Naruto cukup untuk menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu benar-benar Naruto. "Kau,, Naruto.." ucapnya lagi.

Kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin menjadi kala mendapati tatapan kerinduan yang besar dari Kushina untuknya. Meski begitu, Naruto bisa melihat tatapan tulus dan kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari mata hazel itu. Tatapan yang sama dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa dia lupakan, tatapan itu sama dengan tatapan…

Mata safir itu melebar saat ingatannya berputar ke masa lalunya. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, dan perasaan senang serta takut tiba-tiba menyergap. "Naruto.." lagi, wanita itu memanggilnya.

"Kau.."

"Apa kau tidak ingat padaku? Sudah sangat lama ttebane.."

Bibir Naruto melengkung ke bawah menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh, dia tahu itu, dia tahu kata dan nada bicara itu. "Kau adalah…"

"Benar," Kushina tersenyum dengan air mata mulai jatuh, "Aku adalah.."

Greb…

Wanita itu tersentak saat Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu dengan sama eratnya.

"Aku…" suara serak terdengar dari Naruto, "Rasanya… aku rasanya selalu ingin.. bertemu denganmu ttebayo!"

Kushina mengangguk, "Kau benar-benar anakku, Naru-chan."

"Naruto-kun." Pelukan itu terlepas saat sebuah suara lain memanggil nama yang sama, keduanya menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang berdiri dengan tatapan kaget kearah mereka.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Olala,,, bersambung lagi.

Maaf kalau rasanya aneh di scene pertemuan Iruka dan yang lainnya. Aku paling nggak bisa buat scene yang mengharu-biru gitu, perasaan penuh drama yang menurutku… terlalu cengeng? Atau apalah. Jadi maaf kalau jadinya aneh, dan itu sengaja ku tulis singkat-singkat aja.

Kalau pertemuan Naruto dan Kushina, aku nyontek dari manganya. Jadi bagi yang mau tahu ekspresi Naruto, baca ulang manganya, hanya ekspresi Naruto yang mewek saat menyadari kalau Kushina adalah Ibunya. Kalau nggak salah manganya di chapter 498.

Balasan review…

Fania : oke, semoga semakin seru lagi.. :D

Sasuke lover : Syukur deh kalau chapter kemarin menghibur, kalau chapter ini gimana?

( safa sani ) : emosi ya liat naruhina di gangguin terus, makasih udah menanti..

Guest : Jelas yang didalam mobil Itachi, Orochimaru nggak dapat peran di fic ini,, hehehe

Namekyunaru : hoho,, ada yang marah.. sabar gan.. kan di fic ini, keempat kakak Hinata memang punya perasaan cinta ke hinata. Walau mereka sudah merestui naruhina, tetap aja susah melupakan perasaan mereka, semua butuh waktu dan proses. Sabar aja, ntar juga mereka bakal dukung naruhina sepenuhnya kok, dan juga mereka bakal move on ke cewek lain. Maaf kalo fic ini bikin kamu kesal. :D

Caroline : saya usahakan update cepat.. :)

Pembaca : aku usahain deh biar nggak terlalu lama updatenya.

Salsabila12 : Iya, Naruto anak Minakushi, ntar di chap depan bakal flashback tentang naruto yang masih lima tahun sebelum gempa.

Anggredta Wulan : hahaha,,, enaknya yang udah nikah.. yosh, udah terungkapkan identitas naru di chap ini. flashbacknya chap depan ya..

Guest : kita doakan bersama agar chapter depan para pengawal udah mulai move on. Kalo masalah harem Hinata, aku memang mikir gitu, naruto salah satu cowok yang rebutin Hinata. Tapi pairingnya bakal kubuat naruhina. Agar naruhina tetap special. Tapi baru rencana doang sih.. :D

IkaS18 : Yups! Naruto always anak Minakushi.

Ikha Hime : Maksih, ganbatte juga bacanya :D… sudah ketemu kan naruto dengan ibunya..

Hana takahashi26 : nggak papa maksa dikit, asal jangan maksa sambil ngancam aja,, hehehe.. satu saran aja buat kamu yang suka ketawa sendiri karena baca ff,, jangan terlalu sering ketawa sendiri. Aku sering gitu, ketawa sendiri, ehh ditanya ayah gini.. "Kenapa,, udah mulai stress ya?" (-_-!)

Ayusulistriarini : wah,, ada chap faf juga ternyata.. bagus bagus bagus… dan jahat banget kalo emang sengaja buat aku bingung… :(

Dobe Amaa-chan : Oke oke oke

Kurotsuhi mangetsu : wah, naruto jadi preman kan pas dia udah tinggal dengan Iruka karena merasa kesal selalu dipandang sebelah mata dan sengaja jadi 'preman' supaya di kasih ijin sama Iruka untuk berhenti sekolah. Keluarganya harmonis aja kok. Dan kalo kamu mau nonjok muka keempat pengawal itu, jangan dong, entar mereka nggak tampan lagi… :D

Nayame : yosh.. arigatou gosaimazu.. hehe

Shintaalgozali : wah,,, senangnya readers fic ini bertambah, dan lebih seneng lagi karena kamu orangnya pengertian. Maksih udah maklum dengan keadaan saya,, saya terhura… hiks hiks hiks :') #abaikan. Makasih atas supportnya, aku usahain deh biar cepet update dan cepet end.. oke :D

Sondankh641 : Minato bukannya tenang, tapi mereka udah pasrah tentang naruto. Disamping itu mereka masih percaya 100% kalo naruto masih hidup. Kata lainnya sih, mereka positif thinking. Chap depan bakal ada flshbacknya… stand by ya…

Anitaa hyuga : iya,, naruto anak minakushi.. makasih supportnya..

Cuka-san : Sejutu… eh Setuju…. Naruto harus ambil Hina-Hime dari para pengawal. Hehehe… iya orang tua naruto udah datang. Dan syukur kalo chap kemarin bisa menghibur.

Oke,,, sekian cuap-cuap dari Rameen. Mungkin bakal dua atau tiga chapter lagi menuju ending. Kita berdoa bersama… amiin..

Oke minna,, serius.. saya belum memikirkan bagaimana ending yang bagus dan agak sedikit bingung. Ada yang bisa kasih saran? Serius ini,, saya mau kita berjuang bersama #apasih…

End the last,,, semoga suka dan semoga terhibur. Selalu berharap tidak mengecewakan. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan.

Salam, Rameen.


	11. Chapter 11

Kediaman Namikaze, 13 tahun yang lalu, 3 jam sebelum gempa…

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeriiii…"

Minato tersenyum kala mendapati sang anak yang berusia lima tahun berlari dengan riang menyambut kepulangannya. Segera mungkin dia menunduk dan mengangkat anak itu ke dalam gendongannya. "Kaa-chan,,, tou-chan sudah pulang…" sang anak berteriak lagi, membuat senyum pria itu semakin lebar.

"Memang kaa-chan di mana?"

"Dia di dapur, sedang masak ramen untukku ttebayo!"

"Ramen lagi?" sang Ayah mendesah saat sang anak mengangguk senang. "Kalau kau sendiri sedang apa tadi?" dia mulai melangkah menuju ruang keluarga.

"Aku sedang menonton ultraman. Tou-chan tahu? Ultramannya punya warna baru dan lebih kuat ttebayo!"

Minato mengangguk saja mendengar cerita antusias sang anak.

"Minato, kau sudah pulang?"

"Begitulah." Minato mencium kening Kushina saat wanita itu menghampirinya. "Kata Naruto, kau sedang memasak."

"Sudah selesai, hanya tinggal di sajikan saja. Kita makan dulu."

Minato mengangguk dan mereka segera berjalan menuju ruang makan. Telah tersaji berbagai macam masakan rumahan yang tentu sangat lezat. Minato mendudukkan Naruto di kursi di sampingnya sementara Kushina duduk di samping Naruto.

"Tou-chan, bagaimana kalau kita ke kebun binatang." Sang anak berceloteh lagi.

"Boleh, tapi tidak hari ini ya. Sebentar lagi, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan akan pergi."

"Eeehhh,,, pergi ke mana,, aku ikut kan?"

"Tidak Naru-chan," Kushina membelai rambut anaknya lembut, "Hari ini, Naru-chan di rumah saja ya sama Ayumi-neechan. Besok baru kita pergi bersama."

"Mou," bocah berambut pirang itu menautkan bibirnya, merajuk. "Pokoknya aku mau ikut ttebayo."

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang dan menghela nafas ketika menghadapi sifat Naruto yang sedang keras kepala. Pria Namikaze itu meraih sesuatu yang tadi dia bawa dan mengeluarkan isinya di hadapan Naruto. Seperangkat mainan ultraman lengkap keluaran terbaru yang juga di lengkapi dengan miniature gedung dan pohon. Sukses membuat safir indah Naruto berbinar.

"Wah,, ultram—" kata-katanya terpotong saat Minato menarik kembali mainan itu sesaat sebelum tangan kecil Naruto menggapainya. "Tou-chan, itu untukku kan?"

"Benar! Ini untuk Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak boleh _ngambek_ lagi dan harus mau tinggal di rumah hari ini. dan juga tidak boleh nakal, setuju?"

Wajah tan bocah itu berubah serius tanda dia sedang berpikir, tapi justru wajah serius anak-anak sepertinya membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum geli. "Baiklah, aku terima. Tapi besok harus pergi ke kebun binatang."

"Baiklah." Minato tersenyum dan memberikan mainan ultraman itu ke tangan Naruto.

"Sebelum main," Naruto menganga tak percaya saat mainan itu kini di rebut Ibunya, "Naru-chan makan dulu." Lanjut Ibunya sambil mengambil nasi untuk putranya tercinta, tapi sang putra hanya menekuk wajahnya cemberut. Membuat Minato tersenyum –lagi.

. . .

"Kaa-chan akan pulang jam berapa?"

"Hm,, mungkin kami akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

Naruto mengangguk dan meraih robot ultramannya. Sekarang dia sudah berbaring di tempat tidur untuk tidur siang. Karena kalau dia tidak tidur siang, dia akan cerewet sebelum tidur malam. Kushina membelai lembut rambut pirang anaknya sambil bersenandung agar sang anak cepat tidur. Lima tahun seharusnya memang sudah bisa tidur sendiri, tapi bagi Kushina, mengantar anaknya yang ingin pergi tidur dengan lantunan lagu adalah suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Pelan tapi pasti, safir Naruto terpejam dan ia terlelap dalam mimpinya.

. . .

"Ng?" Naruto bergumam pelan saat merasa tubuhnya berada dalam gendongan dan terguncang dengan cepat, tangannya terangkat mengucek matanya. Dia masih mengantuk tapi teriakan yang terdengar berisik mengganggunya.

Dan saat matanya terbuka, dia berkedip bingung saat melihat orang-orang yang berlari tak menentu sambil berteriak. Seingatnya, tadi dia sedang tidur di kamarnya lalu kenapa dia berada di luar rumah? Dia menoleh ke sampingnya dan sadar jika dia ada dalam gendongan Ayumi, pengasuhnya.

"Ayumi-neechan?"

Gadis 23 tahun itu tersentak dan melihat kearah anak majikannya. "Naruto, kau sudah bangun?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. Tidak fokus kepada Naruto, Ayumi dengan panik berlari mencari cara agar terhindar dari reruntuhan yang mulai menghujani kota tempatnya berada sekarang.

" _Lariii…"_

" _Awaasss.."_

" _Ibuu,, Ayaaahh.."_

" _Genta-kun, dimana kau nak..?"_

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya saat teriakan orang-orang tak kunjung berhenti, dia menatap atap rumah, pohon, tiang listrik yang berjatuhan dan hampir mengenai orang-orang. Sebenarnya Naruto takut, tapi dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ayumi-neechan.." gumamnya lirih. Mendapat respon pelukan yang semakin mengerat.

"Tenanglah, tidak apa. Neechan akan melindungimu, Naruto. Pejamkan saja matamu." Ayumi berkata dengan nada bergetar. Langkahnya masih terus terasa tak menapak di karenakan seluruh tanah yang bergoyang dan berguncang.

Ayumi terbelalak saat ada balok yang jatuh kearahnya, dia melempar Naruto ke depan tapi tidak terlalu keras. Dan…

Bruk..

"Aaaaaa…"

"Ayumi-neechaaaannn…"

Balok itu menimpa kaki sampai pinggangnya. "Naruto, lari. Cepat lari kemana saja, ayo cepat lari." Teriaknya pada sang anak majikan. Merawat Naruto lebih dari tiga tahun membuat gadis itu merasa sudah seperti Ibu bagi Naruto.

"Nee-chan,, ayo lari sama Naru.. ayo Neechan.." tangan mungil itu mencoba menarik tangan Ayumi dan hasilnya sudah pasti nihil.

Ayumi meringis kesakitan. "Tidak, cepat lari Naru. Neechan tidak bisa bergerak… larilah.."

"Tidak mau, Naru mau sama Neechan.."

"Lari Naruto… toloooong.. siapa saja,, tolong bawa anak ini.." gadis itu berteriak minta tolong, tapi bukan untuk menolongnya, melainkan mengharapkan seseorang menolong anak majikannya yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Toloooonnggg,, tolo..—" matanya lagi-lagi terbelalak saat melihat tiang penyangga rumah yang jatuh mengarah ke Naruto. "Naruto lari, cepat.."

"Ayumi-neechan juga lari,,, ayoo.."

"Tidak, cepat lari…"

Brukk… sreett… bruakkhh..

"Ayumi-neechaaaannn…" Naruto berontak dalam gendongan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja tadi menggendongnya menjauh sesaat sebelum tiang itu mengenai tubuhnya, meninggalkan Ayame yang tak lagi terlihat karena tertimpa reruntuhan lain. "Lepasin Naru, Ayumi-neechan.." dia berontak minta di lepas. Tapi orang yang menggendongnya malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin cepat berlari.

. . .

Setengah jam setelah gempa…

"Narutooo…" Kushina berteriak sambil terisak memanggil anaknya. Karena gempa yang begitu kuat, dia dan suaminya yang berada di sebuah restaurant untuk pertemuan bisnis dengan klien dan juga teman lama harus pasrah terjebak dan tidak bisa kembali dengan mudah. Dan setelah gempa sedikit reda, mereka segera melesat pergi.

Kekacauan akibat gempa membuat jalanan tidak bisa di lalui dengan kendaraan. Jadilah mereka berlari sekuat tenaga untuk bisa kembali ke rumah mereka. Tapi apa yang mereka harapkan? Semua sudah hancur dan tak bisa di kenali. Satu harapan terbesar mereka, bisa menemukan sang anak yang entah di mana dan bersama siapa.

"Minato,, Naruto.. dia dimana Minato.. hiks.."

"Tenanglah Kushina,, kita akan mencarinya bersama. Dia pasti baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kita cari dia di tempat yang aman yang memungkinkan untuk dia berlindung disana."

Kushina mengangguk dan mereka segera berkeliling, mencari di antara kerumunan orang yang selamat. Mencari sang putra tercinta.

. . .

"Hiks hiks,, Ayumi-neechan… hiks.. Kaa-chan, Tou-chan…" seorang bocah berambut pirang menangis di pinggiran jalan yang terlihat masih utuh karena sudah berada jauh dari pusat kota yang mengalami getaran hebat.

"Adik kecil, minumlah ini.." seorang pria yang tadi menolong anak itu memberinya segelas air.

"Tidak mau!" bocah kecil itu menolak dengan kencang dan masih terisak. Membuat pria itu menghela nafas. Pria itu berdiri dan pergi untuk melihat keadaan yang lain.

Pria itu tidak menyadari jika bocah kecil yang tadi dia selamatkan justru pergi dan berlari kencang di tengah kerumunan.

Berlari.

Terus.

Tanpa arah.

Bibirnya hanya menggumamkan tiga nama, "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Ayumi-neechan… hiks.."

Di tengah kekacauan, siapa yang memperdulikan seorang bocah lima tahun yang berlari sambil menangis. Mereka semua kebanyakan mengkhawatirkan diri mereka sendiri, atau keluarga mereka, atau masa depan mereka, bahkan juga ada yang mengkhawatirkan harta mereka.

Tidak ada yang peduli, bocah itu terus berlari. Hingga dia kelelahan dan terjatuh di pinggir jalan. Pingsan karena kelelahan dan ketakutan. Sampai seseorang datang dan membawanya ke rumah orang itu. Rumah yang mungkin tinggal setengah sisi saja yang masih berdiri.

End flashback

. . .

Tes…

Air mata itu kembali menetes dari mata hazel Kushina. Tangannya masih memeluk erat sang putra yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Setelah tiga belas tahun terpisah, bahkan mungkin waktu berjam-jam pun terasa kurang untuk memeluk sang buah hati.

Di samping Naruto, Minato juga duduk dan tidak bisa berkata-kata akan pertemuan kembali keluarga kecilnya. Dulu, setelah gempa. Minato dan Kushina masih nekat mencari sendiri Naruto hingga dua minggu. Mereka seolah tidak lelah mengelilingi kota hanya untuk menemukan anak mereka.

Tapi keadaan yang kacau dan juga permintaan Ayah Minato yang khawatir pada mereka, membuat mereka terpaksa pergi ke Russia dan tinggal di sana. Tapi Minato menugaskan orang-orangnya untuk melanjutkan pencarian Naruto. Meski dari jauh, Minato selalu mencari info terbaru menyangkut korban gempa yang terjadi di kota tempat tinggalnya.

Berharap bisa menemukan setitik petunjuk tentang anaknya yang dia yakini masih hidup, walaupun jika anaknya tidak selamat, Minato terus berharap setidaknya bisa menemukan jasad putranya yang tidak pernah dia harapkan terjadi.

Bertahun-tahun, tanpa hasil, hingga mereka memilih pasrah dan tetap percaya jika suatu hari nanti. Mereka akan berkumpul bersama lagi.

Dan tadi, jantung Minato terasa berhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya berada di dalam pelukan Kushina. Teriakan Hinata yang tidak dia sengaja membuat semua orang di ruang makan datang menyusul. Dan disanalah pertemuan keluarga kecil Namikaze itu terjadi.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, mereka duduk bersama di ruang keluarga. Dan Kushina terlihat masih enggan melepas pelukannya.

"Anakku, benar-benar putraku. Naruto.." wanita berambut merah itu mengulang kalimat yang sama sedari tadi. Seolah takut jika semua itu hanya mimpi.

Yang lain hanya bisa diam, sengaja memberi waktu bagi mereka bertiga untuk melepas rindu. Begitu juga dengan Iruka yang hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di baca. Dia senang karena Naruto bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang tuanya yang ternyata jauh lebih baik darinya. Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri, dia juga takut jika karena hal itu, dia akan kehilangan Naruto.

"Kaa-chan,," Naruto menarik dirinya karena merasa sudah terlalu lama terbuai dalam pelukan sang Ibu. "Di sini banyak orang." Ucapnya, membuat bibir Kushina mengerucut.

"Ne,,, tapi Kaa-chan masih rindu. Apa Naru-chan tidak rindu pada Kaa-chan?"

"Tentu saja aku rindu, tapi itu sudah terlalu lama. Lagipula, tenaga kaa-chan yang memelukku itu sangat kuat sampai aku hampir kehabisan nafas."

Ppfftt.. yang lain tersenyum dan tertawa kecil akan perkataan Naruto. Perkataan yang entah polos atau jujur, tapi sukses membuat suasana yang sedikit canggung menjadi cair kembali.

Bletak..

"Aaawww… Ittai yoo.." Naruto meringis sakit saat Kushina menjitak kepala bersurai kuning itu.

"Memangnya Kaa-chan ini monster rubah ekor sembilan? Tenaga ku tidak mungkin sekuat itu." rajuk Kushina yang kekanakan.

Auranya cukup membuat Naruto menelan ludah, seolah Naruto bisa melihat rambut merah Kushina yang berterbangan mengikuti amarah wanita itu.

Hiii.. menakutkan, pikirnya.

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat hubungan istri dan putranya masih terasa hangat walau sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

"Naruto.."

Pemuda 18 tahun itu menoleh kepada Ayahnya, dia sadar jika Ibunya sudah sangat memonopolinya tadi sehingga dia hanya bisa memeluk Ayahnya beberapa detik saja.

Greb… ia langsung memeluk Ayahnya. Membuat Minato tersentak kaget. Dan Kushina tersenyum, juga merengut.

"Kau memeluk Tou-chan, tapi tidak mau di peluk Kaa-chan?" tanya Kushina merajuk. Tapi Naruto tidak mempedulikannya. Dia masih ingin memeluk Ayahnya. Tinggal bersama Iruka selama bertahun-tahun semakin membuatnya merindukan sosok Ayah kandungnya.

"Naruto rindu Tou-chan.."

Minato tersenyum dan mengelus punggung putranya yang terasa tidak mungkin lagi dia gendong seperti dulu. Ahh, waktu memang sangat cepat berlalu. "Tou-chan juga merindukanmu. Kau sudah besar." Pelukan itu terurai, "Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

Sambil menyeka air matanya, Naruto menjawab pelan, "18 tahun."

"Wow,, tidak terasa ya. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongmu dan membelikanmu mainan robot-robotan."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengangguk dengan tersenyum. Ingatan terakhirnya bersama Ayah dan Ibunya, membuat dadanya sedikit sesak. Tapi kembali lega karena bisa melihat lagi senyum kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi," satu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikiran Minato belum sempat dia utarakan karena tadi dia tidak bisa berkata-kata "Kenapa kau bisa… ada disini?"

Hening.

Semua terdiam akan perkataan Minato. Kecuali Iruka, yang lainpun tak kalah penasarannya.

Safir Naruto bergulir kearah Ayahnya, Ayah angkatnya yang terduduk cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. Menatapnya datar namun tetap lembut. Membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku ke sini karena di ajak Ayahku untuk berkunjung ke rumah temannya." Jawaban Naruto membuat yang lain menoleh kearah Iruka.

"Jadi… anak yang kau maksud…?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Adik sepupuku menemukannya di pinggir jalan, setelah dua tahun. Aku baru bertemu dengannya dan kami tinggal bersama. Setelah adikku meninggal, kami hanya tinggal berdua sampai sekarang."

Minato menghembus nafas berat, merasa bersyukur karena masih ada orang baik yang mau menyelamatkan dan merawat anaknya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih Iruka-san.. Terima kasih." Hanya itu, yang bisa dia ucapkan.

. . .

Itachi memijit pelipisnya pelan. Imsomnia kembali menderanya malam itu. Banyak kejadian yang tidak bisa dia pikir dengan logika, jika bertanya dengan para pendeta, maka jawabannya hanya satu. Keajaiban. Tapi, kenapa keajaiban tidak datang padanya?

Misalnya, dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya yang dia tahu itu tidak mungkin, ingatannya saat sang Ayah tertimpa reruntuhan seolah mengejek harapannya.

Lalu, jika keajaiban tentang orang tuanya tidak terkabul, bagaimana kalau keajaiban yang lain? Misalnya, perasaan Hinata yang balas mencintainya? Huh, dia mendengus kala melihat tatapan penuh cinta dari Hinata untuk Naruto. Itu juga tidak mungkin.

Harapan terakhir Itachi tentang keajaiban hanya satu, dia bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Hinata dan bisa berbahagia seutuhnya atas kehidupan adik manisnya. Yah, itu mungkin cukup sebagai keajaiban baginya.

"Ita-nii?" pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis menatap Hinata yang selalu ada jika dia susah tidur di malam hari. "Itachi-nii kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur lagi?"

Anggukan pelan Itachi membuat Hinata menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju konter dapur, membuat segelas susu coklat hangat yang selalu berhasil untuk membuat Itachi tertidur setelahnya. Dalam diam, Itachi memperhatikan adiknya. Pertanyaan bagaimana hidupnya nanti jika Hinata tidak tinggal lagi bersamanya seolah menghantuinya.

Yah, cepat atau lambat Hinata akan menikah dan terpisah darinya. Apa dia sanggup?

"Apa yang Ita-nii pikirkan?" Itachi menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Ini, minumlah. Setelah itu Itachi-nii kembali tidur."

Itachi meraih gelas yang disodorkan Hinata dan meminumnya. Selalu merasa senang atas perhatian Hinata. Dia menaruh gelas itu dan kembali menatap Hinata. Perlahan dia menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ita-nii?"

"Sebentar saja," Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya, merasakan kehadiran gadis itu dalam jangkauannya. "Sebentar saja."

Gadis berambut indigo itu terdiam dalam pelukan sang kakak, dalam hati, Hinata berharap Itachi tidak lagi melakukan hal bodoh seperti waktu itu. Dia percaya jika Itachi sudah semakin bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata." Pernyataan itu terulang lagi. "Sangat menyukaimu, tidak bisakah kau juga menyukaiku?"

Hinata menghela nafas dan membalas pelukan Itachi. "Aku menyukai Niichan,,, sebagai kakakku."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Memang apa yang dia harapkan? Tidak mungkin perasaannya terbalas, yang pasti mungkin adalah… dia harus mulai belajar melepas sang adik.

Onyc Itachi terpejam, dan pelukannya semakin erat. Mencoba melepaskan segala perasaannya. Tanpa menyadari, sosok Naruto yang berdiri di balik dinding dan mendengar semua itu.

Ya, Naruto ada di sana, menginap di rumah Senju malam itu.

Sebenarnya, saat tadi Iruka pamit pulang, Naruto juga ingin pergi bersama Ayahnya. Pemuda pirang itu merasa tidak benar jika dia membiarkan Ayah angkatnya pulang sendirian setelah dia bertemu orang tua kandungnya lagi. Dia tidak ingin seperti itu, Naruto tetap ingin Iruka ada di sisinya.

Tapi keinginan Kushina yang masih ingin bersamanya bahkan ingin tidur sambil memeluk putranya malam ini, membuat sedikit perdebatan terjadi. Hampir saja Kushina ikut Naruto dan Iruka pulang ke rumah kecil Iruka, tapi Mito dengan cepat memberi saran agar semuanya menginap di rumah Senju. Termasuk Iruka.

Jadilah, Naruto menginap di sana. Tapi rasa senang itu membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur. Dia berniat untuk meminum sesuatu dari dapur, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya mengetahui jika tidak hanya dia yang mencintai Hinata.

Apa yang didengarnya cukup mengejutkan. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengacau dan memilih percaya pada sang kekasih. Dia percaya jika perasaan Hinata hanya tertuju padanya. Dan dengan pemikiran itu, dia memutar arah langkahnya untuk kembali ke kamar. Kamar kedua orang tuanya.

. . .

Pagi yang cerah dan ceria di kediaman Senju. Ceria? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang. Lalu siapa yang tidak ceria memangnya? Di dapur, Mito, Kushina, dan Hinata terlihat senang memasak sarapan bersama. Di ruang keluarga, Minato, Hashirama, dan Iruka terlihat sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang entah apa. Itachi tidak terlihat.

Nah, saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang, barulah tahu siapa yang tidak ceria. Uzumaki Naruto, duduk gelisah di salah satu kursi di ruang makan karena merasa seolah de javu dengan tiga tatapan membunuh kearahnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan dari Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji.

Dia menelan ludah saat menyadari tidak ada yang akan membantunya. Dia meraih segelas air dan meminumnya dengan mata yang melirik. Saat itulah dia tersedak karena delikan dari seorang pria raven yang terasa… mematikan.

Ugh, kenapa dia rasanya menyesal karena sudah terjebak lagi di kediaman itu?

Bukan salahnya jika dia hanya ingin menyapa dan sedikit ber-romantis ria bersama sang kekasih pagi tadi. Salahkan saja para pengawal itu yang terlalu over pengawasan dan memiliki mata di mana-mana.

Tadi pagi, saat dia selesai bersiap. Dia keluar dari kamar dan tak sengaja bertemu Hinata. Hanya menyapa singkat sebelum akhirnya dia berinisiatif untuk mencuri satu ciuman kecil dari sang kekasih. Nah, di saat itulah, kepalanya hampir pecah karena lemparan sepatu dari Sasuke. Yang berdampak sampai sekarang dia masih serasa seperti ditusuk dengan katana.

"Naruto-kun?" pemuda pirang itu tersentak dan mengucap banyak syukur atas kehadiran Hinata, "Ini jus jeruk untukmu."

"he he he,, terima kasih ttebayo… aku merasa kita seperti sua…mi istri.." ucapan Naruto mencicit di akhir karena menyadari aura yang semakin menajam dari satu sisi meja makan.

Tak lama, Mito dan Kushina menyusul sambil membawa beberapa piring makanan untuk sarapan. "Ne, sebenarnya aku penasaran dari tadi." Mito bertanya serius sambil menatap Naruto dan Hinata, "Kalian saling kenal?"

Seketika wajah Hinata merona dan dia tertunduk. Tapi berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto justru tersenyum lebar dan dengan bangga berkata, "Kami satu kelas, dan Hinata-chan adalah pacarku ttebayo!"

"Apa?" teriakan Kushina dan Mito cukup membuat tiga bapak-bapak di ruang keluarga melirik bingung.

"Jadi kalian..?" Kushina memotong sendiri ucapannya, selanjutnya dia sudah melompat untuk memeluk Hinata. "Kyaaaa,,, akhirnya Hina-chan akan benar-benar menjadi menantuku."

"uhuk uhuk.." teriakan Kushina sukses membuat tiga pengawal itu tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

"Bibi, mereka masih sekolah." Gaara menyela cepat.

"Jadi mereka belum boleh menikah." Timpal Sasuke.

Dan Neji mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak apakan? Toh sebentar lagi mereka lulus dan tetap bisa kuliah setelah menikah."

Twich.. kedutan muncul di dahi ketiga pengawal mendengar ucapan santai Kushina. Membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengejek kearah kakak-kakak itu. Sementara Mito hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Hah, ketiga pengawal mendesah berbarengan melihat ke antusiasan Kushina yang semakin membuat mereka kesal. Mereka rasanya sudah cukup hampir jantungan karena fakta mengejutkan semalam. Sungguh mereka sangat senang karena bisa bertemu Iruka lagi, tapi fakta kalau bocah kuning itu ternyata juga anak Iruka membuat mereka tidak bernafas sesaat.

Hey, bagaimana perasaanmu jika mengetahui kalau musuhmu ternyata adalah saudaramu secara tidak langsung? Kesal, marah, terharu, sedih? Bagi mereka, fakta itu seperti bom yang tiba-tiba meledak di telinga mereka. Dan fakta kalau Naruto adalah bagian keluarga dari Uzumaki, marga Ibu mereka. Semakin membuat mereka down dan K.O telak.

Oh, dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak pada mereka rupanya.

. . .

"Museum pra-sejarah?"

Dua orang mengangguk akan pertanyaan Gaara tentang tugas kelompok mereka. Sebenarnya bukan tugas kelompok, hanya hukuman yang mereka dapatkan karena telah bolos jam pelajaran dosen paling cerewet di kampus mereka.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas saat hukuman itu di fonis untuk mereka. Bukan tugas yang sulit baginya, tapi tetap saja, title 'hukuman' disana membuatnya kesal. Padahal saat itu, dia hanya kebetulan menerima telpon dadakan dari Sasuke yang meminta tolong akan sesuatu. Tapi dia malah disatukan dengan kedua temannya yang memang membolos.

Ayolah, mereka mahasiswa, bukan siswa SMP..

"Baiklah. Kapan?"

"Sabtu jam tiga sore."

. . .

Mereka makan sambil tersenyum, menikmati waktu bersama dan tentu juga menikmati makanan yang tersaji. Jam istirahat sekolah merupakan suatu hal yang terasa seperti keajaiban bagi setiap siswa yang memang menikmatinya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak suka hal itu?

"Enak?"

"Selalu."

Hinata menunduk malu mendengar pujian Naruto atas masakannya. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan perasaan yang sungguh nyaman. Setelah makan dan Hinata merapikan semuanya. Naruto dengan sedikit canggung menarik kepala Hinata untuk bersandar ke bahunya. Oh, sungguh klise tapi tetap romantis.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku lagi." Sang pemuda membuka suara untuk mengakhiri keheningan. "Rasanya seperti mimpi."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kejujuran hati kekasihnya. Seandainya dia juga bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya, pasti dia juga merasa sangat senang. Tapi Hinata tahu, dengan apapun yang dia miliki, dia harus tetap bersyukur. Bagaimanapun, sekarang dia juga memiliki keluarga, kakak, dan orang tua. Bahkan sekarang dia memiliki kekasih. Itu sudah cukup.

"Lalu," Hinata merespon pelan, "Bagaimana dengan Ayah… maksudku.. Ayah Iruka.."

Naruto terdiam. Dia juga bingung, dia jelas tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ayah angkatnya. Tapi semalam, Ayah kandungnya sudah mengatakan kalau mereka akan tinggal di rumah baru yang sudah bisa mereka tempati lusa. Dia mengenal Iruka, pasti pria itu menolak ajakannya untuk tinggal bersama. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia menolak tinggal dengan orang tua kandungnya.

Naruto bingung!

"Entahlah," ucapnya kemudian. "Aku tidak tahu, Hinata-chan."

Kepala bersurai indigo itu mendongak, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Mendekat. Dan…

Teng teng teng

…bel berbunyi. Seketika mereka menghela nafas pelan bersamaan. Tidak di rumah ataupun di sekolah… mereka selalu diganggu.

. . .

Ruangan itu terlihat mewah dengan berbagai macam alat yang tentu saja terlihat canggih. Camera, lampu sorot, layar lebar, kursi, tempat rias, bahkan kamar ganti.

Di salah satu kursi yang ada, terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat panjang sedang melihat tanpa minat kearah majalah yang ada di tangannya. Sebenarnya dia mulai bosan menunggu. Seharusnya pemotretan yang dia lakukan sudah di mulai setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi karena pasangan barunya datang terlambat, jadilah dia menunggu hampir satu jam.

Dia menghela nafas pelan dan menaruh majalah di tangannya sedikit kasar. Meraih gelas kopi dan meneguknya dengan kesal. "Apa masih lama?" tanyanya ketus, membuat beberapa orang salah tingkah karena takut dan tak enak hati.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, Neji-san. Mereka sedang di jalan sekarang."

Berdecak kesal, Neji berdiri dan merenggangkan sedikit ototnya. Sukses membuat beberapa perempuan di sana tersenyum dengan pipi merona karena melihat aura khas seorang Senju Neji yang begitu mempesona.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka, tak membuat Neji berbalik untuk melihat. Dia mungkin sudah terlanjur bosan dan sebal. Disadarinya ada orang yang berjalan mendekat. "Neji-san, mereka sudah sampai."

Neji mengangguk dan berbalik, seketika tatapannya langsung tertuju pada seorang perempuan berambut merah yang terasa masih asing baginya. Perempuan itu menatapnya datar dengan sorot angkuh, tapi tidak membuat Neji kesal atau apapun. Justru pria Senju itu terus menatapnya penasaran.

"Neji-san, dia adalah pasanganmu untuk pemotretan model iklan parfum selama sebulan ke depan. Dia baru di dunia model dan langsung di promosikan ke agensi kita karena bakatnya yang luar biasa. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Seseorang berkacamata yang menyandang posisi manejer agensi angkat bicara untuk menjelaskan.

Perempuan yang di kenalkan sang manejer sebagai pasangan baru Neji itu berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Neji.

"Senju Neji, putra kedua dari keluarga Senju. Lulusan S2 Universitas Jepang. Terjun ke dalam dunia hiburan setahun lalu dan langsung mendapat tawaran menjadi model, serta menjadikannya langsung naik untuk menjadi host club nomor satu."

Neji berkedip santai dengan wajah datar, mendengar dengan seksama setiap perkataan perempuan di hadapannya. Sesekali matanya melirik bibir perempuan itu yang bergerak sensual. Matanya kemudian melirik pada tangan perempuan itu yang terjulur untuk bersalaman.

"Aku rekanmu yang baru. Kau bisa memanggilku Saara. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan model idola sepertimu."

Tipis, Neji menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum, tanpa ada yang menyadari. Tangannya terangkat dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Kau bisa panggil aku… Neji!"

. . .

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Sasuke yang melangkah masuk degan senyum di wajahnya. Membuat sang Ayah mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kau kenapa? Senyummu aneh."

"Senyumku menawan, Ayah." Sasuke berujar penuh percaya diri.

Huh,, dengusan itu tak bisa di tahan. "Duduklah!" Hashirama memerintah lembut.

"Ayah sibuk?"

"Tidak juga." Mengalihkan tatapannya, Hashirama menatap sang putra. "Ada apa? Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Sasuke meraih satu berkas yang tersebar di meja, melihat rangkaian grafik dan angka serta penjelasan yang familiar baginya. Pelajaran di kampusnya tak jauh beda dengan isi berkas yang ada di tangannya. Dia tersenyum senang karena menyadari mungkin keputusannya bukanlah kesalahan.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendongak dan menatap Ayahnya penuh keyakinan. "Aku ingin bergabung dengan Senju Corp." pernyataan itu membuat Hashirama terdiam, mencoba mencari maksud lain dari sang anak. "Mulai dari posisi paling bawahpun tidak masalah. Tapi kurasa Ayah akan menyesal jika menyia-nyiakan kejeniusan dan juga kemampuanku yang bahkan membuat tiga perusahaan besar menawarkan kontrak kerja."

Sang Ayah tersenyum geli menyadari sifat angkuh sang anak masih bertengger dengan apik. "Alasannya?" akhirnya pria itu bertanya, "Bukankah sebelumnya kau bersikeras ingin membangun perusahaanmu sendiri tanpa bantuan Ayah? Berkoar jika perusahaanmu akan lebih sukses dari Senju Corp."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Ayahnya. Itu adalah impiannya. Mendirikan perusahaan sendiri tanpa di bantu sang Ayah. Tapi impian itu berubah setelah kebangkrutan mereka kemarin. Berpikir mungkin dia sangat egois jika tetap tidak mau bergabung dengan perusahaan keluarga.

Tanpa siapapun tahu, Sasuke sebenarnya merasa lebih terpuruk dari yang lain. Dia menyesal karena keras kepala tidak mau terjun dalam perusahaan. Jika saja dia tidak menolak tawaran Ayahnya untuk bergabung, mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu sang Ayah disaat kebangkrutan itu terjadi.

Dari rasa penyesalan itulah, dia mulai belajar lebih giat lagi dan berjanji akan bergabung dengan perusahaan jika semua kembali normal. Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk bisa memajukan dan mensukseskan perusahaan. Terlebih dari itu, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi. Dia ingin membantu sang Ayah dan berjuang bersama.

"Well,, aku hanya berpikir untuk mencari pengalaman." Ucapnya tidak mau mengakui yang sebenarnya. "Kalau aku sudah punya pengalaman, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk memimpin perusahaanku sendiri nantinya."

"Kau yakin hanya itu?" pria paruh baya itu menyipit curiga. Pasalnya, putranya yang satu itu akan bersifat tsundere dengan menutupi segala niat baiknya dengan sifat angkuhnya dan alasan konyolnya. "Bilang saja jika kau ingin membantu Ayah."

"Ya ampun. Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku akan bersaing dengan Ayah. Untuk apa aku membantu perusahaan sainganku di masa depan? Aku hanya ingin mencari pengalaman agar bisa memimpin perusahaanku dengan baik nantinya."

Hashirama tersenyum melihat kekeraskepalaan Sasuke. "Perusahaanmu sendiri?" tanyanya mengulang. "Kau bisa memilikinya jika kau bisa membuktikan dirimu layak."

"Apa?" Sasuke tersentak. Apa maksud Ayahnya. Apa ayahnya ingin memberikan perusahaan untuknya? "Ayah.."

"Ayah akan semakin tua, Sasuke. Perusahaan tetap harus memiliki penerus. Jikapun kau tidak mau bergabung dengan perusahaan dan ingin mendirikan perusahaanmu sendiri. Ayah akan tetap mempercayakan perusahaan di tanganmu jika waktunya tiba.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Ayah harapkan. Itachi sudah sukses dengan karir dokternya, Neji sepertinya sudah menikmati kepopulerannya, sedangkan Gaara… dia mungkin akan menjadi jurnalis yang terkenal. Hanya kau yang berminat di bidang ini dan bisa Ayah andalkan. Ayah percaya padamu, Putraku."

Sasuke menahan nafasnya agar tidak menangis. Tidak akan keren jika menangis seperti itu di depan sang Ayah, orang yang dia nyatakan sebagai saingan bisnisnya. Jadi dia hanya bisa menoleh kearah lain untuk mengalihkan air matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkan keinginan Ayah. Aku akan membantu di Senju Corp."

. . .

Naruto terdiam kala menatap kedua Ayahnya. Di sampingnya, Kushina duduk sambil memegang tangannya. Inilah yang dia takutkan. Harus memilih untuk tinggal dimana dan bersama siapa? Jelas Iruka tidak akan mau jika harus tinggal dengan keluarga orang lain. Begitupun dengan MinaKushi yang tidak akan mungkin berpisah lagi dari putranya.

"Iruka-san, Naruto pasti sedih jika harus berpisah darimu."

"Tidak berpisah, Naruto bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja. Dari rumah ini, hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke rumahku. Tidak sulit bukan. Hm, Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu menatap Ayah angkatnya dengan wajah cemberut yang tidak terlalu kentara, tapi Iruka menyadari hal itu. Iruka sudah sepenuhnya mengenal sang anak. Dia sendiri merasa enggan untuk berpisah dengan Naruto, tapi dia juga tidak akan nyaman kalau harus satu atap dengan Minato dan Kushina dengan status 'numpang'. Walau dia yakin tidak akan ada yang mengecapnya seperti itu.

"Naruto, bukankah kau sudah biasa berjalan dan berkeliling kota? Pasti jarak setengah jam itu tidak akan menghalangi bukan?"

Lagi Iruka membujuk.

Naruto masih diam. Dia masih bingung. Tadi, setelah pulang sekolah. Minato segera mengajaknya untuk melihat rumah baru mereka. Minato dan Kushina baru pulang dari Russia jadi wajar bila mereka baru membeli rumah di Jepang. Tidak mungkin mereka terus tinggal di kediaman Senju.

Mereka melihat dan mengunjungi rumah itu berempat. Minato, Kushina, Naruto dan Iruka. Sambil melihat-lihat isi rumah. Minato dan Kushina menjelaskan semua tata letak ruangan termasuk kamar Naruto. Jelas jika mereka ingin Naruto tinggal bersama mereka.

Setelah itulah, Minato menawarkan Iruka untuk tinggal bersama, tapi Iruka menolak dengan alasan dia tidak ingin meninggalkan rumahnya yang sudah sangat berarti baginya. Yah, itu hanya salah satu alasan. Tapi Minato tetap membujuk walau hasilnya tetap nihil.

Yang ada, sekarang justru Iruka yang membujuk Naruto dan meyakinkan pemuda 18 tahun itu jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja walaupun mereka tidak lagi tinggal bersama. Dan setelah lebih dari satu jam, akhirnya Naruto mengangguk dengan berat hati. Menyetujui keputusan kalau mulai saat itu dia tidak lagi tinggal dengan Iruka tapi akan tetap selalu mengunjungi Iruka.

. . .

Sasuke dan Gaara sedang diparkiran kampus saat pemuda berambut pirang menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah serius namun tidak menantang. Membuat mereka mengernyitkan kening bingung, tahu jika pasti ada sesuatu.

"Ada apa? kau minta di hajar lagi?"

"Boleh saja, setelah aku selesai dengan tujuan utamaku untuk menemui kalian." Sasuke dan Gaara menaikan alis mereka semakin bingung atas perkataan dengan nada serius dari pemuda pirang itu. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

. . .

Gaara dan Sasuke terdiam menatap tak percaya pada semangkuk makanan di hadapannya. Seingat mereka, pemuda berambut kuning yang tadi bilang mau bicara dengan mereka, dengan gaya tegas dan berwibawa bilang untuk mentraktir mereka. Yah, dalam pikiran mereka, mungkin bocah pirang itu mulai berlagak sombong karena ternyata orang tuanya kaya.

Tapi… jika yang di traktir bocah pirang itu hanya… semangkuk ramen, apa iya bocah itu berniat menghamburkan uang orang tua dengan bersikap sombong?

"Kenapa kalian tidak makan? Cobalah, ini sangat enak ttebayo."

Kedua kakak beradik tidak sedarah itu mendelik kesal. Semiskin apapun mereka, belum pernah yang namanya mencoba memakan ramen. Mereka tetap memperhatikan nilai gizi dan kesehatan. Setidaknya itulah yang di ajarkan Iruka dulu dan mereka masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Jadi, tidak salah jika mereka mengira Naruto adalah anak yang tidak patuh. Karena mereka yakin, Iruka pasti tidak akan setuju jika anaknya terus-terusan mengkonsumsi makanan tidak sehat itu.

"Ayolah, ini bukan ramen instan. Ini di masak dan juga ada nilai gizi di dalam ayam dan potongan sayurnya." Ucap Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikiran kedua pria di hadapannya.

Hah, menghela nafas. Sasuke dan Gaara memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" suara dingin Sasuke menginterupsi acara makan Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu menghentikan kegiatannya seketika.

Naruto menaruh sumpitnya dan meneguk air dari gelasnya. Setelah di rasa cukup, safir biru itu menatap mantap kearah Sasuke dan Gaara, membuat kedua pria Senju itu sedikit tersentak akan kesungguhan di mata Naruto.

"Aku ingin kalian merestui hubunganku dengan Hinata sepenuhnya."

"Kami sudah mengijinkan kalian pacaran."

"Dengan pengawasan dan gangguan?" Sela Naruto dengan sarkastik. "Bahkan kalian tidak tahu jika Hinata juga menginginkan waktu berdua denganku. Setiap kali kalian menganggu kami, maka dia yang meminta maaf padaku. Aneh kan, yang diganggu itu kami, tapi dia yang meminta maaf."

Sasuke dan Gaara terdiam. Mereka tidak tahu jika Hinata akan merasa bersalah jika mereka menganggu Naruto. Benar, niat mereka adalah mengganggu Naruto. Tapi mungkin dari sisi Hinata sendiri, dia juga merasa terganggu. Merasa tidak enak jika Naruto merasa tidak nyaman akan kelakuan kakak-kakaknya. Dari itulah, sang gadis meminta maaf.

"Kami sudah dewasa. Berikan kami waktu untuk bersama. Toh aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang berlebihan padanya. Yah,,," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Setidaknya hanya sebatas pelukan dan ciuman." Lanjutnya lirih.

Namun cukup untuk membuat kedua lainnya mendelik kesal. Hampir saja air minum di sisi Sasuke dan Gaara berpindah tempat ke wajah Naruto. Tapi untungnya, pemuda pirang itu dengan refleks yang mengagumkan lebih dulu mengambil gelas itu.

"He he he… maaf, air minumnya aku ambil. Kalian tahu, tidak baik membuang-buang makanan dan minuman."

"Sepertinya kau memang cari mati."

"Baiklah aku minta maaf." Kata Naruto kembali ke nada seriusnya. "Ini ku kembalikan, kalian boleh menyiramku asalkan setelah ini kalian percayakan Hinata padaku sepenuhnya. Jangan mengintai dan mengawasi kami lagi. Demi Kami-sama, bukan hanya aku yang merasa terganggu, tapi Hinata juga."

"Kau pikir kami bisa melepas Hinata dengan orang mesum sepertimu?"

"Kami hanya ingin melindungi adik kami dari bahaya."

"Huh," Naruto mendengus sinis, "Adik? Kalian mengganggu kami karena melindungi Hinata sebagai adik atau… karena kalian cemburu sebagai seorang laki-laki?"

Deg

Sasuke dan Gaara tersentak akan hal itu. Darimana bocah pirang itu tahu akan perasaan mereka.

Melihat raut tegang dua orang dihadapannya, Naruto tersenyum miris. Menyadari jika yang ia hadapi bukan sekedar para kakak, tapi para lelaki yang posesif. Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sifat kakak-kakak Hinata yang terlalu over, dia bisa menerimanya jika itu sepenuhnya rasa khawatir seorang kakak.

Tapi setelah mendengar percakapan Itachi dan Hinata malam itu, entah darimana, dia juga menaruh curiga pada kakak yang lainnya. Berpikir kalau tidak hanya Itachi yang menyukai kekasihnya, tapi yang lain juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hey, tidak akan mudah jika ini adalah cinta segi lima, bukan?

Dari itu, dia ingin memastikan dengan berbicara serius pada Sasuke dan Gaara, jika kecurigaannya benar. Maka dia ingin meminta Hinata baik-baik, memberitahu para kakak jika dia bisa menjaga Hinata dan berharap agar mereka sepenuhnya di restui tanpa gangguan.

"Kau…"

"…apa yang kau tahu."

Sasuke dan Gaara berkata timpang tindih. Membuat Naruto menghembus nafas pelan.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apapun, aku hanya berpendapat dan berharap pendapatku itu salah. Jadi, kumohon. Jika pendapatku benar, maka aku tidak meminta kalian melupakan perasaan kalian. Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu jika kalian bisa mempercayaiku untuk kebahagiaan Hinata. Aku mencintainya. Dan kalian boleh menghajarku lagi jika aku menyakiti Hinata."

Mereka terdiam, tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Berusaha mengevaluasi kesalahan, keegoisan dan kebahagiaan untuk semua orang. Dan Sasuke serta Gaara menyadari satu hal…

"Menghajarmu?" ucap Gaara sinis, "Kami akan membunuhmu jika kau menyakiti Hinata."

…mereka bisa mempercayakan Hinata pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun, pemuda itu bisa di andalkan.

Naruto tersenyum akan jawaban itu, bolehkah dia berharap? "Well, jika kalian ingin di penjara silahkan saja. Sekedar info, kalau aku mati, Hinata sudah bilang akan mengirim bunga ke pemakamanku. Setidaknya, dia akan lebih sering ke makamku dari pada ke sel tahanan kalian."

Byuurrr..

Dan air minum yang tadi sempat tertunda, sekarang benar-benar membasahi wajah pemuda pirang itu.

"Baiklah. Toh kami senang jika nantinya punya adik ipar yang bisa di siram setiap hari."

. . .

"Kau belum tidur?" Hinata menggeleng pelan akan pertanyaan Neji yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Belajar, ujian terakhir hanya tinggal tiga bulan lagi. Aku juga ingin berusaha agar tidak kalah hebat dengan kalian semua."

Neji tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di samping sang adik, membelai penuh sayang rambut indigo halus milik sang adik. "Ya, kau pasti bisa lebih hebat dari kami. Toh selama ini, kau yang paling bisa bertahan menghadapi apapun dan tetap bisa menjadi penyemangat bagi kami."

Senyum lebar hadir di wajah Hinata kala mendengar pujian itu. "Memang kau ingin menjadi apa?"

"Hm, ini rahasia ya." Ucap Hinata setengah berbisik, membuat Neji mengernyit tapi tetap mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, aku dan Ibu serta Bibi Kushina ingin membuka sebuah butik."

"Apa?" oh, Neji tidak pernah mendengar ide itu sebelumnya.

"Iya, jadi Bibi Kushina bilang, akan membosankan kalau tidak ada hal yang bisa di kerjakan. Jadi mereka berdua mulai merencanakan hal itu, saat aku datang, mereka juga langsung mengajakku bergabung. Nah, untuk mensukseskan butiknya. Aku mau jadi designer."

Lavender Neji menyipit, "Apa Ayah tahu tentang rencana ini."

Hinata menggeleng, "Belum. Ibu bilang ini rahasia. Kalau Ayah tahu, dia pasti melarang karena tidak ingin Ibu terlalu lelah. Daya tahan tubuh Ibu lemah, makanya Ayah tidak akan setuju."

"Lalu?"

"Tenang saja, Ibu dan Bibi Kushina hanya akan menjadi pengawas dan pemilik butik. Mereka hanya butuh setidaknya seminggu sekali untuk memantau segala hal. Aku yang akan bekerja setiap hari, itupun akan di bantu oleh para pegawai. Jadi tidak masalah kan, hanya sekedar untuk mengisi waktu luang saja kok."

Neji menghela nafas mengerti. Mungkin seorang wanita ada kalanya mengalami kebosanan jika hanya tinggal di rumah, apalagi jika anak-anaknya sudah beranjak dewasa dan mulai sibuk dengan urusan sendiri-sendiri. Dalam hati, Neji bersyukur sang Ibu bisa bertemu lagi dengan saudara perempuannya dan memiliki putri yang perhatian seperti Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan merahasiakan hal ini."

Hinata tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada bukunya. Sementara Neji masih enggan untuk pergi dari sana, dia memandang adiknya dalam diam tanpa ingin mengganggu Hinata.

Satu jam berlalu, dan Hinata mulai membereskan bukunya karena merasa sudah cukup belajar. Gadis itu menatap bingung pada kakaknya yang masih duduk diam di tempatnya semula.

"Ada apa? Neji-nii mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kau sudah besar," ucapan Neji mendapat tanggapan 'hah' dari Hinata, "Kau sudah besar sekarang. Aku ingat saat dulu kau masih suka tidur dalam gendonganku. Saat aku mengajakmu pergi dari tenda pengungsi, dan saat kita tinggal dengan Ayah Iruka. Saat kau bermimpi untuk menjadi peri di film Cinderella yang membawa kebahagiaan. Kau masih seorang gadis kecil yang sangat manis dan belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah besar. Memiliki impian yang logis. Memiliki sifat kasih sayang yang hangat. Dan juga… kau sudah memiliki pacar." Neji menatap sang adik dengan sendu.

Membuat Hinata menunduk. Entah bagaimana perasaan gadis itu, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sampai Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Kapan," gadis itu mendongak dan membuat pandangan mereka bertemu, "Nii-chan… me-menyukaiku, sejak kapan?"

Neji menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai menerawang ingatannya. "Saat kita pertama kali bertemu di ulang tahunmu yang ketiga, kau terlihat sangat manis dalam balutan kimono lavender yang lucu. Aku yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun, sadar kalau aku sudah menyukaimu. Walau saat itu aku berpendapat sebagai seorang anak kecil. Tapi perasaan itu semakin aku rasakan seiring waktu.

"Bahkan disaat kita menjadi Senju, dan aku memutuskan menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku 'Nii-chan'. Aku merasa sedikit ragu, tapi aku merasa kita benar-benar telah menjadi saudara kandung, bukan lagi sepupu yang memiliki sedikit jarak. Disaat itu, aku berpikir untuk melupakan perasaanku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Itachi menawarkan perjanjian konyol itu, yang membuatku justru semakin menambah perasaanku."

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, dan Neji menangkup pipi Hinata yang terlihat sedih serta murung entah karena apa. "Tapi setelah tahu kau memilih seseorang yang tepat. Aku kembali berpikir untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu. Dan mungkin…" Neji menarik Hinata ke pelukannya sambil tersenyum, "…sekarang adalah waktunya bagiku untuk melupakan perasaan ini selamanya."

Mengelus rambut panjang Hinata yang terasa begitu pas di tangannya, dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Karena itulah saat terakhirnya memeluk Hinata dengan perasaan seorang lelaki. Selanjutnya, dia hanya akan memeluk Hinata sebagai seorang kakak yang sesungguhnya.

"Berbahagialah, adikku."

"Neji-niichan.." Hinata membalas pelukan itu dengan sama eratnya. Neji, kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki sejak awal. Dia sangat menyayangi pria itu. "Aku menyayangimu, Niichan."

Neji tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

' _Neji, dia adalah sepupumu, Hinata. Mulai sekarang, kau harus selalu menjaga dan membahagiakannya. Kau mengerti? Dia adalah adikmu, saudaramu, dan juga keluargamu.'_

Senyum Neji semakin lebar saat mengingat pesan sang Ayah dulu, Ayah kandungnya. 'Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk menjaganya. Dan aku akan tetap selalu menjaganya. Ayah, kau melihatnya kan?'

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Huaaahh.. update lagi, dan bersambung lagi. Setelah coret-coret, mungkin chapter depan ending. Maaf aja kalau ada yang berantakan dan terasa maksa.

Balasan review…

Fania HimeChan : Udah di next kok.

Safa sani : Maafkanlah daku yang sudah membuatmu marah. Aku kan nggak bilang kalau di chap kemarin tamat. Kalau kamu bunuh daku, lalu siapa yang melanjutkan ceritanya. :D sabar ya,, sabarrr,, orang sabar disayang pacar loh… chap depan end kok.

Pencinta NH : Astargfirullah,, kenapa semua jadi marah ya… #bingung. Jangan marah dong, kalau aku kena marah, aku nangis loh.. dan juga itu bantal jangan digigiti, habis..

Maura Raira : syukurlah kalo makin seru dan buat kamu review lagi. makasih.

AlzenaAle : Hiks,, aku ikut nangis,, hiks…

Ana : yosh! Makasih sarannya. Entar aku buat gitu deh.

Kurotsuhi mangetsu : iya, nyontek dari canon nggak apa ya… :D

Vicagalli : makasih udah nunggu. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Cuka-san : selalu suka baca review yang bikin semangat. Tenang aja, udah mulai ketahuan kan siapa pasangan para pengawal itu.

Zaldy844 : errr… aku nggak bilang chapter ini tamat loh. Jadi jangan salahin aku kalo kamu kecewa karena chap ini belum tamat. Tapi aku janji kok, chap depan tamat… hehehe..

Alinda504 : Semua happy end kok, termasuk para pengawal. Mereka akan move on… :D stay on.

Anggredta Wulan : Haha, aku ngakak baca review kamu. Ya nggak mungkinlah Naru ngatain Kushina kurama. Kushinanya aja yang tersinggung lebih dulu di atas sampai jitak kepala Naru.. maksih udah nunggu.

Salsabla12 : nah, gimana flashbacknya menurut kamu?

V Lavenderh : Nah loh, aku nggak ngelakuin apa-apa di suruh tanggu jawab? Gawat juga ya… :D

Ryuki : Benarkah chap kemarin benar-benar mengharukan? Cup cup cup… jangan nangis, mau balon nggak. Tapi kamu udah dewasa ya.. nggak jadi deh, pasti mintanya balon udara kan? Bisa bangkrut.. :D

Morita Naomi : Fiuh,, aku minta maaf deh kalo gitu. Soalnya aku tetap certain pasangan mereka masing-masing. Boleh di skip jika kamu nggak suka. Aku merasa kasian aja kalau kisah mereka tidak jelas. Maaf ya.. :D dan kuharap kamu tetap baca walau hany tentang naruhinanya.

IkaS18 : Nggak bisa bilang apa-apa? kata 'semangat' aja udah cukup kok. Makasih..

Anitaa Hyuga : semoga rasa penasaran kamu terobati dan tidak mengecewakan.

Naruto boruto : Waduh, kenapa tuh matanya ngeluarin air mata… wah wah wah.. harus di periksa tuh sama dokter. Gimana kalo sama dokter Itachi.. :D hehehe… syukur deh kalo feelnya ngena..

Ayusulistrarini : wah,, kalo mau aku nggak ngambek lagi harus bujukin pake traktiran restaurant loh.. :p

Hima983 : Makasih udah review setiap chapternya.. senangnya…

Sasuke lover : gregetan? Masa sih… lagunya sherina dong… :D

Zirrodiku modjo : hahaha,,, emang paling nggak enak ya dipotong pas lagi baper… sengaja.. :p.. hehe peace nih udah lanjut..

Sondankh641 : Nah, gimana menurutmu reaksi para siscom?

Ryan69 : makasih atas perhatiannya :p… #baper.. hahaha… syukur deh kalo nggak ada yang berlebihan / lebay di fic ini.. aku emang maunya gitu.. makasih pendapat dan sarannya.. ciuman mereka emang hambar ya.. tapi aku usahain untuk lebih manis selanjutnya… :)

Hyuuga475 : ktinggalan? Makanya periksa terus.. hehe..

.

.

Oke, sekian dan terima kasih. Oh ya,, percakapan singkat Minato dan Naruto tentang umur Naruto juga nyontek di manganya loh,, hehe :p.. nggak apa ya..

Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan.. always stay on…

Salam, Rameen


	12. Ending

Gaara menghela nafas akan keterlambatan teman-temannya, padahal ia sudah setengah jam menunggu, tapi kenapa belum ada tanda kalau teman-temannya akan datang?

"Ck," berdecak kesal, ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling museum lebih dulu. Mematri dan meneliti peninggalan-peninggalan yang ada terlebih dulu. Cukup berhasil untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa kesal karena keterlambatan teman-temannya.

"Wah,, yeputa.."

Jadenya melirik saat mendengar bahasa asing masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Menatap datar pada seorang gadis yang tersenyum lebar menatap hasil tangkapan kameranya. Sesekali gadis itu akan menyelipkan rambut hitam bergelombangnya ke balik telinga.

Dan saat gadis itu akan melangkah lagi, posisi Gaara yang berdiri diam di sana menjadi penghalang. "Ah, maaf." Ucap gadis itu cepat saat hampir menabrak Gaara.

"Kau bisa bahasa Jepang." Tukas Gaara dengan ekspresi yang masih datar. Pernyataannya membuat gadis itu bingung dan mengangguk kecil. "Kau bisa bahasa Jepang tapi kau bukan orang Jepang."

"Oh," gadis itu berseru kaget, "Aku orang Jepang. Tepatnya blasteran Korea-Jepang, jadi aku bisa kedua bahasa itu." lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Tapi tak cukup untuk membuat Gaara merubah ekspresinya. "Hn." Responnya singkat dengan mata yang masih menatap gadis di hadapannya.

Merasa aneh karena terus dilihat, akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengajak berkenalan lebih dulu. Tangannya terangkat di udara, mengundang lirikkan Gaara, "Aku Kim Yuna. Salam kenal."

Lama tangan putih itu terangkat di udara, sampai akhirnya tangan besar Gaara menyambutnya. "Aku Gaara, Senju Gaara."

. . .

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil berjalan menuju toilet. Ini hari pertamanya masuk kerja sebagai directur pemasaran. Bukan karena Hashirama melakukan KKN sehingga ia bisa begitu saja menjabat posisi itu. Tapi kejeniusan dan kemampuan yang ia banggakan bukanlah sekedar omong kosong. So, tidak akan rugi jika menyerahkan posisi itu padanya. Sementara posisi directur utama tetap di pegang Ayah tercinta.

Dia berjalan masuk ke toilet dan berdiri di depan wastafel, menatap dirinya penuh percaya diri karena mungkin dia akan sesekali memantau wawancara yang di lakukan untuk mencari sekretarisnya. Yah, hanya memantau karena Sasuke tidak mau di repotkan akan hal seperti wawancara itu.

Dia mencuci tangannya saat suara berisik tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu bilik toilet. Menampilkan seorang gadis yang terlihat… repot membawa tas dan beberapa berkas di tangannya.

Bruk

Suara itu di hasilkan dari tindakan sang gadis yang menaruh kasar tas dan berkasnya di sisi wastafel. "Ya ampun, bagaimana ini. Aku sangat gugup." Gadis itu menarik nafas dan menarik selembar kertas yang tadi di bawanya, melihat atau membaca isi kertas itu dengan cepat.

"Oke, formulir ini sudah diisi dengan benar." Ditaruhnya kembali kertas itu dan dia merapikan rambutnya menghadap ke cermin. Sama sekali tidak menganggap kehadiran Sasuke di sana. "Nama saya Shion dan saya baru saja menjadi sarjana bulan lalu." Ucapnya gugup, sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya perlu mengucapkan namaku. Dan kalau di tanya, baru aku mengatakan hal lain."

Dia merapikan bajunya lagi, "Nama saya Shion Hye, saya ingin mengajukan lamaran untuk menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan ini." ucapnya lagi.. "Aaarrrgg,,," dia berteriak kesal, "Aku masih gugup, bagaimana kalau aku di tolak? Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan kesalahan? Bagaimana… oh tidak bagaimana ini?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya kesal karena tidak dapat perhatian apapun dari makhluk di sampingnya. "Ehem.." memutuskan berdeham untuk merebut perhatian. Dan itu… berhasil.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau…" gadis itu menunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah horror. "Dasar pengintip… apa yang kau lakukan di toilet perempuan, hah?"

Hembusan nafas kesal keluar dari mulut Sasuke akan teriakan dan tuduhan tidak elit gadis itu. Sasuke meliriknya tajam dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke satu arah, gadis itu menoleh mengikuti telunjuk Sasuke dan ber'oh' pelan saat melihat tempat buang air kecil khusus laki-laki, menunjukkan kalau itu adalah toilet laki-laki. Berarti, dia yang salah.

Dengan santainya gadis itu kembali menatap Sasuke dan membereskan barang-barangnya lalu kembali menatap Sasuke, "Tetap saja," ucapnya sambil berbalik menuju pintu keluar. "Kau pengintip!" ucapnya telak dan langsung pergi dari sana. Menyisakan Sasuke yang menatap tak percaya akan hal itu.

Pria 22 tahun itu menggeleng dan tak sengaja melihat selembar kertas disalah satu sisi wastafel. Meraihnya, membaca, berpikir, dan sedetik kemudian… dia menyeringai.

. . .

Sreekk…

Seorang gadis berambut pirang terkejut kala selembar kertas yang ia yakini sebagai formulir lamaran kerjanya tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya. Dia mendongak dan berkedip menatap pria yang tadi dia temui di toilet. Seketika dia berdiri dan merebut kertas itu kasar.

"Jadi, selain tukang intip, kau juga seorang pencuri?"

"Apa?"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang akan tuduhan lain gadis itu. Apa wajahnya seburuk itu hingga di cap yang tidak-tidak oleh gadis itu dari tadi? "Dengar nona, formulirmu tertinggal di toilet dan aku," dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan nada bangga, "Sudah berbaik hati mengembalikannya. Tidak bisakah kau berterima kasih?"

"Berterima kasih? Kau itu sudah mengintipku dan mencuri formulirku, untuk apa berterima kasih?"

Oh, apakah Tuhan akan memaafkanku jika aku membunuhnya? Batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Ucapnya final, dia berbalik dan memanggil seseorang mendekat. "Kapan acaranya di mulai?" tanyanya kepada orang yang tadi di panggilnya.

"Lima menit lagi Sasuke-sama."

"Mulailah sekarang dan aku akan menyeleksi langsung sekretarisku."

"Apa?" orang itu terkejut karena Sasuke mau turun tangan langsung untuk hal yang sebelumnya ia bilang merepotkan. "Anda yakin Sasuke-sama?"

"Tentu saja," pria itu menyeringai, "Aku akan memilih orang terbaik untuk menjadi sekretarisku." Ucapnya lantang dengan mata yang melirik tajam kearah seorang gadis berambut pirang.

. . .

Rumah baru, apa yang bisa terjadi di rumah baru? apapun bisa, tapi di kediaman Namikaze yang baru malam itu, sebuah makan malam keluargalah yang terjadi. Apa ada yang spesial tentang makan malam itu? Tentu saja ada, apa itu? mari kita dengarkan sang nyonya Namikaze.

"Akhirnya aku bisa makan malam bersama suami, putra dan menantuku."

"Uhuk uhuk.." Naruto langsung tersedak mendengar ocehan riang sang Ibu. Sementara 'menantu' yang dimaksud hanya bisa memberikan segelas air untuk Naruto dengan wajah merona. Dan hal itu membuat Kushina semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, romantisnya. Kau lihat itu Minato? Menantu kita sangat perhatian kepada suaminya."

Uhuk,, bruk,, klonteng..

Naruto kembali tersedak yang mengakibatkan gelasnya terjatuh dan membuat penutup gelas mendarat di lantai.

"Kaa-chan, apa yang kau katakan?"

Kushina semakin tersenyum lebar yang justru tampak mengerikan di mata sang anak, "Apa yang Kaa-chan katakan?" ulangnya kemudian, "Tentu saja Kaa-chan mengatakan hal yang Kaa-chan inginkan."

"Aku tidak menangkap apapun yang menjadi keinginan Kaa-chan." Timpal Naruto sengit, membuat Minato menggeleng kepala, sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk diam.

Yah, tadi siang, Kushina dengan ceria menelponnya dan mengajaknya makan malam di rumah Namikaze, sempat mendapat bantahan dari para pengawal, tapi jika Kushina yang berbicara… Minato pun akan kalah..

Jadilah, dia makan malam bersama 'calon mertua'? dan tentu saja, dia sudah bisa mengira sebagian hal yang akan terjadi, contohnya hal apa saja yang akan dilakukan Kushina karena antusiasnya ingin memiliki menantu.

"Dasar, kau sama saja seperti Ayahmu. Tidak peka dengan apa yang Kaa-chan inginkan."

"Kenapa aku di bawa-bawa?" Minato mengeluarkan suara tapi sayangnya tidak di gubris baik oleh istri maupun anaknya.

"Jangan berbelit Kaa-chan, apa yang Kaa-chan inginkan."

"Menantu." Jawab Kushina cepat dan mantap, "Aku mau menantu, Naru-chan. Dan aku juga mau cucu. Aku mau kalian menikah secepatnya."

Hah, Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Dia sudah hatam mendengar ocehan itu. "Kaa-chan, kami masih sekolah."

"Tiga bulan lagi kalian ujian dan setelah itu lulus. Kalian bisa menikah setelah kelulusan."

"Bagaimana dengan kuliah?"

"Kalian bisa kuliah setelah menikah."

"Itu tidak akan mudah Kaa-chan."

"Itu mudah, Naru-chan. Kau saja yang tidak mau menikah."

Hah, lagi –Naruto menghela nafas. Ia melirik Ayahnya untuk meminta bantuan tapi sang Ayah hanya menatapnya sambil mengunyah makanan dengan santai. Apa maksudnya itu, kenapa Ayahnya terlalu santai?

"Kaa-chan, kami masih muda dan pernikahan akan terlalu cepat."

"Masih muda apanya, jangan pikir Kaa-chan tidak tahu kalau kau sudah memesan cincin, Naruto."

Uhuk uhuk.. dan kali itu, Minato dan Hinata yang tersedak. Mereka menatap horror Kushina yang menyeringai dan Naruto yang menegang.

'Sial, darimana Kaa-chan tahu hal itu?' batin pemuda pirang itu.

"Cin… cin?" ucapan lirih Hinata membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Ditambah tatapan menuntut Ayah dan Ibunya. Ugh, dia harus kabur.

Sret.. dia berdiri dan sesegera mungkin menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi.

"hei, tungg—" teriakan protes Kushina berhenti saat melihat arah mana putranya kabur. Wanita itu menyeringai dan segera berdiri menyusul.

"Kushina, kau mau kemana?"

"Melakukan sesuatu,," wanita itu berbalik dan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya sendiri.. "Ssssttt.." dia kembali melangkah tanpa menghiraukan Minato yang mengerutkan dahi bingung.

. . .

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas lega karena sudah berhasil kabur dari Ibunya, tapi…

"Naruto-kun?" panggilan Hinata membuatnya menoleh, "Kenapa… kau membawaku ke kamar?"

"Hah?"

Seketika safir Naruto berkeliling dan menyadari kebodohannya yang justru membawa sang kekasih ke kamarnya. "Anoo.. hehehehe… sepertinya aku salah jal—"

Brak.. clik..

Mereka menoleh dan menatap terdiam akan pintu yang tertutup dan mungkin terkunci dari luar. Lima detik kemudian…

"Kaa-chan.." Naruto berteriak dan segera melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya yang benar saja sudah terkunci dari luar. "Kaa-chan, aku tahu itu perbuatan Kaa-chan. Apa yang kaa-chan lakukan, ayolah buka pintunya ttebayo!"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban, sementara di luar. Kushina tersenyum sambil melempar-lempar kecil kunci yang ada ditangannya sebelum melangkah pergi untuk melanjutkan makan malam.

. . .

Canggung? Sudah pasti suasana itu canggung. Terkunci berdua di dalam kamar tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa…? Sial,, Naruto mengumpat Ibunya.

Oh, semoga malaikat pencatat amal buruk sedang cuti, Naruto.

"Maaf ya, Hinata-chan." Kalau biasanya Hinata yang minta maaf atas kelakuan kakak-kakaknya, maka kali ini Narutolah yang minta maaf atas kelakuan Ibunya yang sudah seperti remaja ABG.

"Ti-tidak apa, Na-naruto-kun.." sebenarnya Hinata tengah gugup sekarang. well, dia memang sudah biasa berduaan dengan Naruto, tapi itu di tempat umum, bukan dalam kamar dan terkunci seperti ini. Dia merasa baru saja menikah paksa dan di paksa melakukan malam pertama.

Dan uh-oh… pemikiran itu membuat wajahnya terbakar.

Mengalihkan pikirannya yang mulai ngelantur, Hinata memilih untuk mengelilingi pandangannya pada kamar itu. Kamar yang luas dengan perpaduan warna putih dan orange cerah membuat kamar itu tampak fresh. Perabotannya juga tidak berlebihan dan tampak rapi, Hinata yakin kalau Kushina yang selalu menjaga kerapihan itu.

Dia tersenyum, menyadari betapa Kushina adalah sosok Ibu yang penuh kasih sayang. Perpisahan mereka selama belasan tahun juga pastinya mendukung Kushina untuk lebih menyayangi putranya. Dalam hati, dia ingin menjadi Ibu seperti Kushina yang penuh kasih sayang dan bisa akrab dengan putranya walau dengan cara yang unik.

Lavender Hinata terus berkeliling dan itu membuatnya tidak terlalu canggung lagi. Sampai pandangannya terhenti ke sebuah foto yang terpajang di nakas kecil samping ranjang. Dia mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil meraih foto itu. Naruto yang melihatnya juga menyusul dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau lucu, Naruto-kun."

"Aku tampan, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, di foto ini kau terlihat sangat lucu dan manis." Pandangan mereka bertemu, "Usia berapa kau di foto ini?"

"Hm, lima tahun mungkin. Itu adalah foto yang tersimpan di ponsel Kaa-chan sehingga selamat saat gempa. Dan dia mencetaknya ulang. Bahkan Kaa-chan sendiri yang menaruh foto itu di sana, dia juga mendekorasi dan menyusun sendiri tata letak barang-barang di kamar ini."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar hal itu. "Bibi Kushina sangat memanjakanmu, ne?"

Senyum lebar Naruto muncul dan dia mengangguk. "Dari dulu dia memang selalu memanjakanku. Dia Ibu terbaik yang pernah kumiliki dattebayo."

Kekasihnya tersenyum lagi, menatap foto yang ada ditangannya. Tampak seorang bocah laki-laki kecil yang sedang tertawa lebar di atas bahu sang Ayah, sementara sang Ibu tersenyum di sampingnya. Keluarga yang sungguh harmonis, dia merasa hangat jika melihat hal itu, teringat kalau dulu keluarganya juga bahagia dan harmonis seperti itu.

"Setidaknya kau masih memiliki kenangan bersama orang tuamu saat masih kecil." Gumaman lirih Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh dengan pandangan sendu, dia tahu maksud kekasihnya.

Meraih tangan kekasihnya yang terasa dingin, Naruto menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Mencoba menenangkan dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. "Yang terpenting bukanlah kenangan tercetak, tapi kenangan abadi di hati kita. Ikatan selalu terjadi dan menjadi kuat jika hati kita hangat mengingat kenangan yang ada. Percayalah Hinata-chan, tanpa kenangan seperti itupun, kedua orang tuamu pasti sangat menyayangimu."

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto menarik sang kekasih ke pelukannya. Mencoba membagi kehangatan dari cinta yang dia punya. Menyadarkan sang gadis kalau kenangan tercetak bukanlah satu hal terpenting, tapi kenangan yang melekat di hati dengan hangatnya cintalah yang sanggup membuat setiap orang tetap hidup di dalamnya.

Tangannya membelai lembut indigo Hinata. Wajahnya menunduk dan tangan lainnya mengangkat dagu lancip sang gadis. Mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

Perlahan pemuda itu mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir peach di hadapannya. Mata mereka terpejam untuk menikmati ciuman itu. Pelan dan lembut, lumatan mulai muncul, menimbulkan gejolak aneh yang menyenangkan.

Tangan Hinata mencengkram baju Naruto di bagian dadanya, mencoba mencari pegangan. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Hinata. Satu tangannya berpindah tempat ke tengkuk sang gadis untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman kesekian mereka yang terasa lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Yah… walau harus hancur lagi karena…

Brak..

"Naruto, apa kalian ka…" Kushina membeku menatap sepasang kekasih itu yang saling merangkul sambil menatapnya, "…bur? Ups," wanita paruh baya itu menutup mulutnya canggung. "Maaf mengganggu."

Kushina sebenarnya hanya merasa curiga karena tidak terdengar suara dari dalam, dia mengira Naruto dan Hinata nekat kabur dari jendela. Makanya dia membuka kasar pintu itu dan… tadaaaa, kejutan menyenangkan menantinya.

Dia mundur dan tersenyum canggung walau tampak matanya berbinar, "Maaf.. lanjutkan saja… Kaa-chan tidak akan mengganggu lagi.." tangannya tergerak seolah berkata 'silahkan', "Kaa-chan pergi lagi ya.. lanjutkan lagi saja, tidak apa kok.."

Blam…

Pintu itu tertutup, membuat Hinata dan Naruto saling berpandangan sesaat dan sedetik kemudian mereka menjauh dengan canggung. Selanjutnya, Naruto menganga mendengar teriakan Ibunya dari luar yang mengatakan…

"Minatoooo,,, hubungi keluarga Senju. Kita harus segera ke sana untuk mengajukan lamaran Naruto ke Hinata… kyaaa… aku akan punya menantu secepatnya!"

…hal yang sanggup membuat Naruto lupa caranya bernafas.

Err.. apa tadi Naruto bilang Kushina adalah Ibu terbaik yang pernah dia miliki? Maka coretlah bagian itu, karena sekarang Naruto berpikir kalau Kushina adalah seorang Ibu yang… paling terbaik di dunia…

. . .

"Jadi," seorang dokter hewan yang cantik diusianya yang ke 25 memandang penuh tanya kearah lawan bicaranya. "Cinta seorang 'Uchiha Itachi' untuk 'Hyuuga Hinata' yang sudah lebih dari tiga belas tahun berakhir sampai di sini?"

Ucapan itu, terasa pernah di ucapkan oleh Itachi dulu. Saat dia baru mengenal Hinata kecil dan bercerita kepada temannya akan hal itu. Dengan mantap Itachi berkata, _'Aku seorang Uchiha Itachi akan memperjuangkan cintaku untuk Hyuuga Hinata.'_

Sekarang, Itachi justru mengatakan kalau semua sudah berakhir.

"Diamlah, Hana." Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pelan. Dia tidak mempunyai teman lain yang bisa dia percaya, hanya Inuzuka Hana yang dia miliki untuk membagi semua ceritanya. Tapi, perempuan itu seolah mengejek baginya.

"Hei hei,, aku tidak mengejek loh," ucap Hana dengan santai. "Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Untuk yang keempat kalinya?" sela Itachi dengan sarkastik.

Hana hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya. Perempuan itu meraih gelas minumannya dan meminumnya dengan santai dan terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Binar matanya tertangkap oleh onyc Itachi yang entah sadar atau tidak selalu memperhatikannya.

"Kau terlihat senang?" ucapan Itachi membuat alis Hana terangkat.

"Mungkin,"

"Karena cintaku berakhir?"

"Hei,, kau terlihat sangat putus asa."

"Tidak," Itachi menggeleng, menyalahkan pendapat Hana tentang dirinya. "Aku sama sekali tidak putus asa, Hana. Entah kenapa, aku justru merasa… lega." Itachi menghembus nafas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku memendam perasaanku dan harus bersikap selayaknya kakak di hadapannya. Tapi saat aku memutuskan untuk melepasnya, aku mengatakan perasaanku dan memeluknya erat. Perasaanku seketika terasa bebas saat pelukan itu berakhir. Aku berpikir, mungkin keputusanku bukanlah suatu hal yang salah."

Hana mengangguk dan tersenyum puas akan perkataan Itachi. Sahabatnya yang tidak peka itu ternyata telah berhasil mengatasi perasaannya sendiri. "Lalu, setelah cinta terpendammu berakhir. Bisakah cinta lain di mulai?"

Pertanyaan yang sanggup membuat kerutan di dahi Itachi, apa maksudnya, pria itu tidak mengerti. "Cinta lain? Apa maksudmu?" pria itu meraih gelas kopinya dan meminumnya.

"Dokter umum dan dokter hewan… tidak buruk juga."

Bruushh..

Kopi Itachi menyembur pelan, untung tidak mengenai apapun selain lantai dan tidak membuatnya tersedak. Pandangannya kini tertuju menatap Hana yang tersenyum padanya. Sial, perasaannya saja atau senyum Hana jadi tampak manis sekarang.

"Well, untuk yang pertama aku yang akan menawarkan," perempuan itu meraih secarik kertas dan pena, menulis sesuatu di sana, "First date at Jewel restaurant, Saturday, 7 p.m."

Sret.. secarik kertas berisi alamat restaurant yang di sebutkan tertulis di sana. Selanjutnya Hana meraih teleskopnya dan berdiri dari kursi kantin itu. Tersenyum singkat sebelum berjalan pergi.

Mata onyc Itachi mengikuti langkahnya yang menghilang di balik tikungan pintu. Itachi beralih menatap kertas di atas meja dengan pandangan datar. "Siapa bilang aku menyetujuinya." Ucapnya santai dan kemudian berjalan pergi. meninggalkan kertas tadi yang melayang tertiup angin yang masuk dari jendela.

. . .

"Yak bagus, tahan."

Klik… klik.. klik..

Suara kamera terdengar menangkap pose yang sedang di peragakan kedua model papan atas tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan Neji dan Saara. Bekerja sama lebih dari tiga minggu membuat mereka tidak lagi merasa canggung dan sungkan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" suara Saara terdengar pelan di tengah pemotretan, perbincangan mereka memang sering kali terjadi disaat mereka bekerja. Tentu saja itu tidak masalah, karena ini hanya pemotretan, bukan syuting. Lagipula, suara mereka tak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Apa?" jawab Neji dengan sama pelannya. Pria itu berdiri miring dan mengangkat dagunya sebagai pose selanjutnya. Sementara Saara berdiri di sampingnya dengan kepala bersandar di bahunya.

"Tawaranku sebelumnya, aku yakin kau belum lupa."

"Hn."

"Artinya apa? kau setuju atau tidak?"

"Entahlah."

Neji kembali meluruskan tubuhnya menghadap kamera, tangan kirinya memegang parfum dengan ekspresi menawan di depan kamera, tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang ramping Saara yang berdiri menyamping dan menyandarkan tangan kiri dan dagunya di bahu Neji, matanya menatap menantang kearah kamera.

Hembusan nafas hangat Saara di telinga Neji sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi sebenarnya, tapi pria itu dengan tenang menghadapinya. "Malam ini, jam tujuh." Bisikkan suara perempuan itu semakin terasa di telinga Neji yang memang sangat dekat. "Aku tunggu di restaurant Jewel."

Cup

Hening

Saara mengecup pipi Neji mesra setelah mengatakan hal terakhir, dan itu sukses menghentikan kegiatan semua orang yang ada di sana. Neji membeku, perlahan dia menolehkan wajahnya, dan mendapati Saara yang tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

Selanjutnya, perempuan itu mundur. Menjauh dan berbalik. "Aku lelah, aku ingin pulang dan bersiap untuk kencanku nanti malam." Ucapnya cukup keras yang tertuju untuk para pekerja yang ada disana. Dia mengambil tasnya dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Semua mata kini beralih pada Neji yang masih berdiri diam. Tapi kemudian Neji juga mulai melangkah menuju kursinya. Menaruh parfum yang tadi dia pegang, melepaskan kemeja agensi yang dia gunakan dan menggantinya dengan kaos dan jaketnya.

"Aku ada urusan. Jadi aku akan pulang sekarang." ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan semua orang yang masih terdiam di tempat, entah harus marah atau pasrah.

. . .

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk!"

Shion berdecak pelan sambil membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kesal. Ini mungkin sudah ke sepuluh kalinya dia datang ke ruangan itu karena panggilan dengan alasan yang entah datang dari mana. Ayolah, dia senang karena berhasil diterima bekerja tiga minggu lalu, tapi selama itu juga dia merasa selalu di kerjai oleh atasannya itu.

"Anda memanggil saya, Sasuke-sama." Dia menekan kata 'sama' karena sudah terlampau kesal. Sasuke menoleh menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kopinya dingin, buatkan lagi."

Tangan Shion terkepal mendengar itu. Dia sudah tiga kali membuat kopi hari ini, dan semuanya selalu kembali ke pantry dengan utuh.

"Seharusnya anda langsung menghabiskan kopi itu sesaat setelah saya membawanya."

"Tidak usah protes, buatkan saja yang baru." Sasuke berkata tanpa menatap sekretarisnya itu. Membuat kekesalan Shion seolah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Dengan langkah menghentak dia mendekat dan meraih kopi itu. Sebersit ide yang muncul tiba-tiba membuatnya tersenyum ganjil. "Saya akan membuat yang baru, tunggu sebentar Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar nada lembut Shion. Matanya menyipit menatap Shion yang berjalan pergi, dia curiga pasti ada sesuatu yang di rencanakan sekretaris uniknya itu.

Sepeluh menit kemudian… pintu di ketuk dan Shion masuk sedetik selanjutnya.

Brak

Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh, menganga tidak percaya atas apa yang di bawa gadis itu. Pandangannya beralih menatap Shion yang tersenyum 'manis' padanya. "Haruskah kau membawa ini semua?" tanyanya kemudian.

Shion mengangguk, "Saya hanya tidak ingin membuat anda menunggu lama karena letak pantry yang jauh jadi saya memutuskan untuk membawa kopi, gula, dan termosnya ke sini."

Sasuke menghembus nafas pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Ternyata tidak mudah untuk mengerjai gadis ini habis-habisan. Gadis yang cukup pintar untuk menghadapi sifat jahil Sasuke yang entah kenapa selalu muncul jika di hadapan gadis pirang itu.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, buatkan aku kopi satu gelas."

Shion tersenyum dan mulai membuat kopi pesanan atasannya. Hanya butuh satu menit dan kopi itu sudah jadi.

"Kurang manis." Senyum Shion memudar kala mendengar protesan sang atasan. Sasuke menyodorkan kembali gelas itu, "Tambahkan gula."

Sabar, Shion menambah gula dan mengaduk kembali kopinya. Lalu memberikannya kembali pada Sasuke.

"Terlalu manis."

Shion meraih termos dan menambah airnya.

"Terlalu encer, buatkan yang baru."

Menarik nafas, sekretaris itu membuat yang baru dengan gelas lain yang dia bawa sebagai cadangan.

"Kopinya kurang kental, Shion. Bisakah kau membuatnya dengan pas."

"Ini terlalu pahit."

"Tambahkan gula."

"Tambahkan air."

"Terlalu banyak."

"Perutku sakit, buatkan aku teh saja."

Cukup! Kepala Shion sudah berasap sekarang. Idenya untuk menantang sang bos dengan membawa kopi, gula dan termos ke ruangan itu ternyata jadi senjata makan tuan. Sejak dia kembali membawa semua itu, dia sudah lima belas menit berdiri dan membuat sampai lima gelas kopi yang sekarang tidak diminum. Dan apa tadi, bosnya malah meminta teh. Sempurna.

"Kau mengerjaiku." Desisnya pelan.

"Bicaramu tidak sopan. Aku ini atasanmu." Jawab Sasuke menantang.

Bibir Shion mengerucut akan fakta itu. "Aku sekretaris, bukan office girl. Kenapa harus aku yang buat kopi sesuai dengan selera anehmu itu?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin kau yang membuatnya," Shion tersentak, apa maksud perkataan Sasuke? "Aku ingin kau mengerti dan benar-benar paham akan seleraku. Dan satu lagi, sebenarnya aku lebih suka jus tomat daripada kopi."

Shion berkedip bingung. Apa sekarang bosnya itu sedang curhat? "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" embel-embel itu dia tanggalkan dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Maksudku, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan nanti malam. Restaurant Jewel, jam tujuh malam."

. . .

Café itu terasa menyenangkan. Kim Yuna tidak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti itu di Jepang. Dia baru tinggal di Jepang sebulan yang lalu. Memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota di sebulan pertama, bertemu seorang pria tiga minggu yang lalu dan berkenalan. Dia yang lebih dulu mengajak berkenalan, tapi pria itu yang lebih dulu menanyakan nomor telponnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, mereka sudah terbiasa pergi bersama. Seperti sekarang, mereka sedang mengunjungi sebuah café dengan makanan dan dekorasi ruangan yang menarik bagi orang-orang.

"Setelah ini kita kemana, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara-kun, benar. Temannya sekarang adalah Gaara. Senju Gaara. Yuna sendiri baru tiga hari ini memanggil Gaara dengan suffix-kun. Biasanya Yuna memanggil Gaara dengan sebuatan 'Gaara-ya..' khas panggilan korea. Dan itu terasa membuat Gaara merinding makanya dia meminta gadis itu mengganti panggilannya.

"Kau mau ke mana memangnya?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi tempat-tempat makan yang enak di minggu ini. Apa kau ada saran lagi?"

Gaara mengangguk dan meneguk singkat minumanya. Dia menatap Yuna dengan intens sebelum menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"Wah, senyummu ternyata sangat keren. Aku baru ini melihatnya."

"Ehm," Gaara berdeham karena merasa wajahnya menghangat atas pujian Yuna. "Tempat makanan tadi," dia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ada restaurant yang mewah dengan sajian yang lezat. Apa kau mau?"

"Benarkah? Aku mau, dimana? Ayo kita ke sana?"

"Tidak sekarang. Aku akan mengajakmu ke sana nanti malam jika kau mau, tapi…" Gaara memutus perkataannya, tubuhnya mendekat dan suaranya lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, "…jika kau setuju itu menjadi kencan pertama kita."

. . .

Naruto tersenyum senang melihat Hinata yang menghampirinya dengan dress selutut berwarna kuning cerah yang cocok dengan kulit putihnya. Rambut indigo gadis itu tergelung setengah ke samping, membuatnya tampak sangat manis walau tetap natural dan sederhana.

Malam itu, malam minggu yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Naruto sudah mengajaknya kencan dari tiga hari yang lalu. Dan Naruto bersyukur karena malam itu, para pengawal tak terlihat hingga dia tidak perlu repot menghadapi seribu pertanyaan merepotkan.

"Paman, aku dan Hinata-chan pergi dulu."

Hashirama mengangguk, "Jangan pulang terlalu malam, dan pastikan putriku pulang dengan utuh." Nada ancaman itu sedikit terasa bagi Naruto. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya takut. Pemuda itu justru mengangguk dan menyanggupi dengan mantap.

. . .

Restaurant Jewel. Adalah restaurant yang baru di dirikan oleh perusahaan Akasuna sebagai bidang usaha baru. Terletak di tempat strategis yang dekat dengan pusat kota Konoha. Memiliki empat lantai dan berdekorasi sederhana namun terkesan mewah.

Menginjak satu tahun usianya, begitu banyak yang selalu penasaran dan ingin kembali kesana. Itu bukanlah restaurant kaum elit yang menyajikan makanan internasional dengan harga selangit. Restaurant itu menghadirkan makanan dalam maupun luar negeri dengan harga yang sesuai.

Pemandangan luar yang tertangkap dari dinding kacapun menjadi nilai tambah tersendiri. Air pancur yang berada di tengah ruangan serta pelayanan yang ramah. Membuat restaurant itu langsung melejit walau baru satu tahun berdiri.

Uzumaki Naruto dengan yakin dan percaya diri menggandeng kekasihnya, Senju Hinata untuk memasuki restaurant itu. Berniat memberikan sesuatu yang special sesekali dalam kencan mereka.

Namun, senyumnya memudar saat ke empat pria yang dia hindari sekarang berdiri di hadapannya, seolah menghadang langkahnya bersama sang kekasih. Bagian depan adalah lobbi restaurant yang menjadi tempat resepsionis maupun tempat lift yang menuju lantai atas. Dan di sanalah Naruto dan Hinata berdiri diam sambil berhadapan dengan keempat pengawal.

Naruto mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Apa kau memberitahu mereka kalau kita kencan disini?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang… ah, dia tidak akan memaafkan kakak-kakaknya jika mengganggu lagi.

Itachi memijit pelipisnya saat melihat raut cemberut Naruto dan Hinata. Memangnya mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mengganggu moment Naruhina? batinnya, walau dia tidak sadar itulah kerjaan mereka selama ini.

"Kakak-kakak sekalian, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" pertanyaan Naruto mendapat pandangan malas dari keempat pengawal, membuat Naruto menelan udah karena salah tingkah.

"Gaara-oppaaaa…" teriakan seorang gadis yang tengah melambai ceria membuat mereka saling menatap bingung. Tapi tidak dengan Gaara, dia melangkah santai menuju gadis itu dan langsung menggandeng tangan sang gadis sebelum melangkah pergi memasuki lift menuju lantai atas.

Kedip kedip..

Yang lainnya berkedip melihat Gaara yang sudah menghilang dibalik lift dengan seorang gadis… blateran.

"Aku tidak tahu Gaara mengencani gadis korea." Ucapan pelan Sasuke mendapat anggukan pelan dari yang lain.

"Tapi aku tahu satu hal," Itachi menjawab, "Aku tahu kalau Neji,,, harus segera pergi."

Neji menoleh dan menatap bingung kearah Itachi. Jari telunjuk kakak pertama itu terangkat dan mengarah ke satu titik di mana ada kerumunan disana.

Seorang gadis berambut merah berdiri dengan mengangkat alis tak jauh dari mereka. "Hei, tuan Senju yang terhormat, bisakah kau membawaku pergi dari mereka?" Saara, menunjuk kerumunan wartawan yang ada di belakangnya.

Dan Neji tersenyum akan hal itu, dia melangkah mantap menuju kearah Saara. Berhenti di depannya dan meraih sebelah tangan gadis itu. "Dalam hitungan ketiga."

"Apa?" Saara bertanya bingung.

"1… 2… 3… lariii.."

"Ap –Heiii…"

Sepasang model itu segera berlari sambil bergandengan tangan menghindari wartawan yang haus akan berita dan gossip. Tapi kelihatannya kedua model itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing, toh, mereka berlari sambil tertawa bersama.

Meninggalkan Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata menatap kedua pasangan model itu dengan mulut ternganga tak percaya.

"Mereka gila." Luncuran kalimat dari Sasuke terbang terbawa angin.

Bletak..

"Awww.." ringisan kasar Sasuke akan sebuah sepatu yang melayang ke atas kepalanya membuat mata yang lain kembali mendapat tontonan baru. Sasuke mendelik pada seorang gadis pirang yang menatapnya kesal dengan tangan di pinggangnya, mode marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan sekretaris jelek."

Itachi langsung menoleh mendengar ejekan adiknya kepada seorang perempuan. Setahunya, Sasuke hanya akan bersifat kekanakan jika di rumah saja, kalau di luar rumah, Sasuke akan bersifat dingin dan terkesan cuek pada segala hal.

Sasuke menghampiri Shion yang cemberut. "Habisnya kau membuatku menunggu lebih dari sejam."

"Sejam?" Sasuke melihat jam tangannya yang mengarah kearah tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. "Aku mengatakan jam tujuh, siapa suruh datang sejam sebelumnya."

Bibir Shion semakin maju, dia mengalihkan wajahnya. "Habis… ini kencan pertamaku." Ucapanya lirih di akhir kalimat. Rupanya pengalaman pertama itu membuatnya gugup hingga datang sejam lebih awal.

Jawaban Shion membuat Sasuke tersenyum, "Ini juga kencan pertamaku." Pria itu menunduk duduk untuk memasangkan sepatu Shion yang tadi dia gunakan untuk melempar kepala raven Sasuke. "Dan jangan sembarangan melempar sepatu." Nada Sasuke terdengar lembut dan ramah.

Pria itu berdiri dan tersenyum, "Kau tahukan?" senyumnya menghilang, "Harga sepatu itu mahal, dan kepalaku jauh lebih mahal, dasar sekretaris jelek."

Tuk… suaranya naik dengan nada mengejek mengatakan hal itu dan terakhir mengetuk pelan kepala pirang Shion sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shion.

Membuat gadis itu semakin cemberut. "Hei,, directur jelek.. kau sangat menyebalkan…" teriak Shion dengan murka. "Tunggu aku!"

Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Yang lain? Jangan tanya, Naruto dan Hinata hampir lupa bernafas karena tiga kejadian unik yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Sedetik kemudian mereka saling pandang dan beralih kearah Itachi dengan raut bertanya, mungkin saja Itachi juga akan menunjukkan hal yang serupa.

"Kalau Itachi-nii,, menunggu siapa?" Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

Itachi tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Naruto," pria 26 tahun itu lebih tertarik untuk bicara dengan Naruto. "Jaga Hinata dan jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Hah," Naruto berkedip tapi selanjutnya dia nyengir lebar. "Yosh,, tenang saja ttebayo!"

"Kukira kau tidak datang?"

Hana muncul dari belakang dan membuat mereka kembali menatap menonton. Sementara Itachi merespon dengan biasa, "Siapa yang tahu?"

"Kau tidak mengambil kertasnya, aku melihat hal itu."

"Kalau kau tahu aku tidak mengambil kertasnya, kenapa kau tetap datang? Kau tidak takut kalau aku benar-benar tidak datang?"

Hana tersenyum dan mengamit lengan Itachi, "Aku yakin kau tidak akan membiarkanku menunggu sendirian disini."

Itachi menarik nafas, tangan kanannya tersimpan di saku, menggenggam ponselnya yang menjadi alatnya untuk tahu alamat restaurant itu tadi.

"Hana-nee?" Hinata menyapa dan mendapat senyuman dari Hana.

"Kau sangat cantik Hinata-chan, dan pacarmu sangat tampan."

Naruto dan Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah," Itachi menengahi, "Aku sudah pesan meja di sana. Ayo!" Hana mengangguk dan mereka melangkah pergi menuju satu meja yang sudah dipesan oleh Itachi.

Meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua saja.

"Naruto-kun, kita akan berdiri di sini saja?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menoleh dan menggeleng. "Tempat ini sudah ramai dengan pasangan lain. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat lain saja?"

Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

. . .

Sluuurrpphh…

"Huah…" Hinata mendesah puas setelah menghirup kuah ramen dari cupnya.

"Enak?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Lain kali kau harus mengajakku makan di kedainya langsung. Bukannya dalam bentuk cup begini."

"Hehe,, makan disini lebih enak. Dan baguslah kalau kau suka ramennya. Setidaknya itu tidak terlalu mahal, jadi aku bisa berhemat."

Mereka berpandangan dan selanjutnya tertawa entah karena apa.

Hah, perasaan mereka terasa benar-benar melegakan. Hinata yang sangat senang karena melihat keempat kakaknya sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Dia yakin, dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang perasaan kakak-kakaknya, karena hati keempat kakaknya kini sudah ada penjaganya masing-masing.

Begitupun dengan Naruto. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan Hinata yang sedang senang. Seulas senyum Hinata yang tengah berbahagia saja, itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk membuatnya juga ikut bahagia.

Hinata menaruh cup ramen yang kosong dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada Naruto. Pemandangan danau yang menjadi tempat kencan mereka ternyata juga indah dimalam hari. Itu ide Naruto. Dia membatalkan acara mereka di restaurant mewah karena berpikir mungkin cara yang sederhana akan lebih istimewa.

Benar saja, walau makan ramen yang di jual di kedai kecil, dan hanya duduk beralaskan rerumputan di pinggir danau. Jika dilakukan dengan senang hati, maka semua lebih terasa istimewa.

"Hinata-chan."

"Hm?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Hinata terdiam, mencoba mendengar kelanjutan atas kata-kata Naruto, berpikir bahwa mungkin itu hanya candaan atau ada penjelasan lain. Tapi setelah semenit berlalu, Naruto tetap diam. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka yang serasa saling mengunci.

Hinata yakin, sangat yakin melihat kesungguhan dalam tatapan itu. Tapi… dia bingung dan takut. Naruto terlalu mudah mengatakan hal itu.

"Menikahlah denganku." Ulang Naruto kemudian.

"Kita masih muda. Kau sendiri yang bilang."

Naruto menggeleng, "Saat itu hanya kukatakan begitu karena Kaa-cha terlalu semangat. Faktanya, justru karena kita masih muda, aku ingin segera menikah denganmu." Dia terdiam, mencoba mendengar respon Hinata yang tak kunjung dia dapatkan.

"Aku… mungkin konyol. Di saat pria lain berlomba mengejar kesuksesan agar dapat memberi kehidupan yang layak untuk sang istri, aku justru berpikir akan lebih memuaskan jika meraih kesuksesan itu bersama seorang istri.

"Aku ingin berjuang dan berusaha dengan bantuan istriku di sampingku. Orang selalu berkata, 'Dibalik pria sukses, ada wanita yang hebat.' Dan itulah yang ingin ku jalani. Meraih sukses dengan bantuan, dukungan dan support darimu. Meraih kesuksesan itu bersama, adalah keinginanku.

"Aku ingin nantinya, aku bisa dengan bangga bercerita kepada anak-anakku kalau kemewahan yang mereka rasakan adalah hasil dari kerja keras Ayahnya dan hasil dari dukungan hebat Ibunya. Tidak hanya aku, tapi aku juga ingin mereka tahu betapa hebatnya Ibu mereka."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ucapan Naruto penuh dengan keyakinan dan kesungguhan. Bukan kemewahan, tapi kehangatan keluarga yang bahagialah yang ia impikan. Dia percaya dan selalu percaya pada kekasih pirangnya itu.

Naruto meraih sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyodorkan itu kehadapan Hinata. Sebuah cincin tanpa kotak atau apapun juga. "Cincin ini bukanlah cincin permata dengan nilai selangit. Cincin ini hanya cincin murahan yang kupesan dan ku bayar dengan hasil kerja paruh waktuku. Tapi aku janji, seiring dengan kesuksesan kita, aku akan memberimu apa saja. Tidak hanya materi, yang paling utama adalah cinta dan kesungguhanku.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu kehidupan yang mewah, tapi aku berusaha untuk memberikanmu kehidupan yang bahagia. Percayalah padaku Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tersenyum tipis dengan air mata yang mengancam di sudut matanya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin menangis walau kekasihnya itu selalu sukses membuatnya menjadi orang paling bahagia.

Perlahan dia menangkup wajah Naruto dan mengecup singkat bibir pemuda itu. Dia mengangguk, "Aku mau."

"Be-benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Meski saat ini aku bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak punya apa-apa?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Meski aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu hidup mewah?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Meski cin—"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat, "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Hinata-chan."

"Itu sudah cukup. Aku mau menikah denganmu, Naruto-kun. Aku mau mendukungmu berjuang demi hidup kita, aku mau tersenyum dan menyemangatimu di saat kau mulai lelah, aku ingin mendapatkan gelar wanita yang hebat seperti katamu. Dan aku ingin menjadi Ibu terhebat bagi anak-anakku."

Senyum lebar Naruto terukir jelas, dengan yakin dia meraih tangan Hinata yang masih bertanggar di pipinya. Menariknya untuk memasangkan cincin yang tak bernilai tapi sangat berarti. Kecupan lembut di cincin yang sudah terpasang itu mewakili ucapan terima kasih Naruto yang tak bisa terungkap dengan kata-kata.

Tangan Naruto beralih menangkup wajah cantik kekasihnya, memberikan kecupan manis di kening, hidung, dan kedua pipi gembil Hinata. Tatapan mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum bibir mereka menyatu, saling mengecup dan berbagi kehangatan serta kebahagiaan.

Saat rasa ini tercipta, kaulah yang berdiri di sampingku.

Aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingku dalam suka duka kehidupan yang akan kita jalani ke depannya. Bersamamu, aku bisa lebih tenang menjalani apapun. Karena aku percaya, kau malaikat terbaik yang Tuhan kirimkan dalam hidupku.

Mata mereka terpejam dan kepala Naruto semakin miring untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kali ini, tidak ada yang akan mengganggu. Suara jangkrikpun seolah canggung untuk menyeruak, hembusan angin membelai rambut mereka. Namun yang dirasa bukanlah dingin, melainkan kehangatan yang sungguh menyenangkan.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Naruto membelai lembut pipi Hinata sebelum akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas. Safir dan lavender itu kembali bertemu dan Naruto segera menarik sang kekasih ke dalam dekapannya. Detak jantung sang pemuda yang begitu cepat, sanggup membuat sang gadis tersenyum dengan nyaman dalam pelukan sang pemuda.

Apakah kisah mereka sudah berakhir?

. . .

"Itu terlalu cepat."

"Aku tidak setuju."

"Kau pikir pernikahan itu seperti ulangan sekolah?"

"Kalian menikah setelah kami menikah, satu persatu."

.

Rupanya, kisah itu belum berakhir. Siapa bilang keempat pengawal berhenti bertindak seutuhnya? Lihatlah, sekarang mereka menghujani lamaran Naruto dengan alasan yang menumpuk dan menggunung. Membuat ruangan itu serasa hanya di kuasai oleh empat pria tampan itu.

Di lain sisi, Minato menahan Kushian mati-matian agar tidak ikut campur dalam usaha Naruto. Dia yakin putranya ingin berusaha sendiri untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hatinya.

Ada lagi satu sisi lain yang menunjukkan Mito dan Hashirama yang terdiam menatap keempat putranya dengan seksama. Mencoba mengenali situasi agar tak salah bertindak. Karena kalau mereka salah bertindak, yang ada ocehan para putra akan beralih pada mereka.

Sementara di sisi depan, tampak Naruto yang duduk dengan menutup mulutnya rapat. Memberi waktu kepada para 'kakak' agar menyelesaikan semua wejangan yang sudah dia yakini akan meledak kalau tidak di sampaikan.

Dalam hati, Naruto tidak tahu harus senang atau miris mengetahui kenekatan sang Ibunda yang benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya. Dia di culik dan di bawa ke kediaman Senju. Tanpa tahu apapun, Naruto hanya bisa melongo saat sang Ibu mengajukan lamaran itu dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Yang berhasil membuat ekspresi shock para kakak, dan ekspresi tak percaya sang calon mertua.

Karena Naruto itu adalah pemuda yang paling anti dicap pengecut, dia memilih untuk memberanikan diri dan menjadi seorang gentleman. Segera saja dia meminta Ibunya mundur dengan bantuan sang Ayah dan dengan lantang mengulang perkataan sang Ibu kalau dia, Uzumaki Naruto ingin melamar Senju Hinata yang sekarang duduk diam di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya, Naruto mengajukan lamaran itu kepada Hashirama. Meminta izin untuk menikahi putrinya. Tapi apa mau di kata jika Hashirama sekarang hanya bisa diam karena semua perkataannya sudah di ambil alih oleh putra-putranya.

"Jadi, kalian boleh menikah sekitar sepuluh tahun lagi." ucap Sasuke mutlak.

Sukses Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya. Apa calon kakak iparnya itu sedang menantangnya berkelahi? Kalau di pikir-pikir, dia memang sudah lama tidak berkelahi.

"Sasuke-niichan…"

"Aku bukan Niichanmu."

Hah, sabar Naruto. Surga juga ada di telapak kaki kakak ipar. "Baiklah, Senju Sasuke, aku ingin melamar adikmu sekarang untuk bisa kunikahi setelah kelulusan sekolah tahun ini."

"Dan lamaranmu kami tunda untuk sepuluh tahun ke depan."

"Ayolah, kalian tidak adil..."

"Tidak adil apanya? Kau pernah dengar kalau melangkah kakak untuk menikah itu tidak baik. Jadi lebih baik jika urutannya Itachi, Neji, Aku, dan Gaara,,, baru Hinata dan calonnya."

Sepertinya yang berniat menyelesaikan pembicaraan itu hanya Sasuke. "Setelah di hitung, kalian menikah sepuluh tahun lagi."

Naruto cemberut, menatap tajam pria raven di depannya yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bisa menikahi putriku," akhirnya Hashirama angkat bicara, hal yang membuat ke empat kakak tersentak dan Naruto tersenyum, "Setelah aku yakin kau bisa memberi putriku makan dan kehidupan yang layak."

Senyum Naruto memudar dan di gantikan senyuman keempat kakak. "Aku tahu," jawab Naruto mantap, "Untuk saat ini, aku akan mencari pekerjaan untuk setidaknya bisa memberikan Hinata makanan yang layak. Untuk setelahnya, aku ingin berjuang dan meraih kesuksesan itu bersama Hinata. Bukan kemewahan yang bisa aku janjikan padanya sekarang, tapi kebahagiaan."

Mata Hashirama menyipit tanda mencari kesungguhan itu. Dia ingat pernah melalui hal itu saat dulu ia melamar Mito.

"Pekerjaan apa yang kau jalani sekarang? Kerja paruh waktu? Itu tidak menjamin."

"Bagaimana kalau menjadi karyawan di sebuah pabrik pupuk tanaman?" Mereka menoleh saat Minato angkat bicara. Sudah cukup dia hanya diam, walau dia tahu putranya bisa menghadapi semuanya sendirian tapi sebagai Ayah, dia ingin membantu. "Bekerja di pabrik cukup untuk menjadi jaminan bukan, gajinya mantap dan tidak kecil walau tidak terlalu besar."

"Pabrik pupuk?" Hashirama mengulang. Mengundang anggukan dari Minato.

"Pabrik pupuk milik Iruka."

"Hah?" suara Naruto sukses membuat Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya sedikit tersentak, "Sejak kapan Ayah punya pabrik?"

"Sejak aku mengubah kepemilikan pabrik yang kubeli dua bulan lalu menjadi namanya."

"Kau berikan pabrik pupuk itu untuk Iruka?" pertanyaan itu kembali muncul dari Hashirama. Cukup kaget juga karena tidak menyangka jika adik iparnya bisa dengan mudah memberikan seseorang pabrik.

"Ayah… kau.." Naruto menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tapi Minato tersenyum, mengerti jika mungkin anaknya sedang berburuk sangka. Bukan tidak mungkin jika Naruto mengira Minato hanya mengasihani Iruka dan sebagai balas budi makanya Minato memberikan pabrik itu. Walau sesungguhnya bukan itu alasan Minato.

"Tidak, jangan salah paham. Aku memberikan pabrik itu kepada Iruka bukan karena balas budi. Apa yang Iruka lakukan untuk merawatmu jelas tidak bisa dibalas dengan materi. Itu adalah hutangku seumur hidup padanya."

Ekspresi Naruto berubah, "Aku memberikan pabrik itu padanya karena hanya dia orang yang bisa ku percaya di sana. Dan lagipula, selama dia bekerja lebih dari tiga tahun ini, dia selalu menunjukkan hasil kerja yang memuaskan. Laporan yang dia buat sebagai pengawas selalu jelas dan terperinci. Dari itulah aku memilihnya untuk menjadi pemilik pabrik itu yang baru. Awalnya Iruka menolak, tapi setelah yakin kalau aku melakukan itu karena kemampuannya, dia bisa menerimanya."

Naruto dan Hashirama mengangguk mengerti. Pemuda Uzumaki itu senang karena sang Ayah sudah mempunyai pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

"Dan tentu saja," Minato melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jika kau ingin bekerja di sana, kau harus mengikuti aturan. Masukan lamaran, bekerja sesuai posisi yang di berikan dan tidak boleh bermalas-malasan."

Cengiran lebar itu hadir, selain dia mendapat pekerjaan, tentu saja jika dia bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Ayah angkatnya, maka akan banyak waktu untuk bisa bersama dengan sang Ayah. Semenjak mereka pisah rumah, tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa bertemu dengan Iruka setiap hari.

"Hm," Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Aku akan bekerja dengan keras agar di terima dan bisa cepat naik pangkat." Ucapnya lantang dan membuat yang lain sweatdrop, memangnya naik pangkat bisa semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?

Safir Naruto kembali menatap Hashirama dengan sorot pandang yang lebih meyakinkan. "Jadi, apa lamaranku di terima, Paman?"

Hashirama menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau sangat yakin untuk menikahi putriku?"

"Karena aku mencintainya."

"Apa cinta saja cukup?"

"Bagaimana dengan paman sendiri. Bukankah paman sukses di tahun ketiga pernikahan paman?" Hashirama tersentak akan pengetahuan Naruto tentang hidupnya, "Itu berarti saat menikahi bibi Mito, paman juga sama sepertiku, belum sukses dan belum memiliki apa-apa. Tapi Paman berusaha dan berjuang sehingga bisa sukses seperti sekarang.

"Dan selama proses usaha itu, siapa yang ada disamping Paman? Bahkan saat kemarin Paman bangkrut, siapa yang tetap menemani Paman? Bibi Mito kan? Istri Paman yang paman nikahi hanya bermodal cinta. Aku juga ingin seperti itu, aku ingin meraih kesuksesan bersama Hinata. Menjalani suka duka kehidupan bersama. Aku harap paman mengerti."

Hashirama terdiam, bukan hanya Hashirama tapi ke empat putranya juga terdiam. Sementara Mito dan Kushina hanya tersenyum akan hal itu. Dan Minato, dia tidak pernah menyangka pemikiran anaknya untuk menikah sampai sejauh itu. Sebelumnya dia hanya berpikir kalau Naruto ingin menikah cepat hanya lantaran cinta anak remaja, tapi dia salah.

Tanpa dia sadari dan entah sejak kapan, putranya bukan lagi anak lima tahun yang suka ultraman. Anaknya sudah dewasa dan sudah bisa bertanggung jawab. Dia bangga akan hal itu walau ada sedikit penyesalan karena tidak bisa melihat pertumbuhan dan pendewasaan Naruto secara langsung.

Setelah berpikir, dan yakin kehabisan alasan untuk menolak. Hashirama mengangguk. Menimbulkan tanya bagi setiap orang. "Baiklah." Ucapnya pelan. "Kalian akan ujian sekolah dua bulan lagi, dalam waktu itu kau harus bisa membuktikan padaku kalau kau sudah punya pekerjaan tetap. Lulus dengan nilai yang tinggi serta masuk Universitas Jepang. Baru setelah itu, kau boleh menikahi putriku." Dia tersenyum mengakhir ucapannya.

Oh, andai Hashirama mau melirik sejenak kearah putranya yang menganga tidak rela. Tapi dia lebih suka menatap wajah kaget Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah. Mendapat pekerjaan, lulus sekolah dengan nilai tinggi, dan masuk Universitas dalam waktu kurang lebih empat bulan. Apa dia bisa?

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, menatap Ibu dan Ayahnya yang tersenyum. Dia menoleh ke samping yang lain dan menatap Hinata juga tersenyum lembut padanya.

Baiklah, dukungan itu cukup. Dia kembali menatap Hashirama dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukan dan membuktikannya pada Paman."

Kluk…

Secara bersama kepala para kakak langsung menunduk lesu. Nyawa mereka serasa hampir lepas karena tidak menyangka adik tersayang mereka harus pergi secepat itu. Bahkan mereka terancam dilangkahi. Dengan perlahan, tatapan mereka menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Hanya tuhan dan mereka yang tahu, umpatan dan makian apa yang terucap di hati mereka.

. . .

Musim gugur adalah dimana kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan dengan indah dan membuat mata siapapun yang melihatnya berdecak kagum.

Pesta Taman adalah pesta yang di adakan di luar ruangan dan menjadikan halaman rumah yang telah didekorasi indah sebagai tempat di adakannya acara.

Kediaman Senju memiliki taman belakang seluas hampir dua hektar dengan pemandangan alami ataupun buatan. Terlihat mewah dan meriah dengan tambahan dekorasi indah, pelaminan, bunga, kursi yang terususun dan juga makanan-minuman yang sanggup menggugah selera para tamu yang datang.

Pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang sakral dan sesuatu yang paling di tunggu oleh setiap orang untuk bisa menjalin kehidupan baru bersama sang kekasih. Berdiri di depan altar dan mengucap janji. Serta saling bertukar cincin menandakan bahwa mereka juga saling bertukar hati untuk bisa dipercayakan kepada pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Itulah gambaran dari hari itu, hari yang bersejarah dan paling membahagiakan bagi sepasang muda-mudi yang akan menempuh hidup baru.

Terlihat seorang pria yang tersenyum lebar dan menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya, sedang berdiri di depan altar untuk menunggu mempelainya berjalan melewati karpet merah untuk sampai padanya.

Di sisi lain. Seorang gadis yang sangat anggun dan cantik dengan baju putih panjangnya yang mewah, juga riasan tipis dan natural di wajah cantiknya. Langkahnya pelan dan anggun, menggandeng lengan sang Ayah yang akan membawanya menuju seorang pria yang sangat ia cintai.

Tangan itu bersambut. Saling menggenggam dan tersenyum bahagia menghadap sang pendeta yang memulai pembacaan janji suci dan di setujui dengan keyakinan penuh dari kedua mempelai. Riuh tepuk tangan yang terdengar membuat jantung mereka semakin memompa senang.

Sang pria meraih tangan mempelainya dan dengan perlahan memasangkan cincin tanda cinta mereka, begitupun dengan sang wanita yang juga memasangkan tanda cinta mereka dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Selanjutnya, sorakan dan tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah terdengar ketika sepasang pengantin itu melakukan ciuman mereka.

Ciuman yang sanggup membuat hampir setengah undangan berseru iri.

Tapi jika di sorot pada ke empat pria yang berdiri di satu sisi dengan menggandeng pasangan mereka masing-masing. Tidak akan ditemui sorot iri maupun kekesalan di sana.

Itachi, Neji, Sasuke dan Gaara. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka tersenyum saat sang adik tercinta di cium dan bahagia bersama laki-laki lain.

. . .

"Benar, lebih rapat, dan… senyum."

Klik… klik… klik…

Suara kamera mengabadikan moment bahagia mereka. Dimana mereka semua berfoto bersama, orang-orang yang bisa di sebut keluarga. Hashirama, Mito, Minato, Kushina, Iruka, Itachi-Hana, Neji-Saara, Sasuke-Shion, Gaara-Yuna, dan tentu saja sang mempelai Naruto-Hinata.

. . .

"Jadi, kapan Oppa akan ke korea dan melamarku?"

"Harus ke korea?"

"Tentu saja, orang tuaku ada di sana."

.

"Aku ingin pesta pantai."

"Apa?"

"Tentu saja pesta pernikahan kita."

"Kita tidak akan menikah sampai aku mendirikan cabang perusahaan baru."

"Dasar directur jelek!"

.

"Selanjutnya pemotretan kita di paris."

"Kapan?"

"Sekitar tiga bulan lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau itu sekalian bulan madu kita?"

.

"Kau tahu, usia ideal wanita untuk menikah dari 21 sampai 25 tahun."

"Jadi?"

"Usiaku sekarang 25 tahun dan tahun depan sudah 26. Jadi kau harus melamarku tahun ini juga."

"Uhuk uhuk.."

.

Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum melihat dan mendengar percakapan kakak-kakak mereka dengan sang kekasih.. pada akhirnya, semua akan berakhir bahagia. Bukankah ini seperti cerita dongeng?

Naruto berbalik menghadap istrinya, begitupun dengan Hinata. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat dan kembali menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Tak memperdulikan sorakan yang terdengar sangat riuh dari para undangan.

Pengantin baru… tentu saja dunia milik berdua.

.

.

*Pejamkan matamu, dan genggam tanganku. Jika kau percaya, maka ikuti langkahku. Langkahku adalah langkah menuju masa depan kita bersama.*

.

.

.

END

Love Ver 5 by Rameen… Disclaimer Masasi Kishimoto…

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata… Romance dan Drama…

26 Maret 2016… status complete…

Ending song… saudtrack Naruto the last movie…

.

.

Holla hollaaaa… akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Aku kehabisan ide sehingga beginilah jadinya. Lirik-lirik ke atas, huft semoga tidak mengecewakan. Sempat ada sih ide untuk menceritakan kehidupan pernikahan Naruhina yang udah punya anak, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan kalau di gabung disini.

Dari itulah, aku berpikir untuk membuat sequelnya. Bukan cerita terpisah, hanya oneshot yang akan aku jadikan chapter 13.

Itupun… kalau ada yang mau? Dan tentu saja tidak dalam waktu dekat ini aku update, yah bisa bulan depan atau dua bulan lagi. #KaloAdaYangNunggu… :D

Oke, ini balasan reviews terakhir…

Ana : Uokeh… Itahina masih dalam proses alias belum selesai alias masih buntu ide… aku malah kepikiran ide untuk fic gaahina… hahahaha author error..

Anitaa Hyuga : nih kelanjutannya..

Dobe Amaa-chan : nggak dong menderita semua. Happy ending semua kan…

Vicagalli : siapa yang nyiram Naru? Menurutmu siapa? Hehehe,, thanks udah nungguin.. semoga suka chap end-nya..

IkaS18 : Nah kan, pasti nggak nyaman kalau Iruka ikut pindah… iya Neji sama Saara,, gimana kisah mereka? Greget nggak?

Guest : bener, karakter Kushina selalu bisa memunculkan ide yang gokil..

Nerd : Yah, tapi chap ini end.. kalau kelamaan takut kehilangan ide saya.. maaf boss.. ntar aja,, sequel di jadiin chapter tambahan..

Caroline : Aku takut readers bosan kalau baca cerita yang terlalu panjang.. makanya aku tamatin cepat..

Hikarishe : Nah, ini nih.. bilang author jahat padahal dia sendiri yang mau ngerebut Itachi sama Neji.. kalau gini siapa yang jahat coba… ck ck ck… author nangis deh di bilang jahat… huaaahhh…

Cuka-san : nih udah lanjut,, makasih..

Anggredta wulan : Gimana moment Naruhina di chap ini,, sweet kah? Atau hambar?

Salsabilla12 : oke deh boss,, nih dilanjut..

Ryuki : yosh!

Kurotsuhi mangetsu : typo 'ayame'… err sebenarnya itu bukan typo tapi niat awal emang mau pake nama ayame,, tapi nggak tega kalau dia mati.. jadi aku cari OC aja buat di buat modar… hehehe sadis ya saya… :D syukur kalau ceritanya nggak muter-muter… nggak bikin pusing..

Sasuke lover : Kamu nggak rela mereka melepaskan Hinata? Sama… saya juga… kalau aku jadi mereka sih bakal aku perjuangin sampai titik darah penghabisan… -_-!

Ryan69 : Sabar pak… tuh saya kasih pasangan semua biar adil… kalau Iruka siiiihhh… ntar dia ketemu jodoh… di akherat… hehehe,,, aku tega banget sih.. habis aku nggak kepikiran siapa yang cocok jadi pasangan Iruka.. makanya aku ikuti canon aja,, dia jomblo… :D

Yadi : makasih.

Guest : iya,, NejiSaara… gimana kisah mereka?

Uzzumaki 23 Iskkandar : Salam kenal juga.. semoga sebagai fic drama pertama yang kamu baca, ceritanya tidak mengecewakan dan bagus. Tentang Iruka, aku buat dia jadi pemilik pabrik tempat dia bekerja kemarin… dia masih tinggal sendirian di rumahnya.. tapi keenam anaknya sering berkunjung kok.. yah,, kurang lebih mirip dengan manganya gitu lah.. thanks udah baca dan review.. :)

Nadheaazzputri : wah sugoi, oke.

Sondankh641 : Huft,, oke… aku narik nafas dulu sebelum balas review kamu… jangan marah sama SasuGaa yang nyiram Naru… bunuh aja biar lebih cepet.. hehehe… jangan ah, mereka udah ngerelain Hinata kok untuk Naruto dan juga udah move on semua kan… tentang Iruka, sesuai saran kamu, aku berikan dia pekerjaan dan posisi yang lebih baik… yaitu menjadi pemilik pabrik,,, uihhh keren kan? Krik krik krik… abaikan… dan semoga endingnya bisa menghibur kamu yang sempet sewot… :D

Fania HimeChan : siiip dah..

Ayusulistriarini : Iya, keluarga Hinata udah habis karena gempa,, tertinggal neji sebagai kakak sepupunya.

.

.

Alhamdulillah bisa nepatin janji untuk menyelesaikan fic ini di bulan maret,, sequel tidak terhitung… (kalau ada)..

Oke Minna-san.. inilah ending Love Ver 5,, semoga suka, bisa menghibur, dan selalu berharap tidak mengecewakan. Sampai jumpa di lain fic dan cerita…

Salam, Rameen.


	13. Sequel

Sasuke tersenyum kala balita satu tahun itu memainkan baju yang akan di pakainya. Sasuke mengambil baju itu dan memakaikannya pada balita itu dengan hati-hati. Dia baru saja selesai memandikan balita cantik itu dan dengan senang hati memberikan yang terbaik. Memakaikan minyak telon, bedak tabur, memakaikan popok, menyisir rambutnya, dan memakaikan bedak bayi pada wajah balita itu.

Sentuhan terakhir, Sasuke mencium sang balita dengan sayang.

"Nah, selesai. Sekarang kita sarapan." Sasuke mengangkat anak itu ke dalam gendongannya dan tersenyum, "Ah, anak Tou-chan sangan cantik dan manis." Ucapnya senang lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang berjalan menyusul dari kamarnya dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke serta anak dalam gendongan sang adik. "Hei, anak Chichi sudah bangun dan sudah mandi ya." Tanpa ijin dia mengambil balita cantik itu dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengambilnya begitu saja, baka aniki." Itachi tidak memperdulikan protesan Sasuke dan malah menciumi pipi anaknya dengan sayang.

"Wah, cantiknya anak Papa." Senyum Itachi langsung menghilang begitu Neji datang dan merebut balita itu darinya. "Ayo cium Papa, sayang." Balita itu mencium pipi Neji saat pria berambut coklat itu menyodorkan pipinya.

"Hei, itu curang. Kau menciumnya, tapi tidak mencium Chichi." Itachi kembali merebut balita itu dan menciumi pipi gembil sang balita dengan gemas.

"Itachi, kau membuatnya risih."

"Berisik, Sasuke." Jawab Itachi sewot lalu kembali tersenyum pada balita itu.

Tak lama, seorang pria berambut merah datang membawa piring kecil berisi bubur dan sebotol susu. Dia langsung meraih balita itu dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya yang duduk di meja makan, bermaksud untuk menyuapi sang balita. "Ayo, sarapan sama Appah ya.."

"Gaara, jangan mengajarinya bahasa pacarmu. Dia orang Jepang dan tidak akan pergi ke Korea. Jadi dia tidak perlu belajar bahasa Korea."

"Ayo, makan… pinter." Dahi Sasuke berkedut saat Gaara mengabaikan perkataannya.

"Hei, itu tidak adil. Kalian mengambilnya dariku padahal aku yang sudah memandikannya."

Itachi duduk di samping Gaara lalu membuka korannya. Sementara Neji berjalan ke konter dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Hooeee hoeee…" mereka berempat menoleh ke atas saat suara balita lain terdengar. Lalu pandangan yang lain kini beralih ke Sasuke.

"Kau tidak membangunkan dan memandikannya juga?" tanya Itachi.

"Kenapa kau setega itu, Sasuke?" timpal Neji.

"Lebih baik kau memandikannya juga sekarang." lanjut Neji.

Sasuke menekuk wajahnya. "Kenapa tidak kalian saja? Itachi, kau saja yang memandikannya."

Itachi membalik halaman korannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Neji, mandikan yang diatas." Dia malah mengalihkan perintah pada Neji yang baru saja memegang pisau dan bawang.

"Aku sedang masak. Gaara, kau saja yang keatas."

"Aku sedang ada tugas sekarang." pria berambut merah itu menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Sasuke, bukankah kau tidak ada pekerjaan? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memandikannya?"

"Apa, aku lagi?"

"Hoooeee hoooee…"

"Cepatlah, Sasuke. Sebelum Ibunya menjitak kepalamu."

"Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Lagipula kalian tahukan kalau Boruto selalu bermasalah denganku. Kenapa tidak kalian saja dan aku yang mengurus Hima?"

"Hoooeee hooeee…"

"Oh, baiklaaaaahhh!" Sasuke mengerang dan berjalan dengan langkah menghentak, membuat yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

.

Love ver 5 by Rameen

Naruto By Masasi Kishimoto

Romance & Drama

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : OOC, Au, NaruHina, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read, This chap is sequel

.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya dengan lincah di atas keyboard laptopnya. Sesekali pandangannya beralih ke berkas yang ada di samping laptop, berpikir, dan kembali mengetik apa yang dia pikirkan. Setelah semua selesai, dia mengambil beberapa berkas lain untuk membacanya dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di sana.

Dia harus cepat. Dia tidak ingin terlambat menjemput istrinya yang menjalani sidang skripsi hari ini. Dia ingin ada ketika hal sulit itu selesai lalu mengajak sang istri untuk makan atau berjalan-jalan sebentar agar istrinya itu bisa menghilangkan lelahnya. Mumpung sepasang buah hatinya sedang di culik oleh para paman mereka. Walau awalnya Naruto harus cemberut karenanya. Tapi setelah dia selesai mengajak istrinya jalan-jalan. Dia pasti akan langsung mengambil kembali buah hatinya.

"Selesai!" serunya puas dan melirik jam tangannya. "Yosh! Kuharap Hinata-chan bisa menghadapinya dengan mudah dan lancar. Aku harus bergegas ke sana sekarang. Memberi dukungan, atau jika sudah selesai maka aku tidak boleh terlambat menjemputnya."

Dia mengangguk puas dan berdiri dari kursinya. Meraih jasnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi lalu memakainya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Dia menemui sekretarisnya dan bilang jika dia akan pulang duluan. Berkas yang di butuhkan sudah ada di mejanya. Setelah itu dia langsung keluar gedung dan melajukan mobilnya.

Pernikahannya dan Hinata sudah berjalan lima tahun. Mereka menunda kehamilan Hinata awalnya. Tapi saat memasuki tahun keempat. Mereka sudah tidak tahan untuk mengendong buah hati mereka. Kedua orang tua juga sudah sangat ingin mengendong cucu.

Memang Itachi dan Hana sudah memberi mereka satu cucu yang sekarang sedang pergi bersama Ibunya ke Kumogakure untuk menghadiri pernikahan temannya. Itachi ingin ikut juga, tapi saat mereka akan berangkat, tiba-tiba saja ada pasien darurat yang harus segera di operasi. Di tambah lagi, jadwal Itachi penuh karena bertambahnya pasien dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Dari itu, Itachi untuk sementara tinggal di rumah utama bersama keluarganya.

Neji mungkin akan menikah tiga bulan lagi dengan Saara setelah kontrak pemotratan Saara di Inggris selesai bulan depan.

Sasuke masih terobsesi untuk mendirikan cabang perusahaan Senju yang baru. Dia memang sudah memulainya sejak tahun kemarin. Tapi dia masih ingin fokus untuk melihat perkembangannya dalam setahun berikutnya. Mungkin dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bulan madu dengan pikiran tenang dan senang bersama kekasihnya, Shion.

Kalau Gaara lain lagi. Dia tidak masalah jika untuk menikah. Hanya saja, calon mertuanya ingin jika Yuna –pacar Gaara menyelesaikan S2 terlebih dahulu dan itu berarti sebentar lagi. Bahkan sudah ada rencana jika pernikahan GaaraYuna dan NejiSaara akan di lakukan bersamaan.

Fakta yang membuat Sasuke harus menerima rengekan Shion setiap hari.

Sementara Naruto sendiri, dia hanya bisa mendukung apapun yang di lakukan kakak-kakak iparnya. Dia sudah lulus kuliah satu setengah tahun yang lalu, sementara Hinata harus mengambil cuti setahun karena hamil dan melahirkan hingga baru sekaranglah, wanita Uzumaki itu menjalankan sidang skripsinya.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di area parkir dan segera menuju lantai tempat istrinya berada yang dia ketahui dari sms Hinata sebelumnya. Dia berjalan mantap, mengundang beberapa tatapan kagum dari para gadis dan pandangan penasaran dari para laki-laki. Dia tersenyum melewati koridor kampus itu. Kampus yang juga menjadi tempatnya meraih gelar pertamanya.

Dia tersenyum saat melihat sang istri yang berdiri sambil berbicara dengan Ino dan Sakura yang juga menjalani sidang skripsi mereka hari ini.

"Hinata-chan."

Wanita Uzumaki itu menoleh dan tersenyum, dia langsung melangkah mendekat dan sempat kaget saat sang suami langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana?"

"Lancar dan cukup bagus. Yah, walau awalnya aku sangat gugup."

"Aku yakin kau melakukan yang terbaik." Dia mencium mesra kening istrinya, membuat beberapa tatapan iri mengarah pada mereka.

"Oh, ayolah. Bisakah kalian tidak memamerkan kemesraan itu?" Sakura protes dengan wajah menekuk karena iri.

"Benar." Ino menimpali, "Waktu Naruto masih kuliah juga, kalian setiap hari bermesraan di kampus sampai seluruh kampus tahu kalau kalian suami istri."

Wajah Hinata memerah dan hanya bisa tersenyum sementara Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menahan diri jika sudah bersama istriku tercinta ini." Naruto terkekeh saat Hinata mendelik padanya.

"Dasar gombal." Gumam Hinata yang semakin membuat senyum Naruto melebar.

"Bukan berarti kau bebas di depan umum kan?" mereka berempat menoleh kearah yang baru datang. Di sana Shikamaru berjalan dengan wajah yang masih sama seperti mereka SMA dulu. Wajah malas dan tidak berminat. Membuat Ino hanya menghela nafas.

"Shika, kau juga datang?"

"Apa boleh buat. Calon istriku itu akan mengoceh jika aku tidak datang."

"Jadi kau tidak rela datang ke sini untuk menjemputku? Dasar pemalas." Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura hanya menggeleng melihat pasangan itu yang selalu saja bertengkar.

"Dasar Pig. Kenapa kau marah-marah, padahal aku yakin kalau kau senangkan jika calon suamimu itu datang."

Wajah Ino memerah meski dia menyangkal, "Ti-tidak.. huh, siapa yang mau di jemput oleh orang tidak ikhlas begitu." Shikamaru hanya memandang bosan lalu berjalan mendekat. Dengan cepat dia mengecup bibir Ino yang menimbulkan pekikan Sakura dan Hinata yang kaget. Tak jauh beda dengan Ino yang menatap Shikamaru dengan terpana.

"Tentu saja aku datang dengan ikhlas. Jangan marah lagi ya, istriku sayang." Ucapnya dengan nada bercanda walau wajahnya begitu serius dan tersenyum lembut. Membuat Ino jadi bingung harus marah atau senang.

"Hah, kalian berempat sama saja." Sakura semakin murung melihat kemesraan sahabat-sahabatnya sementara dia harus sendirian karena sang kekasih sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota.

"Makanya, bilang pada Sasori agar jangan terlalu sibuk. Aku kasian loh denganmu yang kekurangan kasih sayang."

"Diam kau Ino Pig." Ino tertawa setelah berhasil menjahili Sakura. Benar! Sasori –kekasih Sakura adalah seorang arsitek yang sering pergi jika ada klien agar tidak terlalu jauh saat Sasori harus menggambar dengan memperhatikan letak dan luas lokasinya.

Sakura dan Ino memang sempat menganggur setahun sebelum kuliah. Mereka mencoba mencari kerja dan menabung untuk membantu biaya kuliah mereka. Walau begitu, keduanya kuliah sungguh-sungguh. Dan saat Hinata yang awalnya senior mereka menjadi teman seangkatan dengan mereka. Mereka sangat senang dan semakin bersemangat untuk lulus bersama.

Shikamaru sama seperti Naruto. Mereka berdua lulus dalam waktu tiga setengah tahun. Tidak heran jika untuk Shikamaru, tapi sebagian teman SMA mereka terkejut dengan kepintaran Naruto. Mereka yang dulunya memandang Naruto sebelah mata karena kelakuan preman Naruto di sekolah dan juga karena Naruto jarang masuk kelas serta nilai-nilainya yang buruk. Sekarang mereka hanya bisa diam jika bertemu dengan directur utama Namikaze Group itu.

Di sisi lain, Naruto tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain. Dia hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik agar bisa membuktikan pada mertuanya jika dia serius untuk meraih kesuksesan yang dia impikan. Keberadaan Hinata di sampingnya selalu membuatnya lebih semangat dalam berusaha.

Setelah setahun bekerja di pabrik Ayahnya, Iruka. Naruto di angkat menjadi manager di pabrik itu. Pekerjaanya sangat rapi dan memuaskan. Dia juga sering mengambil alih perkerjaan Iruka untuk membantu sang Ayah. Sampai dua tahun yang lalu, Minato membutuhkannya untuk memimpin Namikaze Group. Pengalaman dan juga pemikirannya membuat Minato yakin jika Naruto mampu membawa Namikaze Group menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sakura, apa kau mau sekalian kami antar?"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak akan mau jadi nyamuk. Kalian akan pergi kencan kan? Huh, aku akan pulang sendiri saja. Lagipula, Ibuku pasti sudah memasak yang enak di rumah. Sudah ya, aku duluan. Jaa.." Sakura berjalan pergi setelah teman-temannya mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah, sekarang kita juga harus pulang."

"Kita tidak akan pulang Hime," Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, membuat Ino yang merasa Shika tidak pernah seromantis itu, jadi merasa iri. "Kita akan kencan dulu agar kau tidak stress lagi. Ayo!" Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru dan Ino kemudian berpamit juga kepada keduanya.

Ino melirik Shikamaru setelah Naruto dan Hinata tidak lagi terlihat. Dia menahan kesal melihat wajah Shika yang lebih memperhatikan sekeliling dari pada melihatnya.

"Kau melihat apa sih?" tanyanya kesal.

Shika memandang satu bangku panjang di koridor kampus itu lalu berkata tanpa menoleh ke Ino. "Aku merindukan tempat ini. Di bangku itu," Shikamaru menunjuk bangku yang ada disana. "Kita pertama kali duduk bersampingan dengan tangan saling bertaut."

Wajah Ino memerah dan dia terdiam. Mereka memang mulai dekat dalam konteks romantis setelah kuliah. Gadis Yamanaka itu tersenyum senang karena Shikamaru bahkan masih ingat hal-hal sepele tentang mereka.

"Shika-kun." Suaranya terdengar begitu senang saat panggilan sayang itu dia ucapkan.

Shikamaru menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ayo! Sekarang kita akan kencan di tempat pertama kita berciuman. Setelah itu kita akan langsung mencoba gaun pengantin kita."

Wajah Ino semakin memerah saat Shika menautkan jari mereka dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama.

. . .

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang istri dan menghirup aroma menenangkan Hinata. Setelah berkencan seharian, mereka ke kediaman Senju untuk mengambil buah hati mereka. Tapi keempat orang paman yang menyebut diri mereka 'ayah' itu tidak ada, begitupun dengan sepasang buah hati mereka.

Akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah. Kediaman Namikaze. Awalnya Naruto ingin tinggal di rumah sendiri. Tapi Kushina terlihat sangat sedih jika harus kembali berpisah dengan anaknya. Hinata yang tidak tega akhirnya membujuk Naruto agar mereka tetap tinggal di sana saja. Naruto setuju. Dan mendengar itu, Kushina berteriak girang sambil lompat kesenangan.

Membuat Naruto tidak menyesal akan keputusannya.

"Hime.."

"Hm?"

"Aku menginginkanmu." Naruto mulai mengecupi leher sampai pundak Hinata dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bukankah kita akan ke tempat Ibu lagi dan mengambil Boruto dan Hima?"

Naruto menghela nafas mengingat rencana itu. Memang, setelah makan malam nanti mereka akan kembali ke sana. Dan makan malam tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu bibi yang memasak selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto tidak ikhlas. Membuat Hinata tersenyum. Wanita itu berbalik dan meraih tengkuk suaminya. Mencium lembut bibir Naruto dengan mata terpejam. Mencoba menghilangkan kekecewaan sang suami.

Setelah Hinata hamil, mereka memang jarang melakukannya. Apalagi setelah Hinata melahirkan kemudian di lanjut dengan skripi yang harus merebut konsentrasi sang istri. Membuat keduanya kadang langsung tertidur karena lelah.

"Nanti ya, kalau Boruto dan Hima sudah tidur." Ucap Hinata setelah mengakhiri ciumannya. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Sekarang, kita turun dan makan malam."

"Baiklah!"

. . .

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju dapur, namun begitu mereka menuruni tangga dan melewati ruang keluarga. Mereka melihat jika semuanya sudah berkumpul disana.

"Mamamaa.. ninini mama.." Himawari langsung melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata.

"Himaa…" Hinata langsung berlari dan menggendong putrinya serta menciumi wajah cantik anaknya itu. Membuat Hima terkikik geli.

"Aaarrggg…" Sasuke berteriak lantaran Boruto menarik rambutnya. "Hei, kenapa kau suka sekali menarik rambutku sih?"

"Mungkin kau harus mencukur habis rambutmu." Naruto menjawab sambil meraih putranya dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang minta pendapatmu?" Sasuke langsung mendelik pada Naruto. "Aku bertanya pada Boruto."

"Dan dia belum bisa menjawabnya jika kau lupa." Jawab Naruto santai dan duduk di samping Hinata. Membuat Hinata juga langsung mencium Boruto. Mereka sudah sangat rindu dengan sepasang buah hati mereka, padahal baru kemarin mereka berpisah karena ke empat pengawal itu bersikeras ingin bermalam bersama keponakan-keponakan mereka yang mereka sebuat 'anak'.

"Sudah, kalian selalu saja bertengkar. Kalian memberi contoh yang buruk untuk Boruto dan Himawari." Kali ini suara Hashirama menengahi. Membuat yang lain terdiam. Hashirama dan Mito juga ada di sana. Mereka sengaja datang sekalian untuk merayakan sidang skripsi Hinata yang berjalan lancar.

"Eh, dimana Ita-nii?" tanya Hinata yang tidak melihat kehadiran kakak pertamanya di sana.

"Itachi sedang menjemput anak dan istrinya." Neji menjawab santai sambil memainkan tangan Hima yang ada di pangkuan Hinata. "Kemarikan Hima, aku masih mau menggendongnya." Ucapnya kemudian mengambilnya kembali dan Hinata bergantian mengambil Boruto dari sang suami.

"Boru… Hima…"

Mereka menoleh saat teriakan anak empat tahun terdengar. Itachi dan Hana hanya tersenyum melihat anak mereka yang langsung menghampiri kedua sepupunya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hana-chan?"

"Iya, Bu." Hana mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mito dan diikuti Itachi.

"Lihat, Nii-chan bawa mainan untuk kalian." Bocah empat tahun itu dengan semangat mengeluarkan mainan robot dan boneka dari dalam tas yang dia bawa lalu memberikannya pada Boruto dan Himawari yang terlihat senang. "Kalian suka?"

"Niiniii… ekaka Hiimmaa.." Hima memeluk bonekanya dengan senang..

"Cucucucu…" Boruto menggerakkan tangan robotnya dengan antusias. Membuat Kaito sangat senang karena kedua adik sepupunya suka dengan hadiahnya. Begitupun yang lain yang terlihat tersenyum senang melihat bocah-bocah lucu itu.

"Wah.." Kushina datang dari dapur dan tersenyum melihat cucunya yang tersenyum dan bermain. "Kai-chan baik sekali. Lihat, Boru dan Hima sangat senang."

Kaito hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Nah, makanannya sudah siap. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama." Ajak Kushina yang langsung di setujui oleh yang lain.

Mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang makan. Melihat makanan yang begitu banyak tersaji membuat Hinata menghela nafas karena Ibunya tadi tidak memperbolehkannya membantu. Kushina bersikeras ingin memasaknya sendiri dengan di bantu bibi pembantu. Dia ingin melakukan itu untuk anak, menantu, dan cucunya.

Kushina juga tidak ingin membuat Hinata semakin lelah setelah sidang skripsi tadi siang. Apalagi sudah beberapa bulan ini Hinata selalu berkerja keras dalam penelitiannya. Jadi karena itu, Kushina tidak memperbolehkannya membantu.

Mereka semua duduk di meja yang sama. Meja yang sangat besar yang bisa menampung 12 orang keluarga besar mereka.

"Ehm, bisakah kita menunggu sebentar lagi?" Minato membuka suara yang mengundang tatapan tanya dari yang lain. "Aku juga mengundang Iruka malam ini." lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Benarkah Ayah akan datang?" Minato mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang terlihat sangat senang. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu Iruka karena kesibukannya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" semua mata kini beralih pada seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari belakang bibi pembantu. "Aku baru datang dan langsung di suruh ke sini oleh bibi."

"Ayah." Naruto langsung berdiri dan memeluk Iruka membuat semua orang di sana tersenyum.

"Hei, kau sudah menjadi Ayah tapi kau masih cengeng." Iruka tertawa sambil menepuk pelan punggung sang putra.

"Huh,, aku tidak cengeng. Aku hanya merindukanmu saja."

"Sudah, ayo duduk dan kita mulai makan." Naruto dan Iruka mengangguk atas perkataan Hashirama. Iruka berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Hashirama yang tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, kita bisa mulai makan sekarang. Sepertinya Kaito sudah lapar." Ucap Minato sambil mengusap pelan rambut Kaito.

"Yosha! Selamat makan…"

Yang lain sweatdrop melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto yang masih belum berubah meskipun dia sudah menjadi Ayah. Pria 23 tahun itu hanya mengangkat bahu saat di ejek oleh Sasuke yang mengatainya bodoh dan kekanakan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahanmu Neji-kun?"

Neji mendongak menatap Kushina yang menatapnya penasaran. "Yah, saat Saara pulang, kami akan langsung mengurus semuanya. Mungkin bulan depan."

"Itu bagus, lalu Gaara?"

"Mungkin sama dengan Neji. Tiga minggu lagi aku akan menjemput Yuna di Korea dan mengurus pernikahan di sana. Baru setelah itu acara di sini akan di adakan bersamaan dengan Neji."

Yang lain mengangguk mengerti akan jawaban Gaara. Berbeda dengan Neji. Dia harus lebih dulu menikah di Korea tempat keluarga Yuna. Setelahnya barulah Gaara akan membawa istrinya tinggal di Jepang. Dan karena Mito serta Hashirama ingin membuat pesta pernikahan untuk semua anaknya. Jadilah acara pernikahan Gaara juga akan di adakan di Jepang dan di samakan dengan hari pernikahan Neji.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-kun?" Iruka ikut bertanya. "Kapan kau akan menyusul saudaramu."

"Benar!" Minato menimpali. Sementara Hashirama dan Mito hanya diam. Mereka sudah sering membicarakan itu dengan Sasuke tapi Sasuke hanya menjawab 'nanti'. "Usiamu sudah 27 tahun. Lihatlah, Naruto bahkan sudah menjadi Ayah walau baru 23 tahun. Tidak akan menyenangkan jika kau bermain dengan anakmu yang masih kecil saat kau sudah sangat dewasa."

Sasuke mendongak dan menatap Iruka, Minato, Kushina dan kedua orang tuanya. Dia juga menatap Naruto yang sesekali menyuapi Boruto dengan wajah senang. Dia sebenarnya juga ingin menikah tapi keinginannya untuk membawa kesuksesan bagi perusahaan masih menjadi obsesi tunggal. Dia tidak ingin di cekcoki dengan masalah lain.

Dia masih merasa belum cukup dalam memajukan perusahaan. Bagaimanapun dia sudah berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk usaha keluarganya. Dia tidak ingin kejadian dulu terulang lagi. Tapi…

"Hei, itu punya Hima. Kau yang ini ya…" Naruto mengambil biscuit lain dan memberikannya pada Boruto. Lalu dia menatap Kaito dengan sosis goreng di tangannya. "Kau mau ini Kaito?" anak berambut hitam itu mengangguk dengan senang.

…mempunyai anak membuat Naruto terlihat berbeda. Sasuke juga merasakan perbedaan itu jika dia bermain bersama Kaito, Boruto atau Hima. Rasa menyenangkan yang mampu menyerap rasa lelahnya tentang pekerjaan di perusahaan.

Hah, dia menghela nafas dan memikirkan kekasihnya yang sering berkata iri dengan pasangan suami istri lainnya. Jika dia ingat, kekasihnya selalu akan berakhir merajuk jika topic mereka tentang pernikahan. Mungkinkah dia terlalu egois?

. . .

Naruto mengeluas pipi kedua buah hatinya dengan lembut, sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang sang istri dengan possessive. Dalam hati, dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bersyukur atas semua yang telah ia dapatkan. Istri, anak, keluarga. Semua hal yang sangat berharga yang tidak akan pernah bisa mampu ia tukar dengan apapun juga.

"Mereka menakjubkan." Hinata mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan sang suami. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Naruto dengan bibir yang masih terus tersenyum menatap Boru dan Hima yang tertidur pulas di box mereka.

"Anata, aku ngantuk." Ucapnya manja membuat Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum. Pria itu menutup kelambu box anak-anaknya lalu menggendong sang istri menuju ranjang. Dengan pelan di baringkannya tubuh mereka lalu mendekap hangat tubuh sang istri yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Jangan tidur dulu, Hime. Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu yang tadi kan?"

Hinata mendongak dan menghela nafas melihat suaminya yang tersenyum penuh makna. Kemudian dia ikut tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Perlahan dia mendorong sang suami dan mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas. Wajahnya mendekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut.

Hal paling menakjubkan kedua setelah putra putri mereka adalah saat bersama yang mereka habiskan dengan seluruh cinta dan perasaan mereka yang mengalir. Saling berbagi kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam balutan senyum bahagia.

Tak ada yang bisa menganggu mereka sekarang, meski seratus pengawal muncul di depan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Wanita Uzumaki itu tersenyum dengan nafas memburu. Membuat Naruto mengubah posisi mereka dan berbalik menindihnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaumu, Hinata."

Dan mereka kembali larut dalam indahnya malam mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Semoga suka ya… maaf, setelah sekian lama, jadinya hanya begini. Semoga masih ada yang ingat dengan ceritanya dari awal. Kalau lupa, baca ulang aja. Hehehe :D

Special Thanks to :

Dobe Amaa-chan ; Maura Raira ; Cuka-san ; naruto boruto ; ana ; kurotsuhi mangetsu ; Anggredta Wulan ; Ryan69 ; pecinta NH ; narutoloves ; Salsabilla12 ; Caroline ; Morita Naomi ; Namikaze Daichi-Chan ; sasuke lovers ; Kurumi Keiko ; megahinata ; FajaR-T ; Hyuuzu Avery ; ; Muhammad822 ; Murni kagome ; Hime Chan 509 ; dan semuanya yang udah review di chap-chap sebelumnya, juga yang udah faf, follow, kritik dan saran. Terima kasih ya… :D

Firma : Ehm, begitulah. Aku emang bukan cuma menulis NaruHina aja. Aku suka semua pairing dengan karakter di manga aslinya, dan lebih suka dengan pairing yang chara ceweknya Hinata. Terutama Naruhina, GaaHina, SasuHina, Itahina, NejiHina dan crack pair lainnya. Nggak masalah kalau kamu ilfeel sama cerita aku. Makasih udah baca fic aku sebelumnya. Dan kedepannya aku bakal tetap nulis pairing yang aku inginkan. Baca aja yang kamu suka dan abaikan yang tidak suka. No problem.. :) makasih…

Garachi : Iya, aku emang punya niat buat nulis GaaHina walau idenya masih pasang surut. Oke, aku terima pendapat kamu tentang GaaHina yang nggak cocok jika di pasangin dan kamu sangat tidak suka jika Gaara –chara faf kamu di pasangin dengan Hinata yang pendiam. Tapi setiap orang kan punya pendapat dan kegemaran tersendiri, termasuk aku yang enjoy aja dengan pairing GaaHina. Di kehidupan nyata juga ada kok pasangan yang pendiam dan mereka tetap bisa menjalin hubungan dengan cara mereka sendiri tanpa peduli orang lain. See… Nggak masalah kalau kamu nggak suka GaaHina, tinggal di abaikan saja kok. Makasih udah baca ff ku… :) Bye…

.

Segitu aja. Maaf sekali lagi jika mengecewakan dalam berbagai hal. Di chap ini mungkin kisah yang lain emang nggak sampai akhir. Tapi anggaplah semua berjalan sesuai rencana dan semuanya bahagia. Bagi yang minta scene NH lebih banyak di chap ini, maaf karena ternyata tidak sesuai harapan. Bye bye.. Minna..

Salam, Rameen.

.

.

Omake

"Jadi… dua pasangan?"

Seseorang bertanya kepada Neji dan Gaara yang duduk di depannya. Saara dan juga Yuuna ada di sana untuk mendampingi pasangan mereka. Keempatnya mengangguk akan pertanyaan orang tadi.

"Dua pasangan. Neji dan Saara, Gaara dan Yuna."

Orang yang merupakan pengurus WO mereka mengangguk dan menulis sesuatu di catatannya.

"Tiga." Seseorang yang datang dengan pasangannya langsung meralat jawaban sebelumnya. Membuat yang lain menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. "Tiga pasangan yang akan menikah di gedung itu. pasangan ke tiga Sasuke dan Shion."

"Kau serius?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekali akan pertanyaan Gaara. Membuat kedua saudaranya itu mendengus dan tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau normal juga."

"Aku normal dari dulu, Gaara."

"Normal dari mana?" Sasuke mendelik pada Shion yang menyela di sampingnya. "Jika kau memang normal, seharusnya kau lebih dulu melamarku, mendengar tanggapannku, berbicara dengan orang tuaku, baru mengajakku ke sini." Amethys Shion menyipit dengan tangan di pinggang. Kekasihnya itu memang tidak romantis.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca, membuat Shion mengangkat alisnya bingung. Sasuke menoleh kepada pengurus WO itu sebelum berkata, "Masukan kami dalam daftar," dia menoleh dan meraih tangan Shion, "Aku harus melamarnya dulu sekarang." Shion hanya menganga tak percaya dan hanya diam saat Sasuke sudah menariknya pergi.

Entah lamaran seperti apa yang akan di terima oleh Shion. Neji dan Gaara hanya angkat bahu.

.

.

.

END


End file.
